Schein und Sein
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hat einen Zwillingsbruder, Voldemort plant wie immer Böses und unsere zwei Heldinnen versuchen den Überblick zu behalten...Mehr als einmal stellt sich heraus, daß nicht alles so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling…bis auf die Charaktere und Handlungen, die wir erfunden haben…

Diese Story ist eine Co-Produktion von Nadine und Simone…

Nadine hat den Charakter Natasha zum Leben erweckt, Simone den Charakter Michelle… und alle anderen haben wir uns geteilt.

**Schein und Sein**

**Lucius**

Zufrieden vor sich hin lächelnd schritt Lucius Malfoy in seinem kleinen geheimen Zimmer auf und ab.

Monatelang hatte er an diesem Zauber gearbeitet und nun sollte er endlich fertig sein.

Doch sein Landsitz war zu gefährlich, um ihn durchzuführen. Zwar würde ihm hier niemand in die Quere kommen, denn sein Sohn war in Hogwarts und seine Frau hatte ihn verlassen…

der Gedanke an seine Frau machte ihn rasend. Es war für ihn einfach erniedrigend, dass seine Frau vor ein paar Monaten ausgerechnet mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt war.

Und das nur, weil er in den letzten Monaten mehr Zeit für seinen Zeitreisezauber aufgebracht hatte, als für sie.

Lächerlich. Was hatte sie eigentlich von ihm erwartet? Dass er nur wegen ihr seine Pläne aufgeben würde?

Aber im Prinzip kam es ihm ganz gelegen, dass sie nun weg war. So hatte er in Ruhe alles vorbereiten können. Trotzdem verfluchte er sie, schon wegen der hohen Scheidungskosten, die auf ihn zukommen würden. Die waren auch bei Zauberern nicht anders als bei den Normalen.

Dennoch konnten ihn hier Leute vom Ministerium aufspüren.

Der Zauber, den er vorhatte, gehörte zu den verbotenen Zaubern. Man durfte nicht einfach so in die Vergangenheit reisen, denn die Gefahr, etwas zu verändern war zu groß.

Aber er musste es tun, wollte er seinen Bruder retten.

Ja, seinen Bruder. Jason. Der verhasste Bruder. Lucius und er hatten sich nie gut verstanden, obwohl sie Zwillinge waren.

Aber wo Jason gerne auf die Kacke haute, blieb Lucius lieber im Hintergrund. Er hasste es sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen, besonders wenn es um Muggel ging.

Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen und waren ihm mindestens so verhasst wie sein Bruder.

Doch in letzter Zeit hatte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen geregt. Jason war immer noch sein Bruder und er konnte ihn ja wohl schlecht in der Vergangenheit versauern lassen.

Aber dass er nun dort war, war irgendwie auch seine eigene Schuld.

Jason war, wie Lucius, ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords Voldemort. Er und Edward DeWiltshire hatten meistens die Drecksarbeit für Voldemort erledigt. Nur wurden sie das eine Mal von den Auroren erwischt. Edward kam nach Askaban und Jason wurde verbannt. Man nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab und schickte ihn in die Vergangenheit, damit er keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte.

Als diese Entscheidung damals fiel, sprach Lucius sich nicht dagegen aus und zog sich somit den Zorn seines Bruders auf sich.

Man muss dazu sagen, dass ein Zauberer ohne seinen Zauberstab nur ein halber Zauberer ist. Denn ohne den Zauberstab ist es ihm nicht möglich auf seine Kräfte zuzugreifen. Dieses Privileg kam nur den mächtigsten der Zauberer zugute. Und die Malfoys zählten, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich wahr haben wollten, nicht dazu.

Malfoy hasste es zu Kreuze zu kriechen, denn indem er seinen Bruder nun zurückholte, gab er zu die Entscheidung von damals doch nicht gutgeheißen zu haben, aber er musste es tun.

Sein ausgeprägter Familiensinn trieb ihn dazu an.

Doch musste er erst einmal einen geeigneten Ort finden, um den Zauber durchzuführen.

Und der einzige Ort, der ihm dazu einfiel war das Muggel-London. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er daran dachte.

Er hasste Muggel. Muggel waren das Nervigste, was es seiner Meinung nach auf Erden gab und zudem total überflüssig.

Sie glaubten nicht an Zauberei und die wenigen die es taten, hatten davon so wenig Ahnung, dass es einem richtig weh tat sie darüber reden zu hören.

Malfoy seufzte. Ihm blieb leider keine andere Wahl. Er musste zwar das Risiko eingehen, dass die Abteilung für Muggelschutz aufmerksam wurde, denn in der Muggelwelt durfte nicht gezaubert werden. Aber das Risiko war geringer als das, hier in seinem Heim erwischt zu werden.

Malfoy fing schon wieder an sich maßlos über seinen Bruder zu ärgern. Selbst wenn er nicht da war, machte er nur Ärger.

Er seufzte wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine langen blonden Haare.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Knall war er verschwunden.

**Natasha**

London im Sommer. Wie ich das liebte. Überall saßen die Leute in den Straßencafes und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen. Ausnahmsweise hatte es schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr geregnet und so versank die Stadt in der guten Laune der Menschen.

Ich schlenderte am Ufer der Themse entlang und seufzte genießerisch. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen streichelten mein Gesicht und ich schloss die Augen und träumte von meinem nächsten Urlaub.

Unsanft wurde ich aus meinen Träumen gerissen, als ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung, war keine Absicht."

Der Mann sah mich wütend an.

„Passen Sie beim nächsten Mal gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinlaufen!" schimpfte er.

Seine blaue Augen funkelten mich böse an.

„Meine Güte, regen Sie sich wieder ab, es ist doch nichts passiert", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das Sie mich über den Haufen gerannt haben, nennen Sie also ‚nichts passiert'?"

„Sie spinnen ja. So was kann doch schon mal passieren."

„Das sollte es aber nicht."

Schulterzuckend wollte ich weiter gehen, der Kerl war anscheinend nicht ganz dicht. Sich so aufzuregen. Zudem war er auch ziemlich merkwürdig gekleidet. Ganz in schwarz. Schwarze Stoffhose, schwarzes Hemd und dann so ein komischer Umhang. Fast wie Zorro persönlich. Fehlte nur noch der Hut und die Maske.

„Freak", murmelte ich und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch der Mann hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Niemand nennt mich ungestraft einen Freak", murmelte er und wirkte plötzlich fuchsteufelswild.

Langsam bekam ich doch Angst. Seine andere Hand fuhr in einen Ärmel des Umhangs und umklammerte irgendwas. Dann murmelte er ein paar Worte. Plötzlich wurde mir ganz schummerig vor den Augen. Die Welt um mich herum schien sich aufzulösen, sie drehte sich wie wild, sodass mir ganz schwindelig wurde. Dann wurde sie wieder klarer. Doch als ich wieder richtig sehen konnte, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Die Themse war verschwunden, stattdessen befand ich mich in einem großen Raum, irgendwie wirkte er wie eine Gefängniszelle.

„He", rief ich entsetzt. „Was soll das? Wo haben Sie mich hingebracht und vor allem wie?"

„Wenn ich mich erst mal vorstellen darf?" Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung. „Gestatten, Lucius Malfoy, meines Zeichens bester Zauberer Londons."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Hatte er gerade Zauberer gesagt? Der Typ wollte mich doch verarschen, oder doch nicht?

„Äh, und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Eigentlich gar nichts." Er sah mich schief an.

„Ach und deshalb haben sie mich entführt? Am helllichten Tag, mitten in London? Sie sind ja anscheinend wirklich nicht ganz dicht!"

„Hören Sie, ich habe keine Lust mich jetzt weiter mit Ihnen abzugeben. Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Und Sie werden hier bleiben." Er stürmte aus dem Raum. Fassungslos sah ich ihm hinterher.

**Michelle**

Gemütlich schlenderte ich durch das Muggel-London und genoß die Sonne. Es war herrlich mal einen freien Tag zu haben. Ich heiße Michelle… und ich bin eine Hexe oder auch einfach Zauberer. Normalerweise verbrachte ich meine Tage im Ministerium für Zauberei, Abteilung für Muggelschutz und verbotene schwarze Magie.

Bei dieser Abteilung arbeitete ich als Auror, das heißt, ich war dafür zuständig Muggel, also nicht-magische Menschen und auch andere Zauberer vor verbotener schwarzer Magie zu schützen... sei es indem wir Hausdurchsuchungen bei Zauberern durchführten, die in Verdacht standen schwarze Magie, Zauber, Flüche etc. anzuwenden oder auch indem wir solche Zauberer direkt ihrer Taten überführten und ins Zauberergefängnis von Askaban brachten.

Genüsslich leckte ich an meinem Eis und schlenderte die Themse entlang. Ich sah mir die Leute an und irgendwann fiel mir jemand auf, dessen Gesicht in unserer Abteilung nur allzu gut bekannt war: Lucius Malfoy. Man verdächtigte ihn schon lange zu den Todessern zugehören, also den Anhängern von Lord Voldemort, dem wohl gefürchtetsten Magier unserer Zeit, aber bislang hatte man Malfoy nie etwas nachweisen können. Hinzu kam, dass er sehr gute Verbindungen im Zaubereiministerium pflegte.

Ich fragte mich, was er im Muggel-London zu suchen hatte, denn es war durchaus bekannt, dass Malfoy zu Muggeln nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis hatte. Mein Interesse wurde geweckt und ich beobachtete und folgte ihm. Eine ganze Weile lief er scheinbar ziellos durch die Gegend, bis er mit einer jungen Frau zusammenstieß. Er schien sich darüber sehr zu ärgern. Ich konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was die beiden für Worte wechselten, aber seine Gestik sagte alles. Malfoy sah sich dann verdächtig um, packte den Arm der Frau und verschwand mit ihr. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Er hatte am helllichten Tag eine Frau entführt.

**Dies ist unsere erste Fanfiction... also bitte seid gnädig, aber reviewed auch fleißig ! Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich sehr willkommen !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucius**

Malfoy verschwand wieder in seinem Geheimzimmer und lief wütend auf und ab. Verdammt. Warum hatte er sich bloß dazu hinreißen lassen, diese Frau zu entführen? Aber er hatte sich so maßlos über sie geärgert, dass er ihr einen Denkzettel verpassen wollte. Wie konnte ein Muggel ihn nur so beleidigen. Von wegen Freak!

Aber sie musste erstmal warten. Zuvor hatte er wichtigeres zu erledigen.

Es ärgerte ihn zwar, dass er nun doch hier den Zauber sprechen musste, aber das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Ins Muggel-London würde er unter keinen Umständen mehr zurückgehen.

Er fing an den Zauber zu sprechen und war von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden.

Lucius fand sich auf einer großen Wiese wieder. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten. Und soweit er sehen konnte, gab es kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Seufzend stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Wenn er Pech hatte konnte es ewig dauern, bis er seinen Bruder gefunden hatte. Zwar befand er sich in der richtigen Zeit, aber Jason konnte schließlich überall auf der Welt sein.

Er horchte in sich hinein und spürte sofort, dass er auch am richtigen Ort war. Dazu brauchte er gar nicht erst seine magischen Fähigkeiten anzuwenden. Da Jason und er Zwillinge waren verband sie irgendetwas. Und dieses Etwas sagte ihm, dass Jason ganz in der Nähe sein musste.

**Jason**

Jason atmete auf. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Er hatte sich verdammt schnell in seine neue Rolle einfügen müssen und ein paar Zauber hatten ihm dabei geholfen.

Dennoch wunderte er sich über seinen Bruder Lucius. So lange hatte er sich nicht um das Schicksal seines Bruders Jason gekümmert und jetzt auf einmal schickte sich Lucius dazu an ihn zu besuchen. Jason seufzte. Wenn Lucius nur wüsste, was er damit auslösen würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich nämlich totales Chaos.

Jason grinste plötzlich. Wenigstens bot ihm Lucius Besuch, die Möglichkeit seinem Bruder eins auszuwischen. Er hatte Lucius Scheinheiligkeit und Arroganz schon immer gehasst und egal was Lucius nun von ihm wollte, er würde es ihm nicht leicht machen.

**Lucius und Jason**

Lucius schlug sich durch den Wald. Sein Bruder musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein, das spürte er jetzt nur zu deutlich.

Er blieb abrupt stehen, als hinter ihm ein paar Äste knackten.Ein paar Reiter erschienen zwischen den Bäumen. Sie waren uniformiert und wurden von jemandem angeführt, den Lucius nur zu gut kannte.

Doch er hütete sich seinen Bruder direkt anzusprechen. Dazu hätte es auch nicht den warnenden Blick bedurft, den Jason ihm zuwarf.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

„Sieht wie ein Rebell aus, Sir", meldete sich einer der Männer zu Wort.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Nehmt ihn gefangen, damit ich ihn verhören kann." Lucius registrierte, dass Jason sich anscheinend an den Befehlston gewöhnt hatte und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Das war mal wieder typisch für seinen Bruder. Widerstandslos ließ er sich gefangen nehmen.

Lucius wurde von Jason und seinen Männern zu einem Lager gebracht. Überall liefen Männer in roten Uniformröcken herum und das Lager sah sehr nach Militär aus. Jason gab den Männern einen Wink und sie ließen ihn mit Lucius alleine.

„So, so, mein feiner Bruder Lucius. Das ich das noch mal erleben darf, dich wieder zu sehen." Jason sah seinen Bruder abschätzig an und strich sich die Uniform glatt. Er seufzte innerlich. Mit seinem Auftauchen machte Lucius das alles so kompliziert. Nicht nur, dass er ihm jetzt den Verbannten vorspielen musste, nein, sein Auftrag geriet durch diese Eskapade in Gefahr. Aber was hatte er erwartet, sein Bruder hatte ja schon immer ein gutes Timing gehabt.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er unwirsch.

„Dich nach Hause holen." Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Sein Bruder war so begriffsstutzig. Was wollte er hier sonst wollen?

„Ach ja? War ich denn noch nicht lange genug weg? Aber wohl lange genug, um von meiner Familie vergessen zu werden. Nicht wahr, Lucius? Aber nein, ihr könnt mich ja nicht vergessen haben, sonst wärst du ja jetzt nicht hier." Lucius wand sich unter Jasons schneidenden Ton.

„Jason, du verstehst nicht..."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut. Nur was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du jetzt auf einmal auftauchst. Damals hattest du keine Probleme damit, dass sie mich verbannt haben."

„Jason..." Lucius wirkte so verzweifelt, dass er Jason fast schon wieder Leid tat, aber eben nur fast. Er hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen, dass Lucius sich damals nicht gegen seine Verbannung ausgesprochen hatte. Und er gedachte auch nicht, dies so schnell zu tun.

„Bitte, Jason, du kannst doch nicht mich dafür verantwortlich machen. Ich hätte dem niemals zugestimmt, das musst du doch wissen."

„Du hast dich aber auch nicht für mich eingesetzt. Also bist du genauso schuldig wie die anderen. Und ich verabscheue dich genauso, wie ich diese ganzen scheinheiligen Auroren verabscheue, die sich für bessere Zauberer halten, nur weil sie meinen die Welt vor Leuten wie uns beschützen zu müssen. Und gerade du als mein Bruder hättest mich unterstützen müssen."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich es nie gutgeheißen habe, dass ihr Zauberer umbringt, die nicht reinblütig waren", begehrte Malfoy auf.

„Ach ja. Ich hatte vergessen, dass du nur ein Pseudo warst. Hast so getan, als ob du auf der dunklen Seite stehst, aber in Wirklichkeit hast du nie verstanden, was es wirklich heißt, ihm zu dienen. Stattdessen hast du dir eine eigene kleine Welt aufgebaut, hast schwarze Magie betrieben, aber deine Kräfte nie wirklich genutzt. Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht verstehen, wie du mein Bruder sein kannst", Jason lachte trocken auf. „Kannst noch nicht mal einen Muggel töten, geschweige denn einen Zauberer."

„Ich bin kein Mörder, im Gegensatz zu dir", fauchte Lucius. Jason grinste.

„Nein, dazu bist du viel zu feige. Ich dagegen schicke die Muggel dahin wo sie hingehören. Und glaube mir, ich habe es genossen, als ich damals zusammen mit Eddie diese Muggelfamilie ausgelöscht habe. Wir haben ihnen unsere Macht demonstriert. Einer nach dem anderen bekam sie zu spüren."

„Dann haben sie dich auch zu Recht hierher geschickt. Du hast unsere Familie beschmutzt!"

„Nur weil ich was getan habe, was längst fällig war? Oder weil ich dem dunklen Lord besser diene als du? Aber was erwarte ich von dir? Deine Arroganz stand dir schon immer im Weg zu Höherem berufen zu werden. Und was interessiert mich der Ruf der Familie, es sind ohnehin nur wir beide noch übrig." Jason stöhnte innerlich auf. Mit seinen ganzen Anschuldigungen machte Lucius es nur noch komplizierter als es ohnehin schon war.

„Muss diese Streiterei jetzt sein?" Lucius sah seinen Bruder genervt an.

„Wir sollten hier schnell verschwinden. Ich habe zu Hause einen Muggel sitzen, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihn schnell wieder loswerden kann."

„Du hast einen was? Bist du noch ganz dicht? Wie kannst du einen Muggel auf unseren Landsitz schaffen?"

„Es musste sein", verteidigte sich Lucius. „Außerdem ist es immer noch mein Landsitz. Nicht deiner und schon gar nicht unserer!"

„Ja, ja, reg dich wieder ab, Bruder." Jason grinste ihn an. „Um den Muggel kann ich mich ja auch kümmern."

„Nein, das mache ich. Sie hat mich beleidigt, also werde ich ihr zeigen, dass man einen Malfoy nicht ungestraft beleidigen kann."

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Brüderchen. Immer noch so überheblich wie damals."

„Mal was anderes. Können wir hier einfach so verschwinden?"

„Einfach wird es nicht. Ich muss meinen Leuten irgendwie verklickern, dass ich für unbestimmte Zeit verschwinde."

„Deine Leute, wie?" „Ja, es sind meine Leute, schließlich bin ich ihr Oberbefehlshaber." „Dann klär das. Ich will hier nicht länger als nötig bleiben."

**Jason**

Jason ließ seinen Bruder wortlos stehen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein Bruder hatte sich kaum verändert, aber Jason musste zugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte mit Lucius zu streiten. Er nahm sich vor Lucius noch weiter zu ärgern. Schließlich hätte dieser ihn hier versauern lassen. Jetzt hatte Lucius es auch nicht besser verdient und sollte dafür etwas schmoren. Außerdem war Jason klar, dass er seine Rolle überzeugend spielen musste, um erst mal hinter die wahren Motive seines Bruder zu kommen.

**Michelle**

„Michelle zum hundertsten Mal: Du kannst nicht einfach in Malfoys Landsitz eindringen nur weil du denkst, er hätte einen Muggel entführt!" Finster starrte ich meinen Vorgesetzten Mad-Eye Moody an, der mir jetzt bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal das gleiche erzählte. Ich hatte ihm alles erzählt, was ich beobachtet hatte, aber er war der Meinung, dass das für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl nicht ausreichen würde.

„Aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Und ich bin mir sicher er hat sie mit nach Malfoy Manor genommen. Das hat mein Ortungszauber ergeben…" Beharrte ich auf meinem Standpunkt.

„Michelle, du weißt, dass ich Malfoy auch zu gerne überführen würde ein Todesser zu sein, aber du weißt auch, dass er ein angesehener Mann in der Zauberergemeinschaft ist."

„Noch", knurrte ich. „Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann…"

Mad-Eye sah mich unnachgiebig an. „Wir versuchen alle schon seit Jahren Malfoy etwa nachzuweisen, Michelle. Und bislang ohne Erfolg. Du bist gerade erst Auror geworden und denkst, du kannst das besser? Glaubst du, wir haben nicht schon alles versucht? Malfoy wird von mächtigen Freunden im Ministerium geschützt und du solltest dich zurückhalten… sonst hast du mal in dieser Abteilung gearbeitet."

„Aber wieso habt ihr nicht einfach…"

„Michelle, hältst du uns für unfähig? Ist es das?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Tut mir leid, wenn es sich so angehört hat. Ich weiß, dass ihr alles versucht." Ich blickte betreten auf den Boden. Moody war schließlich einer der besten Auroren unserer Zeit und ich hatte ihn nicht beleidigen wollen.

„Michelle", begann Moody erneut. Er wusste, dass er dieser äußerst talentierten neuen Aurorin gut zureden musste. Ihm war klar, dass hier Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt war und darin war er nicht gerade der beste. Michelle war in seinen Augen einer der besten Zauberer, die er bisher gesehen hatte und er wusste, dass sie sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst war. Das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, war, dass sie überheblich wurde und sich nur auf ihre Kräfte verließ. Als Auror hatte sie noch einiges zu lernen und Moody hatte sich vorgenommen ihre alle Tricks beizubringen. Dazu gehörte zum Beispiel auch auf den richtigen Moment zu warten.

„Ich weiß, dass du über sehr gute magische Fähigkeiten verfügst. Das habe ich bei deinen Prüfungen gesehen. Aber du musst diese Fähigkeiten auch weise und nicht überstürzt einsetzen. Sonst bringen sie dir nämlich gar nichts. Du musst deine Macht verantwortungsvoll einsetzten."

Ich seufzte innerlich. Moody ahnte gar nicht, wie Recht er damit hatte. Unwillkürlich musste ich an den Tag zurückdenken, an dem ich meine Macht zum letzten Mal unüberlegt eingesetzt hatte. Es war schon lange nicht vorkommen, dass jemand die Schattenseite meiner Macht gespürt hatte… und das eine Mal, dass es passiert war… da war ich noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Trotzig und zornig und ich hatte meinen Willen durchsetzen wollen, wurde aber schnell zu Recht gewiesen. Danach hatte ich durch hartes Training und einen unerbittlichen Meister lernen müssen, verantwortungsvoll mit diesen Kräften umzugehen und seit diesem Tag hatte ich nie wieder jemanden verletzt… weder vorsätzlich noch aus Versehen. Normalerweise hatte ich mich immer Kontrolle. Das hatte ich gelernt. Und es war auch notwendig. Ich durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich hatte gesehen zu welchem Leid das führen würde.

„Ich verstehe." Antwortete ich aber nur und Moody nickte mir aufmunternd zu, nicht ahnend, dass sich in mir schon ein Plan manifestiert hatte.

„Gut. Dann lass Malfoy erst mal in Ruhe und komm zu mir, wenn du Beweise hast, die eine Durchsuchung rechtfertigen. Verstanden? Halte dich von Malfoy fern!"

Natürlich nickte ich. Dann verließ ich Moodys Büro und grinste. Er wollte Beweise? Die sollte er bekommen. Und schließlich hatte er nur gesagt, ich solle mich von Malfoy fernhalten. Von seinem Landsitz war nie die Rede gewesen… und sollte ich dort Malfoy begegnen, dann wäre das wirklich nicht meine Schuld.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty-Lily-Potter + swordhunt : Danke für die Reviews ! Wir hoffen, euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin...Also viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Chaps !**  
**

**  
Jason und Lucius**

Als Jason zurück kam baute er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Bruder auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er hatte die Zauber rückgängig gemacht, die ihn in diese Welt eingefügt hatten. Nur durfte das Lucius nicht erfahren und deswegen wäre es gut schnell in die normale Zeit zurückzukehren, bevor jemand sie entdeckte und sich nicht an den ehemaligen Befehlshaber Jason erinnerte.

Lucius seufzte.

„Bist du etwa immer noch sauer? Schön. Was willst du hören? Dass es mir Leid tut? Du weißt doch, dass Entschuldigungen nicht gerade die Stärke unserer Familie sind."

„Allerdings. Und Loyalität wohl auch nicht…", stichelte Jason weiter.

„Weißt du", fuhr Lucius dann fort und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, „vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach hier lassen, Brüderchen. Es ist ganz nett hier… jedenfalls schien es so, als hättest du dich daran gewöhnt…"

Jason lachte nur.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du aus einem bestimmten Grund hier bist, um mich zurückzuholen... und deswegen wirst du mich nicht hier zurücklassen."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher." Lucius ärgerte es, dass er keine Wahl hatte und Jason mitnehmen musste. „Ich bin deine einzige Chance hier wegzukommen. Selbst wenn du hier irgendwie an einen Zauberstab gelangen solltest, glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, dass du einfach so wieder in der Winkelgasse auftauchen kannst. Du brauchst mich."

Jason tat so, als überlegte er kurz.

„Da hast du wohl oder übel Recht. Aber das ich dich jetzt mitkomme, heißt nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe…"

Und damit berührte er seinen Bruder. Sogleich fanden sie sich in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire wieder und Jason breitete seufzend seine Arme aus.

„Home sweet Home!"

„Fang gar nicht erst an dich hier heimisch zu fühlen", meinte Lucius spitz. Hier in seiner vertrauten Umgebung fühlte er sich wieder wohler.

„Wenn das Ministerium erfährt, dass du wieder hier bist, werden sie dich wieder zurück schicken."

„Pah, das sollen die mal versuchen! Aber jetzt brauche ich erst mal vernünftige Klamotten."

Er wollte sich schon zu der großen Treppe wenden, die nach oben in den ersten Stock führte, als sein Bruder ihn zurück hielt.

„Äh, ich schätze du wirst vergeblich nach deiner alten Wohnung suchen."

„Wieso?"

„Hm, na ja, nachdem sie dich verbannt hatten, habe ich alles was an dich erinnerte quasi entsorgt."

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Was du machst, machst du gründlich. Dann wirst du mir wohl ein paar Zimmer herrichten lassen müssen, Bruderherz."

„Sieht wohl ganz so aus. Zum Glück sind noch keine Ferien, sonst hätten wir aufpassen müssen, dass du meinem Sohn nicht über den Weg läufst."

„Du hast einen Sohn? Na hoffentlich kommt er nicht nach seinem Vater."

„Was soll denn das heißen", empörte sich Lucius.

„Dann wäre er ja genau so ein Feigling wie du", grinste Jason böse.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" Lucius griff automatisch in seinen Ärmel um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren, er hatte seinen Bruder schließlich nicht zurückgeholt, um ihm was anzutun. So schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Jason grinste noch breiter.

„Ich sag es ja, immer noch der alte Feigling."

Lucius funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Pass auf mein Lieber, treib es nicht zu weit. Nur ein Wort von mir und du bist schneller in Askaban, als dein dämliches Grinsen aus deinem Gesicht verschwinden kann."

„Das würdest du sogar tun, nicht wahr? Deinen eigenen Bruder verraten."

„Sicher."

„Brüderchen, ich bin erfreut." Jason lächelte ihn an, doch diesmal war sein Lächeln nicht kalt, sondern freundlich. „Und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass wir uns gar nicht ähnlich sind."

„Ach hör auf. Jason, meinst du nicht, wir sollten mal reden? Immerhin sind wir Brüder, da sollten wir nicht streiten, sondern zusammenhalten."

„Sieh an, da wird mein Bruder ja doch noch einsichtig. Das hättest du vor zwanzig Jahren sein sollen. Aber wie sagt man so schön? Besser spät als nie."

„Kannst du deine Sprüche vielleicht mal stecken lassen?" Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich meine das ernst."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Meinetwegen, reden wir."

„Aber nicht hier. Laß uns in meine Wohnung gehen."

Die beiden stiegen die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und begaben sich dann in den Westflügel von Malfoy Manor, wo sich Lucius Wohnung befand.

Dort ließ sich Jason mit einem Seufzen aufs Sofa sinken und streckte genüsslich die Beine aus.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich das vermisst habe."

„Du hast sie wirklich umgebracht, oder?" fing Lucius sofort an.

„Das sagte ich bereits. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht, ich habe lediglich Anweisungen befolgt."

„Aber du sagtest doch..."

„Das hast du doch nicht wirklich geglaubt? Ich war in dem Moment einfach nur wahnsinnig wütend auf dich."

„Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr wütend auf mich?"

„Sagen wir es mal so. Wütend nein, aber immer noch enttäuscht."

„Jason, selbst wenn ich damals gewollt hätte, ich hätte deine Verbannung nicht verhindern können. Also gib bitte mir nicht die Schuld. Du kennst doch das Ministerium. Und ich habe da gute Kontakte. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, die zu verlieren. Außerdem mache ich ungern die Hände schmutzig."

„Ja, ja schon klar. Das hast du ja nie gerne gemacht. Aber du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, du hättest etwas gegen Zauberer, die Schlammblüter umbringen."

„Hab ich auch nicht. Allerdings würde ich doch nicht die Drecksarbeit erledigen, wenn ich Leute habe, die das für mich erledigen können." Jetzt war Lucius an der Reihe zu grinsen.

„Meine Devise ist, sich besser im Hintergrund zu halten. Da kommt man weiter. Und sei mal ehrlich, willst du lieber selber in Askaban sitzen oder ist es nicht praktischer andere für dich sitzen zu lassen?"

„Lucius, Lucius, du überrascht mich. Anscheinend bist du doch nicht so ein Weichei, wie ich immer dachte."

„Jason, ich stand immer auf deiner Seite, nur war ich vielleicht nicht so extrem wie du. Außerdem würde ich mir niemals die Hände an Muggeln beschmutzen. Oder glaubst du etwa ich binde jedem auf die Nase, dass ich ein Todesser bin? Ich habe mir ein Image aufgebaut und mittlerweile einen ganz beachtlichen Einfluss im Ministerium. Das ist unserer Sache dienlicher, als wenn ich mich offenbaren würde."

„Du? Ein Todesser?" Jason war sprachlos.

„Ja und hätte ich damals genauso gehandelt wie du, säßen wir beide jetzt in Askaban."

Jason runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Aus dem Blickwinkel hatte er das noch nie betrachtet.

„Hm, kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dich so angemacht habe?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich derjenige sein, der um Verzeihung bittet", meinte Lucius. „Aber wenn du dich unbedingt entschuldigen willst. Meinetwegen. Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?"

„Ich werde mich erst mal umziehen." Lucius verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte er wieder in vertrauter Manier, auf. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd und darüber eine weiten schwarzen Umhang.

„Und jetzt werde ich mich um diesen Muggel kümmern."

„Tu das Brüderchen, aber sieh es mir nach, wenn ich mich nicht daran beteilige."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und nenn mich nicht Brüderchen", knurrte er im Hinausgehen.

Jason grinste seinem Bruder hinterher.

**Jason**

Als der aber verschwunden war, begann Jason sich umzusehen und die Räume zu inspizieren. Er verzog sein Gesicht, als er einige Bücher über schwarze Magie fand und entschloss sich seinem Bruder hinterherzugehen. Er wusste, dass er Lucius wütend gemacht hatte und wollte sich lieber persönlich davon überzeugen, was sein Bruder mit diesem Muggel vorhatte.

**Lucius**

Lucius ging hinunter in den Keller. Er schloss die Tür zum Vorratskeller auf, in dem, wie üblich, gähnende Leere herrschte und er sich so gut als Zelle eignete. Die junge Frau saß, leicht angesäuert, an der Wand und sah ihn böse an.

**Natasha**

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon in diesem dunklen Loch saß. Es war staubig und kalt und mittlerweile war mein Zorn auf meinen Entführer ins unermessliche gestiegen.

Irgendwann vernahm ich, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und Malfoy eintrat.

„Wurde ja auch Zeit", blaffte ich ihn an. „Wann gedenken Sie mich wieder gehen zu lassen?"

„Daß lass mal meine Sorge sein", knurrte er und mir entging keineswegs, dass er auf Förmlichkeiten verzichtete.

„Aber du darfst mit nach oben kommen", gestand er mir dann doch zu.

„Oh, wie zuvorkommen von Ihnen", spottete ich und erhob mich aus meiner unbequemen Position.

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, halte ich mich nicht gerne hier unten auf. Und wenn ich mit dir nicht noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hätte, könntest du hier unten sitzen bis du schwarz wirst."

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", fügte ich hinzu und betrachtete meine schmutzigen Hände.

Malfoy warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu und verschwand. Wohl oder übel musste ich ihm folgen.

Er dirigierte mich in ein großes Kaminzimmer im Erdgeschoss und auf dem Weg dahin bekam ich den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu.

Widerwillig musste ich eingestehen, dass Malfoy Geschmack hatte, was sein Heim anging. Und ich bezweifelte nicht, dass es sich um sein Haus handelte, in dem ich mich befand.

„Setz dich", befahl er. „Aber mach ja nichts schmutzig."

„Ha, ha, selten so gelacht."

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er mich dabei, wie ich meine Hände an meiner Hose abwischte, um sie einigermaßen sauber zu bekommen, und mir dann den Staub von den Kleidern klopfte.

Dann ließ ich mich auf einem Sessel nieder.

„Also?"

„Was also?" Malfoy schien es gar nicht recht, dass ich nun anfing das Gespräch zu steuern.

„Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig." Auch ich verzichtete jetzt auf jedwede Förmlichkeiten.

„Ich wüsste nicht wieso?"

„Ach nein? Wie wäre es vielleicht damit, dass du mich einfach entführt hast, dabei habe ich dir noch nicht mal was getan!"

„Hättest mich eben nicht umrennen sollen. Das du jetzt hier bist, ist eben Pech." Er sagte das so selbst gefällig, dass ich ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte. Wie konnte jemand nur so gleichgültig und überheblich sein?

„Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt. Das ist doch kein Grund mich zu entführen! Aber darf ich denn trotzdem erfahren, warum ich das Pech habe hier zu sein?"

Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du bist ein Muggel, du verstehst es sowieso nicht. Also, warum soll ich mir die Mühe machen, dir alles zu erklären?"

„Ein was?" Langsam war ich es Leid ständig nachfragen zu müssen.

„Ein Muggel. Ein Nichtmagier", bequemte er sich hinzuzufügen.

„Aha. Und was soll daran so schlimm sein?"

„Genau das", seufzte er. „Von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen habt ihr keine Ahnung."

„Oh natürlich, aber der große Meister hat natürlich den vollen Durchblick", spottete ich und merkte schon in dem Moment als ich den Mund aufmachte, das es falsch gewesen war.

Denn jetzt war Malfoy wirklich wütend. Er sah mich durchdringend an. Plötzlich fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als würde er jeden Moment zerspringen. Dann wurde es schwarz.

**Lucius**

Malfoy atmete auf, als Natasha vor ihm zu Boden ging. Er hatte ihr einen geistigen Schlag versetzt, damit er endlich seine Ruhe hatte. Was musste sie ihn auch ständig mit Fragen löchern?  
Wie konnte sie sich außerdem herausnehmen so mit ihm zu reden?  
Na ja, jetzt hatte sie ihre Strafe dafür bekommen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch zu warten, bis sie wieder aufwachte und dann würde er ihr zeigen, wie sie sich einem Malfoy gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.  
Plötzlich spürte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Irgendjemand war auf seinen Landsitz eingedrungen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Michelle**

Es hat also funktioniert, freute ich mich, als ich mich in einem ausschweifend ausgestatteten Herrenhaus wieder fand.

Nachdem ich Moodys Büro verlassen hatte, war ich zu einer anderen Abteilung gegangen, in der mir noch jemand einen Gefallen schuldig war und hatte so Malfoys Landsitz ausfindig gemacht. Natürlich war dieser durch eine Menge Schutzzauber gesichert, aber in meinen Adern floss das Blut zahlreicher mächtiger Zauberer und nicht nur das von denen, die auf der guten Seite standen. Das alles brachte mir aber einen Vorteil: Ich kannte die meisten schwarzen Zauber und Flüche, die solche Zauberer gerne verwendeten... und ich kannte Gegenzauber um ihre Schutzvorkehrungen zu umgehen.

Vorsichtig schlich ich nun von Raum zu Raum, bis ich in einem die Frau bewusstlos auf dem Boden fand. Sofort tastete ich nach ihrem Puls und sie lebte noch.

Dann ließ mich eine kalte, anmaßende Stimme herumfahren.

„Sie sind in meinen Landsitz eingedrungen! Haben sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen bevor ich das Ministerium informiere? Ich habe nämlich die Vermutung, dass sie ein Auror sind und Moody sie hierher geschickt hat… und ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl nehme ich an… Darunter wird ihre ganze Abteilung leiden."

Lucius Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Aber solche Drohungen schüchterten mich schon lange nicht mehr ein. Ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er mich selbst umbringen und verschwinden lassen würde. Trotzdem schien es, er wollte lieber unsere ganze Abteilung inklusive Moody loswerden. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass wir jeden seiner Schritte verfolgten. Wenn auch nicht offiziell…

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun, Mr. Malfoy. Ich meine, dass Ministerium informieren… oder wie wollen sie die ganzen schwarzmagischen Gegenstände und Bücher erklären, die ich auf dem Weg hierher gesehen habe. Oder noch besser: Wie erklären sie diese Frau? Sollten sie nämlich das Ministerium hier reinlassen, werden die ihre Chance nutzen und alles durchsuchen… und zwar gründlich."

Jetzt grinste ich, weil Malfoy Grinsen erstarb. Er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte und er wahrscheinlich nicht alle Dinge schnell oder gründlich genug verstecken konnte. Trotzdem musterte er mich abschätzig.

„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" herrschte ich ihn dann an.

„Ich habe sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Ihre Fragen strapazierten meine Geduld."

Genau so hatte ich mir Lucius Malfoy auch immer vorgestellt: Rücksichtslos und arrogant.

„Sie sind in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Das verkraften Muggel nicht so leicht."

Ich kniete wieder neben der Frau nieder, legte meine rechte Hand auf ihren Brustkorb und meine linke auf ihre Stirn. Dann ließ ich meine magische Energie fließen und sie durchfloss auch zu einem geringen Teil die Frau. Nach etwa einer halben Minute zeigte meine Behandlung Wirkung. Ich hatte ihre Lebensgeister wieder geweckt und plötzlich richtete sich die Frau auf und schnappte nach Luft. Noch etwas benommen sah sie mich an. Malfoy hatte alles mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt, sagte aber nichts und griff auch nicht ein. Noch nicht…

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und half der Frau auf die Beine.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?" fragte er noch einmal überheblich.

„Ich bin ihnen hierher gefolgt, um dieser Frau hier zu helfen. Es ist mir durchaus bekannt, Mr. Malfoy, dass sie zu Muggeln nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis haben…"

Malfoy starrte mich nur an und musterte mich ausgiebig.

„Ich kenne sie nicht und daher frage ich mich, woher sie mich kennen, Miss. Außerdem habe ich Monate darauf verwandt diesen Landsitz mit Schutzzaubern zu sichern und sie folgen uns einfach so hierher? Wer sind sie?"

Ich wartete nur darauf, dass er versuchte, mich zu verhexen, aber scheinbar war seine Neugier darüber, wie ich es geschafft hatte, seine Schutzzauber zu überwinden, größer.

Ich hatte nicht vor ihm zu sagen, wer ich wirklich war und daher nannte ich nur meinen Vornamen.

„Ich heiße Michelle und alles andere geht sie nichts an."

„Ich bin Natasha", meldete sich jetzt die Frau zu Wort, „und sie sind eine Hexe?"

„Ich bevorzuge Zauberin. Das Wort Hexe ist so negativ vorbelastet…"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh man", stöhnte Natasha, „zwei Zauberer? Hast du etwa die gleichen Sachen drauf wie er?"

Dabei deutete sie auf Malfoy und ich nickte.

„Und was wollen _sie_ von mir?" Natasha wurde die ganze Situation scheinbar immer unheimlicher

„Kommen sie, ich werde sie hier wegbringen." Leider schenkte sie mir wenig glauben und wich vor mir zurück, als ich den Kontakt zum apparieren herstellen wollte.

„Ich will ihnen nur helfen und deswegen…"

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie jemand versuchte in meine Gedanken einzudringen und blockte ihn unsanft ab. Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Er fasste sich an die Schläfe, denn abgeblockt zu werden fühlte sich an wie eine Migräneattacke und Malfoy bekam das gerade zu spüren. War ja klar, dass er es mit Gedankentricks versuchen würde.

Also wandte ich mich wieder an ihn.

„Ich denke, sie wissen, was mit Zauberern passiert, die wehrlose Muggel entführen. Das Zaubereiministerium wird davon nicht sehr begeistert sein… egal wie viele Bekannte sie dort auch haben mögen…"

„Es gibt ein Ministerium für Zauberei?" fragte Natasha überrascht.

„Natürlich", antworteten Malfoy und ich fast gleichzeitig.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie ich immer sage: Muggel haben keine Ahnung von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen", meinte er dann ironisch.

„Wie dem auch sei… Zauberer die gegen die Muggelschutzgesetze verstoßen, werden schwer bestraft. Und deswegen werde ich jetzt Natasha nehmen und mit ihr zurückkehren …"

„Das werden sie nicht tun", widersprach mir Malfoy drohend und griff mit seiner rechten Hand in den linken Ärmel seines Gewands.

Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Das war der Ort an dem Zauberer normalerweise ihren Zauberstab aufbewahrten und er hatte gemerkt, dass Geistestricks bei mir nicht funktionieren würden.

Blitzschnell zog ich ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy… genauso wie er jetzt seinen auf mich richtete.

Natasha sah nur zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie es nicht.

„Versuchen sie es nicht, Malfoy", warnte ich ihn, aber er lachte nur spöttisch.

„Lassen sie das mal meine Sorge sein…"

In Gedanken ging ich schnell ein paar wirkungsvolle Zaubersprüche durch. Ich hatte mich schließlich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr duelliert…

„Hey, was ist hier los? Was soll das alles?" In Natashas Stimme lag Panik, als sie uns beide abwechselnd ansah.  
Das irritierte mich so sehr, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie noch jemand den Raum betrat und bevor irgendwelche Flüche gesprochen wurden, riss mir jemand meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. Bis dahin war mein Plan perfekt gewesen, aber ohne Zauberstab, waren meine Kräfte so sehr eingeschränkt, dass wir Malfoy ausgeliefert waren.

Ich fluchte innerlich. So ein blöder Anfängerfehler. Moody würde mich persönlich umbringen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich mir meinen Zauberstab hatte entreißen lassen. Außer Malfoy kam ihm zuvor und tötete mich und Natasha sofort.

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, wer mir meinen Zauberstab entrissen hatte. Der Mann sah Malfoy zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Nur hatte er dunkle Haare.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Entfuhr es mir. „Haben sie sich etwa geklont, Malfoy?"

Der andere schüttelte seinen Kopf und grinste spöttisch.

„Keinen Zauberstab mehr, aber trotzdem noch vorlaut. Als Gentleman werde ich mich aber trotzdem vorstellen: Ich bin Jason. Jason Malfoy… und Lucius ist mein Zwillingsbruder."

Klar, dachte ich. Bei so viel gemeinsamer Bosheit, konnten sie nur verwandt sein. Allerdings hatte ich nie davon gehört, dass Lucius einen Bruder hatte. Befand es aber auch für nicht gut, da es wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass jetzt schon zwei Malfoys für den dunklen Lord arbeiteten.

„Jason, verdammt was soll das?" Lucius sah seinen Bruder wütend an. „Musst du mir immer dazwischen funken?"

„Ach, Brüderchen, jetzt reg dich nicht künstlich auf", grinste Jason ihn an. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir den ganzen Spaß alleine lasse."

„Du bist unmöglich!" Lucius raufte sich die Haare. „Erst machst du dich hier breit und dann mischt du dich auch noch in meine Angelegenheiten. Und nenn mich nicht Brüderchen!"

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wenn du die Situation im Griff hättest." Langsam wurde auch Jason wütend.

„Ach? Hab ich nicht?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Oder wie konnte _sie_ hier einfach auftauchen? Ich dachte, unser Landsitz wäre gegen Eindringlinge gut geschützt?"

„Erstens, ich weiß es nicht und zweitens, es ist _mein_ Landsitz. Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir schon erklärt."

„Ja, ja." Jason verdrehte die Augen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht die Augen zu verdrehen", fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Du bist hier nur Gast, dass das mal klar ist."

**Natasha **

Ich sah zu Michelle hinüber und erkannte, dass sie genauso sprachlos wie ich dem Streitgespräch der beiden Brüder folgte.

„Äh...hallo... wir sind auch noch da...", meldete ich mich zaghaft zu Wort.

Die beiden unterbrachen ihre Streitereien und Lucius fuhr zu mir herum.

„_Du!_ Halt bloß deine Klappe. Wegen dir ist diese ganze Scheiße doch nur passiert!"

„Du hättest mich ja nicht entführen brauchen." Lucius lief rot an und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es jetzt vernünftiger wäre die Klappe zu halten.

„Und ich habe immer noch keine vernünftige Erklärung von dir erhalten." Okay, dann waren wir heute mal unvernünftig...

„Ich schulde dir gar keine Erklärung. Und jetzt halte endlich deine Klappe, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

„Brüderchen, jetzt komm mal wieder runter", mischte Jason sich ein.

„Und du: NENN MICH NICHT BRÜDERCHEN!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Brüderchen", grinste Jason.

„Hallo? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Außerdem werden mich meine Leute bestimmt schon vermissen und die Polizei eingeschaltet haben. Ich war nämlich gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Verabredung, als du mich entführt hast."

Lucius wandte sich wieder mir zu und sah mich so böse an, dass ich geradezu Angst vor ihm bekam. Zu Recht, wie sich ein paar Sekunden später herausstellte.

„Halt endlich deinen Mund, Muggel!" Er hob die Hand und schlug mir hart ins Gesicht. Ich spürte, wie meine Lippe aufplatzte und schmeckte warmes Blut.

„Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?" fuhr Michelle ihn an.  
„Erst entführen Sie sie und dann schlagen Sie sie auch noch. Das geht eindeutig zu weit, Malfoy!"

„Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" schrie ich ihn an. „Das gibt ne saftige Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung, das kannst du mir glauben."

Jason hatte die ganze Szene schweigend verfolgt und grinste nun schadenfroh in sich hinein. Das gefiel ihm, dass sein Bruder von zwei Frauen zusammengestaucht wurde.

**Michelle**

Ich sah, wie Malfoy die Fäuste ballte und um Fassung rang. Dann starrte er uns finster an.

Lucius hatte seine Fassung zurückgewonnen und sah zu seinem Bruder, der immer noch schadenfroh dastand.

„Jason, würdest du unsere Gäste bitte in ihre Zelle bringen?"

„Nichts lieber als das, Brüderchen."

Natasha und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was von uns verlangt wurde.

So hatte ich mir meine Befreiungsaktion wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

Als ich den schmutzigen kleinen Raum sah, konnte ich mir einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen

„Hey Malfoy!" rief ich. „Hier sollen wir schlafen? Da sind nicht einmal Schlafsäcke! Ich schlaf doch nicht auf dem Boden..."

Wütend kam Jason auf mich zu und ich merkte, dass er sich zusammenriss um mir keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Das hier ist auch kein Hotel!" zischte er. „Sie sind unsere Gefangenen und wenn sie noch einmal ihr vorlautes Mundwerk öffnen, werde ich es ihnen persönlich stopfen… und zwar mit Vergnügen..."  
Danach hielt ich lieber meinen Mund.

Nachdem ich mich etwas in der Zelle umgesehen hatte, rutschte ich auf dem Boden zu Natasha rüber.

„Deine Lippe sieht nicht gut aus", meinte ich zu ihr und sie nickte nur.

„Tut auch ziemlich weh."

„Tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist."

Sie schien wohl etwas schlecht auf mich zu sprechen zu sein, weil ich nichts hatte sagen wollen.

„Ja, ja... schon gut."

„Ich kann dir helfen..." Damit streckte ich meine Hand aus und wollte meine Hand an ihren Mund legen, aber sie zuckte zurück.

„Keine Angst. Tut nicht weh", beruhigte ich sie und es wirkte.

Sie ließ die Berührung zu und ich konzentrierte mich.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr lieben Weiterleser !

Also um es schon mal vorweg zu sagen: Die Personen in unserer Geschichte werden sich alle etwas merkwürdig verhalten... oder nicht so, wie man es vielleicht vermuten würde. Also wundert euch bitte nicht, wir haben unserer Fantasie einfach freien lauf gelassen...

Trotzdem wünschen wir auch weiterhin viel Spaß !

**  
Natasha**

Ich spürte, wie meine Lippe aufhörte zu pochen. Der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach und kurze Zeit später schien auch die Schwellung völlig verschwunden zu sein.  
Als sie ihre Hand wieder wegnahm, tastete ich sofort ihren Mund ab. Meine Wunde war verschwunden.

„Das ist unmöglich", stammelte ich. „Da ist nichts mehr. Als wenn ich nie geschlagen worden wäre..."

Michelle lächelte mich an. „Wenigstens etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, wenn ich es schon nicht geschafft habe dich zu befreien."

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Malfoy dich entführt hat. Und da bin ich hierher und wollte dich befreien. Aber du hast ja gesehen, wie gut das geklappt hat. So ein Anfängerfehler aber auch. Dafür könnte ich mich ohrfeigen."

„Wieso?"

„Ohne Zauberstab können wir unsere Kräfte nicht nutzen."

„Aha." Stirnrunzelnd sah ich sie an. Wieso hatte sie mich dann heilen können? Allerdings hatte ich im Moment keine Lust sie danach zu fragen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wurde sie ja auch sauer, wenn ich ständig Fragen stellte.

„Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte sie fest.

„Na ja, zugegeben, es klingt alles ein wenig wie aus einem schlechten Roman. Ich meine Zauberer und Hexen... ich bitte dich."

„Hast du denn nicht schon genug erlebt, um das zu glauben?"

„Trotzdem..."

„Na schön, dann werde ich dich wohl über uns aufklären müssen. Es gibt tatsächlich Zauberer. Manche von uns leben wie ganz normale Menschen. Es gibt sogar welche, die mit Muggeln zusammenleben. Wir haben eine eigene Schule, Hogwarts, wo unsere Kinder zu Zauberern ausgebildet werden. Es kann unter Umständen auch vorkommen, dass Kinder mit Muggeleltern auch magische Fähigkeiten haben können. Die meisten stammen jedoch aus reinen Zaubererfamilien. Das Zaubereiministerium überwacht uns quasi. Es gibt bestimmte Sachen, die wir nicht tun sollen, weil sie zu gefährlich sind."

„Und du gehörst zu diesem Ministerium?"

„Ja." Seufzend lehnte sich Michelle an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte ich sie nach einer Weile.

„Darüber, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen. Aber ohne Zauberstab ist es praktisch unmöglich."

„Sagtest du nicht gerade, dass ihr ohne die Stäbe eurer Kräfte beraubt seid?"

„Ja, leider", seufzte sie.

„Aber warum kannst du dann noch zaubern? Ich meine dein Stab ist weg und du konntest mich trotzdem heilen", wollte ich wissen.

Sie sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Manche Zauberer können es eben und manche nicht", wich sie mir aus.

Ich kannte mich zwar nicht mit solchen Sachen aus, aber irgendwie spürte ich, dass sie in diesem Punkt nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Aber eigentlich wusste ich ja auch überhaupt nichts über sie.

„Kannst du deinen Zauberstab nicht wieder zurück klauen?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie uns die Gelegenheit dazu geben? Erst mal müssen wir aus dieser Zelle hier raus."

**Lucius und Jason**

Im Kaminzimmer lief Jason unruhig auf und ab. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, seinen Bruder dazu zu bringen, die beiden Frauen dort unten nicht versauern zu lassen. Einerseits durfte er sich seinem Bruder nicht zu erkennen geben, andererseits wollte er auch nicht, dass die beiden Frauen weiter dort unten im Keller hockten.

„Kannst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" nörgelte Lucius. „Du nervst."

„Wir können sie nicht ewig da unten eingesperrt lassen", überging Jason den Kommentar seines Bruders.

„Irgendwann wird das Ministerium aufmerksam werden und das können wir uns gar nicht leisten. Vor allem du kannst es dir nicht leisten, Bruder. Sie haben dich sowieso schon im Verdacht ein Todesser zu sein."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Äh... war eigentlich nur ne Vermutung."

Jason drehte sich schnell um, damit Lucius seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Mist, fast hätte er sich verplappert.

„Na ja, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass wir es uns nicht erlauben können, sie da unten fest zu halten. Wenn das jemand herausfindet, stehst du ganz schlecht da, Bruder."

„Dann darf es eben niemand heraus finden, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...", brummte Lucius, war mit seinen Gedanken aber ganz woanders.

„Du willst sie doch nicht umbringen?"

„Hättest du denn was dagegen?"

„Im Prinzip nicht", meinte Jason langsam. „Nur wäre das keine gute Idee. Die eine ist ein Muggel und die andere ein Auror."

„Woher weißt du, dass sie ein Auror ist?"

„Wie wäre sie sonst hier herein gekommen?"

„Hm, und was machen wir dann mit ihnen?"

„Sieh es doch mal so. Wir haben den Zauberstab." Grinsend hielt Jason Michelles Zauberstab in die Höhe. „Ohne Stab kann sie nicht mehr hier weg. Und die andere sowieso nicht. Und... ich brauche mir keine Umstände machen, um mir einen neuen Stab zu besorgen."

„Du meinst also, wir sollen sie hier frei herum laufen lassen? Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Wenn wir es nicht tun, wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich bald in Askaban landen und ich gleich mit. Willst du das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Siehst du? Sie können ohnehin nichts anstellen... he... hallo... hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja, ja. Wie konnte sie nur meine Abwehrzauber überwinden?"

Jason seufzte. Wie er seinen Bruder kannte, würde er den ganzen Abend noch darüber nachgrübeln.

**Michelle**

„Weißt du", meinte ich seufzend zu Natasha. „Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen es uns irgendwie so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Scheint so, als müssten wir ne Weile hier ausharren."

Natasha wirkte nicht gerade begeistert.

„Was glaubst du, haben sie mit uns vor? Wollen die uns umbringen? Oder vielleicht als Sexsklaven behalten?"

Bei Natashas letzter Vermutung musste ich lachen.

„Was ist daran bitte komisch?"

Ich schmunzelte immer noch.

„Glaub mir, vergewaltigen werden die uns nicht."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?" Natasha fand das immer noch nicht lustig.

„Weil das absolut nicht dem Verhalten von Zauberern entspricht. Sicher, gedanklich würden sie einen missbrauchen, dadurch, dass sie in deine Gedanken eindringen, wie Malfoy es schon bei dir gemacht hat. Aber nicht körperlich. Außerdem haben wir es hier mit Malfoys zu tun… und auch wenn sie zur dunklen Seite gehören und Mistkerle sind, legen die Malfoys trotzdem Wert auf Ehre und Benehmen. Nenn es einen Widerspruch, aber das ist so."

„Dunkle Seite? Was hat es denn damit auf sich?"

„Die Zaubererwelt steht kurz vor einem Krieg, Natasha. Du kennst doch Star Wars, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann stell es dir so ähnlich vor. Gut gegen böse eben."

„Und die Malfoys gehören zu den Bösen?"

„Ja, genau. Leider konnte das Ministerium sie bisher nicht überführen. Aber deine Entführung stellt einen groben Verstoß gegen unsere Gesetze dar… und wäre daher eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit Malfoys Landsitz zu durchsuchen und ihn nach Askaban zu schicken."

Natasha fragte sich zwar, was Askaban war, verkniff sich aber diese Frage, da ihr etwas anderes aufgefallen war.

„Also bist du nicht nur hierher gekommen um mich zu retten. Ihr wollt Malfoy nur etwas nachweisen und mich dafür benutzen."

Irgendwo hatte Natasha Recht, aber das wollte ich natürlich nicht zugeben.

„Also so kannst du das nun auch nicht hinstellen. Ich bin immerhin deine beste Möglichkeit hier rauszukommen."

„Ich würde nur gerne die Wahrheit hören."

„Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters, Natasha."

„Blödsinn! Ich lass mich nicht mehr mit solchen Floskeln abspeisen! Zauberer, Hexen, Flüche! So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht. Vielleicht steckt ihr ja alle unter einer Decke und habt mich zusammen entführt um meinen Vater zu erpressen."

Ich lehnte mich seufzend an die Wand.

„Natasha, glaub mir. So etwas liegt Zauberern nicht, okay? Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wer du bist, also lass deine Wut auf Malfoy nicht an mir aus. Ich wollte nur helfen."

„Ja", ereiferte sie sich weiter, „aber nur aus eigennützigen Motiven. Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit hören!"

Langsam ging Natasha mir auf die Nerven.

„Die Wahrheit? Du möchtest die Wahrheit hören? Na gut…" Ich tat als hätte ich einen Haufen Kinder vor mir. „Die Wahrheit ist: Es gibt gute und böse Zauberer…"

„Ich glaub das immer noch nicht! Es gibt keine…" Warf Natasha ein, aber ich brachte sie mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Doch gibt es! Die guten Zauberer", fuhr ich fort, „nutzen ihre Kräfte nur in der vor Muggeln verborgenen Zaubererwelt, aber die bösen Zauberer halten sich nicht an Regeln oder Gesetze. Sie machen einfach, was sie wollen und benutzen auch schwarze Magie. Schon mal davon gehört? Bestimmt, nehme ich an. Da den bösen Zauberern alles egal ist und die meisten oder eher gesagt alle von ihnen Reinblüter sind, töten sie hier und da mal ein paar Muggel, nicht reinblütige Zauberer oder andere Leute die ihren Plänen im Weg stehen. Da sie so unglaublich mächtig sind, streben sie nach der Weltherrschaft… bla bla bla… und so weiter… das kanns du dir ja selbst denken und meine Familie ist die älteste Zaubererfamilie dieser Welt. Zufrieden? Noch Fragen?"

Natasha starrte mich nur an.

„Gut. Dann friss es oder nicht, aber wir sitzen hier fest und sollten uns etwas ausruhen."

Damit legte ich mich hin und versuchte einzuschlafen.

_Um mich herum war es kalt und dunkel. Ich fühlte mich verloren. So als ob noch nie das helle Licht der Sonnenstrahlen über mein Gesicht gestreichelt hätte. Alle warmen Erinnerungen schienen verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich leer._

_Hilflos tastete ich nach irgendetwas greifbaren und fand nur feuchte, kahle Steinwände. Vor meinen Augen lag ein Schleier und verschwommen erkannte ich ein paar Fackeln an der Wand, deren schwaches Licht förmlich von den Wänden aufgesaugt wurde. Dann hörte ich seine Stimme. Schwach und traurig._

„_Michelle! Michelle! Hilf mir! Sie sind bald hier!"_

_Ich erschrak. Das kann nicht sein, dachte ich, aber jeder klare Gedanke wurde sofort von der düsteren Atmosphäre verdrängt._

„_Edward?" rief ich schwach den Gang entlang. „Edward? Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen."_

„_Elle… komm zu mir. Du kannst mich retten. Nur du kannst es…"_

_Ich folgte seiner Stimme und tastete mich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und die Angst schnürte meine Kehle zu. Ein Schauer lief meinen Rücken herunter, weil ich nicht wusste, was vor mir lag. Aber ich spürte, dass ich es jeden Moment entdecken würde. _

_Dann griff ich in ein Spinnennetz und schüttelte mich. Zitternd ging ich weiter und es schien heller zu werden. Der Schleier vor meinen Augen lüftete sich langsam und dann sah ich ihn. _

_Mein Bruder Edward saß in einer dunklen, feuchten Gefängniszelle und ich wusste, wo ich war. Ich war in Askaban. Dem wohl schrecklichsten Ort der Welt. Dem Zauberergefängnis, dass von Kreaturen der Dunkelheit bewacht wurde. Ein Ort an dem es keine Hoffnung gab. Für niemanden._

„_Michelle… ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Du kannst mich befreien. Du kannst mich retten…" Edward's Stimme klang nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern einschmeichelnd. _

_Ich zitterte und meine Stimme war tränenerstickt._

„_Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Edward. Du hast schlimme Dinge getan… du hast sie ermordet…"_

„_Aber Elle… ich wollte doch nur das Beste für uns… für alle reinblütigen Zauberer… Er hat mich dazu überredet. Er sagte, es wäre richtig. Überleg es dir Elle… Wir könnten die Welt beherrschen…"_

_Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht davon zu rennen. Irgendetwas hielt mich an diesem Ort fest und ich wusste nicht was. In meinem Inneren kämpfte ich dagegen an. Ich wollte weg. Weg von diesem unsagbar dunklen, kalten Ort. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war wie gelähmt._

„_Es tut mir leid, Edward…" Meine Stimme war nur ein schwaches, ersticktes Flüstern._

„_Mir auch."_

_Seine Stimme machte mir Angst. Er klang plötzlich stark und verächtlich._

_Ich wollte weglaufen, aber meine Beine bewegten sich einfach nicht und dann spürte ich es._

_Ein kalter, tödlicher Hauch, der sich von hinten näherte. Es war ein Dementor. Einer der Wachen von Askaban. Eine Kreatur der Finsternis, die niemals das Licht der Sonne erblickte… mit der Fähigkeit jeden verzweifeln zu lassen, indem ihm jegliche schöne Erinnerung und Emotion entzogen wurde._

_Als der Dementor sich näherte, war ich wie erstarrt. Ich spürte seine Kälte. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich in einen Strudel gezogen und wie ein Ertrinkender schnappte ich nach Luft. Es war grauenvoll. Mein Herz raste und ich konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Mir war bewusst, dass die Dementoren niemandem etwas anhaben konnten, der reinen Herzens war. Aber war ich das? Die Angst davor, dass die Antwort nein lautete, machte mich wahnsinnig._

_Ich fühlte wie der Dementor seine Hand nach mir ausstreckte und ich wand mich, versuchte mich ihm zu entziehen, aber es war erfolglos. Dann spürte ich seine kalte Hand auf meiner Schulter. Wie die Kälte sich immer weiter ausbreitete… und ich schrie…_

**Lucius und Jason**

„Ich traue Michelle nicht über den Weg. Wir sollten rausfinden, was sie vor uns verbirgt."

Lucius hatte es aufgeben, darüber nachzudenken, wie Michelle in seinen Landsitz eindringen konnte. Vielleicht bot sich ja die Gelegenheit es auf andere Art herauszufinden.

„Das kann ich ja machen", meinte Jason etwas schnell und erntete ein Stirnrunzeln von Lucius.

Jason zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er wusste selber nicht, warum er sich so schnell angeboten hatte. Das heißt, eigentlich wusste er das schon, nur würde er das niemals vor seinem Bruder zugeben.

„Meinetwegen, dann muss ich mich wohl um Tasha kümmern", meinte Lucius. „Mir gefällt es nicht, dass sie mit Michelle alleine ist."

„Ich dachte, du machst dir die Hände nicht an Muggeln schmutzig", stichelte Jason.

„Einer muss sich ja darum kümmern. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich sie nicht dir überlassen. Sie könnte uns vielleicht noch nützlich sein und vielleicht gelingt es mir ja, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

„Ha, wers glaubt. Diese Michelle wird sie schon umgeimpft haben."

„Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."

**Michelle**

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf und griff nach der Hand auf meiner Schulter. Plötzlich schrie noch jemand und es war Lucius Malfoy. Hastig entriss er mir seine Hand.

„Sind sie wahnsinnig?" Herrschte er mich an und rieb sich seine Hand.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum und hast geschrieen", meinte Natasha. „Malfoy wollte dich nur aufwecken."

Ich bemerkte, dass ich schweißgebadet war und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch meine Haare. Malfoy starrte mich einfach nur an.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Natasha ihn nun und er antwortete nur widerwillig.

„Als sie nach meiner Hand gegriffen hat, hatte ich das Gefühl mein Arm würde abfallen… oder eher gesagt abfrieren. Sie sind uns eine Erklärung schuldig…", meinte er dann zu mir. „Oder zumindest _ich_ will jetzt wissen, was es damit auf sich hat!"

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich. „Ich hatte wohl wirklich einen Albtraum… und wenn ich mich bedroht fühle, kann es vorkommen, dass meine magische Kraft das Gegenteil von Regeneration hervorruft."

„Du meinst, du entsaugst einem Energie?" Natasha sah mich ungläubig an.

Ich nickte nur. Geschockt über mich selbst.

„Wovon hast du eigentlich geträumt? Immerhin hast du geschrieen…", bohrte Natasha weiter.

„Ich hab es vergessen", log ich und ich merkte, dass Natasha mir nicht zu glauben schien.

Bevor sie aber noch etwas erwidern konnte, betrat Jason ebenfalls die Zelle.

„Ist was?" fragte er und Lucius starrte ihn finster an.

„Michelle verfügt scheinbar über Kräfte, die wir nicht unterschätzen sollten. Also sieh dich vor, Jason."

Dieser grinste nur und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Wollte ich wissen.

Jason erklärte es auch sofort.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass ihr euch hier auf dem Landsitz einigermaßen frei bewegen dürft. Wir denken, dass ihr hier nichts anrichten und auch nicht fliehen könnt. Allerdings werden wir euch im Auge behalten. Mein lieber Bruder Lucius wird sich um dich, Natasha, kümmern und ich…"

Er sah mich grinsend an und ich verdrehte meine Augen. Na toll, also würde er mich überwachen. Der konnte sich schon mal auf was gefasst machen.

**Natasha**

Grummelnd saß ich im Kaminzimmer und starrte vor mich hin. Von den anderen war keiner zu sehen und das war auch gut so. Im Moment war ich froh, wenn mich keiner nervte. Pah, von wegen Zauberer! Ich konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, was Michelle mir da erzählt hat. Zwar fand ich für manche Dinge keine Erklärung, zum Beispiel wie Malfoy mich hier hergebracht hatte. Aber an Zauberei glaubte ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mir irgendein Mittel gespritzt, als er mich am Arm gepackt hatte. Ich fragte mich zwar, wo dann der Einstich abgeblieben war, aber ich würde sowieso keine Antwort darauf finden. Trotzdem war ich noch nicht bereit an Zauberei zu glauben, auch wenn ich tief im Inneren wusste, dass alles was ich bis jetzt erfahren hatte wahr war.

„Hier bist du." Ich schrak auf und sah Malfoy in der Tür stehen.

„Laß mich in Ruhe."

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Du befindest dich auf meinem Landsitz, also werde ich dich ganz sicher nicht in Ruhe lassen." „

Was willst du von mir? Willst du von meinem Vater Geld erpressen? Hast du mich deshalb entführt?"

„Ich glaube Geld hab ich genug", meinte er überheblich. „Außerdem was würde es mir nützen deinen Vater zu erpressen? Er wäre wahrscheinlich der letzte, der für dich bezahlt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte ich ihn und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme leicht zitterte. Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich nur an.

„Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen, oder? Als du in meinen Geist eingedrungen bist."

Er nickte langsam.

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Dieser Mann, von dem ich bisher so gut wie gar nichts wusste, kannte mich wahrscheinlich besser, als ich mich selbst kannte. Er hatte Einblick in meine geheimsten Gedanken gehabt. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich vor ihm bloßgestellt. Wie hatte er mir so etwas antun können.

„Was zwischen mir und meinem Vater ist, geht dich gar nichts an. Nur weil du meinst, mein Leben zu kennen, brauchst du nicht denken, dass du mich kennst", sagte ich leise.

„Tasha, ich habe selbst einen Sohn. Es ist wichtig eine gute Beziehung zu seinen Eltern zu haben. Gerade für dich. Dein Vater ist schließlich alles, was du an Familie noch hast."

„Erzähl du mir nichts über Beziehungen. Und schon gar nicht über meine Familie. Davon hast du überhaupt keine Ahnung. Du glaubst mich zu kennen? Schön, das mag sein. Aber du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es ist seine Tochter zu sein. Er hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er viel lieber einen Sohn gehabt hätte, der seinen blöden Fußballverein irgendwann übernehmen kann. Stattdessen hat er eine Tochter bekommen, die keinen Gedanken an Fußball verschwendet Er war nie mit mir zufrieden, egal was ich getan habe. Mittlerweile ist er schon so weit, sich den passenden Schwiegersohn selbst auszusuchen. Was ich will, ist ihm doch völlig egal. Hauptsache er kann sich damit brüsten, dass der beste Torwart Englands bald sein Schwiegersohn ist. Dass ich diesen Typen einfach nur zum Kotzen finde, stört ihn gar nicht Also, erzähle du mir nichts von Familie. Außerdem, wie kommst du dazu mir Ratschläge zu geben was meine Familie anbelangt? Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Und nenn mich nicht Tasha!"

Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und mir traten Tränen in die Augen. Malfoy hatte es geschafft, mir mit wenigen Worten mein verkorkstes Leben vor Augen zu führen.

Malfoy sah Natasha hilflos an. Mit so einem heftigen Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ihm ging die Familie über alles. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn Draco ihn dermaßen abgelehnt hätte.

Und eine heulende Natasha konnte er jetzt auch nicht gebrauchen. Warum heulten Frauen auch gleich bei jeder Gelegenheit los?

„Äh... es tut mir leid", meinte er dann vorsichtig.

„Ach ja? Das kann ich gar nicht glauben." Ich holte ein Taschentuch aus meiner Hosentasche und wischte mir die Tränen weg. Ich hasste es zu heulen, vor allem wenn es um meinen Vater ging. Das hatte er gar nicht verdient. Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide.

„Wir sollten, solange ihr hier sein einen Waffenstillstand schließen und wie vernünftige Menschen miteinander umgehen", schlug Malfoy vor.

„Das sagt der Richtige." Malfoy überging den Kommentar und sah mich stattdessen merkwürdig an.

„Is was?"

„Allerdings. Warum sieht deine Lippe unversehrt aus?" „Ach, du willst wissen, warum man nicht mehr sieht, dass du mich geschlagen hast? Michelle war so nett und hat es geheilt."

„Michelle also, so so..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Michelle**

„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass wir hier über den ganzen Landsitz rennen?"

Jason sah mich genervt an. Er war mir die ganze Zeit gefolgt.

„Sie haben doch gesagt, dass wir uns hier frei bewegen dürfen und das nutze ich aus. Wenn es ihnen nicht passt, können sie ja aufhören mir hinterher zu rennen."

Er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Machen sie was sie wollen. Sie werden sowieso keinen Weg zur Flucht finden", knurrte er dann und machte kehrt.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte ich und nahm meine Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf Schwachstellen wieder auf.

**Natasha**

Jason machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaminzimmer und seufzte. Das würde alles noch ganz schön kompliziert werden.

„Und? Hast du ihren ganzen Namen erfahren?" Lucius sah seinen Bruder Jason erwartungsvoll an. Dieser ließ sich aber nur erschöpft in den nächsten Sessel fallen.

„Nein. Kein Wort. Sie zieht es vor, nicht über sich zu sprechen."

Neben mir vernahm ich ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen.

„Was ist?"

„Sie versucht mit aller Macht zu verhindern, dass wir ihren ganzen Namen erfahren", erklärte Malfoy.

„Aber warum?"

„Ich habe da so eine Vermutung. Und wenn ich richtig liege, dann versucht sie zu Recht ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen. Und wenn ich Recht habe, dann solltest du dich besser von ihr fern halten."

„Und warum?"

„Dann gehört sie zur dunklen Seite und kann dir sehr gefährlich werden."

„Ha! Das ich nicht lache. Sie hat mich wenigstens nicht geschlagen…"

Komisch, das gleiche hatte ich doch schon von Michelle gehört. Einer von den beiden hatte gelogen. Oder gehörten am Ende beide zu dieser dunklen Seite, was auch immer das war?

Aber war Michelle wirklich böse? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber irgendein Geheimnis musste sie haben, sonst wäre sie nicht so erpicht darauf, ihre Herkunft zu verschleiern.

Ich beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde ich sie fragen und dann würde ich mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten zufrieden geben. Und Malfoy kommt auch noch dran.

Die beiden wussten es noch nicht, aber wenn ich wollte konnte ich ganz schön hartnäckig sein.

Das weitere Gespräch der Brüder interessierte mich nicht mehr, vielmehr feilte ich weiter an einem Plan, wie ich mehr über die Zauberer herausfinden konnte.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", meinte Lucius nachdenklich. „Wir sollten genau wissen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben. Falls sie ein Auror ist, ist sie noch nicht lange dabei, denn ich habe sie noch nie im Ministerium gesehen."

Lucius warf Natasha einen Seitenblick zu. Er wusste, dass ihr nicht klar war, was ein Auror war, aber für einen Muggel, hörte es sich wahrscheinlich gefährlich oder bedrohlich an.

„Ich werde Michelle holen und dann sollten wir sie noch einmal zusammen befragen."

„Ich habe da auch schon eine bestimmte Vermutung", murmelte Lucius nachdenklich.

Jason erhob sich und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit Michelle zurück.

**Michelle**

„Setzen sie sich doch zu uns, Michelle."

Argwöhnisch sah ich Malfoy an. Ließ mich aber dann doch in einen der Sessel fallen. Jason verließ den Raum wieder, aber Lucius forderte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie sind wenig kooperativ, Michelle. Wir fragen uns wer sie wirklich sind… aber leider wollen sie es uns ja nicht freiwillig verraten. Allerdings fallen besonders meinem Bruder unangenehme Mittel und Wege ein, wie wir sie dazu kriegen uns zu sagen, wer sie sind und was sie hier wollen und vor allem, wie es ihnen gelungen ist, meine Schutzzauber zu überwinden."

„Bitte", gab ich gleichmütig zurück, „foltern sie mich ruhig, aber das wird ihnen nichts nutzen."

Malfoy lachte plötzlich.

„Sie foltern? Aber woran denken sie denn? Dafür haben wir doch ihre kleine Muggelfreundin hier." Er sah finster zu Natasha, die zusammenzuckte.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich viel wirkungsvoller sie zu foltern. Schließlich sind sie doch angeblich hier um sie zu retten… und stellen sie sich vor, ihr würde nun etwas zustoßen. Wo sie doch so nah dran waren, ihr zu helfen…"

**Natasha**

Ich verfolgte das Gespräch aufmerksam und hoffte, dass Michelle nicht so stur blieb.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Dass ich dann dafür verantwortlich wäre?" fuhr Michelle ihn an.

„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihre Familie Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat, oder irre ich mich da, Miss DeWiltshire?"

Michelle sagte gar nichts, sondern starrte Lucius nur böse an. Anscheinend hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Also, wie wäre es jetzt mit der ganzen Wahrheit, meine Liebe."

„Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so unschuldig, Malfoy. Ihre Familie besteht auch nicht gerade aus Heiligen."

„Das streite ich auch gar nicht ab. Aber zumindest bringen wir keine Menschen um, und Zauberer schon gar nicht."

„Sprich nur für dich selbst, Brüderchen." Jason betrat den Raum und grinste.

„Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären, was das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten hat?" fragte ich dazwischen.

„Ja, das würde mich auch gerne interessieren", bekam ich unerwartete Unterstützung von Jason.

„Jason. War ja klar", ächzte Michelle.

„Willkommen in unserer illustren Runde. Setz dich. Wir klären gerade, was hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht." Forderte Lucius seinen Bruder auf.

„Du hast Recht. Hier stimmt was nicht… und ich denke auch, dass Michelle etwas damit zu tun hat", bekräftigte Jason Malfoys Vermutung, als er sich setzte. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Miss DeWiltshire."

„Vergessen sie's! Sie wissen doch jetzt wer ich bin. Da haben sie ihre Erklärung."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du von deinem Traum erzählst", ging ich dazwischen und Michelle sah mich dankbar an. „Ich nehme an, du hast ihn nicht vergessen?"

**Michelle**

„Und dann will ich auch noch wissen, was es mit dieser dunkeln Seite Geschichte auf sich hat", warf sie noch hinterher.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einem von euch Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Ihnen nicht, Malfoy und ihnen schon gar nicht Malfoy…äh Jason… und dir auch nicht Natasha", gab ich nur überheblich zurück. Ich hatte genug von diesen ewigen Diskussionen über meine Familie, aber Malfoy fuhr dazwischen.

„Wir wollen die Wahrheit hören."

Jason, der in der anderen Ecke saß, sah mich durchdringend an.

„Er hat Recht", meldete er sich dann zu Wort, „kein Zauberer, den ich kenne, kann seine Kräfte ohne Zauberstab benutzen. Also wer zum Teufel sind sie?"

„Solange sie uns nicht verraten, warum wir hier sind, verrate ich ihnen auch nicht, was mich so mächtig macht... Aber keine Sorge… Ich werde ihnen schon nichts tun."

Ich musste grinsen, als Malfoy mir nur einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Kein Wunder, dass fast ihre ganze Familie in Askaban sitzt." Meinte Malfoy unverfroren und als Natasha ihn fragend ansah: „Das Zauberergefängnis. Und sie wollen mir weiß machen, sie wären nicht gefährlich?"

Darauf antwortete ich erst gar nicht. Die Antwort war offensichtlich. Ich war gefährlich. Ich hatte es immer schon gewusst.

Aber wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, meine Familie zu erwähnen? Am liebsten hätte ich ihn am eigenen Leib spüren lassen, wie mächtig wir waren. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Sich von Wut und Zorn verführen zu lassen, würde mein Schicksal in eine Richtung lenken, der ich immer aus dem Weg gegangen war. Was einigen in meiner Familie nicht gelungen war… und für ihre Taten saßen sie lebenslänglich in Askaban.

„Ich habe jedenfalls keine Angst vor ihnen!" Meldete sich nun Jason zu Wort und ich lachte ihn aus.

„Wirklich? Das sollten sie aber. Anscheinend merken sie nicht einmal, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachen. Sie sind hoffnungslos unterlegen und ihr Schicksal liegt in unseren Händen…"

„Und wer ist uns?" fragte nun Natasha. „Auf welcher Seite stehst du jetzt?"

„Du willst also immer noch wissen, auf wessen Seite ich stehe? Ich werde dir verraten auf welcher Seite ich stehe: Auf meiner Seite! Ich tue eigentlich immer das, was für mich von Vorteil ist!"

„Und warum wolltest du mich dann retten?"

„Wahrscheinlich konnte sie nur der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen… Sie wollte beweisen wie mächtig sie ist… und überlegen", vermutete Malfoy und ich dachte darüber nach. Er versuchte scheinbar Natasha gegen mich aufzubringen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Natasha sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Vielleicht hat er Recht", gab ich aber trotzdem zu. „Kennt ihr nicht das Sprichwort: Macht korrumpiert? Und absolute Macht korrumpiert eben absolut… oder besser gesagt: Es kann dazu kommen. Bei mir ist das aber noch nicht der Fall. Ich strebe nicht nach der Weltherrschaft…"

„Das wäre ja wohl auch sinnlos", meinte Malfoy, aber ich winkte ab.

„Nein… nicht sinnlos, weil ich es nicht schaffen könnte… nur zu stressig", gab ich beiläufig zurück.

„Sie sind sehr von sich überzeugt", knurrte er widerwillig und ich nickte.

„Ich habe eben keinen Grund an meinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Hatte ich noch nie. Meine Familie ist durch und durch magisch. Von Generation zu Generation werden die Zauberer immer mächtiger. Ein Segen nicht wahr? Oder sollte ich besser sagen unser Fluch? Denn je mächtiger desto überheblicher, oder? Mit so viel Macht lebt man in ständiger Versuchung. War das die Antwort die sie hören wollten, Malfoy? Ich sehe doch, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit fragen, warum ich meine Kräfte noch nutzen kann… ohne Zauberstab. Es liegt nur daran, dass ich um einiges mächtiger bin…"

Natasha warf mir einen zweiflerischen Blick zu.

„Und wieso, oh große Meisterin, benutzt du deine _Macht _nicht, um uns aus diesem Schlamassel hier rauszuholen?" Zog sie mich auf und ich musste lachen.

„Schon gut. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen angeben und euch aufziehen…"

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas. Eine fremde Präsenz. Und wie in meinem Traum war es zuerst nur ein kalter Hauch. Die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm und weit entfernt hörte ich Jason und Natasha.

„Das ist nicht besonders amüsant", meinte er und Natasha:

„Bei dem ganzen Gerede von Macht komme ich mir schon vor wie in Star Wars…"

Dann stand ich auf und sah niemanden an. Es trieb mich nur etwas dazu, raus zu gehen und herauszufinden, was ich wahrnahm.

„Ich… ich muß… ich muß nach draußen", brachte ich noch hervor und verließ den Raum.

Den anderen war mein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen.

„Was ist mit ihr los?" meinte Natasha und sah mir nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Malfoy argwöhnisch, „aber wir sollten es rausfinden."

Also standen die drei auf und folgten mir.

Hinter dem Haus lag ein kleines Waldstück mit hohen Laubbäumen und dahin zog es mich.

Mit meiner rechten Hand stützte ich mich an einem Baum ab. Ich brauchte Kraft.

Die anderen sahen wie die Blätter des Baumes plötzlich ihre grüne Farbe verloren. Sie vertrockneten und wurden braun. Die Äste sanken weiter nach unten. Der Baum starb.

Seine Blätter fielen und bedeckten den Boden um mich herum, bis ein unnatürlich starker Windstoß sie aufwirbelte.

Natasha kam das Ganze ziemlich unheimlich vor und sie erschauderte. Obwohl sie nichts sah, merkte sie instinktiv, dass irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Jason seinen Bruder, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht… aber was du auch tust, berühr sie nicht!"

Panisch atmete ich immer schneller und spürte wie meine Beine versagten.

**Natasha**

Als Jason sah, dass Michelle ohnmächtig zu werden drohte und sie langsam zusammen sackte, lief er zu ihr und fing sie auf.

Er ignorierte Lucius und meine Rufe, es nicht zu tun und als er Michelle festhielt, sahen wir, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Malfoy und ich wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Beide fragten wir uns, warum Jason nichts passiert war. Er hatte scheinbar nichts von Michelles Kraft gespürt.

**Michelle**

Ich fühlte, dass mich jemand auffing und mir wurde wieder warm, da ich spürte, dass ich in Sicherheit war.

„Alles ist gut", versuchte Jason mich zu beruhigen. „Wir sind bei ihnen. Beruhigen sie sich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und meine Atmung normalisierte sich langsam wieder. Es war so real gewesen. Ich erschauderte.

Jason, Malfoy und Natasha brachten mich zurück ins Haus und jemand reichte mir ein Glas Wasser.

Natasha sah mich an und ich spürte, dass sie sich in meiner Nähe scheinbar unbehaglich fühlte.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, würde mich jetzt aber schon interessieren, was da gerade los war. Das war ganz schön unheimlich und mit diesen ganzen Blättern die da rumflogen hatte es irgendwie etwas von „Vom Winde verweht"…"

„Tasha!" Ermahnte sie Malfoy, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Endlich wollte sie ein paar Antworten.

„Hatte es mit deinem Albtraum zu tun?"

„Ja…", seufzte ich, „aber das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Diesmal war es kein Traum. Es war real. Für mich jedenfalls. Ich habe sie gesehen und auch gespürt…"

„Wen?"

„Dementoren und noch etwas Schlimmeres, was ich aber nicht definieren kann. Etwas abgrundtief böses…"

„Aber wir haben nichts gesehen. Wie kann das sein? Und was sind Dementoren?"

„Erkläre ich dir später", kam Malfoy mir zuvor. Er wollte hören, was ich noch erlebt hatte.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht in Worte fassen."

Bei dem Gedanken daran fing ich wieder an zu zittern.

„Beruhigen sie sich."

Jason legte mir eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Dann versuch es zu beschreiben", bohrte Natasha aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Es ist nicht, dass ich keine Worte dafür finde oder nicht will. Die Erinnerungen werden durch irgendetwas blockiert… aber ich weiß nicht, wodurch. Alles was ich ausdrücken kann sind Ahnungen und Gefühle, aber keine konkreten Bilder. Ich verstehe das alles selbst nicht. Ich hatte noch nie solche Visionen…"

„Das hilft uns also überhaupt nicht weiter", warf Malfoy frustriert ein.

„Eigentlich weiß ich immer, was hier auf meinem Landsitz vor sich geht. Aber das gerade war schon verdammt merkwürdig. Ich denke, wir wissen alle das dort etwas war… nur nicht was. Außerdem passieren diese Dinge erst, seit dem sie hier sind, Michelle. Sie schulden uns eine Erklärung."

„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass meine Erinnerung blockiert ist."

„Dann sollten wir einen Weg finden, das zu ändern, denn normalerweise kenne ich alle Kreaturen, die hier zu finden sind." Malfoy gab nicht nach.

„Vielleicht sollten wir in ihre Gedanken eindringen und sehen was los ist", schlug Jason vor.

„Damit werden sie keinen Erfolg haben", giftete ich sofort zurück und Malfoy nahm seine alte Drohung wieder auf.

„Nun, wenn sie es nicht tun, kommen wir auf die Foltergeschichte und Natasha zurück…"

„Na schön", gab ich nach. „Ich nehme jemanden freiwillig mit in meine Gedankenwelt."

„Ich machs", meinte Jason sofort, aber ich lehnte ab.

„Nein danke. Sie sind der letzte, den ich in meinen Kopf lassen würde…

Ich sah Natasha an.

„Dann bleibst nur noch du…"

Unbehaglich trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Moment mal, was muß ich denn da machen? Tut das weh?"

„Nein, es tut nicht weh", beruhigte ich sie. „Wir legen uns einfach nebeneinander, du reichst mir deine Hand und den Rest mache ich."

„Dann hab ich wohl keine Wahl, oder?"

„Nein", entschied Malfoy, „wir müssen wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Und wenn ihr uns helft, zeigen wir uns eventuell auch erkenntlich."

Kurze Zeit später lagen Natasha und ich nebeneinander uns sie gab mir zaghaft ihre Hand. Wir schlossen die Augen und dann nahm ich sie mit…

Als Natasha wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich zusammen mit mir in einem großen Wald, der sanft von Sonnenstrahlen durchflossen wurde.

„Alles okay?" fragte ich sie und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie als erstes und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Wir sind in meiner Gedankenwelt. Ich habe sie als Wald dargestellt, weil ich dachte, dass würde dir gefallen und etwas beruhigend wirken. Jeder Baum hier steht für eine Erinnerung. Ich habe versucht uns an den richtigen Ort zu bringen, aber ganz sicher, wo die Erinnerung an den Traum sich verbirgt, bin ich auch nicht…"

„Und wie kommen wir an die Erinnerungen dran?" Sie sah sich neugierig um.

„Wir müssen nur den Baum berühren und dann sehen wir, was sich dahinter verbirgt."

„Wow!" Meinte sie nur und ging ein paar Schritte.

„Natasha?"

„Ja?"

„Es kann sein, dass wir hier auf einige sehr… sagen wir mal private… Gedanken stoßen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich möchte, dass diese Dinge auch privat bleiben…"

„Sicher… ich verrate nichts."

„Gut… ansonsten müsste ich nämlich deine Erinnerung manipulieren."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ach ja.. noch was: Falls du von dir aus diesen Trip abbrechen willst… es gibt ein Passwort, das uns wieder trennt. Wenn es dir zu viel wird, sag einfach „Schmetterling" und wir sind getrennt."

„Okay, alles klar. Sag mal, denkst du, dass Malfoy sich wirklich erkenntlich zeigt und uns vielleicht frei lässt, wenn er weiß, was hier los ist?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Aber er hat doch gesagt…"

„Klar hat er das gesagt, aber das ist das gute an den Bösen. Du kannst dir immer sicher sein, dass sie ihr Wort nicht halten."

Damit ging ich mit ihr zu einem der Bäume und fast gleichzeitig berührten wir ihn. Ich erkannte sofort, dass es die falsche Erinnerung war, aber ich wollte Natasha zeigen, wie das hier funktionierte.

Vor uns sahen wir ein junges Mädchen in einem kargen Zimmer sitzen. Sie wurde von vier Zauberern bedrängt, die eine Information von ihr wollten. Als sie nicht antwortete, kam, was kommen musste: Die Erwachsenen benutzten ihre Zauberstäbe und das Mädchen schrie und weinte.

„Was ist das hier? Wer ist das Mädchen?" flüsterte Natasha und ich musste mich erst einmal sammeln.

„Das bin ich", antwortete ich und musste schlucken. „Wir sind hier falsch."

„Aber was haben die mit dir gemacht?"

Natasha schien Mitleid zu haben.

„Das war ein Verhör… Es war in den Schulferien. Ich war siebzehn und gerade aus Hogwarts, unserer Zaubererschule nach Hause gekommen. Meine Eltern waren nicht da und ich suchte im ganzen Haus nach jemand, den ich begrüßen konnte. In einem der Keller fand ich meinen Bruder Edward, einen meiner Onkel und ein dutzend maskierte Zauberer. Sie waren gerade dabei eine Muggelfamilie zu töten und ich versteckte mich und sah dabei zu. Etwas später tauchten die ersten Leute vom Ministerium auf. Sie hatten meinen Bruder dabei erwischt, wie er die Leichen wegapparieren wollte. Ich war die einzige Zeugin und diese Leute da sind meine Eltern", ich deutete auf das Zaubererpaar, „und zwei Zauberer vom Ministerium. Natürlich wollten die eine Aussage von mir, aber ich konnte nicht. Sollte ich meinen eigenen Bruder verraten? Nicht umsonst gibt es in der Muggelwelt das Recht die Aussage zu verweigern…"

„Aber bei euch nicht?"

„Nein. Sie sind schließlich in meine Gedanken eingedrungen und haben sich ihre Beweise geholt… und da ich mich verweigert habe, war das ganze ziemlich schmerzhaft…Mein Bruder bekam daraufhin lebenslänglich Askaban…"

Natasha sah entsetzt meine Erinnerung an und konnte es kaum fassen.

„Komm", meinte ich und griff nach ihrem Arm, „wir gehen…"

Dann standen wir wieder in dem Wald.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Natasha bedrückt aber ich winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge. In diesem Wald gibt es auch massenhaft schöne Erinnerungen… nur suchen wir diese nicht."

Der nächste Baum war wieder falsch. Aber ich wollte irgendwie das Natasha diese Erinnerung sah.

Ich war ein Jahr älter als in der letzten Erinnerung und wir folgten mir in einen großen Saal. Plötzlich erschien in diesem Saal noch mal Abbild von mir. Nur hatte dieses zweite Ich dunkle, pechschwarze Haare. Das dunkelhaarige Ich fing an das andere, normale ich zu beschimpfen. War gehässig und unerträglich überheblich. Dann zeigte es, was es mit Muggeln und der ganzen Welt vorhatte und es war nichts Gutes.

Natasha war genauso schockiert wie ich es damals gewesen war und wir kehrten schnell zurück in den Wald.

„Was war das denn?" fragte sie erschüttert. „Und wieso warst du zweimal da und hattest dunkle Haare?"

„Ich erkläre es dir: Dieser Saal wird auch der Ort der Erkenntnis genannt. Es ist die letzte große Aufgabe, die jeder Zauberer absolvieren muß, wenn er die Schule verlässt. An diesem Ort können dir die verschiedensten Dinge vor Augen geführt werden. Manche sehen ihre größten Ängste, manche ihre schlimmsten Feinde und man kann sehen, was vielleicht mal aus einem wird… Bei mir kam irgendwie wohl alles auf einmal." Ich seufzte. „Das dunkelhaarige Ich war sozusagen meine dunkle Seite. Das, was aus mir werden könnte, wenn ich den falschen Weg wähle und mich auf Wut, Haß, Zorn und schwarze Magie einlasse. Daher bin ich auch gleichzeitig mein größter Feind… Ich wollte und ich will auf keinen Fall so werden, wie dieses dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Das darf einfach nicht geschehen."

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer", stimmte Natasha mir zu und wir näherten uns dem nächsten Baum.

Wir berührten ihn und da war es. Der Anfang von meinem Traum.

„Das ist mein Traum", meinte ich zu Natasha und sah, wie sie erschauderte.

Die Atmosphäre hier ließ auch sie nicht unbeeindruckt.

Wir folgten mir durch den Gang zu der Gefängniszelle und Natasha stieß mich an.

„Wer ist das?"

„Das ist mein Bruder Edward. Wir sind hier in Askaban."

„Das ist ja grauenvoll hier."

„Ich war nur einmal wirklich dort, aber es ist so schrecklich", bestätigte ich Natasha und sie hörte dann der Unterhaltung zu.

„Edward verhält sich merkwürdig, oder?" fragte sie und ich nickte nur stumm. Das Grauen schnürte mir die Kehle zu und dann sah auch sie, wie sich der Dementor dem Ich in meiner Erinnerung langsam von hinten näherte…

**Natasha**

Die Kreatur war grauenvoll. Ich spürte, wie eine Kälte von mir Besitz ergriff und ich wollte weglaufen. Irgendwohin, bloß weg von hier. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es sich nur um Michelles Traumwelt handelte, kam mir das alles so real vor.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich Michelle.

„Ein Dementor", krächzte sie und ich sah ihr an, dass sie es sehr mitnahm, ihren Traum noch einmal erleben zu müssen.

Der Dementor näherte sich der anderen Michelle und berührte sie, fast sanft, an der Schulter. Die Traumgestalt schrie gellend auf. Dann verblasste das Bild langsam.

„An dieser Stelle habt ihr mich geweckt", erklärte Michelle mir. „Der Traum ist zu Ende."

„Und warum ist der Dementor dann immer noch da?" ich deutete angstvoll nach vorne. Um uns herum war nichts als Dunkelheit. Die Mauern Askabans waren verschwunden, ebenso wie die zweite Michelle. Nur der Dementor war immer noch da und er sah direkt in unsere Richtung.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich müssten wir längst wieder im Wald sein."

Langsam kam der Dementor auf uns zu. Wieder spürte ich diese Kälte, doch diesmal war sie real. Etwas schien nach meinem Herzen zu greifen und ich wollte mich umdrehen und weglaufen, doch da war nichts wohin ich hätte laufen können.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, wenn du reinen Herzens bist, wird er dir nichts tun", versuchte mich Michelle zu beruhigen. Sie selbst starrte den Dementor immer noch fassungslos an. Irgendetwas lief hier gehörig falsch. Nur was, das konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

„Wer ist schon reinen Herzens?" gab ich mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor zurück.

„Du musst verschwinden", keuchte sie. „Trenn dich von mir."

„Aber..."

„Mach schon."

Ihre Worte wurden von einem leichten Druck in meinem Kopf begleitet und plötzlich wusste ich was ich zu tun hatte. Ich musste verschwinden.

„Schmetterling", rief ich und im selben Moment verblassten Michelle und der Dementor.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in zwei sorgenvolle Gesichter.

„Was ist geschehen?" wollte Malfoy dann auch sofort wissen und ein sorgenvoller Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ein Dementor. Schnell wir müssen etwas tun, sonst bringt er sie um."

„Es ist ein Traum", widersprach der Zauberer stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja... Nein... Der war... ist so real wie du und ich. Der Traum war längst zu Ende, aber der Dementor war immer noch da. Sie hat mich weggeschickt. Wir müssen sie aufwecken."

Ich beugte mich zu Michelle. Sie war schweißgebadet und leichenblass.

„Nein", wollte Malfoy mich abhalten. „Berühr sie nicht." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und wollte mich zurück halten, doch es war zu spät.

Ich berührte Michelle ganz leicht an der Schulter und plötzlich wurde ich wieder in ihre Gedankenwelt gerissen. Wie in einem Strudel wurde ich umher gewirbelt, bunte Bilder sausten an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich sie hätte erkennen können. Dann war es auf einmal ganz ruhig. Dunkelheit umfing mich.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, berühr sie nicht", vernahm ich neben mir Malfoys Stimme.

„Lucius oder Jason?"

„Lucius. Warte kurz. Lumus."

Eine leuchtende Kugel flammte über uns auf und verbreitete ein sanftes Licht.

Ich sah Malfoy neben mir sitzen.

„Wie kommst du denn hierher?" fragte ich ihn verwundert, war aber froh, dass ich nicht alleine war.

„Dank dir. Du hast mich quasi mitgenommen."

„Oh, aber das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?" Wie sollte ich ihn denn mitgenommen haben?

„Ich werde es dir ein anderes Mal erklären."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Michelle suchen und dann so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Wenn der Dementor tatsächlich echt ist, haben wir ein Problem. Komm." Er nahm meine Hand und ging los.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht verlieren", schärfte er mir ein. „Ohne mich bist du hier verloren und ohne dich komme ich nicht wieder hier raus, denn nur du kennst wahrscheinlich das Passwort."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason**

Währenddessen starrte Jason fassungslos auf die drei reglosen Gestalten, die vor ihm lagen.

In dem Moment, als Natasha Michelle berührt hatte, waren sie und sein Bruder zusammengebrochen und lagen nun wie tot vor ihm.

Allein die Bewegung der Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern verriet ihm, dass die drei nur schliefen und nicht tot waren.

Allerdings schienen Natasha und Lucius einen schöneren Traum zu haben als Michelle. Die beiden lagen friedlich da, während Michelle schweißgebadet war und sich unruhig bewegte.

Na toll.

Sein Bruder war aber auch ein Dummkopf.

Dass Natasha nicht auf ihn gehört hatte war noch zu entschuldigen, sie wusste es nicht besser.

Aber Lucius hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Er hatte doch ganz genau gewusst was passieren würde.

Seufzend ließ sich Jason in einen Sessel fallen.

Eigentlich hätte er es sein müssen, der mit Natasha zusammen in Michelles Gedanken war und nicht sein Bruder. Aber so konnte er nichts anderes tun, als abwarten.

Es gab keine Chance die drei aufzuwecken.

Würde er es tun, könnte das verheerende Folgen haben.

Michelle könnte schlimmstenfalls sogar den Verstand verlieren. Und Jason wollte nun wirklich nicht, dass die hübsche junge Frau eine sabbernde Schwachsinnige wurde.

Lucius wäre da sicher anderer Meinung gewesen, doch kannte er die wahren Beweggründe von Jason nicht.

Jason seufzte wieder.

Wenn er Michelle doch nur die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Das würde vieles einfacher machen. Aber das ging nicht Und so musste er weiter den Bösen mimen.

**Natasha**

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wohin wir gehen?"

„Nein", gab Malfoy offen zu. „In der Traumwelt kenne ich mich nicht aus. Und zudem ist es eine fremde."

„Können wir nicht einfach sagen, dass wir zu Michelle wollen und schon sind wir da?"

„So einfach ist das leider nicht, auch wenn man eigentlich alles machen kann und alles sein kann, was man will", seufzte er. „Aber die Traumwelt ist viel komplexer, als dass man sie vollkommen verstehen, geschweige denn beherrschen kann."

„Macht dich das denn nicht wahnsinnig?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, ich hatte bislang den Eindruck, dass du gerne alles unter Kontrolle hast. Vorhin zum Beispiel. Du hast gesagt du weißt normalerweise immer, was auf deinem Landsitz vor sich geht. Nichts bleibt dir verborgen. Aber, dass du nicht weißt, was da vorhin geschehen ist, macht dich verrückt. Das hab ich dir angesehen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", gab er zu, aber ich sah ihm an, dass er es nur ungern tat.

„Okay, zurück zum Thema. Wie sollen wir Michelle finden?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht.

„Dann soll wenigstens diese Dunkelheit verschwinden. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht sehen kann, wohin ich gehe. Am liebsten wäre mir ein schöner weißer Sandstrand und das Meer."

„Dann stell es dir vor", forderte Malfoy mich auf.

Ich schloss die Augen und vor meinem inneren Auge formte sich ein Bild von einem weiten Strand mit Palmen und Meer.

Ein leichter Wind spielte mit meinen Haaren und ich konnte die salzige Meeresluft förmlich riechen.

„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Malfoy. „Du hast nur den Himmel vergessen."

Ich öffnete die Augen und vor mir erstreckte sich tatsächlich ein weißer Sandstrand, gesäumt von Palmen.

Nur der Himmel war noch schwarz. Schnell stellte ich ihn mir leuchtend blau vor.

Ich sah Malfoy an und musste kichern. Obwohl ich mir das nicht vorgestellt hatte, trug er eine kurze khakifarbene Hose und darüber ein schreiend buntes Hawaiihemd.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man mit fremden Träumen herumspielt", seufzte er und sah an sich herunter. Schlimmer geht's nimmer, dachte er und wünschte sich sehnlichst seine schwarzen Klamotten herbei.

„Wieso?"

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, wir sind immer noch in Michelles Gedankenwelt, nicht in deiner oder meiner. Hier kann ich nicht voraussehen, was passiert wenn wir ihre Träume verändern."

„Oh man, das versteh ich jetzt nicht."

„Laß gut sein", winkte er ab. „es ist zu kompliziert dir das zu erklären. Laß uns lieber weiter gehen und Michelle und den Dementor suchen."

„Kannst du nicht irgendetwas zaubern?" fragte ich ihn.

„Hm, ich könnte einen Ortungszauber versuchen, nur weiß ich nicht, wie er sich hier auswirkt. Wir sind ja quasi umgeben von Erinnerungen, die natürlich alle was mir ihr zu tun haben."

„Und wenn du den Dementor ortest? Wenn er tatsächlich echt ist, müsstest du ihn nicht dann finden können?"

„Keine schlechte Idee." Er nickte mir anerkennend zu. „Aber bevor ich jetzt irgendetwas zaubere musst du mir versprechen, dass du Jason gegenüber kein Wort erwähnst."

„Wovon?"

„Von dem hier." Er zog an seinem Hemd und sah es angewidert an. „Wenn der was davon erfährt, bin ich geliefert. Dann wird er sich bis ans Lebensende über mich lustig machen."

„Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt er es bestimmt nicht", grinste ich.

Er nahm wieder meine Hand und fing an irgendetwas zu murmeln.

Plötzlich wurden wir wieder in einen Sog gerissen.

„Halt dich fest", rief er mir zu und ich klammerte mich an ihn.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Er presste mich an sich. Lange wurde wir in einem Strudel von Gedanken umhergewirbelt. Und dann hörte es von einer Sekunde zur nächsten auf. Wir standen wieder auf unseren Füßen, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ich klammerte mich immer noch an Malfoy und er hielt mich festumschlungen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir bemerkten, dass es vorbei war.

„Und jetzt?" fragte ich ihn und machte mich etwas verlegen aus seiner Umarmung los.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber... Oh Gott." Malfoy stöhnte gequält auf und taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hattest Recht. Er ist tatsächlich hier."

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren", rief ich und wollte schon loslaufen.

„Warte. Du solltest vorher wissen, dass der Dementor auch mir was anhaben kann."

„Weil du nicht reinen Herzens bist, ich weiß. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Ich lief los. Wieder spürte ich diese Kälte in mir aufsteigen, doch ich drängte das Gefühl der Angst zurück. Wir mussten Michelle retten. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.

**Michelle**

Langsam wich ich vor dem Dementor zurück. Natasha war zum Glück verschwunden. Es beruhigte mich zumindest sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, denn irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief.

Das ist nicht real, versuchte ich mir einzureden, aber ich konnte mich aus dieser Situation nicht befreien. Ich war gefangen in meiner eigenen Gedankenwelt.

Verdammt Michelle, rief ich mich zur Vernunft. Du bist stärker als diese Kreatur, reines Herz hin oder her. Du musst dich nur zusammenreißen.

Also versuchte ich meine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu kriegen und atmete tief durch.

Plötzlich stand Natasha wieder neben mir und ich erschrak.

„Was tust du hier?" herrschte ich sie an.

„Na, wir sind hier um dir zu helfen." Erstaunt sah sie mich an.

„Und wer sind bitte schön wir?"

Malfoy trat zu uns und hob nur seine Hand. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Na toll. Was macht der denn hier?"

„Glauben Sie mir, ich bin bestimmt nicht freiwillig hier. Das war ihre Schuld." Malfoy deutete auf Natasha und diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber Ihnen kommt es doch bestimmt ganz gelegen, nicht wahr? So könnten Sie versuchen mehr über mich herauszufinden", gab ich spitz zurück.

Malfoy wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Natasha kam ihm zuvor.

„Ähm", meinte sie und deutete auf die Kreatur, „tut etwas!"

„Zaubern Sie." Schlug Malfoy vor und ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das müssen gerade sie mir sagen. Sie sind der letzte, den ich in meinen Gedanken rumwühlen lassen will, Malfoy! Und noch mal, wie sind sie überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Um das mal klarzustellen, langsam und deutlich, damit auch Sie das verstehen: Ich wollte auch nicht unbedingt in ihren Kopf... aber Natasha hat mich irgendwie mitreingezogen..."

„Ich soll zaubern?" fragend sah ich die beiden an.

„JA!"

Ich atmete tief durch und sammelte meine Kräfte. Dann streckte ich schnell meine Hand in Richtung des Dementors aus und ein hellblau leuchtender Lichtball schoss aus meiner Handfläche.

Als der Dementor getroffen wurde, verschwand er plötzlich und wir sahen uns überrascht an.

„Mmh", kommentierte ich, „das war ja verdammt einfach..."

„Schon fast zu einfach", bemerkte Malfoy und ich nickte.

„Können wir hier jetzt verschwinden?" fragte Natasha nur etwas ungeduldig.

Ich stimmte ihr zu.

Sie sprach das Passwort und unsere Verbindung wurde getrennt.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich in drei besorgte Gesichter.

Natasha und Malfoy waren schon wieder auf den Beinen. Nur ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich zwei Wochen nicht geschlafen.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen", meinte Jason und verließ das Kaminzimmer.

„Wir reden später", schloss Malfoy sich an und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Obwohl ich ziemlich erschöpft war, spürte ich dass hier etwas Seltsames vor sich ging. Dass der Dementor real gewesen war, war schon sehr merkwürdig. Normalerweise waren blieben Träume Träume und Visionen Visionen. Es musste irgendeine Bedeutung haben. Doch wollte mir bei leibe nicht einfallen was das für eine sein könnte.

Natasha saß mir gegenüber. Auch sie schien etwas mitgenommen.

„Wow, das war wirklich..."

„Ziemlich abgefahren", vervollständigte sie meinen Satz und schlug sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen... Wieso hab ich es dann gesagt?"

Ich musste grinsen.

„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte das sagen."

Erschrocken sah sie mich an.

„Kann ich jetzt etwa auch Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein. Aber du warst so lange in meiner Gedankenwelt, dass noch eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen uns besteht. Du verstehst eben ganz genau, wie ich denke und was ich sagen will. Keine Sorge", meinte ich dann, als ich ihren besorgten Blick sah, „das vergeht nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Das ist ja echt..."

„Gruselig?" Ich lachte. „Andersherum funktioniert das natürlich auch."

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Ich hoffe, er war nicht lange genug in meinen Gedanken, um irgendetwas Wichtiges erfahren zu haben oder zu wissen, wie ich denke. Das wäre nicht sehr gut..."

Natasha war interessiert.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Es gibt Dinge, die er nicht erfahren sollte..."

„Und ich wohl auch nicht, nehme ich an."

„Tut mir leid", stimmte ich ihr zu.

Sie wechselte das Thema.

„Malfoy hat zugegeben, dass der Dementor ihm etwas anhaben könnte. Also hat er wirklich Dreck am Stecken?"

Ich nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich... Das liegt eben in der Familie." Ich seufzte. „Genau wie in meiner... nur hab ich den Absprung geschafft..."

„Ich versteh das alles nicht…" Seufzte nun Natasha.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so ganz, aber ich weiß, dass hier irgendetwas gewaltig faul ist!"

**Natasha**

Da stimmte ich Michelle voll und ganz zu.

Einen Gedanken sprach ich allerdings nicht laut aus. Nämlich den, dass ich die Vermutung hatte, dass mit ihr auch nicht alles in Ordnung war.

Irgendetwas verheimlichte sie vor den Malfoys und vor mir.

Aber warum? Was gab es so schlimmes, das sie fast panisch reagiert hatte, als sie sah, dass Malfoy auch in ihren Gedanken gewesen war. Ich musste es herausfinden und es gab nur einen, den ich dazu fragen konnte.

Und dieser Jemand war ganz sicher nicht Michelle.

„Wo ist Malfoy überhaupt?"

„Schleicht wahrscheinlich hier irgendwo herum", meinte sie und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Aber wenn ich dir einen guten Rat geben darf, halte dich von ihm fern."

„Wieso? Er ist zwar der unfreundlichste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in Wirklichkeit so ist."

„Da irrst du dich", widersprach Michelle heftig. „Malfoy kann man nicht trauen. Oder hast du vergessen, was er mit dir gemacht hat?"

„Nein. Natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen, dass er mich geschlagen hat und in meinen Gedanken rumgewühlt hat."  
Bei dem Gedanken daran verzog ich schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Aber woher willst du wissen, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann? Kennst du ihn etwa?"

„Jeder in der Zaubererwelt kennt die Malfoys. Und jeder weiß, dass sie mit der dunklen Seite sympathisieren, dass habe ich dir doch schon mal erklärt."

Das ist ja interessant, dachte ich. Malfoy hatte mir vorhin auch versucht weiß zu machen, dass Michelle auf der bösen Seite steht.

„Aber weißt du es genau?" hakte ich nach.

„Nein", musste sie zugeben.

„Also sind das nur Gerüchte?"

„Ist an Gerüchten nicht immer was wahres dran?" antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nein. Ich habe da schon meine Erfahrungen gemacht, dass kannst du mir glauben", meinte ich.

„Ach ja, erzähl", forderte sie mich neugierig auf.

„Kennst du Lance O'Shea?"

„Der Toptorwart von Arsenal?"

„Ja genau der. Es kursierte eine Weile das Gerücht in den Medien, er würde seine Karriere an den Nagel hängen, weil er die Frau fürs Leben getroffen hätte und sich nun ganz einer eigenen Familie widmen möchte."

„ Ja, das hab ich damals in den Zeitungen gelesen."

„Und alle waren sehr beeindruckt von ihm, aber natürlich auch enttäuscht, dass die englische Fußballwelt ihren besten Spieler verlieren würde. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen? Das war alles Quatsch. Ich kenne O'Shea und etwas geldgeileres als ihn gibt es in ganz England nicht. Zudem gab es diese ominöse Frau gar nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum mein Vater dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte, war reine Imagepflege. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass O'Shea kurz vorher in diesen Alkoholskandal verwickelt wurde."

„Hm, war das nicht das, wo er total besoffen einen Fotografen verprügelt hat, nur weil der Arme ne Kamera dabei hatte."

„Genau. Dabei wollte der arme Kerl gar keine Fotos von O'Shea machen. Na ja, auf jeden Fall musste das Image des makellosen Torwarts wieder hergestellt werden. Und da haben sie sich diese Geschichte ausgedacht, nur um ein paar Wochen später alles zu widerrufen. Von wegen, er liebt den Fußball, fühlt sich noch nicht bereit aufzuhören, will die Fans nicht enttäuschen, bla, bla, bla. Schon war der ganze Alkoholexzess vergessen und O'Shea der Held der Fußballnation."

„Und was wolltest du mir jetzt damit sagen?"

Ich sah sie irritiert an.

„Ach ja. An Gerüchten ist also nicht immer was Wahres dran."

„Bei Malfoy wäre ich trotzdem vorsichtig", beharrte Michelle.

„Wenn du meinst."

„Glaub mir, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich es nicht wüsste."

„Das hatten wir, glaube ich schon", seufzte ich.

„Und ich bin quasi der Beweis, dass er mit der dunklen Seite sympathisiert."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet."

„Aber gehofft." Darauf sagte sie nichts mehr, denn irgendwie stimmte das ja auch.

„Was ist eigentlich mir dir?" fragte ich sie nach einer Weile.

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Na ja, du hast gerade wieder was von dunkler Seite und so erzählt. Auf wessen Seite stehst du denn jetzt?"

„Ich bin müde", überging sie meine Frage.

„Außerdem habe ich es euch vorhin doch schon erklärt." Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nein Tasha, ich sehe dir an, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber mehr wirst du von mir nicht erfahren."

Michelle streckte sich auf der Couch aus und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Na gut, wenn sie es mir nicht erzählen wollte, dann musste ich wirklich zu Malfoy. Ich fand ihn draußen im Garten.

„Was machst du da?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ich überprüfe, ob die Schutzzauber noch alle wirken und ob es hier irgendwo Schwachstellen gibt. Irgendwie muss Michelle die überwunden haben."

„Das wurmt dich, was?"

„Was?"

„Na, das du nicht weißt, wie sie es geschafft hat. Wie sie es schaffen konnte deine perfekte Barriere zu überwinden. Finde dich damit ab, dass sie doch nicht so perfekt ist, wie du dachtest."

„Sie ist perfekt", widersprach er heftig.

„Klar."

Malfoy lief weiter durch den Garten.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Erschrocken fuhr er herum, anscheinend hatte ich ihn gerade in seiner Konzentration gestört. Dann sah er mich erstaunt an. „Was weißt du über Michelle?"

Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder.

„Eigentlich gar nichts. Wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja, ich finde es etwas merkwürdig, dass sie auch ohne Zauberstab noch zaubern kann."

„Kluges Mädchen", er sah mich nachdenklich an. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Normalerweise kann das nicht sein, aber bei ihr wundert mich mittlerweile gar nichts mehr. Immerhin ist sie eine DeWiltshire." „

Und das heißt?"

„Ach nichts. Davon haben Muggel..."

„... sowieso keine Ahnung, ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Mittlerweile hast du mir schon oft genug unter die Nase gerieben, dass ich ein kleines dummes Muggelmädchen bin, das sich aus so wichtigen Angelegenheiten lieber raushalten soll, weil es davon sowieso keine Ahnung hat."

Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Trotzdem hindert mich das nicht daran, mir meine eigenen Gedanken zu machen", fuhr ich fort. „Und mich nicht rauszuhalten. Ich bin nämlich leider an dieser Angelegenheit maßgeblich beteiligt. Dank dir übrigens. Denn wenn du mich nicht einfach aus Jux und Dollerei entführt hättest, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und müsste mich mit durchgeknallten Zauberern auseinandersetzen."

„Mag ja sein", räumte er ein. „Doch du verkennst den Ernst der Lage. Und hey, wir sind bestimmt nicht durchgeknallt."

„Dir wäre es wohl lieber, wenn ich vor dir vor Angst zitternd im Gras liegen würde, oder? Glaub mir, ich kenne den Ernst der Lage, schließlich wäre ich beinahe draufgegangen, als du in mein Hirn eingedrungen bist. Schon vergessen?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen", meinte er lahm.

„Sicher, aber du hättest mir auch keine Träne nachgeweint."

„Jetzt schon", versicherte er mir.

„Aha. Und wieso auf einmal?" Malfoy sagte gar nichts, sonder fuhr fort nach Schwachstellen in seinen Zaubern zu suchen.

Das Gespräch begann in eine Richtung zu laufen, die er gerne vermieden hätte. Sie ist ein Muggel, versuchte er sich vor Augen zu halten. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich in gewisser Weise für sie verantwortlich. Schließlich hatte er sie, aus einer Laune heraus, in diese Situation gebracht. Und sich selbst in eine noch viel schlimmere, denn er fing an sie zu mögen. Muggel hin oder her. Sie übte eine Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, wie er sie lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Und das durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Sag mal, du hast einen Sohn?" riss ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das sieht man doch. Überall im Haus liegen Sachen, die dir ganz bestimmt nicht gehören."

„Ja, er heißt Draco und geht nach Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts?"

„Ja", meinte er ungeduldig. „Die Zaubererschule."

„Und deine Frau?" Jetzt wurde ich richtig neugierig.

„Was soll mit der sein?"

„Aha, du hast also eine."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Abweisend sah er mich an.

„Ich meine ja nur... Sie ist bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn sie Michelle und mich hier sieht."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, sie wohnt nicht mehr hier."

„Aha. Und wieso nicht?"

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass deine Fragerei nervt?"

„Dann erzähl mir doch einfach die ganze Geschichte, dann brauche ich nicht so viel fragen."

„Sie ist abgehauen, hat mich für einen Muggel verlassen. Für einen Muggel, unfassbar! So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Noch nicht ganz. Warum hat sie dich verlassen?"

„Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an." Lucius drehte sich abrupt um und ließ mich stehen. Nachdenklich sah ich ihm nach. Warum fand ich den Gedanken, dass er keine Frau mehr hatte so erleichternd?

**Jason**

Jason setzte sich in einen Sessel und betrachtete Michelle, die friedlich auf der Couch schlief. Er hatte ein paar Quellen bemüht, die selbst Lucius verborgen waren und rausgefunden, dass Michelle tatsächlich Edward DeWiltshires Schwester war. Die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Michelle hatte erst vor kurzem ihre Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen und diese Situation bot eine gute Gelegenheit um ihre Standhaftigkeit zu testen. Würde sie etwas Wichtiges verraten?

Es wunderte Jason nun auch nicht mehr, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte, denn falls überhaupt, hatte er sie vor seiner Verbannung nur ein zweimal gesehen und es erklärte auch, warum sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Sie sieht in mir eben nur einen Malfoy, der wie mein Bruder ist, dachte er seufzend.

**Michelle**

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber plötzlich wurde ich unsanft von Jason geweckt. Eigentlich war es gar nicht unsanft, aber mir kam es in dem Moment so vor.

„Hey Michelle, kommen sie, ich bringe sie zu ihrem Zimmer."

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe", murmelte ich verschlafen und drehte mich wieder um. Allerdings lag ich nicht lange so da, denn plötzlich wurde ich von Jason gepackt und über seine Schulter gelegt. Er trug mich in ein großes Zimmer und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen.

Böse sah ich ihn an.

„So, hier können sie weiterpennen… aber sollten sie irgendwelche Dummheiten machen…Ich bin gleich nebenan."

„Na toll." Knurrte ich und sah mir das Bett an. Es war wirklich verlockend weich und groß.

„Ich werde ab und zu nach ihnen sehen… Falls sie wieder einen Albtraum haben."

Jason wollte schon verschwinden, aber ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Und wieso auf einmal diese Sorge?" Fragte ich bissig. „Ihnen kann es doch egal sein, ob ich hier liege und einen Albtraum habe oder in ihrem Keller verrotte."

„Nun, meinen Bruder interessiert es immer noch brennend, wie sie es geschafft seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu überwinden." Es lag ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, der vermuten ließ, dass Jason schon eine Idee dazu hatte.

„Und? Ich nehme an, sie haben schon eine Vermutung…"

Er nickte.

„Ich denke sie sind ein Auror und haben schwarze Magie verwendet. Was an sich ein Widerspruch wäre…"

„Allerdings. Das ist eine famose Unterstellung", gab ich kampfeslustig zurück.

„Und wie erklären Sie mir dann, dass sie ohne Probleme dutzende Schutzzauber überwinden konnten? Ohne Gegenzauber einzusetzen? Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Ihnen abkaufe, Sie wären kein Auror und einfach so hier reingeschlichen."

„Wenn, dann Aurorin", korrigierte ich ihn trocken.

„Na schön, wie Sie wollen", seufzte Jason. „Sie wollen nicht reden. Aber glauben sie mir, wir werden sie schon dazukriegen."

„Sie verstehen sich nicht sehr gut mit Lucius oder?" Wechselte ich das Thema und Jason sah mich überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Na, sie und Lucius. Sie scheinen sich nicht gerade sehr zu mögen."

„Wissen sie…" Jason schien darüber nachzudenken, brachte aber seinen Satz nicht zu Ende.

Die Situation wurde mir unangenehm. Ich musste eingestehen, dass er scheinbar doch eine sanfte Seite hatte, die im krassen Gegenteil zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten stand… Die Sache mit Lucius schien ihn doch mehr zu beschäftigen als er zugab und ich musste zugeben, dass ihn dieser Gegensatz in meinen Augen ziemlich attraktiv erscheinen ließ. Dass er sowieso gut aussah, vor allem mit seinen eisblauen Augen, verdrängte ich lieber schnell. Eigentlich war er doch nicht mehr als eine Version von Malfoy mit dunklen Haaren… oder etwa nicht?

Außerdem konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ich ihm schon einmal irgendwo begegnet war und ich wusste, dass das wenn schon verdammt lange her sein musste.

Am nächsten Morgen traf ich glücklicherweise auf Natasha.

„Hast du etwas über Lucius rausgefunden und was er vorhat?" fragte ich sofort.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich. Aber eine interessante Sache schon." Sie grinste mich schelmisch an.

„Und? Spann mich nicht auf die Folter."

„Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass er einen Sohn hat..."

„Ja und?"

„Aber er hat keine Frau mehr!"

„Wie er hat keine Frau mehr? Was ist denn mit Narzissa? Hat er sie umgebracht?"

„War ja klar, dass du nur wieder daran denkst ihm irgendetwas anhängen zu können… Nein, sie hat ihn für einen Muggel verlassen", ließ Natasha die Bombe platzen.

„Das glaub ich nicht."

„Kannst du mir ruhig. Er hat es mir gestern selbst erzählt. Und du? Hast du was rausgefunden?"

„Nein. Aber ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Jason und Lucius scheinen nicht gerade die besten Freunde zu sein und ich hab Jason auch noch nie zuvor in der Zaubererwelt gesehen. Das ist verdammt merkwürdig, wenn er doch angeblich auch hier wohnt."

„Und wie finden wir raus was wirklich los ist?"

„Ich schnappe mir einen der beiden in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick und versuche ihn zu sondieren. Ich muß ihn nur sehen können. Das würde reichen. Und wenn er nicht weiß, was ich vorhabe, blockt er mich vielleicht auch nicht ab."

„Aber wird er das nicht merken. Ich fand es immer schrecklich, wenn Malfoy in meinen Geist eingedrungen ist."

Ich grinste.

„Malfoy ist auch ein Anfänger. Der braucht dazu seinen Zauberstab…"

„Zum Glück. Aber wer will auch gerne seine Gedanken lesen lassen. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Allerdings kann ich mich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Du liest doch nicht gerade meine Gedanken, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denkst du, ich tue das ständig? Meistens ist es netter nicht zu wissen, was die Leute denken… und vor allem was sie über einen denken. Die Lächeln dich an und denken darüber nach, wie scheiße sie dich finden. Glaub mir, dass will ich eigentlich auch lieber nicht wissen."

Natasha nickte verständnisvoll.

Ich konnte mir denken, dass sie ganz froh darüber war, dass Malfoy sie erst mal in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

„Es ist etwas anderes, wenn man nur oberflächlich in die Gedanken eindringt. Das merkt so gut wie niemand. Vor allem Muggel nicht… und die werden es auch nicht merken. Ich bin schließlich ein Profi in Legilimentik."

„Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Die Kunst in die Gedanken anderer Leute einzudringen. Los, suchen wir die beiden."

Wir mussten nicht lange suchen und fanden Malfoy und Jason in der großen Halle. Die beiden diskutierten angeregt und ich fragte mich worüber wohl.

Dann sammelte ich mich und fixierte Jason. Er merkte tatsächlich nichts, aber ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich herausfand, wer er wirklich war.

Natasha sah mich fragend an.

„Und?"

„Jason war in die Vergangenheit verbannt worden. Von seiner eigenen Familie und Lucius hat ihn erst jetzt wieder zurückgeholt."

„Aber warum wurde er verbannt?"

„Er hat im Auftrag von Voldemort gehandelt."

„Voldemort?"

„Erkläre ich dir später." Auch hatte ich ihr nicht unbedingt erzählen wollen, dass Jason zusammen mit meinem Bruder beim verschwinden lassen von Muggelleichen erwischt wurde.

„Schluß damit!" meinte ich und ging mit Natasha auf die beiden zu.

„Sie wandern nach Askaban", fuhr ich Jason an.

„Und wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mal damit, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt?" fügte Natasha hinzu.

Die beiden sahen uns erstaunt an.

„Brüder, nicht wahr? Die sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen haben, weil der eine verbannt wurde?"

Jason gab nach.

„Okay, dann sind wir wohl aufgeflogen. Ja, ich wurde verbannt. Sogar von meiner eigenen feinen Familie." Er warf Lucius einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Und was ist daran bitte so schlimm?"

„Was daran schlimm ist?" Empörte ich mich. „Sie wurden verbannt, weil sie Muggel umgebracht haben. Das ist schlimm!"

„Muggel?" fragte Natasha leise und wurde etwas blass.

„Sie haben Gedanken gelesen, nicht wahr?" Meinte Malfoy nur und ich nickte.

Natasha war völlig fassungslos. Jetzt glaubte sie Michelle tatsächlich mehr als Malfoy.

**Natasha**

„Moment mal, das glaub ich jetzt nicht", schnappte ich nach Luft.

Die beiden sahen mich nur vielsagend an.

„Dann wolltest du also nur mein Vertrauen gewinnen, nicht wahr? Hast uns deswegen aus der Zelle geholt… Und hast die ganze Zeit über gelogen…" verletzt sah ich Malfoy an. Ich wusste nicht wieso diese Erkenntnis so weh tat, aber sie tat es und ich war maßlos enttäuscht. Hatte ich mich denn wirklich so in ihm täuschen können? Ich hatte doch wirklich geglaubt, dass er auch eine ehrliche Seite hatte.

„Nein, ich habe dir nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt", gab Malfoy zurück.

„Nun mal langsam ihr zwei", versuchte Jason uns zu beschwichtigen. „Wir werden euch schon alles erzählen, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier."

„Doch, genau jetzt und hier. Das ist doch nur eine lahme Ausrede", verlangte Michelle und funkelte Jason böse an. Dieser grinste plötzlich.

„Na gut, erwischt. Wir werden euch gar nichts erzählen und ihr geht zurück in eure Zelle."

„Paß lieber auf Michelle, vielleicht hat er noch irgendwo einen Zauberstab versteckt", vermutete ich, doch Jason grinste mich abschätzig an.

„So einen Muggel habe ich gerne. Keine Ahnung von Zauberei, aber trotzdem meinst du, alles darüber zu wissen. Vielleicht sollte ich dich wirklich mal verhexen, Muggel! Ein netter Imperius-Fluch, so dass du alles machst, was ich dir sage. Sogar von der nächsten Brücke würdest du springen…"

**Michelle**

„Und das finden sie wohl amüsant, was?" Ich war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren und Jason eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, da ich ja keinen Zauberstab hatte… und Malfoy natürlich auch.

„Und sie, Malfoy? Was sagen sie dazu? Tun hier so als wären sie der Gute, oder was?"

„Da stimme ich ihnen zu", kommentierte Jason trocken und brachte mich noch mehr in Rage.

„Ich bringe jedenfalls keine Leute um."

„Ha, das ich nicht lache! Sie haben sich aber auch nie daran gestört, oder?"

Malfoy sah mich böse an.

„Das muß ich mir nicht länger anhören!"

Er zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab, aber ich war viel zu sauer um mich davon einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Und wo ist bitte schön mein Zauberstab?" Wollte ich wissen.

„In sicherer Verwahrung", gab Jason mit einem fiesen Grinsen zurück.

„Na gut, wenn das so ist…" Damit stürzte ich blitzschnell auf Malfoy zu und bevor er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, riß ich ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Ich berührte Natasha und mit einem schnell gemurmelten Spruch brachte ich uns weg von Malfoys Landsitz.

**Jason und Lucius**

Jason und Lucius starrten fassungslos auf die Stelle, wo gerade noch Michelle und Natasha gestanden hatten.

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" Herrschte Jason dann seinen Bruder an. „Wie kannst du dir nur den Zauberstab aus der Hand reißen lassen? Ach ja, ich vergaß: Das ist dir ja schon einmal passiert…"

Lucius warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das ist schon Jahre her!"

„Guck nicht so", gab Jason zurück, „so ein Blick steht dir nicht… und mir dann wohl genauso wenig…"

„Das ist nicht amüsant, Jason. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das fragst du mich?"

„Ja, ich frage dich! Du hast schließlich noch Michelles Zauberstab, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Jason grinste.

„Stimmt! Den Zauberstab einer DeWiltshire. Besser geht's ja wohl nicht… nachdem ihr mir meinen Zauberstab abgenommen habt…"

Lucius seufzte.

Jason zog Michelles Zauberstab, berührte seinen Bruder und apparierte mit ihm in die Winkelgasse.

„Okay. Du versuchst deinen Stab zurückzuholen und sie zu finden. In der Zeit gehe ich mir vernünftige Klamotten kaufen."

„War ja klar", seufzte Lucius. „Und binde ja nicht gleich jedem auf die Nase, wer du bist und wo du warst."

„Ich bin doch nicht völlig bescheuert, Brüderchen." Jason verschwand.

„Und nenn mich nicht Brüderchen!" Rief Lucius ihm hinterher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Michelle**

Natasha wusste wohl gar nicht wie ihr geschah und sah sich verdutzt um.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie mich dann ungläubig.

„In der Winkelgasse… und das", ich deutete auf ein großes wie ein altes Museum aussehendes Gebäude, „ist das Zaubereiministerium."

Natasha war endgültig verwirrt. Ihr plötzliches Auftauchen schien die Leute auf der Straße nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Winkelgasse? Wo soll das sein?"

„In London. Du bist in der verborgenen Zaubererwelt und es wäre wohl besser, wenn du erst mal bei mir bleibst. Wer weiß, was die durchgeknallten Zwillinge sonst noch vorhaben. Hier bist du erst mal sicher."

Sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern nickte nur stumm. Dann sah ich plötzlich Mad-Eye Moody auf uns zukommen und ich erwartete eine Standpauke.

Moody, der ein normales Auge und ein Auge, daß er in jede beliebige Position im Kopf drehen und mit dem er sogar durch seinen Hinterkopf gucken konnte, besaß, richtete beide Augen auf uns.

„Michelle, wo warst du die letzten Tage? Und wer ist das?"

„Nicht alles auf einmal bitte." Ich hob meine Hände. „Das ist Natasha."

Mad-Eye wollte schon etwas sagen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja, sie ist ein Muggel… und sie braucht unsere Hilfe. Der Rest ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, die ich dir gerne im Büro berichte."

„Na gut", knurrte er, „dann kommt mit. Ich will ich wissen, was hier los ist."

Mad-Eye Moody war wohl einer der besten Auroren unserer Zeit und hatte schon unzählige Anhänger der dunklen Seite nach Askaban gebracht.

In unserer Abteilung erzählten wir Moody die ganze Geschichte über die Malfoys, aber er reagierte nicht, wie ich erwartet hatte. Anstatt sie sofort festzunehmen, schlug er vor, sie erst noch zu beobachten.

Als ich protestierte, wies er mich zurecht.

„Denk doch mal nach, Michelle. Wieso sollte jemand wie Lucius Malfoy plötzlich alles riskieren und seinen Bruder zurückholen, mit dem er sich, laut deiner Aussage, nicht einmal gut versteht. Da geht etwas vor sich und das ist unsere Chance rauszufinden, was du-weißt-schon-wer vorhat. Wir werden die Malfoys in Ruhe lassen! Was du eigentlich ja schon die ganze Zeit hättest tun sollen…" Moody sah mich tadelnd an.

Ich mußte mich seinem Urteil beugen und als Natasha und ich aus der Abteilung für Muggelschutz kamen, war sie neugierig.

„Ihr seid ja ganz schön gut organisiert", meinte sie anerkennend.

„Natürlich. Was erwartest du denn? Es ist gar nicht so einfach das alles vor euch Muggeln zu verbergen…"

„Würdest du mich bitte nicht immer Muggel nennen. Das hört sich immer so negativ an." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Sorry", meinte ich, „aber das Wort hat hier keine abschätzige Bedeutung… jedenfalls für die meisten Zauberer nicht. Du hast es leider nur so negativ durch die Malfoys aufgefasst. Da hast du eben gerade zuerst die falsche Seite kennengelernt."

„Das Gefühl habe ich mittlerweile auch…" Nachdenklich trottete sie neben mir her.

Als wir zurück in die riesige Eingangshalle kamen, staunte ich nicht schlecht, als ich die beiden Malfoys dort entdeckte, die sich gerade mit dem Zaubereiminister unterhielten.

„Mann… die sind vielleicht dreist hier einfach so aufzutauchen."

Natasha bemerkte nun auch was ich meinte und wir blieben stehen um die Szene zu beobachten.

„Wie können die hier einfach so reinspazieren, wenn die doch zur dunklen Seite gehören?"

„Siehst du den Zauberer, mit dem sie sich unterhalten?"

Sie nickte.

„Das ist der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich… ich sag doch, die Malfoys haben gute Kontakte hier im Ministerium…"

Natasha murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und beobachtete genau wie ich weiter.

Kurze Zeit später löste sich Lucius von der Gruppe und kam in unsere Richtung. Sofort ging ich auf ihn zu, um ihn abzufangen.

„Was hast du vor?" flüsterte Natasha und hörte sich etwas besorgt an.

„Ich hol zurück, was mir gehört", meinte ich.

Dann stand ich vor Malfoy und er tat überrascht. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach ich ihn an.

„Na, sie beide haben ja vielleicht Nerven hier einfach so aufzutauchen!"

Abschätzig sah er mich an.

„Und sie? Ich dachte, sie sind kein Auror."

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy! Ich will eigentlich nur, dass sie mir mein Eigentum zurückgeben!"

Er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Meinen Zauberstab!" Erklärte ich.

„Oh natürlich… Da fällt mir doch glatt ein, dass sie auch immer noch meinen Zauberstab haben. Den hätte ich auch gerne zurück."

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Vergessen sie's, Malfoy! Erst will ich meinen Zauberstab sehen!"

Natasha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh man", stöhnte sie, „so wird das nie was…"

Malfoy wand sich, aber gab dann nach.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, hab ich ihren Zauberstab nicht…"

Jason gesellte sich plötzlich zu uns… und er sah irgendwie verändert aus. Er hatte jetzt kurze dunkle Haare, trug Jeans, ein T-Shirt, ein Sakko und Turnschuhe. Turnschuhe? Muggelklamotten? Ich konnte es kaum glauben.

„Genau… weil ich ihn habe", bezog er sich auf meinen Zauberstab und grinste hämisch.

„Übrigens: Huch! Was machen sie überhaupt hier? Und ihre neue Muggelfreundin haben sie auch dabei…heutzutage lassen sie wohl jeden ins Zaubereiministerium…"

Natasha schnappte empört nach Luft und wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber ich hielt sie zurück.

„Lassen sie sie in Ruhe, Malfoy!" Kam ich ihr zuvor und Jason tat etwas, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte: Er lächelte.

„Oh, sie dürfen mich gerne Jason nennen, meine Liebe…"

In mir kochte es, aber ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Danke, ich verzichte."

„Haben sie ein paar ihrer Kollegen besucht?" fragte Jason non-chalant und ich wusste worauf er anspielte. Verdammt, dachte ich, da hat Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, wohl mal wieder seinen Mund nicht halten können.

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!" Gab ich barsch zurück, aber ihn schien das nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Warum so abweisend?" fragte er grinsend. „Bin ich wirklich so schrecklich?"

Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen.

„Meinen Zauberstab!" Verlangte ich, aber er machte keine Anstalten etwas zu tun oder zu erwidern. „Ich will ihn zurück!"

Ich war so mit Jason beschäftigt, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, wie Lucius Natasha zur Seite nahm.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, gefällt mir ihr Zauberstab ganz gut. Wenn sie so mächtig sind, wozu brauchen sie ihn dann noch? Vielleicht um ihre kleine Muggelfreundin zu beschützen?"

„Und sie?" antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wieso wollen sie ihn behalten? Kaufen sie sich einen neuen! Und lassen sie gefälligst Natasha aus dem Spiel! Oder denken sie etwa daran, sie auch noch zu ermorden?"

Er tat entsetzt.

„So etwas trauen sie mir zu?" Dann grinste er wieder. „Aber nein, an so etwas denke ich gerade nicht. Wollen sie wissen, woran ich gerade denke?"

Langsam gingen mir seine Spielchen auf die Nerven. Aber trotzdem hatte er irgendetwas an sich, was ihn ziemlich attraktiv erscheinen ließ. Verdammt, was denkst du da? Rief ich mich selbst zur Vernunft, musste dann trotzdem zugeben, dass seine überhebliche, selbstbewusste Art einen gewissen Reiz ausübte.

„Als wenn sie mir sagen würden, woran sie gerade denken…" Gab ich zurück und er tat so, als würden wir uns über ganz banale Dinge unterhalten.

„Aber natürlich sage ich es ihnen: Ich denke gerade an sie, an mich und ein Abendessen in einem netten, kleinen, italienischen Restaurant…"

„Das ist ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst!" Entfuhr es mir, aber mein Ausbruch irritierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

„Wieso nicht? Ich lade sie ein. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich schon immer mal mit einem Auror ausgehen. Das würde sicher sehr interessant werden… und sie können ja wohl nicht leugnen, dass der Reiz des Verbotenen nicht auch auf sie eine gewisse Anziehungskraft ausübt, oder?"

Ich war entrüstet, aber wohl mehr darüber, dass er irgendwo Recht hatte. Tief in meinem Inneren gab es eine Stimme, die ihm insgeheim zustimmte… allerdings brachte ich sie schnell wieder durch Vernunft zum Schweigen.

„Träumen sie weiter!" Wies ich ihn ab. „Das hier führt sowieso zu nichts. Sie wollen mir meinen Zauberstab nicht zurückgeben… bitte schön. Dann lassen sie es. Ich werde schon einen anderen Weg finden…"

„Da haben sie Recht", meinte er ehrlich, „aber ich will sie zum Essen einladen… reicht das nicht?"

Mann, dachte ich, am liebsten würde ich ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht küssen… äh, schlagen. Ich meine natürlich schlagen. Michelle, was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor…Ich musste mich zusammenreißen und sah mich nach Natasha um.

Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit mit Malfoy etwas Abseits gestanden hatte.

Ich wusste zwar nicht, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten, aber ich ging zu ihnen und zog Natasha mit mir.

„Wir gehen", meinte ich nur und sah dann noch mal zu den Malfoys.

„Und so lange sie mir nicht meinen Zauberstab aushändigen, werde ich ihren behalten."

Lucius wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es aber.

„Ich denke, das ist nur fair", stichelte ich noch hinterher und lief mit Natasha Richtung Ausgang.

„Wirklich unglaublich!" Schimpfte ich vor mich hin.

„Was ist unglaublich?"

„Der Kerl hat mich doch tatsächlich zum Abendessen eingeladen! Der spinnt doch! Oder er hat mich nur verarscht…"

Natasha musste grinsen.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Gehst du?"

Entsetzt sah ich sie an.

„Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn?"

„Och, ich dachte nur so…" Murmelte sie leise und ich nahm sie mit zu mir.

„Komm mit. Bis zu meiner Wohnung ist es nicht weit."

Natasha wirkte irgendwie etwas verstört und ich hatte den leisen verdacht, daß Mad-Eyes merkwürdiges Auge ihr wohl den Rest gegeben hatte. Hinzu kam noch die die Begegnung mit den Malfoys.

„Sag mal, der Typ im Ministerium…Wer war denn das?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Und sein Auge… er konnte es in alle Richtungen drehen…und es hat so bläulich geleuchtet…"

Ich musste grinsen.

„Sei froh, dass er es nicht rausgenommen hat."

„Rausgenommen? Er kann sein Auge rausnehmen. Wie pervers ist das denn?"

„Er macht es um es zu säubern. Glaub mir, so ein magisches Auge ist verdammt praktisch. Er kann damit überall durchsehen. Sogar durch Wände und so…"

„Unglaublich", murmelte sie nur.

„Er ist mein Vorgesetzter."

„Aha." Natasha wirkte ziemlich überrumpelt.

„Das da gerade war die Abteilung für Muggelschutz und Verbotene schwarze Magie. Bei dieser Abteilung arbeite ich als Auror, das heißt, ich bin dafür zuständig Muggel, also nicht-magische Menschen und auch andere Zauberer vor verbotener schwarzer Magie zu schützen... sei es indem wir Hausdurchsuchungen bei Zauberern durchführten, die in Verdacht stehen schwarze Magie, Zauber, Flüche etc. anzuwenden oder auch indem wir solche Zauberer direkt ihrer Taten überführen und ins Zauberergefängnis von Askaban bringen.

Lucius Malfoy ist eigentlich ein solcher Zauberer. Man verdächtigt ihn schon lange zu den Todessern zugehören, also den Anhängern von Lord Voldemort, dem wohl gefürchtetsten Magier unserer Zeit, aber bislang hatte man Malfoy nie etwas nachweisen können. Aber das hab ich dir ja alles schon erzählt. Ach ja, nur um es mal zu erwähnen: Voldemorts Namen spricht eigentlich keiner aus, weil alle Angst vor ihm haben. Man sagt also sonst immer: Du weißt schon wer."

„Ist das nicht merkwürdig? Und wieso sprichst du seinen Namen aus? Und ist er der Anführer der dunklen Seite?"

Ich nickte.

„Zu Lord Voldemort kann man nur eines sagen: Sein Ziel ist es alle Muggel und halbblütigen Zauberer zu vernichten und so die Herrschaft der reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien zu etablieren. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen, schreckt er vor nichts zurück... und: Er ist zu allem Übel mein Onkel… deswegen habe ich keine Angst vor ihm." Ich seufzte.

„Und was ist mit dem Krieg?"

Natasha hatte wirklich immer neue Fragen parat. Aber jetzt war es eh egal. Sollte sie ruhig alles erfahren.

„Die dunkle Seite wird zur Zeit immer mächtiger und einige Leute im Ministerium vertrauen mir. Meinen Vorgesetzten Mad-Eye Moody hast du ja gerade schon kennengelernt. Er hat mich ohne zu zögern in seine Abteilung aufgenommen. Er kennt mich und weiß, dass ich nicht so bin wie die meisten in meiner Familie."

„Mad-Eye? Na, das nenne ich mal einen Namen, der die Faust aufs Auge trifft!"

Ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Wenn Mad-Eye in der Nähe ist, solltest du keine Augen Witze machen. Er reagiert verständlicherweise etwas allergisch darauf…"

Sie nickte grinsend und ich schmunzelte ebenfalls.

„Und Malfoy?"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Wieso konntet ihr ihm nichts nachweisen?"

„Nun, die Malfoys sind eine reiche und einflussreiche Familie. Lucius pflegt gute Kontakte im Zaubereiministerium…"

„Also sind auch Zauberer korrupt?"

„Du sagst es. Übrigens sind wir da. Home sweet Home!"

Natasha staunte nicht schlecht, als wir meine Wohnung betraten. Immerhin war meine Familie auch sehr reich…

**Lucius und Jason**

Jason sah seinen Bruder grinsend an, der aber nicht sehr amüsiert schien.

„Und? Was ist mit meinem Zauberstab?" fragte Lucius seinen Bruder.

„Nichts. Hast du doch gehört. Sie behält ihn."

„Das ist ja ganz toll. War das etwa deine Taktik, mehr über Michelle in Erfahrung zu bringen?"

Jason sah seinen Bruder tadelnd an.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe sie zum Essen eingeladen…"

„Du hast was?" fragte Lucius ungläubig und Jason nickte.

„Aber sie hat natürlich nicht zugesagt. Erst mal nicht…"

Lucius sah seinen Bruder verzweifelt an.

„Du sollst nicht mit ihr ausgehen, sondern sie aushorchen. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Jason legte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Also ich weiß zwar nicht was du machst, aber ich werde Michelle erst mal Blumen schicken. Frauen stehen auf so was… und dann wird sie schon mit mir ausgehen."

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Blödsinn. Das wird nie funktionieren, glaub mir. Außerdem haben die Frauen sich in der Zeit, wo du weg warst, ganz schön verändert…"

„Das glaube ich kaum. Jedenfalls habe ich einen Plan. Und du? Wenn Michelle auf Natasha aufpasst, wirst du nie an sie rankommen…"

Plötzlich grinste Lucius.

„Na dann muß ich mich wohl darauf verlassen, dass dein Plan funktioniert und du Michelle mit deinem Charme von ihr ablenkst…"

**Michelle**

„Wir sollten noch mal zu Gringotts gehen. Wenn wir etwas essen wollen, brauche ich noch Geld. Komm ich lad dich ein", riß ich Natasha aus ihren Gedanken, als sie verloren auf meiner Couch saß.

„Gringotts?" Natasha sah mich verwirrt an.

„Gringotts ist die Zaubererbank."

„Ihr habt auch ne eigene Bank?"

„Na klar… und natürlich auch eigenes Geld."

„Oh je", seufzte sie nun, „ich will dir aber nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Tasche liegen…Ich hab schließlich kein magisches Geld…"

„Unser Geld ist nicht magisch…ist aber trotzdem kein Problem", erklärte ich. „Dort gibt es auch einen normalen Bankomaten… für nicht-magische Leute. Dort kannst du Geld abheben und es bei den Kobolden umtauschen."

„Kobolde?"

„Klar. Die führen und bewachen die Bank. Mit denen legt sich keiner an. Gringotts ist wohl der sicherste Ort der Welt für alles, was man aufbewahren will… mit Ausnahme von Hogwarts vielleicht… du erinnerst dich? Die Zaubererschule…"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich… aber Kobolde? Jetzt erzähl mir auch noch, dass es so etwas wie Geister und Drachen gibt…" Natasha lachte, aber ich sah sie todernst an.

„Natürlich gibt es Geister und Drachen."

Ihr blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken.

„Jetzt willst du mich aber auf den Arm nehmen… oder etwa doch nicht?"

Ich warf ihr nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Manno mann", murmelte sie daraufhin nur und sagte erst mal nichts mehr.

**Natasha**

Als wir in der großen Schalterhalle von Gringotts standen, vergaß ich erst mal die Malfoys und alles was bislang geschehen war.

„Wow", entfuhr es mir. „Das ist ja..."

„Unglaublich?" grinste Michelle und ich nickte nur.

„Dort drüben steht der Bankomat. Also, wenn du Geld abheben willst..."

„Sicher, aber, hm, ich glaube ich habe meine Karte gar nicht dabei."

„Och, das ist doch kein Problem. Wo ist sie denn?"

„In meinem Portmonaie und das liegt noch bei dir. Hatte es ganz vergessen, als ich mich umgezogen habe."

Michelle murmelte etwas und nach einer raschen Hahnbewegung drückte sie mir mein Portmonaie in die Hand.

„Oh, danke." So ganz konnte ich immer noch nicht glauben, was um mich herum geschah, hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass Michelle Zauberin war.

Ich fischte meine Karte heraus und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Automaten. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie viel Geld ich brauchen würde, also hob ich erst mal 100 Pfund ab. Das würde fürs erste reichen.

Ich verstaute Karte und Geldbeutel in der Hosentasche der Jeans, die Michelle mir geliehen hatte und sah mich etwas verloren um.

Michelle stand an einem Schalter und winkte mich zu sich. Hinter dem Schalter saß ein kleines, verhutzeltes Männchen und sah uns beide ungeduldig an.

„Ist das ein Kobold?" fragte ich leise.

„Was dachtest du denn, das ich bin?" fuhr mich der Kleine an, was Michelle nur mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

Verlegen sah ich ihn an und hielt ihm mein Geld unter die krumme Nase.

„Äh, das will ich umtauschen."

Der Kleine grapschte danach und verschwand. Als ich schon dachte, ich würde mein Geld nie wieder sehen, tauchte er wieder auf und drückte mir einen Beutel in die Hand.

„Schnell, schnell, der nächste", quäkte er und sah uns strafend an.

Wir verließen die Bank und draußen inspizierte ich neugierig den Beutel.

„Wie ist eigentlich der Kurs?" erkundigte ich mich bei Michelle.

„Keine Ahnung. Die Kobolde ändern ihn ständig."

„Ich wette, für mich hat er einen besonders hohen angesetzt", meinte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber jetzt hab ich einen Mordshunger."

„Dann habe ich genau das richtige für dich", erwiderte Michelle mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Sie holte Malfoys Stab heraus und apparierte.

„Ich glaube, daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", stöhnte ich, als wir beide wieder in der Wirklichkeit auftauchten. „Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Willkommen in Hogsmeade."

„Hogswas?"

„Im Honigtopf bekommst du das beste Butterbier und auch das beste Essen."

„Aha." Wieder mal kam ich mir ziemlich dämlich vor, weil ich kein Wort verstand.

„Laß dich einfach überraschen."

Michelle zog mich mit sich in ein gemütliches Gasthaus und bestellte für uns Essen und Butterbier.

„Gehst du jetzt oder nicht?" nahm ich den Faden wieder auf, als wir satt und zufrieden bei unserem dritten Bier saßen.

„Wohin?"

„Na, Jason Daten", grinste ich.

„Bist du verrückt? Natürlich nicht."

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Immerhin hat er dich eingeladen. Und so wie du ihn vorhin angestarrt hast, glaub ich dir nicht, dass du nicht mit ihm ausgehen willst."

„Was heißt hier angestarrt? Ich hätte ihm sein dämliches Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gekü... äh... geschlagen."

„Schon klar."

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie amüsiert an.

„Gib doch zu, dass du ihn auf die eine oder andere Art attraktiv findest. Vor mir kannst du das sowieso nicht verbergen, so was merkt man als Frau."

„Ich glaube du hast vergessen, über wen wir gerade sprechen", versuchte Michelle sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Ganz und gar nicht."

„Na gut, na gut. Irgendwie hast du ja recht. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum er auf mich so anziehend wirkt."

„Vielleicht, weil das Böse immer anziehend ist?" sinnierte ich. „Das ist in den meisten Filmen doch genauso. Die bösen sehen immer am besten aus und kommen irgendwie immer am coolsten rüber. Nehmen wir einfach mal ‚Buffy'. Da war der Spike auch der coolste. Oder ‚Charmed', da fand ich den Cole einfach nur geil."

„Trotzdem sollte ich nicht hin gehen", sträubte sich Michelle weiter. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er es ernst meint. Er hat doch sicher irgendeinen Hintergedanken dabei, schließlich ist er ein Malfoy."

„Aber wenn du nicht gehst, findest du es nicht heraus. Und sieh es mal so, er hat dich eingeladen, also würde ich an deiner Stelle das teuerste Restaurant in London auswählen. Denn falls er es nicht ernst meint, soll er wenigsten kräftig in die Tasche langen. Und zweitens kannst du so vielleicht etwas mehr über ihn herausfinden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du ja auch auf deine Kosten." Ich grinste sie breit an.

„Pfui, wie kannst du so was denken", tat sie empört.

„Ich denke halt nur praktisch."

„Na schön, überredet", seufzte sie. „Aber der gute Herr soll von sich aus kommen."

„Das wird er schon, schien ja ganz heiß drauf zu sein."

Wir bezahlten unsere Rechnung und Michelle apparierte uns zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Wir hatten es uns gerade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Michelle öffnete und kam kurz darauf mit einem riesigen Strauss Blumen zurück.

„Meine Güte, da hat er sich aber in Unkosten gestürzt", lachte ich.

Michelle drückte mir die Blumen in den Arm und zog eine Karte aus dem Strauß.

„Heute Abend um acht. J.", las sie vor.

„Ein Mann, der weiß, was er will."

„Zumindest hat er keine Zeit verloren." Michelle starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die Karte. „Ich kann da nicht hingehen."

„Du machst doch wohl jetzt keinen Rückzieher? Wahrscheinlich wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mit ihm auszugehen. Dem traue ich es glatt zu, dass er solange vor deiner Tür steht, bis du dich doch noch erbarmst."

„Und was ist mit dir? Kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

„Ich bin doch keine drei mehr", protestierte ich. „Ich werde schon nicht weglaufen."

„Na schön." Michelle runzelte die Stirn. „Dann kommt jetzt die Preisfrage. Was ziehe ich heute Abend an?"

Um Punkt acht klopfte es an der Tür.

„Will gar nicht wissen, wie er rausgefunden hat, wo ich wohne." Michelle wirkte etwas nervös.

„Kannst ihn ja fragen. Und jetzt los und viel Spaß."

Als die Tür hinter Michelle ins Schloss fiel, streckte ich mich seufzend auf der Couch aus. Endlich mal wieder alleine. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe. Keine Zauberer, keine Kobolde, nur ich.

Nach einer Weile quälte ich mich hoch und machte den Fernseher an. Gottlob besaß Michelle einen, sonst hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich bald gelangweilt.

Ich zappte durch die Kanäle und blieb schließlich bei einem Actionfilm hängen. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich den Kamin anmachen sollte, doch schnell verwarf ich diese Idee. Zu Hause hatten wir nur einen elektrischen und wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn gar nicht anbekommen.

Stattdessen durchwühlte ich Michelles Küche und fand schließlich was zum Knabbern und eine Flasche Xuxu.

„Michelle, du bist die beste", rief ich und hielt die Flasche wie ein Heiligtum vor mich. „Der Abend ist gerettet."

Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich Flasche öffnete.

Ich machte es mir wieder auf der Couch gemütlich, die Fernbedienung in der einen, die Flasche in der anderen Hand.

Der Film hatte mich so in seinen Bann gezogen, dass ich zunächst gar nicht mitbekam, wie es im Kamin hinter mir raschelte.

Erst als ich ein Husten und Fluchen vernahm, wandte ich mich dem Kamin zu und staunte nicht schlecht, als ein völlig verrußter Malfoy vor mir stand.

„Ihre Freundin könnte ihren Kamin auch mal wieder sauber machen", schimpfte er und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

„Was kommst du auch durch den Kamin?" Mittlerweile überraschte mich gar nichts mehr.

„Geht schneller", gab er zurück.

„Auch gut. Würdest du mich jetzt in Ruhe den Film zu Ende gucken lassen?"

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum ich hier bin?" er klang etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, ich will erst wissen, wer der Mörder ist, dann kannst du mir meinetwegen erzählen, warum du hier bist."

Damit ignorierte ich ihn für den Rest des Films. Geschieht ihm recht, was ruiniert er auch meinen Abend.

Malfoy war völlig baff. Mit so einer Begrüßung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er versuchte mehrmals Natasha anzusprechen, doch als sie ihn strikt ignorierte, fügte er sich seufzend in sein Schicksal und sah ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.

Als der Film zu Ende war, schaltete ich den Fernseher aus.

„Na schön. Warum bist du hier und wie zum Teufel bist du in den Kamin gekommen?"

„Flohpulver."

„Was?"

„Flohpulver", er seufzte. „Laß es dir von Michelle erklären. Ich habe dazu nicht den Nerv."

„Wenn du wegen deinem Stab hier bist, vergiss es. Michelle hat ihn mitgenommen", überging ich seine letzte Bemerkung.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du vielleicht noch mal mit ihr reden könntest."

„Vergiss es. Ich habe dir vorhin im Ministerium schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht machen werde."

„Warum bist du so stur?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jemandem helfe, der mich von vorne bis hinten belügt."

„Es war notwendig."

„Ach ja? Genauso notwendig, wie Muggel töten? Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Ich bin nicht mein Bruder", gab Malfoy wütend zurück. „Ich habe dafür meine Leute."

„Na gut, dann rufe einen deiner Schergen herbei. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Ich bin dir vollkommen ausgeliefert. Und das Beste, ich kann mich nicht mal wehren. Also, worauf wartest du?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich nur aus seinen leuchtend blauen Augen an. Und jetzt verstand ich auf einmal, was Michelle damit meinte, als sie sagte, sie würde Jason auf irgendeine weise attraktiv finden.

Mit Malfoy ging es mir jetzt genauso. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und er machte es mir unmöglich, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Dann tat er etwas, was ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr überraschte als mich. Er küsste mich. Im ersten Moment war ich zu perplex, um irgendwie zu reagieren, doch dann erwiderte ich den Kuss und fragte mich im gleichen Augenblick, was in mich gefahren war.

Der Typ war eiskalt in meine Gedanken eingedrungen, hatte mir fürchterlich Schmerzen bereitet und mich zudem noch von vorne bis hinten belogen. Und jetzt ließ ich mich auch noch von ihm küssen. Damit hatte sich wahrscheinlich das letzte bisschen Verstand, das ich noch hatte, verabschiedet.

Plötzlich stieß Malfoy mich geradezu von sich, sah mich erschrocken an, sprang auf und war schon im Kamin verschwunden.

Verwirrt sah ich ihm hinterher. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder in ihn gefahren?

**Lucius**

In seiner Wohnung ließ sich Malfoy auf die Couch sinken. Sein Bruder war noch nicht wieder zurück, worüber er ganz froh war.

Was war da nur gerade in ihn gefahren? Und dann auch noch ein Muggel!

„Ich muss kurzfristig den Verstand verloren haben", murmelte er.

Am besten wäre, er würde Jason erst mal nichts davon erzählen.

Tasha hatte recht gehabt, er hätte sie wirklich umbringen sollen, dann hätte sie ihn nicht in eine so vertrackte Situation bringen können.

**Natasha**

Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte und keine Lust hatte über Malfoy nachzudenken, leerte ich die Flasche.

Danach fühlte ich mich zwar nicht besser, aber alles war auf einmal viel lustiger. Und als ich dann doch über das Vorgefallene nachdachte, konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ den Kuss Revue passieren. Mein besoffenes Hirn kam schließlich zu der Einsicht, dass er mir sogar gefallen hatte und dass ich nichts gegen eine Wiederholung haben würde.

Ich beschloss, auf Michelle zu warten und in dem Zustand, in dem ich mich gerade befand, war es nicht auszuschließen, dass ich ihr alles haarklein berichten würde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Michelle**

Nach dem Essen, welches in dem sehr noblen Restaurant wirklich vorzüglich gewesen war, saß ich vor meinem Nachtisch und ich liebte Schokoladeneis über alles. Ich genoß es und Jason sah mir dabei zu. Er hatte mich wirklich überrascht, als er in einem schwarzen legeren Anzug vor mir gestanden hatte. Es stand ihm sehr gut und ich hätte wetten können, dass der Anzug von einem bekannten Londoner Designer stammte. Scheinbar hatte Jason eine Schwäche für Muggelklamotten. Bisher war unsere Unterhaltung nicht über ein paar höfliche Floskeln hinausgegangen. Wahrscheinlich weil wir beide nicht sicher waren, was der andere vorhatte. Mir fiel auf, dass er sein Dessert nicht anrührte und mich nur anstarrte. Da mir nichts besseres einfiel, sprach ich ihn darauf an.

„Hat es einen besonderen Grund, dass du mir zusiehst? Oder versuchst du etwa meine Gedanken zu lesen?"

Jason hatte irgendwann beschlossen auf das Sie zu verzichten und dem hatte ich mich einfach angeschlossen. Mittlerweile dachte ich, dass der Abend zu nichts führen würde… aber selbst wenn, dann hatte ich wenigsten gut gegessen.

„Das würde ich gar nicht erst versuchen. Aber ich finde, es hat etwas sehr erotisches an sich, wenn Frauen ihr Dessert essen…"

Er sah mich anzüglich an und ich schob die mittlerweile leere Eisschale von mir.

„Danke. Jetzt ist mir der Appetit vergangen."

„Na wie gut, dass du schon fertig bist", grinste er und ich musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.

Jetzt konnte ich ihm dabei zusehen, wie er sein Dessert verzehrte.

„Verzeih mir", schob er dann nach, „ich habe wohl meine anerzogenen guten Malfoy Manieren vergessen." Aber er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist mit Lucius?" fragte ich dann geradeheraus. Warum noch länger um den heißen Brei herumreden?

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" Ich merkte, dass er mich durch seine ausweichenden Antworten nur ärgern wollte.

„Sitzt er zu gerade zu Hause und langweilt sich?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Aber er hat ja scheinbar einen Sohn, also schließe ich daraus, dass er auch eine Frau hat mit der er sich vergnügen kann."

Ich sah Jason skeptisch an.

„Weißt du", meinte er plötzlich grinsend, „das macht doch so keinen Spaß… Ich schlage dir etwas vor: Ich erzähle dir etwas über mich oder was immer du auch wissen willst und im Gegenzug erfahre ich etwas von dir… und Lügen sind nicht erlaubt."

Ich überlegte kurz, aber dann willigte ich ein. Er hatte Recht. Es machte die Sache interessanter und ich konnte fragen, was ich wollte. Daß er das natürlich auch tun konnte, verdrängte ich lieber.

„Okay. Dann bin ich jetzt dran…"

„Moment", unterbrach ich ihn, „ich wollte dir gerade noch etwas interessantes über deinen Bruder erzählen…"

„Ach ja?"

„Dein Bruder hat keine Frau mehr. Seine Frau ist mit einem Muggel abgehauen und will sich scheiden lassen. Für weitere Details musst du natürlich Lucius fragen…"

Jason lachte ungläubig.

„Das hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht. Mit einem Muggel? Das ist ja wohl etwas übertrieben."

Ich warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Jeder in der Zaubererwelt weiß mittlerweile davon. Da kannst du jeden fragen… Also bin ich jetzt wieder dran."

Jason sagte erst mal nichts mehr. Er konnte es irgendwie nicht glauben, dass jemand einen Malfoy verlassen konnte. Das gab ihm zu denken… und er nahm sich vor mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Bruder zu reden. Wie konnte er so etwas nur verheimlichen?

„Okay", meinte ich dann, „ich will etwas über dein Verhältnis zu deinem Bruder hören."

Jason dachte kurz nach. Mittlerweile hatte er gezahlt und wir gingen nebeneinander her die Straße entlang. Eigentlich hätten wir apparieren können, aber das hätte unser Spielchen vorschnell beendet.

„Mein Bruder und ich haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen über das Leben eines Zauberers."

Als er schwieg, stichelte ich.

„Geht's nicht noch allgemeiner?"

„Ich war ja noch nicht fertig", verteidigte er sich grinsend. „Lucius hält sich lieber im Hintergrund und wartet ab, was passiert. Ich bin eben eher jemand, der selbst aktiv wird. Das war schon immer so. In Hogwarts war ich der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin… und Lucius hat mit unserem Geld auf die Spiele gewettet. Er hätte sich nie selbst auf einen Besen gesetzt. Das wäre unter seiner Würde gewesen… er übertreibt das wohl manchmal ein bisschen. Und jetzt will ich wissen in welchem Haus du in Hogwarts warst."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht, weil ich wusste, dass ihn das bestimmt freuen würde.

„In Slytherin", antwortete ich so beiläufig wie möglich, aber er lachte triumphierend.

„Du warst in Slytherin? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Alle in meiner Familie waren dort…und ich bilde da keine Ausnahme."

„Dann hast du vielleicht doch eine dunkle Seite."

Wir standen mittlerweile vor meiner Haustür und er lehnte sich mir entgegen.

„Die hab ich ganz bestimmt, aber sie ist gut versteckt."

Jason seufzte.

„Wie schade. Aber eine Frage hab ich noch: Was hat es mit Star Wars auf sich? Natasha und du, ihr habt beide daraus zitiert…"

Ich musste grinsen.

„Ach, das ist eine Reihe von Filmen. Da gibt es auch eine dunkle Seite und die Jedi-Ritter, das sind die Guten. Es sind Science-Fiction Filme, aber ziemlich cool."

„Das mit der dunklen Seite hört sich gut an. Die Filme scheinen ja doch sehr interessant zu sein"

„Die dunkle Seite wird aber am Ende vernichtet", meinte ich trocken und Jason änderte seine Meinung wieder.

„Blöde Filme!" Aber er musste dabei grinsen und ich lachte.

„Aber einer der wirklich Bösen, wird am Ende noch zum Guten bekehrt", fuhr ich vielsagend fort und er wusste, worauf ich anspielte.

„Das ist sehr unrealistisch." Er beugte sich vor um mich zu küssen, aber ich wich ihm aus.

„Ich befolge strikt die goldenen Regeln von „Sex and the City"", erklärte ich. „Also kein Küssen und erst Recht kein Sex beim ersten Date."

Jason grinste anzüglich.

„Als ob ich solche Hintergedanken gehabt hätte… aber wie wäre es, wenn wir Morgen noch mal ausgehen? Das wäre dann ja unser zweites Date…"

Zum Glück hatte ich eine hervorragende Ausrede.

„Tut mir leid, aber die nächsten Wochen bin ich nicht in der Stadt. Wir reisen Morgen nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore hat die halbe Zaubererwelt eingeladen um die Entscheidung über die Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaft zu sehen."

Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Davon hat Lucius ja gar nichts erzählt. Dabei hat er auch einen Sohn in Hogwarts…"

„Genau wie die Sache mit seiner Frau", warf ich ein, aber Jason fand das nicht so amüsant.

„Als ich in Hogwarts war, habe ich das Turnier für unsere Schule gewonnen."

Ich musste schmunzeln. Jetzt wollte er doch nur angeben.

„Ach ja?" meinte ich. „Ich bin in meinem letzten Jahr auch angetreten und habe für Hogwarts gewonnen."

Er sah mich skeptisch an, aber nickte dann anerkennend.

„Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können."

„Warum du und nicht Lucius?" fragte ich unverblümt und Jason war darüber wohl überrascht.

„Wie schon gesagt: Er hält sich lieber im Hintergrund und macht sich nicht die Finger schmutzig… außerdem bin ich einfach besser…"

Ich musste lachen.

„Ich wette, er behauptet genau das Gleiche von sich."

„Jetzt wohl nicht mehr… ohne Zauberstab…" Jason grinste fies und plötzlich hörte ich ein Poltern in der Wohnung.

Ich öffnete die Tür und fand Natasha, die sich an der Couch festhielt. Als sie mich sah, stand sie schnell wieder auf.

„Nichts passiert. Ich bin nur gestolpert."

Mißtrauisch sah ich sie an. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht und dann sah ich die leere Flasche auf dem Couchtisch.

„Hey, du hast meinen Xuxu getrunken? Den hatte ich für Notfälle aufbewahrt."

„Das war ein Notfall", meinte sie nuschelnd. „Ich habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt."

„Gut, dass du den Weinkeller nicht entdeckt hast."

„Du hast einen Weinkeller?" Natasha sah sich suchend um. „Wo denn?"

„Das werde ich dir garantiert erst mal nicht verraten."

„Ich kann ja suchen", grinste sie und ich sah mich genervt um.

„Na toll… und warum ist es hier so staubig?"

Natasha deutete auf den Kamin.

„Was ist Flohpulver?"

Ich seufzte. Das würde wohl noch eine lange Nacht werden. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Jason locker und grinsend in der Tür lehnen.

„Nette Wohnung", meinte er, „aber du solltest besser auf deine Muggelfreundin aufpassen."

Natasha, besoffen wie sie war, wollte sich das nicht mehr bieten lassen. Sie stolperte auf Jason zu und musste sich an ihm festhalten.

„Nenn mich nicht Muggel!" fuhr sie ihn an und ich wollte sie von ihm wegziehen. Er verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht.

„Faß meinen Anzug nicht an, Muggel, der ist wertvoller als dein Leben…"

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich gehe dann wohl lieber", beschloß er. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dann in Hogwarts."

Er warf noch einen vernichtenden Blick auf Natasha und von mir verabschiedete er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Ich verstand nicht, wie er auf der einen Seite so anziehend und charmant sein konnte, aber auf der anderen wieder so unglaublich gehässig und arrogant.

„Okay", meinte ich zu Natasha und setzte sie auf die Couch. Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch machte ich sie wieder halbwegs nüchtern und während ich sie fragte, was passiert war, zauberte ich noch schnell den Dreck weg.

„Malfoy war hier… der andere… der ist irgendwie durch den Kamin gekommen und hat was von Flohpulver oder so erzählt. Sag mal, kannst du auch was gegen die Kopfschmerzen machen?"

Ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Hmm, ich glaube ich sollte erst mal ein paar Flüche sprechen um fremde Leute hier fernzuhalten. Bislang hatte ich so etwas nicht gebraucht. Da kamen nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute unangemeldet über das Flohnetzwerk."

„Flohnetzwerk? Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Wenn Zauberer nicht apparieren können oder wollen, reisen sie mit Flohpulver durch den Kamin", erklärte ich.

„So wie Santa Clause?"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Die Kamine der Zauberer sind miteinander verbunden und wenn du irgendwo hin willst, nimmst du eine Hand voll Flohpulver, steigst in den Kamin, nennst dein Ziel und ab geht's. Aber das wirst du Morgen schon selbst erleben…"

„Ach ja?" Natasha sah mich argwöhnisch an.

„Ja. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir Morgen nach Hogwarts müssen. Dort findet die Entscheidung über die Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaft statt. Aber das erkläre ich dir Morgen. Jetzt sollten wir erst mal schlafen."

Natasha stimmte mir zu und die Nacht kam mir viel zu kurz vor, als wir fertig angezogen und mit gepackten Sachen vor dem Kamin standen.

„Jetzt siehst du halbwegs wie ein richtiger Zauberer aus", kommentierte Natasha meine Kleidung.

„Na ja, man muß sich ja auch ein bisschen anpassen…"

Ich trug zwar wieder Jeans und normale Muggelklamotten, aber auch einen Reiseumhang.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", meinte sie. „Du trägst Jeans, High-Heels und einen Pulli, der mehr zeigt als verdeckt und dann diesen schwarzen Umhang mit einem komischen Zeichen drauf. Was ist das überhaupt? Eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund?"

Ich nickte.

„Das ist das Zeichen meines Hauses in Hogwarts. Es gibt vier. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich war in Slytherin und es ist nicht schlecht Farbe zu bekennen. So weiß man gleich wenigstens, wer wohin gehört."

„Hat Moody nicht gesagt, dass so gut wie alle Anhänger Voldemorts aus Slytherin kommen?"

„Wenn wir gleich auf andere Zauberer treffen, solltest du diesen Namen lieber nicht erwähnen oder du- weißt- schon- wer sagen… und ja, sie sind fast alle aus Slytherin. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Natasha wollte mehr wissen, aber ich vertröstete sie auf später.

„So. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal nach Hogwarts kommen. Unseren anderen Kram hab ich schon vorgeschickt und nun müssen wir hinterher. Ich mach es dir vor, okay, und wenn du nicht nachkommst, komm ich zurück."

Natasha nickte nur stumm und starrte den Kamin an, als ob er etwas Böses in sich verbarg. Sie hatte wohl doch etwas Angst.

Um sie ihr zu nehmen, trat ich in den Kamin und nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale die daneben hing. Ich rief: Hogwarts, warf das Flohpulver und kurz danach fand ich mich in der großen Eingangshalle von Hogwarts wieder. Hier liefen schon eine Menge bekannte Leute rum und einige grüßten mich sofort.

Es dauerte nicht lange und dann trat auch Natasha aus dem Kamin. Ich war doch etwas erleichtert und sie sah ziemlich gestresst aus.

„Ach du meine Güte!" stotterte sie los. „Das war ja abgefahren." Aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter uns.

„Hallo Michelle!"

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte die gesamte Weasley Familie, sowie Harry Potter und Hermine Granger.

„Hallo Molly, hallo Arthur! Und hallo alle anderen! Das hier ist Natasha. Sie ist mit mir hier."

Die Weasleys stellten sich und ihre Kinder selbst vor. Da war die jüngste Tochter Ginny, der etwas ältere Ron, der zusammen mit Harry und Hermine in einem Jahrgang war, sowie die Zwillinge Fred und George, die nur noch zwei Jahre Hogwarts vor sich hatten.

Natasha wirkte erleichtert darüber endlich mal nette, freundliche Zauberer kennenzulernen und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Habt ihr schon gehört, dass Hogwarts nächstes Jahr Gastgeber für das Trimagische Turnier sein wird? Ich bin gespannt, wer dann für Hogwarts in das Turnier startet", meinte dann Arthur aufgeregt und ich grinste.

„Ihr hofft doch bestimmt auf einen Gryffindor…"

Arthur und Molly nickten und die Kinder stimmten lautstark zu.

Erst jetzt fiel Natasha auf, dass alle außer Michelle das Gleiche Symbol auf ihren Umhängen trugen. Es war ein Löwe und ihre Farben waren rot und gelb.

„Gehört ihr zu einem anderem… äh Haus?" fragte sie dann und wieder wurde genickt.

„Das sind alles Gryffindors", meinte ich ironisch und fing mir ein paar böse Blicke ein, die aber nicht so gemeint waren.

„Und was ist dieses Trimagische Turnier?" Wollte sie dann wissen und Arthur sprang ein.

„Da treten die besten Schüler der Zaubererschulen gegeneinander an. Es ist ein Wettbewerb. Das war toll damals, als du den Pokal für Hogwarts gewonnen hast", wandte er sich dann an mich, aber ich winkte ab.

„Das war auch verdammt anstrengend und umsonst mach ich mir doch nicht so ne Arbeit…"

Die anderen lachten.

„Du hast da auch schon mal mitgemacht?" wunderte sich Natasha und ich nickte nur.

„Und wie sieht's eigentlich mit der Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaft dieses Jahr aus? Macht Slytherin das Rennen?" fragte ich nun und die Gryffindor-Schüler schnaubten verächtlich.

„Nicht, wenn wir da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben", gab Fred grinsend zurück.

Ich wusste, dass er und George, sowie Harry und Ron in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft waren.

„Was ist denn Quidditch jetzt schon wieder?" Natasha war langsam genervt davon, dass sie rein gar nichts verstand.

„Ist sie ein…?" begann Fred, aber Natasha kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja, ich bin ein Muggel und habe von nichts Ahnung." Sie seufzte.

„Quidditch ist ein Zauberersport. Man spielt ihn auf Besen mit verschiedenen Bällen", meinte Hermine freundlich. „Meine Eltern sind auch Muggel und haben erst nichts von all dem hier verstanden, aber das legt sich. Wenn sie wollen, erkläre ich ihnen gerne mal die Regeln… oder sie sehen sich mit uns mal das Training an."

Natasha nickte ihr dankbar zu und sah dann mich an.

„Ihr fliegt auf Besen durch die Gegend? Das ist aber ziemlich klischeehaft, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja", stimmte ich ihr schulterzuckend zu, „ich finde Besen fliegen auch ehrlich gesagt nicht so toll. Aber Quidditch ist bei Zauberern so beliebt wie Fußball bei euch. Es gibt verschiedene Ligen und auch Weltmeisterschaften."

„Irre!" meinte Natasha nur und dann kamen plötzlich Jason und Lucius in die Eingangshalle.

„Auftritt der Malfoys!" schnaubte Fred verächtlich und George traute seinen Augen kaum.

„Hat Malfoy sich verdoppelt oder was?"

„Nein", seufzte ich. „Das ist sein Zwillingsbruder."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Molly, aber ich hatte keine Lust ihr das alles zu erklären.

„Ist ne lange Geschichte. Ich denke, ich werde eh bei unserem nächsten Meeting davon berichten." Wir warfen uns verschwörerische Blicke zu und Arthur und Molly nickten stumm.

„Wo wird Natasha eigentlich schlafen?" Kam dann die nächste Frage und für mich war es klar.

„Sie schläft bei mir."

Molly sah mich entsetzt an.

„In Slytherin?" Dann wandte sie sich an Natasha. „Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich das so sage, aber die Slytherins sind nicht gerade für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit gegenüber Muggeln bekannt."

„Hey!" Warf ich entrüstet ein und Molly korrigierte sich schnell.

„Anwesende natürlich ausgeschlossen…"

„Das ist kein Problem", meinte ich dann. „Sie ist schließlich mit mir hier und die werden sich hüten sich mit mir anzulegen."

„Sie könnte natürlich auch bei uns Gryffindors unterkommen", schlug Arthur vor, aber Natasha lehnte dankend ab.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, aber ich kenne dort ja niemand und da möchte ich ehrlich gesagt lieber bei Michelle bleiben."

„Das verstehen wir natürlich", gaben Molly und Arthur zu, aber mir kam da noch eine Idee.

„Fred, George… habt ihr noch einen eurer Fake-Zauberstäbe?"

Die beiden sahen sich verschwörerisch an und dann zog Fred einen aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich hab euch doch verboten, so etwas mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen!" Schimpfte Molly los und Fred und George grinsten nur.

„Die beiden haben ihr Talent dafür entdeckt, wundervolle Zauberscherzartikel zu erfinden", erklärte ich Natasha und beruhigte dann Molly.

„Laß sie doch. Ich finde die Sachen, die sie entwickeln richtig gut. Es zeugt von viel Kreativität."

„Wenn sie nur auch so kreativ im Unterricht wären…"  
Knurrte Molly weiter, aber Fred verteidigte sich.

„Das sind wir… nur die Lehrer wissen das nicht zu würdigen…"

Ich musste grinsen und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand. Als ich mit ihm eine Zaubererhandbewegung machte, verwandelte er sich plötzlich in ein gackerndes Gummihuhn.

„Klasse!" Lachte ich. „Was wollt ihr dafür haben?"

„Du willst sie doch nicht dafür bezahlen?" Empörte sich Molly und sah mich böse an.

„Laß nur", meinte George. „Von dir würden wir sowieso kein Geld verlangen, Michelle. Du bist schließlich die Einzige, die unsere Werke zu würdigen weiß. Nimm ihn als Geschenk."

„Dann danke ich euch."

Ich verwandelte den Stab zurück und er sah einem normalen Zauberstab wieder täuschend ähnlich. Dann reichte ich ihn Natasha.

„Hier. Das ist deine Tarnung."

Sie sah mich verdutzt an.

„Und wenn er sich wieder verwandelt? Dann flieg ich doch auf."

„Du bist unmagisch. Da kann er sich nicht verwandeln", beruhigte ich sie und dann wurde es auch schon für uns alle Zeit uns für das Abendessen umzuziehen.

Ich führte Natasha zu den Kerkern, wo die Slytherins ihren Eingang hatten. Vor einem großen Portrait blieb ich stehen.

„Ah, Miß DeWiltshire, welch eine Freude sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen", sprach der Mann auf der Leinwand zu uns.

„Ja, es ist wahrhaftig schon etwas her." Dann wandte ich mich an Natasha. „Merk dir das Passwort. Ohne das kommst du hier nicht rein."

„Reinblüter", meinte ich dann zu dem Portrait. Es schwang zur Seite und gab uns den Eingang frei.

„Falls dich irgendwann mal einer der Slytherins blöd anmachen sollte, sag einfach, dass du mit mir hier bist", warnte ich Natasha dann und sie schien wirklich etwas eingeschüchtert zu sein. „Mein Name bedeutet hier immer noch Respekt…"

Auf dem Weg zu unserem Zimmer lief uns plötzlich Jason über den Weg.

„Welch eine Überraschung!" Meinte er grinsend, aber sah dann Natasha und bedachte sie mit einem feindlichen Blick.

„Und was macht sie hier?"

„Sie ist mit mir hier." Gab ich nur zurück, denn ich hatte keine Lust darüber zu diskutieren.

„Sie ist ein Muggel", stichelte er weiter. „Warum bleibt sie nicht bei den muggel-liebenden Gryffindors?"

„Natasha, geh doch schon mal vor", meinte ich und sie nickte stumm. Da unser Raum nicht weit den Gang runter lag, fand sie ihn sofort und verschwand im Zimmer.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Jason.

„Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt: Laß sie in Ruhe. Du willst dich nicht wirklich mit mir anlegen… glaub mir…"

Aber Jason fand das amüsant.

„Oho, was sind denn das für Töne? Willst du mir drohen? Das ist wirklich süß."

In mir brodelte es und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um ihm nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Aber mal im Ernst: Sie ist ein Muggel! Die anderen hier werden nicht sehr begeistert davon sein, dass du einen Muggel mit in unser Haus bringst."

„Die anderen müssen das ja auch nicht erfahren.", meinte ich verschwörerisch, aber er grinste hinterhältig.

„Und was glaubst du, sollte mich davon abhalten, sofort rumzugehen und es jedem zu erzählen?"

Da hatte er Recht und mir fiel nur eins ein: Ich musste die Waffen der Frauen einsetzen und setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Vielleicht, dass ich dich darum bitte?"

Es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren und er sah mich einfach nur an. Dann besann er sich.

„Dafür verlange ich aber eine Gegenleistung…"

„Du hast doch noch meinen Zauberstab", gab ich zurück. „Reicht das nicht?"

Und damit drehte ich mich um und ging in unser Zimmer zu Natasha.

**Natasha**

Ich saß auf dem Bett und fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl. Nur mit Michelle und den Malfoys konfrontiert zu werden war eine Sache, eine andere jedoch von Zauberern nur so umgeben zu sein und das Wissen, der einzige Nichtmagier in einem Umkreis von wer weiß wie vielen Meilen zu sein.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wünschte ich mich wieder nach Hause. Bislang war alles ein nettes Abenteuer gewesen. In Michelle hatte ich eine neue Freundin gefunden und auch die Winkelgasse hatte einen gewissen Reiz ausgeübt. Zumindest solange ich mit keinen fremden Leuten in Kontakt gekommen war.

Aber dieses Hogwarts übte auf mich eine schwer zudeutende Beklemmung aus. Vielleicht, weil es keinen magischeren Ort gab und ich hier an jeder Ecke mit Zauberern konfrontiert wurde.

Diese rothaarige Familie schien zwar ganz nett zu sein, trotzdem verspürte ich nicht das Bedürfnis mit weiteren Zauberern in Kontakt zu treten.

Durch die Malfoys hatte ich gelernt, dass Muggel anscheinend nicht bei allen Zauberern beliebt waren. Und wenn ich es vorhin richtig verstanden hatte, befand ich mich gerade direkt in der Höhle des Löwen.

Dieses Slytedingsbums schien der muggelfeindlichste Ort auf der Welt zu sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Michelle kam herein.

„Puh", meinte sie. „Ich konnte Jason davon abhalten, dass er gleich jedem auf die Nase bindet, dass du ein Muggel bist."

„Darf ich überhaupt hier sein?"

„Hätte ich dich alleine in meiner Wohnung lassen sollen? Außerdem sieht Dumbledore das nicht so eng."

„Wer ist Dumbledore?"

„Der Leiter dieser Schule. Du wirst ihn bald kennenlernen."

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Noch mehr Zauberer, aber das blieb ja wohl nicht aus, wenn man sich in der Zaubererwelt befand.

„Geht es dir gut?" wollte Michelle wissen und sah mich besorgt an. „Du siehst irgendwie mitgenommen aus."

„Ich denke, ich habe die Flohpulverreise noch nicht ganz verdaut", wich ihr aus. Ich wollte sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, denn anscheinend machte es ihr mächtig Spaß, mich mit ihrer Welt vertraut zu machen. Dass ich viel lieber wieder in meiner wäre, wollte ich ihr nicht unbedingt sagen.

„Kann ich mich hier mal umsehen?" fragte ich somit stattdessen und Michelle strahlte.

„Sicher, aber vergiss das Passwort nicht und pass auf, dass du Jason nicht über den Weg läufst."

Und Lucius, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Ich hatte ihr letztendlich doch nicht erzählt, was zwischen ihm und mir wirklich vorgefallen war. Ich hatte sie zwar wirklich sehr gern, aber noch vertraute ich ihr nicht hundertprozentig. Eigentlich vertraute ich keinem Zauberer. Ihre Kräfte waren mir immer noch ein wenig suspekt.

Und eine leise innere Stimme flüsterte mir zu, dass es sicher auch in Malfoys Interesse war, wenn ich vorerst nichts erwähnte.

Ich verließ das Zimmer und befand mich nach ein paar Schritten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf die Idee, dass ich mich in dem Gebäude nicht zurechtfinden würde, kam ich nicht.

Ich stöhnte auf, als ich sah, dass der Raum nun nicht mehr leer war.

Mehrere Jungen hielten sich darin auf und einer kam mir vage bekannt vor. Im ersten Moment konnte ich ihn nicht einordnen, doch als er sich mir zuwandte und mich unverhohlen musterte erkannte ich seine Augen. Diese Augen hatte ich schon mehrmals gesehen und ich würde sie bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen.

In der Hoffnung nicht angesprochen zu werden lief ich zur Tür und wollte gerade nach draußen verschwinden, als der Junge mir den Weg vertrat.

„Ich kenne Sie gar nicht. Wer sind Sie?"

„Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht", knurrte ich.

„Wie reden Sie denn mit mir?" Der Junge sah mich hochmütig an, so als erwarte er eine Entschuldigung von mir.

„Ich rede mit dir, wie ich will und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

„Erst will ich wissen, wer Sie sind und was Sie hier zu suchen haben."

„Na schön", seufzte ich. „Erstens, mein Name ist Natasha und zweitens, was ich hier zu suchen habe geht dich nichts an."

Ich hoffte der Kerl würde mich endlich in Ruhe lassen, langsam gingen mir die Antworten aus und ich wollte ihm nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass ich kein bisschen magisch war.

Doch der Junge war hartnäckig.

„Ich will es aber wissen."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Kleiner", fuhr ich ihn unwirsch an. „Es geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, was ich hier mache und wer ich bin."

„So was brauche ich mir nicht bieten zu lassen", gab er spitz zurück. „Warten Sie nur, bis Sie meinen Vater kennen lernen."

„Oh, da bin ich aber gespannt." Besser der Vater, als dieser unverschämte Bengel. Mit Erwachsenen kam ich besser klar, als mit Halbwüchsigen.

Der Junge verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit seinem Vater im Schlepptau wieder.

„Tasha?" Malfoy war sichtlich erstaunt mich hier zu sehen.

Die Augen, na klar, ich hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen.

„So schnell sieht man sich wieder. Nach deinem überstürzten Abmarsch von gestern Abend hätte ich das nicht gedacht."

„Tasha", er warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ihr kennt euch?"

„Ja, Draco."

„Woher?"

„Aus dem Ministerium", sagte Malfoy schnell und warf mir wieder einen warnenden Blick zu.

Doch Draco schien sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu geben.

„Aus dem Ministerium? Was machen Sie da?"

„Äh... eigentlich nichts. Wir sind uns nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, als ich ein paar Anträge abgeben wollte." Ich musste hier raus und zwar schnell.

„Was denn für Anträge?"

„Draco", wies ihn Malfoy zurecht. „Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."

„Ja und ich muss jetzt auch los", fügte ich hinzu und flüchtete nach draußen.

Draußen lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und musste erst mal durchatmen.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" vernahm ich eine Stimme.

Ich fuhr herum und konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

„Hmhm, ich werd dann mal weiter... gehen..." Etwas steif drehte ich mich um und ging wie in Trance um die nächste Ecke, dann rannte ich wie von Sinnen die Gänge entlang, bis ich nicht mehr konnte.

Außer Atem und von Seitenstichen geplagt blieb ich stehen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand.

Ich ließ mir ja alles gefallen, Zauberer, Kobolde, ja sogar Flohpulver, aber Geister..., nein, dass war jetzt eindeutig zuviel. Denn nichts anderes als einen Geist hatte ich gerade gesehen.

Zugegeben, ein höflicher Geist, aber eben ein Geist.

Langsam bekam ich genug von diesem Abenteuer, ich wollte wieder zurück in mein normales leben und ich verfluchte Malfoy dafür, dass er mich so unsanft da rausgerissen hatte.

Langsam normalisierte sich meine Atmung wieder. Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab und fragte mich durch, nach draußen.

Die verwunderten Blicke, die man mir zuwarf ignorierte ich. Ich wollte einfach nur raus aus diesem Gebäude.

Als ich endlich an der frischen Luft war, fiel das beklemmende Gefühl von mir ab und ich hatte den Eindruck wieder etwas freier atmen zu können.

Schnell entfernte ich mich von Hogwarts, so schnell würde mich niemand mehr in dieses Gebäude bringen.

Ich achtete nicht darauf, wohin ich ging und so sah ich auch nicht das Hindernis, was sich mir in den weg stellte. Prompt lief ich dagegen und riesige Hände hielten mich an der Schulter fest.

„Hoppla", vernahm ich eine sanfte tiefe Stimme. „Immer langsam."

Ich sah hoch, doch erst als ich den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte ich das Gesicht des Sprechers erkennen. Zumindest konnte ich das erkennen, was nicht von einem schwarzen Vollbart verdeckt wurde.

Braune Augen sahen mich gutmütig an.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte ich und hoffte, dass es diesmal kein Zauberer war.

„Hagrid", antwortete der Riese und mich überkam die Ahnung, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Riesen handelte. „Ich bin der Wildhüter hier."

„Aha. Sind Sie Zauberer?"

„Nein", seufzte er und sah mich traurig an. „Nur Wildhüter. Und wer sind Sie?"

Er hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und ehe ich es stoppen konnte, war die ganze Geschichte aus mir herausgesprudelt.

„Und ich gehe da nicht mehr rein", fügte ich zum Schluss noch hinzu.

Hagrid hatte zunächst etwas verwirrt gewirkt, doch jetzt nickte er verständnisvoll.

„Dann kommen Sie mit zu mir, ich lad Sie auf einen Tee ein."

Dankbar nahm ich sein Angebot an.

Hagrid führte mich zu einer kleinen Hütte, die direkt am Wald lag.

Drinnen war es sehr gemütlich.

„Hatten Sie schon mal das Gefühl fehl am Platz zu sein?" fragte ich ihn, während er Wasser aufsetzte.

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich gut."

„Immer wenn jemand etwas zu mir sagt, verstehe ich nur Bahnhof", fuhr ich fort. „Ständig passieren irgendwelche Dinge, die mein gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf stellen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was um mich herum vor sich geht. Und wenn ich denke, ich habe es endlich kapiert, werde ich eines besseren belehrt. Die meisten sind zwar nett zu mir, trotzdem habe ich immer das Gefühl nicht willkommen zu sein."

„Es sind nicht alle wie die Malfoys. Die meisten haben kein Problem mit Muggeln."

„Ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Trotzdem... Langsam habe ich genug davon, aber bitte erzählen Sie Michelle nichts davon."

Hagrid versprach es mir und rückte mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Michelle**

Ich wurde langsam nervös. Natasha war schon ziemlich lange verschwunden.

Ich hätte sie nicht alleine gehen lasen sollen, machte ich mir Vorwürfe, denn ich hatte doch gemerkt, dass Natasha ziemlich durcheinander gewesen war, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts zugestoßen. Für einen Muggel war Hogwarts nicht ganz ungefährlich.

Vielleicht sollte ich sie besser suchen.

Hektisch lief ich durch die Räume unseres Hauses, aber ich fand Natasha nirgendwo. Ein Ortungszauber brachte mich auch nicht weiter, da die Zauber hier in Hogwarts anders oder auch gar nicht funktionierten. Seufzend blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die komplette Schule abzusuchen. Vielleicht konnte ich mir ja auch noch Hilfe organisieren.

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?" hörte ich plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Jason stand da und grinste mich an. Wahrscheinlich sah ich doch etwas verzweifelt aus.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber hast du Natasha gesehen?" Erkundigte ich mich beiläufig.

Er sah mich schief an.

„Zum Glück nicht… zu ihrem Glück wohlgemerkt… Hast du etwa deinen Muggel verloren?"

Ich warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ich hab sie nicht verloren… ich weiß im Moment nur nicht, wo sie ist…"

Er lachte triumphierend.

„Das ist doch wohl dasselbe, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", korrigierte ich ihn, „einen Gegenstand kann man verlieren, aber eine Person findet man einfach nur nicht."

„Es ist dasselbe", stellte er überzeugt fest und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich war aber nicht in der Stimmung mit ihm zu diskutieren und wollte meine Suche schon wieder aufnehmen, als Natasha in den Aufenthaltsraum kam.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich sie besorgt und wir gingen zurück zu unserem Zimmer.

„Ja, es geht schon", meinte sie nur und ließ sich lustlos aufs Bett fallen.

„Es ist nur alles ein bisschen zu viel", seufzte sie dann und ich konnte fast der Versuchung nicht widerstehen ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Du fühlst dich hier unwohl, nicht wahr? Du wünscht dir deine einfache Welt zurück, in der du dich leicht zu Recht findest und weißt, was los ist… oder zumindest glaubst du das zu wissen."

Argwöhnisch sah sie mich an.

„Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen?"

Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich zu ihr.

„Nein. Ich wollte erst, aber das ist so eindeutig… Du fühlst dich einfach überfordert und das verstehe ich gut. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du das Ganze als Chance siehst. Du erfährst hier Dinge und lernst Geschöpfe kennen, die ein Muggel normalerweise nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde…"

„Aber für mich ist das alles zu abwegig. Alles was für euch ganz normal ist, ist für mich unvorstellbar…"

„Tja", seufzte ich, „das kannst du nur ändern, indem du deine Einstellung änderst. Nichts ist unvorstellbar und nichts ist unmöglich in dieser Welt. Ergreife die Möglichkeit dich damit auseinander zu setzen und du wirst auch für dich etwas aus dieser Erfahrung mitnehmen… für dein Muggelleben."

Ich sah, wie Natasha grübelte und stieß sie an.

„So. Jetzt aber erst mal genug von diesem Psychokram. Es gibt Abendessen und in Hogwarts ist das immer etwas ganz besonderes… Warts ab."

Als wir in den großen Saal kamen, riß Natasha vor Staunen den Mund auf und starrte fasziniert an die Decke.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr, „was ist das denn?"

„Nun", erklärte ich, „die Decke ist verzaubert. Sie zeigt immer den Himmel, wie er draußen wirklich aussieht. Also wie man sieht steht der Halbmond am Himmel und es ist leicht bewölkt."

Ich dirigierte sie nach links an den Slytherintisch.

„Komm. Wir müssen hierüber. An diesem Tisch sitzen alle aus Slytherin…"

Natasha wirkte nicht sehr begeistert.

„Müssen wir unbedingt hier sitzen", zischte sie mir zu, als wir Platz genommen hatten.

Ich nickte nur.

„Können wir nicht bei den netten Weasleys sitzen?"

„Nein", gab ich zurück. „Ich gehöre nun mal hierher und die Gryffindors würden das auch nicht so toll finden."

Natasha ließ nicht locker.

„Aber dann könnte ich mich vielleicht zu denen setzen…"

„Das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Du gehörst jetzt zu uns…"

„Ich will aber nicht zur dunklen Seite gehören", protestierte sie und ich grinste nur.

„Ach komm… so schlimm ist es auch nicht… und hast du nicht gesagt, dass die Bösen sowieso immer die coolsten sind?"

Das Essen verlief zum Glück friedlich, obwohl Jason und Lucius uns ständig merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Wir ignorierten sie einfach.

Als wir endlich ins Bett gehen wollten, sah ich jemand, den ich näher kannte und ließ Natasha noch mal alleine.

„Entschuldige mich kurz", meinte ich. „Das ist jemand, den ich kenne."

„Du kennst doch hier sowieso so gut wie jeden…", nörgelte sie, aber ich war schon weg und lief auf einen attraktiven Mitdreißiger aus Ravenclaw zu.

„Hallo Jack!" Grüßte ich ihn und er sah mich erfreut an. Sofort schloß er mich in die Arme und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuß.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Michelle", gab er zurück und dann unterhielten wir uns kurz.

Als ich zurück zu Natasha kam, sah sie mich mit großen Augen an.

„Wer war denn das?" fragte sie neugierig und in ihren Augen erkannte ich ein schelmisches  
Aufblitzen.

„Ach, das war nur Jack."

„Jack?"

Ich nickte.

„Hattest du was mit ihm?"

Da sie nicht nachgab, erzählte ich ihr davon.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir sind ein paar Mal ausgegangen."

„Und? Ist noch mehr passiert?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", grinste ich und sie nickte.

„Also doch."

Aber ich winkte ab.

„Spielt sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Er ist mittlerweile glücklich verheiratet und hat eine Tochter hier."

Wir liefen zu den Kerkern und ich gab noch Preis, was wir am nächsten Tag machen würden.

„Morgen können wir uns ein Quidditch-Spiel ansehen. Ravenclaw spielt gegen Slytherin. Wird sicher interessant."

„Ich dachte, du findest Besen fliegen blöd…"

„Tu ich auch, aber es ist trotzdem manchmal ganz spannend. Übrigens hab ich gehört, dass Lucius Sohn Draco der Sucher und Kapitän unserer Mannschaft ist."

„Was ist denn bitte schön ein Sucher?"

„Das erkläre ich dir am besten Morgen beim Spiel."

„Und wie lange geht so etwas?"

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, weiß das vorher niemand. Das Spiel ist erst beendet, wenn jemand den Goldenen Schnatz fängt, also einen bestimmten magischen Ball. Es gab Spiele, die haben Monate gedauert…"

„Ist nicht dein ernst…"

„Doch! Und es wird bei jedem Wetter gespielt… also drück die Daumen, dass es Morgen nicht stürmt und regnet."

**Lucius und Jason**

Jason und Lucius beobachteten heimlich Natasha und Michelle.

Jason sah so aus, als musste sich zurückhalten um nicht über den ganzen Tisch zu schreien, dass Natasha nur ein Muggel war. Verstohlen sah er immer wieder zu den beiden und Lucius war damit beschäftigt Draco eine glaubwürdige Geschichte aufzutischen, woher er Natasha kannte.

Als sie zusammen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, seufzte Lucius frustriert.

„Warum muß der Junge auch so verdammt neugierig sein? Vor dem kann man nichts geheim gehalten…"

„Sei doch froh… dann kommt er wenigstens nicht nach dir… sondern eher nach seinem Onkel…", grinste Jason bis er Michelle sah, wie sie einen Ravenclaw mit einem flüchtigen Kuß begrüßte.

Lucius merkte, dass sein Bruder ihm gar nicht mehr zuhörte und sah fasziniert Jason an und dann in die Richtung, in die dieser blickte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Lucius nun ebenfalls grinsend und Jasons Grinsen erstarb.

„Was macht sie da? Und was macht dieser dämliche Ravenclaw da?"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Lucius amüsierte sich köstlich über seinen Bruder, der ihn nur verächtlich ansah.

„Blödsinn! Wo denkst du hin? Michelle ist mir völlig egal… außer natürlich was unsere Pläne betrifft. Komm, laß uns hier verschwinden…"

Die beiden gingen weiter, aber Jason drehte sich noch mal um und merkte sich das Gesicht des Ravenclaw. Vielleicht würde er dem Guten ja doch noch mal einen kleinen Fluch anhängen…

**Natasha**

Quidditch. Konnte ich mit dem Begriff vorher gar nichts anfangen, so war ich jetzt um einiges schlauer.

Wir saßen auf der Slytherin-Tribüne und warteten darauf, dass das Spiel begann. Zu meiner rechten saß Michelle und zu meiner linken zu allem Überfluss Lucius.

Auch er schien nicht recht begeistert davon zu sein, dass er direkt neben mir sitzen musste, aber Jason hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen und sich einfach neben Michelle gesetzt. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den letzten Platz neben mir zu nehmen.

Die Tribüne war gerammelt voll und wir hatten noch recht gute Plätze bekommen. Gut in dem Sinne, dass wir das Spielfeld gut im Blick hatten. Alles andere war für jemanden, der unter Höhenangst litt nicht besonders gut. Z.B. für so jemanden wie mich.

Die Tribüne erhob sich gut zehn Meter über den Erdboden. Was in Angesicht der Tatsache, dass das Spiel auf Besen stattfand recht logisch war.

Schon beim Hinaufsteigen hatte ich weiche Knie bekommen und mich gezwungen nicht hinunter zu sehen.

Jetzt ging es einigermaßen. Dennoch war der Gedanke, so hoch oben zu sitzen, nicht besonders berauschend.

„Wie funktioniert das jetzt eigentlich", fragte ich Lucius, um mich abzulenken.

„Hat Michelle dir das nicht schon erklärt?" gab er genervt zurück.

„Nein, hat sie nicht."

„Na schön. Es gibt drei Arten von Bällen. Den Quaffel, das ist der Spielball, die Klatscher und den goldenen Schnatz. Jede Mannschaft muss versuchen den Quaffel durch das gegnerische Tor zu werfen. Die Klatscher sind dafür da, dies zu verhindern. Schlägst du ihn auf einen Spieler kann das schmerzhafte Folgen haben. Der goldene Schnatz ist ein kleiner Ball. Er fliegt umher und will nicht gefangen werden. Der Sucher, der ihn als erstes fängt beendet das Spiel und seine Mannschaft bekommt dafür noch Extra-Punkte. Soweit die vereinfachte Darstellung. Alles andere kann ich dir während des Spiels erklären, wenn du möchtest?"

„Gern. Für Sport hab ich mich schon immer interessiert."

„Entschuldigen Sie?" Ein Zauberer trat neben Lucius.

„Ja?"

„Ist hier noch frei?"

„Ja." Er rückte ein Stück weiter zu mir, um dem Zauberer Platz zu machen.

„Und dein Sohn ist Sucher?"

„Ja."

„Und was genau muss er machen?"

„Den Schnatz fangen, hab ich doch gerade gesagt."

Lucius sah, dass ich mich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden gab. „Er fliegt quasi über dem Spielfeld und sucht. Dabei muss er aufpassen nicht von einem Klatscher getroffen zu werden. Hat er ihn gefunden fliegt er ihm hinterher, bis er ihn hat. Das kann unter anderem zu halsbrecherischen Manövern führen."

„Aha."

Ich spürte wie sich unsere Schultern berührten und mich durchfuhr ein leichtes Kribbeln. Plötzlich drängte sich mir der Wunsch auf ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Verstohlen sah ich ihn an und betrachtete sein gut geschnittenes Gesicht, das durch seine blauen Augen eine besondere Ausstrahlung bekam.

In diesem Moment sah er so friedlich aus, dass ich fast vergessen hätte, wie hart er zu mir gewesen war.

Schnell schaute ich wieder nach vorne. Das Gefühl, als er in meinen Geist eingedrungen war, hatte ich nicht vergessen.

Aber andererseits konnte ich das Gefühl, ihn zu küssen, auch nicht vergessen. Leise seufzte ich auf. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ich mich doch in ihn verliebt hatte? Nein, wahrscheinlich war es nur irgendeine Phase, die schnell wieder vergehen würde. Und was wenn sie nicht vergeht? Meldete sich ein leise Stimme in mir. Was, wenn du dich tatsächlich verliebt hast?

**Lucius**

Malfoy versuchte sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, das mittlerweile begonnen hatte. Er beobachtete seinen Sohn, doch wirklich sehen tat er ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten um etwas anderes.

Seit dem Kuss war es das erste Mal, dass Natasha ihm wieder so nahe war. Er spürte die leichte Berührung ihrer Schulter an seiner und hätte beinahe aus einem Reflex heraus den Arm um sie gelegt und sie an sich gezogen.

Er lenkte seinen Blick auf sie und war froh, dass sie zu gebannt das Spiel verfolgte um es zu merken.

Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihrem Pferdeschwanz und bei dem Anblick musste er lächeln.

Sein Lächeln erstarb jedoch sofort wieder, als er sich seiner Gedanken bewusst wurde. Schnell wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Sie ist ein Muggel, versuchte er sich einzureden. Du kannst unmöglich Gefühle für sie haben. Das geht einfach nicht, schließlich bist du ein Malfoy.

Doch im gleichen Moment, indem er versuchte sich das einzureden, wusste er, dass er sich selbst belog.

**Natasha**

„Tasha?" Lucius berührte mich leicht am Knie.

„Was?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Über du-weißt-schon-was."

„Muss das jetzt sein? Ich würde gerne das Spiel zu Ende sehen."

„Ja, es muss jetzt sein", sagte er eindringlich. „Aber unauffällig." Er warf einen bedeutsamen Blick zu Jason hinüber.

„Verstehe, ich mach das schon."

Ich wartete noch etwas, dann beugte ich mich zu Michelle.

„Michelle, ich muss hier runter. Mir ist gar nicht gut. Hab son komisches Gefühl im Magen. " In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar, ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, nur kam dies nicht von meiner Höhenangst.

„Deine Höhenangst?"

Ich nickte.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" Sie musterte mich besorgt.

„Nee, brauchste nicht. Schau dir ruhig das Spiel an."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Runter werde ich es ja wohl noch ohne Hilfe schaffen, wenn nicht, dann schrei ich."

Um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen stand ich auf und versuchte schnell zur Treppe zu gelangen.

„Was hat sie vor?" wollte Lucius von Michelle wissen.

„Ihr ist nicht gut, sie hat Höhenangst", erklärte sie.

„Ha, wer's glaubt. Sie führt bestimmt was im Schilde. Muggeln ist nicht zu trauen", mischte sich Jason in die Unterhaltung ein, wofür Lucius ihm sehr dankbar war.

„Ich kann ja mal nachsehen und aufpassen, dass sie nichts anstellt", schlug er beiläufig vor.

„Und wenn du sie bei etwas erwischst, dann häng ihr einen guten Fluch an", grinste sein Bruder.

„Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?"

„Könnt ihr beide vielleicht mal aufhören? Sie hat wirklich Höhenangst", fuhr Michelle dazwischen. „Haltet am besten eure Klappe, ich will das Spiel sehen."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf.

Er fand Natasha an der Treppe.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich kann da nicht runter, allein bei dem Gedanken zittern mir schon die Knie."

„Du hast wirklich Höhenangst", stellte fest.

„Ja", presste ich hervor. Ich sah wieder hinunter und vor meinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen.

„Dann sieh nicht hinunter."

„Sehr witzig."

„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, würde ich dir ja deine Angst wegzaubern, aber... warte, ich hab da ne Idee."

Er beugte sich zu dem nächsten Zauberer hinunter und flüsterte mit ihm. Der Zauberer nickte, stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Lucius nickte ihm zu und kam wieder zu mir.

„Schnell, der Zauber hält nicht lange."

Er lief voran und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Es überraschte mich, dass ich plötzlich unbeschwert hinuntersehen konnte, ohne gleich weiche Knie zu bekommen.

Als ich unten war atmete ich erst mal auf. Es war doch beruhigend zu wissen, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Was war das?" wandte ich mich dann an Lucius.

„Ein schwacher Vergessenszauber, er hat dich kurzzeitig deine Angst vergessen lassen."

„Oh."

Er zog mich zwischen die Stützbalken, auf denen die Tribüne ruhte.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" fragte ich leicht nervös, denn ich spürte, dass es jetzt ernst wurde.

„Ja, wegen neulich Abend. Tja... also... wie soll ich sagen... es kommt nicht wieder vor."

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte ich ihn entgeistert an.

„Aha", sagte ich gedehnt. „Und dafür schleppst du mich hierher?"

„Genau", grinste er. „Und ich werde auch nicht wieder weglaufen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich begriff, was er damit meinte.

„Sollte das eben so etwas wie ein Entschuldigung sein?" vergewisserte ich mich.

„Hm, wenn du willst. Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich eigentlich nicht."

„Schon klar. Und was willst du mir eigentlich sagen?"

„Eigentlich gar nichts", gab er mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme zurück.

„Na toll, wolltest du mir nur das Spiel versauen? Entschuldigung dass ich mal Spaß habe", fuhr ich ihn genervt an.

Er sagte gar nichts, sondern grinste mich weiter an. Seine Augen fixierten mich wieder so intensiv, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als ihren Blick zu erwidern.

Er trat näher an mich heran und mein ganzer Ärger verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war, als er mein Gesicht sanft in seine Hände nahm und mich küsste.

**Lucius**

Malfoy konnte im ersten Moment kaum glauben, dass er es wieder tat, doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass er es ohnehin nicht länger ausgehalten hätte.

Irgendwann konnte man sich selbst einfach nicht mehr belügen und musste sich eingestehen, dass man tatsächlich so etwas wie verliebt zu sein schien.

Er drückte Natasha fester an sich und genoss ihre Berührungen. Ihre Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und kraulten seinen Nacken.

Ihr Kuss spülte den ganzen Ärger der letzten Tage davon und er spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

**Natasha**

„Tasha." Er schob mich leicht von sich. „Wir sollten das vorerst für uns behalten."

„Du meinst, wir sollten uns heimlich treffen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon, mein Bruder..."

„Er kann mich nicht besonders leiden, ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Na ja und Michelle wäre bestimmt auch nicht begeistert. Schließlich bist du ein Malfoy."

„Genau." Er zog mich wieder an sich. „Wir treffen uns heute Abend nach dem Essen. Warte auf mich in der Eingangshalle, dann werde ich uns ein schönes Plätzchen suchen, wo uns garantiert niemand stören wird", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Jetzt muss ich aber wieder hoch, sonst wird Jason noch misstrauisch."

Er verschwand zwischen den Streben und ließ mich etwas verwirrt zurück.

Konnte ich ihm glauben? Meinte er es diesmal wirklich ernst oder trieb er wieder nur irgendein Spielchen? Ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war.

**Draco**

Derweil drehte Draco seine Runden und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Als er dicht an der Slytherin-Tribüne vorbeiflog, wollte er seinem Vater zuwinken, doch dieser hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit woanders hingerichtet.

Für Dracos Geschmack saß er ein wenig zu dicht neben dieser Natasha. Er versuchte sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, doch bei seiner nächsten Runde suchten seine Augen wieder seinen Vater. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie dieser mit Natasha die Tribüne verließ.

In Draco keimte der Verdacht auf, dass sein Vater ihn, was Natasha betraf, belogen hatte. Er kannte sie ganz sicher nicht aus dem Ministerium.

Wuusch! Ein Klatscher sauste haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbei. Vor Schreck wäre Draco fast vom Besen gefallen. Er schüttelte alle Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel.

Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, würde er seinen Vater noch mal fragen. Und diesmal würde er die Wahrheit verlangen.

**Natasha**

Es bereitete mir große Mühe, meine Nervosität vor Michelle zu verstecken. Nach dem Spiel war sie zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich nach meinem Befinden erkundigt.

Wir waren dann zusammen zum Abendessen gegangen und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht ständig hinüber zu Lucius zu sehen.

„Ah, das war mal wieder richtig gut." Zufrieden schob Michelle ihren Teller von sich.

„Hm."

„Kommst du mit nach oben?"

„Ja gleich, geh schon mal vor. Ich wollte noch kurz an die frische Luft."

„Findest du den Weg auch alleine?"

„Sicher und wenn nicht frag ich mich durch."

„Na schön, aber bleib nicht so lange. Ich lass dich nur ungern hier alleine rumlaufen."

„Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf mich auf."

Ich wartete, bis Michelle verschwunden war, dann lief ich schnell in die große Eingangshalle. Leichte Zweifel hatte ich doch, ob Lucius überhaupt auftauchen würde. Doch wurde diese weggefegt, als ich ihn in der Halle stehen sah.

Er gab mir einen Wink, ihm zu folgen. Als der Lärm der Schüler hinter uns verstummte, nahm er meine Hand und wir schlichen durch die leeren Flure. Mir kam es so vor, als wären wir gerade dabei etwas Verbotenes zu tun und musste grinsen.

Er führte mich in ein Kellergewölbe, das eher nach Labor als nach Klassenzimmer aussah.

„Was ist das hier?"

„Snapes Klassenzimmer. Glaub mir, hierher verirrt sich kein Schüler. Sie gehen ja schon nicht gerne hierher, wenn sie Unterricht haben. Also werden sie sich hüten herzukommen, wenn sie es nicht müssen." Er grinste. „Und für den Fall, dass doch jemand kommen sollte hab ich das hier."

Er holte unter seinem Umhang einen weiteren hervor. „Das ist ein Tarnumhang", erklärte er. „Wenn man ihn sich überwirft, wird man unsichtbar." Er demonstrierte es mir, indem er sich den Umhang überwarf. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er verschwunden.

„Okay, ich glaub es dir. Kann ich dich jetzt wieder sehen?" Die ganze Sache war mir unheimlich.

Er tauchte vor mir aus dem Nichts wieder auf.

Er wollte mich wieder in seine Arme ziehen, doch ich entwand mich ihm.

„Warte. Bevor ich mich vollends auf dich einlasse, möchte ich vorher gerne noch etwas wissen. Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

„Natürlich kannst du das."

„Ich meine ja nur. Du hast mich immerhin entführt, hast von vorne bis hinten gelogen und das hier", ich tippte mir an die Stirn, „hab ich auch noch nicht vergessen. Außerdem ist deine Meinung über Muggel nicht gerade die beste."

„Das mag sein", gab er zu. „Aber ich habe meine Meinung über dich geändert."

Er nahm meine Hand. „Ich meine es wirklich ernst, wäre ich sonst hier? Außerdem wäre es unter meiner Würde dir etwas vorzuspielen."

Ja, da war wieder der Lucius wie ich ihn kannte. So sanft und gefühlvoll wäre er mir beinahe unheimlich geworden.

Und als er mich diesmal küssen wollte ließ ich es zu.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir so dastanden und uns voll unseren Gefühlen hingaben.

Plötzlich fuhr Lucius zusammen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er und umklammerte mit seiner linken Hand sein rechtes Handgelenk.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich habe was vergessen." Er setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„Und was?"

„Heute Nacht findet ein Todessertreffen statt. Ich wurde gerade schmerzhaft daran erinnert." Er schob seinen Ärmel zurück und auf der Innenseite seines Armes, gewahrte ich am Handgelenk ein Brandmahl.

„Was ist das?"

„Das Mal der Todesser. Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer zu einer Versammlung ruft, schmerzt es." Er verzog das Gesicht.

Todesser? Das hörte sich aber ziemlich gefährlich und dunkel an. Also hatte Michelle doch recht gehabt, Lucius gehörte zur dunklen Seite. Obwohl, so wie er da vor mir saß machte er eigentlich keinen so gefährlichen Eindruck. Außerdem fühlte ich mich bei ihm einfach nur wohl, Todesser hin oder her.

Ansprechen wollte ich ihn allerdings auch nicht darauf, sonst würde er sich bestimmt wieder zurück ziehen. Und jetzt erst verstand ich, wieso Lucius so drauf erpicht gewesen war unser Treffen geheim zu halten. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Michelle sagen würde, wenn sie erführe, dass ich etwas mit einem Todesser hatte. Besser, ich würde ihr nicht sofort davon erzählen.

„Dann musst du jetzt gehen?" beendete ich meine Überlegungen und wandte mich wieder Lucius zu.

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe gar keine Lust dazu." Er verdrängte die Schmerzen und sah mich an. „Ich würde viel lieber da weiter machen, wo wir gerade unterbrochen wurden."

Ich ließ mich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen.

„Und was ist damit?" Sanft strich ich über das Mal.

„Ach, die Schmerzen hören nach ein paar Minuten auf. Aber ich sollte Jason eine Nachricht schreiben, damit er sich nicht wundert, warum ich nicht komme."

Er stand auf und fand in Snapes Schreibtisch Pergament und eine Feder. Schnell kritzelte er eine kurze Nachricht. Dann stieß er einen schrillen Pfiff aus und öffnete die Tür. Wenig später kam eine große Eule hereingeflogen. Lucius band ihr die Nachricht ans Bein.

„Bring sie zu Jason", trug er ihr auf und kraulte das Tier am Kopf. Die Eule schuhute zum Abschied und flog davon.

Als Lucius meinen fragenden Blick sah, musste er schmunzeln.

„Eulenpost."

„Aha."

Der laute Gong der großen Turmuhr weckte uns. Mir taten sämtliche Glieder weh und ich beschloss, dass es keine gute Idee war auf einem Tisch zu schlafen.

„Oh je, es ist ja schon morgens."

„Ja, wir müssen uns beeilen. Es ist zwar Samstag, da kommen keine Schüler, aber Snape könnte auftauchen."

Lucius kam zu mir und hob mich vom Tisch. Er stellte mich auf die Füße und ich stöhnte leise auf.

„Ich fühl mich ganz steif."

„Dann weißt du ja, wie ich mich heute Nacht gefühlt habe." Er grinste anzüglich.

„Ich weiß, das hab ich gemerkt", grinste ich zurück.

„Am besten ist, wir gehen getrennt hier raus", meinte er, nachdem er mir einen langen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Oder wir schließen ab und gehen gar nicht mehr raus." Ich lehnte mich an ihn und er streichelte meinen Rücken.

„Gute Idee, aber erklär das mal Snape."

„Hast ja recht. Geh du zuerst. Ich warte dann noch ne Weile."

Lucius strich mir durchs Haar, sah mich zärtlich an und verließ den Raum.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Tisch, ordnete meine Kleider und versuchte nicht ganz so verschlafen auszusehen.

Lucius war wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Mann. Dass ein Mann zwei so unterschiedliche Seiten haben konnte. Auf der einen Seite war er arrogant, überheblich und nur auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Aber heute Nacht hatte ich eine ganz andere Seite kennengelernt. Er war sanft, liebevoll und ausgeglichen gewesen und ich war mir sicher, dass nur wenige diese Seite von ihm zu sehen bekamen.

Schritte auf dem Flur unterbrachen meine Gedankengänge. Sie näherten sich der Tür. Vielleicht sollte ich mir schnell eine Erklärung für mein Hier sein einfallen lassen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Michelle**

Das Quidditch Spiel war insgesamt recht kurzweilig gewesen. Es hatte zwar doch einige Stunden gedauert, aber Slytherin hatte schließlich gewonnen. Anfangs war ich nicht sehr glücklich darüber gewesen, dass ich plötzlich mit Jason alleine war. Natürlich sah ich ein, dass die Tribüne für jemand mit Höhenangst nicht gerade das richtige war. Trotzdem nörgelte ich in Gedanken darüber, dass Natasha mich unbedingt jetzt hatte verlassen müssen. Jetzt! So dass ich keine Wahl hatte, als mich mit Jason auseinander zu setzen. Vielleicht war das ja doch nicht so schlecht, aber halt: Wie konnte ich so etwas denken? Er gehörte doch zu den Leuten, die ich sonst bekämpfte und nach allem, was ich schon über ihn wusste, hätte ich ihn längst anzeigen müssen. Aber ich hatte Mad Eye noch nicht alles über die Malfoys erzählt. Warum eigentlich nicht? Fragte ich mich. Hatte es etwa doch mit meiner gut versteckten dunklen Seite zu tun? Hatte Jason etwa Recht und ich machte mir nur etwas vor? Versuchte ich etwas zu sein, was ich in Wirklichkeit nicht war?

Glücklicherweise war Jason voll auf das Spiel fixiert und ich schien für ihn nicht wirklich interessant. Das ärgerte mich irgendwie, aber es gab mir auch die Gelegenheit ihn zu beobachten. Eins musste ich ihm lassen: Er war absolut immer topgekleidet. Natürlich ebenso wie sein Bruder in dunklen Tönen, allerdings trug Jason auch mal Jeans oder grau Töne. Und er sah wirklich attraktiv aus. Durch seine kurzen dunklen Haare wirkte er nicht so abgehoben, wie sein Bruder und seine blauen Augen zeigten oft ein schelmisches Blitzen… wenn er nicht gerade absolut arrogant und eiskalt war. Was leider viel zu oft der Fall war. Ich seufzte.

Das Spiel sah ich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit und amüsierte mich köstlich. Die Spannung hielt ihn kaum auf dem Sitz und ständig sprang er auf, um entweder zu jubeln oder die Gryffindors und die Schiedsrichtern Madame Hooch mit Schimpftiraden zu belegen.

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund um mein Lachen zu ersticken, aber meiner Kehle entkamen trotzdem ein paar glucksende Laute. Darüber musste ich noch mehr Lachen und Jason, der immer noch stand, drehte sich zu mir.

„Was?" fragte er mich genervt und ich kicherte.

„Och nichts."

„Lachst du mich etwa aus, weil ich unsere Mannschaft unterstütze… und meinen Neffen?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er verhielt sich so völlig anders, eben nicht wie ein Slytherin, von denen man immer erwartete kühl und gefasst zu sein.

„Etwas mehr Loyalität würde dir auch gut tun", meinte er daraufhin nur und ignorierte mich für den Rest des Spiels. Das war mir ziemlich egal, weil ich mich trotzdem noch über ihn amüsieren konnte. Lucius war auch irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht, aber er verhielt sich ganz ruhig. Ich hoffte nur, dass er Natasha in Ruhe gelassen hatte… allerdings hatte er aber auch keinen Zauberstab, also konnte er eigentlich nicht viel anstellen.

Draco fing letztendlich den Schnatz und das brachte sogar mich zum Applaudieren. Wenigstens wahrte Slytherin so die Chance darauf, die Hausmeisterschaft zu gewinnen.

Ich war froh, als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, denn es waren dunkle Regenwolken aufgezogen und scheinbar würde bald ein ziemlicher Schauer auf Hogwarts niedergehen.

Nach dem Essen wollte Natasha noch mal kurz an die frische Luft und ich ließ sie alleine gehen. Schließlich konnte ich ihr ja nicht die ganze Zeit hinterher rennen und sie bemuttern wie eine Glucke. Sie war immerhin schon eine erwachsene Frau und Zaubererwelt hin oder her, sie würde schon zu Recht kommen. Erst war ich noch mal kurz auf unserem Zimmer, aber dann entschloß ich mich noch mal bei den Gryffindors vorbeizuschauen. Solche Besuche waren nicht bei allen gerne gesehen. Einige Gryffindors fanden es nicht so toll einen Slytherin in ihrer Mitte zu haben, aber störte mich das? Nein, warum auch. Also spielte ich eine Partie Snape explodiert mit Fred, George, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville und dann noch eine Partie Zaubererschach mit Neville, der wirklich sehr gut war. Noch nicht gut genug um mich zu schlagen, aber trotzdem ließ ich ihn manchmal gewinnen. Der arme Kerl hatte es schließlich nicht gerade einfach. Seine Eltern waren Auroren gewesen und gehörten ebenfalls zum Orden so wie ich jetzt, aber die Anhänger meines Onkels hatten erst seinen Vater ermordet und dann seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Hinzu kam, dass er noch viel zu ängstlich war, um gut zaubern zu können. Daß hatte Harry ihm schon voraus. Auch seine Eltern wurden von meinem Onkel umgebracht und obwohl beide wussten, wer meine Familie war, hatten sie es mir nie vorgehalten. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatten mich akzeptiert, wie ich war. Feine Kerle. Ha, dachte ich dann: Jason hat also doch Unrecht! Ich bin ein Auror!

Als alle Spiele beendet waren, ging ich zurück zu unserem Zimmer.

Suchend sah ich mich um. Keine Spur von Natasha. Ich seufzte. Wie brachte sie es nur immer fertig hier verloren zu gehen Es waren schon mindestens zwei Stunden und so machte ich mich wieder mal auf die Suche. Zuerst sah ich im Speisesaal und in den verschiedensten Gängen nach… ohne Erfolg, also entschloß ich mich mal nach draußen zu gehen.

Es war schon ziemlich stürmisch und dunkel. Man sah kaum noch etwas und vage konnte ich pechschwarze Wolken erkennen, die schnell über mir vorbeizogen. Nicht mehr lange und es würde anfangen zu regnen und so beeilte ich mich. Ich war kurz bei Hagrid, aber auch er konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen. Ich hoffte, dass Natasha ebenfalls schon wieder drinnen war und sich nicht bei so einem Wetter hier draußen rumtrieb. Es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig als zurück zu gehen.

Auf halbem Wege wurde ich plötzlich angesprochen.

„So spät noch draußen?"

Ich drehte mich um, und erkannte Jason, der aus Richtung der Gewächshäuser zurück zum Schloß schlenderte. Er tat harmlos, wie immer.

Mir wurde es langsam zu ungemütlich draußen und ich wollte mich drinnen mal bei Dumbledore erkundigen, ob er mir weiterhelfen konnte. So sah ich Jason nur an und erwiderte nichts, sondern schlang meinen Umhang enger um mich.

„Hast du schon wieder deinen Muggel verloren?" Er grinste, auch wie immer.

„Das hatten wir doch alles schon mal… wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt."

„Also doch", stellte er fest, „du suchst sie schon wieder. Weißt du, was interessant ist? Lucius ist ebenfalls verschwunden. Vielleicht stellt er ja irgendwelche unanständigen Dinge mit ihr an… und ich meine unanständig nicht in sexueller Hinsicht, sondern eher etwas wie foltern und so weiter…"

„Das würdest du dir wünschen, nicht wahr?" Konterte ich und er seufzte.

„Nicht, wenn ich nicht dabei sein kann…"Grinste er und ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Perversling."

Damit drehte ich mich schon wieder weg und wollte zurück laufen, aber ihm fiel wieder etwas neues ein um mich zu reizen.

„Hey, wer ist hier pervers? Ich hab jedenfalls nichts mit jemandem aus Ravenclaw…"

Verächtlich sah er mich an und ich fragte mich, warum er mich ständig wütend machte. Ob ihm das Spaß machte?

„Wie geht es denn deinem Lover? Hast du ihn vielleicht gerade hier irgendwo getroffen und suchst gar nicht nach deiner Muggelfreundin?"

Ich atmete tief durch und nahm mir vor mich nicht reizen zu lassen.

„Er ist nicht mein Lover."

„Nicht mehr, meinst du wohl."

„Und wenn schon. Was geht dich das an?"

Jason lehnte sich an die Mauer.

„Nichts… aber hast du mal seine Gedanken gelesen?"

Ich schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Nein. Das hab ich nicht nötig."

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte er heuchlerisch. „Ich habs aber gemacht und weißt du woran er gedacht hat? Er wollte seine Frau mit dir betrügen…"

Obwohl ich schockiert war, ließ ich es mir nicht anmerken. Vielleicht bluffte Jason auch nur um mich zu verunsichern.

„Das ist mir egal. Er kann denken, was er will, weil ich mich nie darauf einlassen würde."

„Das ist bestimmt eine Enttäuschung für ihn", vermutete Jason.

„Sonst noch was?" fragte ich genervt und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nein…aber ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich dir schon einen etwas besseren Geschmack zugetraut. Ich bitte dich. Ein Ravenclaw? Aber immer noch besser als ein Hufflepuff…"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig." Kommentierte ich trocken seine Bemerkung.

Jason schnaubte verächtlich.

„Auf jemandem aus Ravenclaw? Ach ja und was war jetzt mit Hufflepuff?"

In mir kochte es und ich erwiderte nichts. Er deutete mein Schweigen und brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Dazu sagst du nichts?" Er lachte. „Sag nicht, du hattest auch schon mal einen Hufflepuff… Du nimmst wohl jeden…"

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da hatte ich auch schon ausgeholt und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Überrascht sah er mich an.

„Autsch", kommentierte er meine Ohrfeige, „Das hab ich ja wohl nicht verdient…"

„Oh doch", konterte ich immer noch aufgebracht.

„Und wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du so ein arroganter, unausstehlicher Mistkerl bist… und noch was: Ich nehme nicht jeden! Dich würde ich zum Beispiel nie in mein Bett lassen."

„Schade", seufzte er enttäuscht, „und ich dachte, ich hätte eine Chance für heute Nacht."

Ich holte noch mal aus, aber diesmal hielt er meine Hand fest und ließ mich auch nicht los. Natürlich versuchte ich mich loszureißen, aber leider ohne Erfolg und Jason fixierte mich mit seinem Blick. Ich konnte seinen blauen Augen einfach nicht widerstehen und gab meinen Widerstand auf. Seufzend hielt ich meine Hand still und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an… natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich losließ. Aber das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil.

**Jason**

Jason konnte seinen Blick nicht von Michelle abwenden und ließ auch ihre Hand nicht los. Verständlicherweise, da seine Wange noch von der letzen Ohrfeige schmerzte. Er musste eingestehen, dass es ihm immer sehr viel Spaß machte mit ihr zu streiten, weil sie genauso schön sarkastisch war wie er und ihr immer etwas Neues einfiel. Nach der Ohrfeige wusste er, dass er wohl zu weit gegangen war und eine dünne Linie überschritten hatte. Michelles Privatleben war ihre Tabuzone, obwohl sie nicht ganz so unschuldig war, wie sie immer tat. Das machte die Sache für ihn aber nur noch interessanter. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was hinter ihrer kühlen Fassade steckte.

Außerdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sie sehr anziehend fand und je mehr sie ihn abwies, desto näher wollte er ihr kommen. Er sträubte sich und kämpfte gegen den inneren Drang an, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass dieser Kampf sinnlos war. Früher oder später würde er ihn sowieso verlieren, also warum nicht lieber gleich früher, also jetzt.

Er zog Michelle immer näher an sich heran und als er merkte, dass sie nachgab, riß er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

**Michelle**

Als ich plötzlich Jasons Lippen auf meinen spürte, regte sich kurz Widerstand in mir. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass ich es genauso wollte wie er. Endlich ließ er auch meine Hand los und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte meine Hand auf seinen Nacken um ihn enger an mich zu ziehen.

Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass es plötzlich anfing in Strömen zu gießen. Die Leidenschaft unserer Küsse benebelte wohl unsere Sinne, aber irgendwann kam ich zu mir und protestierte kurzzeitig.

„Das dürfen wir nicht", keuchte ich völlig außer Atem.

„Ist mir egal, was wir dürfen und was nicht", murmelte Jason und liebkoste meinen Hals. Seine Küsse jagten mir wohlige Schauer den Rücken runter und das war irgendwie genau die Antwort, die ich von ihm erwartet hatte. Dann fiel mir etwas anderes ein.

„Und wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Was ist mit dir los?" Neckte er mich dann. „Ich dachte, du lebst gerne gefährlich…"Seine Augen funkelten mich schelmisch an und ich gab nach. Seine Hände glitten unter meinen Umhang und streichelten meine Hüften, meinen Po und meinen Rücken hinauf. Mittlerweile war mir alles egal. Kurz dachte ich an Moody. Wahrscheinlich würde er völlig ausrasten, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Jasons heiße Küsse verdrängten diese Gedanken aber schnell, bis ich merkte, dass ich zu zittern begann.

Jason merkte das auch und sah mich atemlos an.

Erst jetzt fiel uns auf, dass wir schon vollkommen durchnässt waren.

„Wir sollten reingehen", schlug er vor, griff nach meiner Hand und rannte durch den Regen zur großen Eingangstür. Es war schon stockdunkel, aber dennoch befürchtete ich, dass uns jemand sehen könnte.

In der Eingangshalle teilte ich Jason meine Befürchtung mit, aber er zog mich nur in eine Ecke und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Das ist mir so was von egal", grinste er dann, trat ganz eng an mich heran, küsste meinen Hals und flüsterte mir dann ins Ohr: „Ich will dich, Michelle. Und nichts wird daran etwas ändern." Ich schloß die Augen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, bis ich seine Lippen wieder auf meinen spürte. Meine Entscheidung stand fest. Scheiß drauf, dachte ich. Nach den ganzen Strapazen hatte ich mir etwas Spaß verdient.

Nach einer Weile wurde uns bewusst, dass wir uns irgendein geheimes, lauschiges Plätzchen suchen mussten und so schlichen wir tropfend hinunter zu den Kerkern.

„Zu dir?" fragte Jason leise, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natasha." Formte ich mit meinen Lippen und deutete fragend auf ihn.

„Lucius", seufzte er und ich nickte.

„Mir fällt noch etwas anderes ein", meinte ich dann und grinste verschwörerisch. Ein Blick genügte und er wusste, was ich meinte.

In Slytherin gab es mehrere Zimmer, die extra dafür vorgesehen waren, wenn jemand mal die Nacht nicht mit seinem eigentlichen Zimmergenossen verbringen wollte. Diese Räume waren nur den älteren Schülern oder Ehemaligen bekannt und leise schlichen wir in eines dieser Zimmer, um nicht doch noch jemanden zu wecken und auf uns aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sieht noch so aus wie früher", meinte ich gedankenverloren, denn es rief einige nette Erinnerungen in mir hervor.

Jason verschloß die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. Grinsend kam er auf mich zu und zog mich in seine Arme.

„Und wie oft hast du diese Räumlichkeiten genutzt?" fragte er dann neugierig und ich musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Wahrscheinlich zu oft, als dass man mich noch hätte als anständiges Mädchen bezeichnen können."

„Hmm", meinte er und liebkoste meinen Nacken, „ich mag unanständige Mädchen. Dann bist du doch nicht so unschuldig, wie du immer tust…"

„Willst du es herausfinden?" forderte ich ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf und zog ihn aufs Bett, dessen Bettwäsche natürlich grüner und silberner Satin war und das Slytherinabzeichen trug.

Das erste Mal liebten wir uns kurz und leidenschaftlich, aber da wir beide auf ein zweites Mal bestanden, wurde es diesmal sanft und zärtlich.

Jason hielt mich danach im Arm und kurze Zeit später erriet sein gleichmäßiges Atmen, dass er eingeschlafen war. Es war mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, wie Männer so schnell einschlafen konnten und wahrscheinlich war das das einzige, was sich nie ändern würde.

Kurz bevor ich einschlief, dachte ich darüber nach, was ich getan hatte. Das war praktisch Verbrüderung mit dem Feind und mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich sofort.

Ich konnte es nur beruhigen, indem ich mir selbst versicherte, dass es ja nur dieses eine Mal war und auch dabei bleiben würde. Allerdings wusste ich selbst, dass das eine Lüge war und ich ihm wahrscheinlich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

**Jason**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Jason wach, weil ein höllischer Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm quälte. Er hatte diesen Schmerz schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt, aber wusste, was das bedeutete. Der dunkle Lord rief seine Todesser.

Langsam löste er sich von Michelle und hielt sich seinen Arm. Er verzog sein Gesicht und dachte darüber nach, wie dämlich die Idee mit dem Mal doch war. Warum schickte Voldemort nicht irgendeine andere Botschaft? Aber so war der dunkle Lord nun mal. Nutzte selbst jede Gelegenheit um sogar seine eigenen Anhänger zu malträtieren.

Kurz fragte er sich, ob es Michelle wohl bemerkt hatte, entschied aber, dass es sowieso keine Roll spielte, weil sie sich wahrscheinlich schon darüber ihm klaren war, dass er zu den Todessern gehörte. Er hatte es indirekt ja schon zugegeben.

Leise zog er sich an und überlegte, wie er die Situation einigermaßen retten konnte. Er wollte Michelle eine Botschaft hinterlassen, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie sie das aufnehmen würde.

Wahrscheinlich eher nicht so gut, dachte er, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Also überlegte er, was er schreiben könnte. War er ehrlich, schrieb er von dem Todessertreffen und dass er deswegen weg musste. Dafür würde sie ihn aber wohl für immer hassen. Dann könnte er ja einfach schreiben, dass er nur weg musste und nicht wohin, aber auch das wäre wohl nicht besser.

So oder so, wurde ihm klar, würde Michelle ihn verfluchen und wütend auf ihn sein. Also entschloß er sich für die letzte Idee und legte ihr einen Zettel aufs Kopfkissen.

Gerade als er apparieren wollte, kam eine Eule durch das offene Fenster geflattert und brachte ihm eine Nachricht. Er erkannte sofort, dass sie von seinem Bruder war.

Immer noch die gleiche Sauklaue, grinste er und las:

_Kannst du mich bitte beim dunklen Lord entschuldigen. Ich habe wichtigen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen. LM_

Typisch Lucius, dachte Jason, diese elitäre Ausdrucksweise. Sogar gegenüber seinem Bruder.

Mich würde ja nur mal interessieren was der Kerl gerade so wichtiges treibt, denn ich könnte mir auch etwas Schöneres vorstellen als eine wundervolle Frau im Bett zurückzulassen.

Damit apparierte Jason und ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, als er sich vor dem dunklen Lord verneigte und seinen Bruder entschuldigte. Außerdem ließ er schnell Michelles Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verschwinden, denn Voldemort kannte den Zauberstab seiner Nichte ganz bestimmt. Als er sich dann den anderen Todessern anschloß und freudig wieder in ihren Reihen begrüßt wurde, hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey J., was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du warst verschollen."

Oh nein, nicht das noch, schoß es Jason durch den Kopf. Edward DeWiltshire, Michelles Bruder und er hatte gerade ziemlich unanständige Dinge mit seiner Schwester gemacht.

Du musst deine Gedanken kontrollieren, rief sich Jason zur Vernunft, sonst sitzt du hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Kurz sah er rüber zu Voldemort und hoffte nur, dass dieser niemals rausbekam, dass er mit seiner Nichte geschlafen hatte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Edward zu.

„Ist ne lange Geschichte, aber schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Die beiden Freunde umarmten sich und obwohl Jason sich freute, seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen, war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass es sich dabei um Michelles Bruder handelte.

„Was für eine Geschichte, J.?" Edward war neugierig wie immer.

„Meine Familie hat mich in die Vergangenheit verbannt… für viele, viele unendlich viele Jahre… und Lucius hat ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen… die Art von Geschichte…"

„Ach so", Eddie nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wo ist Lucius überhaupt?" Eddie sah sich suchend um.

„Hat irgendetwas Wichtiges zu tun… Frag mich nicht… Keine Ahnung was. Jetzt mal zu dir: Ich dachte, du warst in Askaban, Eddie."

Eddie seufzte.

„War ich auch. Bis jetzt. Der dunkle Lord hat mich dann persönlich befreit. Ich hatte all die Jahre ja gehofft, meine Schwester Michelle würde das übernehmen… aber sie war wahrscheinlich genug damit beschäftigt dem dunklen Lord zu helfen."

Jason wäre beinahe ein ungläubiges Lachen rausgerutscht. Michelle und dem dunklen Lord helfen, dachte er. Na, Eddie hat vielleicht noch Phantasien… und kam auf die unmöglichsten Sachen. Aber es mußte ja echt wirken.

Er überlegte, ob er Eddie von Michelle erzählen sollte und entschied sich dazu es zu tun. Eddie war schließlich sein bester Freund und keiner von den Todessern, die gerade so taten, als würden sie nicht lauschen, würde es wohl richtig finden, ihn mit so einer Illusion durchs Leben laufen zu lassen.

„Du Eddie, wegen Michelle… Ich muß dir da was erzählen. Michelle steht auf der anderen Seite."

Eddie sah ihn verständnislos an. Gut gespielt, dachte Jason.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Sie ist kein Todesser, Eddie, sondern sie ist ein Auror."

„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen, J., oder?"

„Leider nein. Das ist mein voller Ernst."

Eddie tat so als konnte er es kaum glauben, akzeptierte dann aber diese unglaubliche Tatsache.

„Das lag bestimmt an unseren Eltern. Die haben sie einfach falsch erzogen… Sag mal, vorher weißt du eigentlich davon, J?"

Jason war nun gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut und seine Gedanken rasten. Wieso fragte er so etwas? Er hätte sich das eigentlich denken können. Jason fluchte innerlich. Er kannte die Fähigkeiten der DeWiltshires und würde er jetzt lügen, würde Eddie das sofort merken.

„Ich bin mit ihr ausgegangen."

„Du bist mit meiner Schwester ausgegangen, obwohl sie ein Auror ist?"

„Ja", gab Jason zu, „aber nur weil ich dachte, ich könnte so an Informationen rankommen."

Puh, dachte er dann, noch mal einigermaßen gerettet.

„Und hast du die Informationen wenigstens bekommen?" Eddie sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Mehr oder weniger." Antwortete Jason nur und war froh, als plötzlich der dunkle Lord die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und von seinem neuen Plan berichtete eine uralte, dämonische Macht zu erwecken.

**Michelle**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, tastete ich nach Jason, aber er war scheinbar verschwunden. Überrascht drehte ich mich um und fand eine Nachricht auf dem Kopfkissen.

Ich konnte mir schon denken, was dort stand. Wahrscheinlich etwas wie: Reingelegt. Jetzt bist du doch mit mir im Bett gelandet.

_Hallo Michelle, stand aber auf dem Papier, tut mir Leid, dass ich weg musste. Eine wichtige Verpflichtung. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen… J._

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", rief ich wütend und warf das zerknüllte Papier gegen die Wand. Dann sprang ich aus dem Bett, um mich anzuziehen.

Es ärgerte mich nicht, dass er einfach abgehauen war und einen Zettel hinterließ, sondern es ärgerte mich, dass diesmal nicht ich diejenige war.

Ich zog mich an und dann meldete sich auch plötzlich mein schlechtes Gewissen wieder.

Natasha. Ich hatte sie ganz vergessen und erst jetzt fiel es mir wieder siedendheiß ein.

Mir war klar, dass ich sie schleunigst finden musste, aber verzweifelte, weil ich nicht wusste wie. Dann hatte ich den Geistesblitz des Tages und machte mich auf den Weg zu Fred und George.

Zum Glück traf ich die beiden auf einem der Gänge und zog sie in eine Ecke.

„Kann ich mal kurz einen Blick auf eure Karte werfen? Es ist wichtig."

Sie wechselten vielsagende Blicke, waren sich aber wohl nicht sicher, ob sie mir trauen konnten.

„Welche Karte denn?" fragte Fred scheinheilig und ich seufzte genervt.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich weiß, dass ihr sie habt. Die Karte, die gerade nicht aus deiner Tasche hervorlugt, George."

Damit zog ich die Karte aus seiner Tasche und schlug sie auf. Das Pergament war leer, aber ich wusste, wie man das änderte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tu-nicht-gut", sprach ich und tippte mit Lucius Zauberstab auf die Karte.

Plötzlich wurden alle Gänge Hogwarts sichtbar, sogar alle Geheimgänge und jede einzelne Person, die sich hier auf dem Gelände aufhielt war mit Namen gekennzeichnet und ebenfalls zu sehen.

Schnell fand ich Natasha und mich wunderte nur, dass sie sich in Snapes Klassenzimmer aufhielt. Wenigstens war sie aber in der Nähe der Kerker. Auch fiel mir auf, dass Lucius dort herumschlich, aber wahrscheinlich beobachtete er sie nur.

„Missetat begangen", meinte ich dann und tippte erneut auf die Karte. Alle Schriftzeichen verschwanden daraufhin und das Papier war wieder leer.

„Woher weißt du denn von der Karte?" fragte George überrascht, als ich sie ihm zurückgab und ich grinste nur.

„Ich habe sie mit entworfen. Zusammen mit meiner damals besten Freundin. Die Karte hat uns oft geholfen unentdeckt zu bleiben."

Die Zwillinge grinsten verschwörerisch und nickten.

„Laßt sie nur nicht in die falschen Hände fallen…" Ermahnte ich sie dann noch.

„Zum Beispiel Lehrerhände?"

„Genau." Und damit machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Natasha.

Unterwegs kam mir Malfoy entgegen und wir wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick. Trotzdem kam mir hier irgendetwas komisch vor.

Als ich in den Raum kam, schreckte Natasha auf und sah mich erschrocken an.

„Alles okay?" fragte ich sie und hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ja… ja klar." Stotterte sie und sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Sag mal, warst du heute Nacht in unserem Zimmer? Denn ich…"

Natasha wollte schien verlegen und schwer nachzudenken, was sie sagen sollte, als ich sie unterbrach.

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein. Das tut mir auch sehr Leid, aber ich hab was ziemlich Blödes gemacht."

Genau wie ich, dachte Natasha, aber wollte mehr erfahren.

„Erzähl."

„Laß uns auf unser Zimmer gehen. Snape mag es nicht, wenn jemand seinen heiligen Klassenraum für Kaffeekränzchen missbraucht."

Wieder auf unserem Zimmer rutschte mir sofort raus, dass ich die Nacht mit Jason verbracht hatte und dass er einfach abgehauen war. Ich regte mich tierisch auf und Natasha versuchte lange vergeblich mich zu beruhigen.

„Vielleicht meint er es ja gar nicht so und hatte wirklich noch etwas wichtiges vor", vermutete sie, aber ich winkte ab.

„Na klar. Mitten in der Nacht. Was soll das denn sein? Ein Todessertreffen, oder was?"

„Zum Beispiel", rutschte Natasha raus und ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Er hat mich eiskalt abserviert. Glaub mir, ich weiß, was solche Zettel bedeuten. Nur war ich sonst diejenige, die sie geschrieben hat."

Natasha schüttelte ihren Kopf und grinste.

„Das hätt ich aber nicht von dir gedacht."

**Jason**

Nach dem Treffen kehrte Jason noch mal zurück in das Zimmer und wie er erwartet hatte, war Michelle schon weg. Er seufzte. Schade aber auch, dachte er, wie gerne hätte er die letzte Nacht noch fortgesetzt.

Dann fand er seine zerknitterte, weggeworfene Nachricht und seufzte noch mal.

Dann hat sie meine Nachricht wohl doch nicht so gut aufgenommen, wie ich vielleicht gehofft hätte.

**Natasha**

„Ja, damals war ich nicht so ein braves Mädchen", grinste Michelle zurück.

„Heute anscheinend ja auch nicht", schmunzelte ich. „Aber meinst du wirklich er hat dich abserviert?"

„Natürlich, oder warum sollte er sonst einfach so verschwinden? Ich kenn mich da aus, glaub mir. Aber mit dem bin ich noch nicht fertig", fügte sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hinzu. „Der kann sich warm anziehen."

„Oh oh, da will ich aber nicht in seiner Haut stecken."

Mein Magen knurrte auf einmal vernehmlich und erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Bauch.

„Äh, es gibt nicht zufällig bald Frühstück? Ich hab nen Bärenhunger."

„Kein Wunder, hast ja gestern Abend kaum was gegessen. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

„Och, hatte mich noch nicht besonders gut gefühlt", wich ich ihr aus. „Aber nach einer Nacht erholsamen Schlafes geht es mir doch gleich wieder besser."

„Bist du mir eigentlich böse, dass ich dich heute Nacht allein gelassen habe?" erkundigte sich Michelle besorgt.

„Nein nein, hab ja geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen." Und außerdem war ich gar nicht allein, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Aber jetzt lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Schnell zog ich sie mit nach draußen und als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ein paar andere Slytherins trafen und Michelle von ihnen in Beschlag genommen wurde, atmete ich erst mal auf. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ich immer noch die Klamotten von gestern trug.

Am Frühstückstisch konnte ich mir Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn Lucius sah auch noch nicht ganz fit aus und sein Umhang war ganz zerknittert. Was ihm auch sofort einen spitzen Kommentar von seinem Bruder einbrachte.

„Deine Verpflichtung muss ja ungeheuer wichtig gewesen sein", raunte Jason ihm zu. „Wenn du dafür schon unseren Lord sitzen lässt."

„Halt den Mund", gab Lucius unwirsch zurück. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ach nein? Und warum siehst du dann so übermüdet aus? Und deine Klamotten haben auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen."

„Nerv mich nicht. War eben die ganze Nacht unterwegs."

„Aber weißt du was komisch ist?"

„Nein, aber ich nehme an, du wirst es mir gleich sagen."

„Natasha sieht genauso schrecklich aus wie du."

„Und? Ist das mein Problem?"

„Och, dachte nur du könntest es mir erklären", meinte Jason scheinheilig und grinste breit.

„Ich hab selbst genug zu tun, da kann ich mich nicht auch noch um irgendwelche Muggel kümmern. Außerdem interessiert es mich nicht, was Muggel so treiben. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe essen."

„Schon gut, dachte nur, vielleicht hättest du sie so zugerichtet."

Lucius bekam einen Hustenanfall, weil er sich beinahe verschluckt hätte. „Wie meinst du das?" krächzte er.

„Na, mit einem schönen Fluch."

„Ach so. Tut mir leid, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich hab sie gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen. Musst dir nen anderen suchen, bei dem du dich bedanken kannst."

„Man, man, Brüderchen, muss man denn alles selber machen? Ach übrigens, ich hab den guten alten Eddie getroffen."

„Edward? Ich dachte der sitzt in Askaban?"

„Tja, nicht mehr. Der Lord hat ihn höchstpersönlich herausgeholt."

„Dann wird es ja bald ne schöne Familienzusammenführung geben", grinste Lucius. „Oder weiß sie es schon?"

„Natürlich nicht, oder meinst du ich binde ihr gleich alles auf die Nase. A propos Familienzusammenführung, da kommt dein Sohn."

Draco trat zu den beiden und starrte seinen Vater böse an.

„Vater, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Muss das jetzt sein?"

„Ja, jetzt."

„Also schön. Entschuldigst du uns Jason?"

„Klar. Ich darf ja?" Ohne auf Lucius Antwort zu warten zog er sich dessen Teller heran und machte sich darüber her. Dass Sex auch immer so hungrig machen musste. Vergnügt grinste er vor sich hin. Jetzt muss ich Michelle nur noch irgendwie besänftigen, dachte er und sah gedankenverloren zu ihr hinüber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucius und Draco**

Draco hatte seinen Vater hinter sich her, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gezogen. Da alle beim Frühstück waren, brauchte er keine Sorge haben, dass sie gestört wurden.

„Was ist denn nun, Draco?" wollte Lucius wissen.

„Was hast du mit Natasha?" fragte Draco geradeheraus.

„Wie, was hab ich mit Natasha? Was sollte ich schon mit ihr haben?"

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Ich verlange, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst."

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem Vater?" Lucius funkelte ihn wütend an. „Habe ich dir keinen Respekt beigebracht?"

„Aber..."

„Du behauptest also, dass ich lüge?"

„Nein, aber..."

Lucius packte ihn grob am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Verhalte dich noch einmal respektlos mir gegenüber und ich schicke dich zu deiner Mutter. Ich nehme an du weißt, dass sie mit einem Muggel zusammenlebt?"

„Nein, bitte, ich will nicht zu einem Muggel! Aber ich weiß doch was ich gesehen habe."

„Und was willst du gesehen haben?"

„Wie du mit ihr zusammen die Tribüne verlassen hast. Gestern beim Quidditch", gab Draco trotzig zurück.

Lucius lachte auf. „Und daraus schließt du also, dass ich etwas mit ihr haben muss? Es passierte doch dauernd, dass irgendjemand die Tribüne verlässt. Das ist doch normal bei einem Spiel oder willst du mir auch unterstellen, dass ich auch etwas mit Snape habe? Der ging nämlich nach mir die Treppe runter."

„Tut mir leid, Vater", murmelte Draco.

Lucius ging vor seinem Sohn auf die Knie, fasste ihn bei den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wenn du Beweise hast, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen, aber nicht wenn du nur wild in der Gegend herum spekulierst. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut, dann geh wieder frühstücken."

„Und du?"

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen und jetzt geh."

**Natasha**

Ich überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich unauffällig verschwinden konnte, um mich umzuziehen. Früher oder später würde Michelle merken, dass ich immer noch die selben Sachen trug.

Ich trank ein Schluck von meinem O-Saft. Als ich das Glas zurückstellen wollte, stellte ich mich dabei so ungeschickt an, dass es umkippte und der Inhalt sich über meine Hose ergoss.

„Oh Mist", fluchte ich.

„Soll ich es trocken zaubern", bot sich Michelle an.

„Danke, aber ich gehe mich lieber umziehen."

„Sicher? Zaubern geht schneller."

„Mach dir keine Umstände, wollte die Hose sowieso waschen."

Ich stand auf und machte mich schnell auf den weg nach Slytherin.

**Jason**

Jason sah, dass Natasha verschwand und sah seine Chance. Gemächlich erhob er sich und schlenderte hinüber zu Michelle.

**Natasha**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum lief ich Lucius in die Arme.

„Oh, was machst du denn hier?" fragte ich ihn überrascht.

„Ich hatte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit meinem Sohn. Aber sag mal, hab ich nicht eine angemessenere Begrüßung verdient?"

„Anspruchsvoll bist du also auch noch. Oh je, worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?"

Ich ging zu ihm und ließ mich von ihm in seine Arme ziehen.

„Ich würde gestern Nacht gerne wiederholen", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und fing an meinen Hals zu küssen.

„Hm, ich hätte nichts dagegen."

„Warum dann noch warten?" Seine Küsse wurden stürmischer.

„Aber doch nicht hier", protestierte ich.

„Warum nicht, es sind noch alle beim Frühstück."

„Trotzdem, es kann jederzeit einer kommen. Oder willst du, dass uns dein Bruder erwischt?"

„Nein. Dann nachher unten am See."

„Am See?"

„Ja, da gibt es genügend Ecken, wo wir ungestört sein können."

„Okay. In einer Stunde?"

„Ich werde auf dich warten. Aber jetzt sollte ich zurück, sonst vermisst mich Jason noch."

Aneinander gekuschelt lagen wir auf Lucius Umhang unter einem Baum. Seine Äste reichten bis auf den Boden und schützen uns vor neugierigen Blicken.

Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, war ich zu Michelle gegangen und hatte ihr erzählt, dass ich mir mit Hermine zusammen das Quidditchtraining anschauen würde.

Dann lief ich schnell zum See, wo Lucius schon auf mich gewartet hatte.

Ich kam mir vor wie ein verliebter Teenager, dessen Eltern nicht von dem neuen Freund erfahren durften.

Lucius hatte seinen Umhang auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, damit wir nicht auf dem Erdboden liegen mussten. Und während der Wind leise durch die Äste wehte, liebten wir uns sanft und zärtlich.

„Wo sollen wir uns morgen treffen?" fragte ich ihn und kuschelte mich enger an ihn.

„Vor Snapes Klassenzimmer. Die Gänge dort sind meistens leer."

Am nächsten Morgen war ich beim Frühstück schon total aufgekratzt. Ich schlang das Essen geradezu herunter.

Als ich Hermine nirgends entdecken konnte, nahm ich sie wieder als Vorwand, um mich davon zu machen.

Lucius wartete schon vor Snapes Klassenzimmer und begrüßte mich mit einem langen Kuss. Wir waren so mit uns beschäftigt, dass wir nicht merkten, was sich um die Ecke des Ganges abspielte.

**Harry und co.**

„Was ist das?" Harry beäugte das komische Gerät, was Fred und George ihm stolz präsentierten.

„Du kennst doch schon unsere Langziehohren?"

Harry nickte.

„Das ist das gleiche nur für die Augen. Wir nennen es Weitguckauge", erklärte Fred stolz.

„Pass auf, du hältst es dir ans Auge und stellst dir das Ziel vor, zum Beispiel der Gang um die Ecke und schon... nein", keuchte er plötzlich.

„Was hast du Fred?"

„Psst, seid leise, da spielt sich gerade was höchst Interessantes ab."

„Laß mich auch mal."

Fred reichte Harry das Weitguckauge.

Harry hielt es sich ans Auge und sah ebenfalls um die Ecke.

„Das ist ja... nein! Malfoy?"

„Was siehst du Harry?" drängte Ron. „Lass mich auch mal."

Harry reichte das Auge an Ron weiter und als alle einmal durchgeschaut hatten, meldete sich Harry als erster wieder zu Wort.

„Lucius Malfoy hat also was mit Natasha."

„Wie kann sie nur so blöd sein?" meinte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Draco erfährt, dass sein Vater etwas mit einem Muggel hat..." kicherte Ron. „Das Gesicht möchte ich sehen."

Harry grinste breit. „Das wird dem Armen aber gar nicht gefallen."

„Harry Potter", vernahmen sie eine altbekannte Stimme hinter sich.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco. Doch diesmal kam er ihm sehr gelegen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter."

„Bitte, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht weiter gehen." Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Ich geh wohin ich will."

„Dann würdest du etwas sehen, was dir bestimmt nicht gefallen wird."

„Ja, nämlich, dass dein Vater gerade dabei ist einen Muggel abzuknutschen", platzte Ron heraus.

„Ja sicher, glaubt ihr damit könntet ihr mich ärgern. So was würde mein Vater niemals tun", gab Draco überzeugt zurück. „Ihr wollt doch nur den Namen meines Vaters in den Dreck ziehen."

„Wenn du uns nicht glaubst", Harry gab ihm das Weitguckauge. „Sieh selbst."

Misstrauisch nahm Draco das Auge und schaute hindurch. Erst sah er ein leicht verschwommenes Bild. Als es nach ein paar Sekunden aufklarte, starrte Draco fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Keuchend prallte er zurück.

„Das ist ein mieser Trick von euch. Ihr habt das Ding verzaubert."

„Niemals."

„Würden wir nicht tun."

„Würde sich ja schließlich nicht gut verkaufen."

Fred und George sahen ihn unschuldig an.

„Wenn du ihnen nicht glaubst, schau doch einfach um die Ecke", schlug Harry vor. „Dann siehst du ja, ob es echt ist oder ob wir dir nur was vormachen."

„Genau das werde ich auch tun. Und ich weiß auch schon was ich sehen werde, nämlich gar nichts."

Draco spähte um die Ecke. Aber das Bild blieb unverändert. Er sah seinen Vater und Natasha, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

**Draco**

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sein Vater mit einem Muggel? Das war einfach unvorstellbar. Wie konnte sein Vater ihn nur so hintergehen? Als er in die spöttischen Gesichter der Gryffindors blickte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon. Das schallende Gelächter der anderen folgte Draco und er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein eigener Vater ihn so lächerlich machte.

Dann überlegte Draco weiter. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwie von dieser Situation profitieren. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy und Familie hin oder her, jeder dachte doch in erster Linie an seinen eigenen Vorteil. Eventuell seinen Vater erpressen? Nein. Den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, denn er wusste wie ungehalten sein Vater darauf reagieren würde. Dann dachte er daran, mit seinem Onkel über die Geschichte zu sprechen, aber auch das verwarf er schnell wieder. Ihm war klar, dass er sich was Gutes überlegen musste und beschloß die Information erst mal für sich zu behalten.

**Michelle**

Nichts ahnend saß ich am Tisch der Slytherins. Die Eulenpost war gerade gekommen und ich las den Tagespropheten, als Jason sich einfach zu mir setzte. Ich verdrehte meine Augen wegen so viel Dreistigkeit und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Dann hat es dir heute Nacht wohl nicht gefallen", meinte Jason trocken. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und er grinste mich an.

„Mach dir keine Mühe", gab ich ärgerlich zurück. „Ich hab deinen Zettel schon verstanden. Hab selbst schon dutzende davon geschrieben."

Zum ersten Mal wirkte er vollkommen überrascht.

„Hey, so war das wirklich nicht gemeint. Ich hatte ehrlich etwas Wichtiges vor."

„Spar dir das. So gut war es nun auch wieder nicht", log ich, denn ich hätte es schon gerne noch einmal wiederholt.

„Das war jetzt aber gelogen", empörte er sich und ich musste schmunzeln. Typisch Jason, absolut von sich selbst überzeugt.

„Ja, das wünscht du dir", gab ich zurück, als mich plötzlich noch ein Brief erreichte. Er trug das Siegel des Ministeriums und ich öffnete ihn sofort und las.

„…Wirklich Michelle. Ich wollte nicht…" Hörte ich Jason weiterreden, ignorierte ihn aber. Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich gerade gelesen hatte. Abwesend stand ich auf.

„Ich muß gehen", meinte ich nur und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

**Jason**

Jason starrte Michelle hinterher. Das wars also, dachte er.

Dann fiel ihm der Umschlag des Briefes auf und er erkannte das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum Michelle so merkwürdig reagiert hatte und einfach abgehauen war. Durch diesen Brief hatte sie es erfahren. Sie wusste, dass Eddie wieder auf freiem Fuß war. Schade, dachte er. Ich hätte es ihr auch zu gerne erzählt.

Da er nichts Besseres vorhatte, ging er ebenfalls zurück und da Lucius nicht da war, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und dachte nach, wie er Michelle wieder näher kommen könnte. Kurz fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich so versessen darauf war. Erklärte es aber damit, dass es ja der Sache diente. Welcher Sache wusste er eigentlich gar nicht so genau, ignorierte das aber. Ihm war klar, dass das gelogen war und er sie einfach nur anziehend fand, aber so hatte er eine gute Ausrede gefunden, um sein Vorgehen zu rechtfertigen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Michelles Zauberstab und ihm kam eine Idee. Etwas Besseres konnte ihm einfach nicht einfallen und Michelle würde es bestimmt beeindrucken. Er war sich ganz sicher und grinsend griff er nach Feder und Papier und schrieb etwas.

**Michelle**

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Mein Bruder war also tatsächlich aus Askaban entflohen und Moody machte sich Sorgen um mich. Welch Ironie, dachte ich. Heute Nacht hatte ich noch mit einem Todesser mein Bett geteilt und jetzt machte Moody sich Sorgen um mich, weil mein Bruder abgehauen war.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich ein Picken an der Fensterscheibe und eine mir unbekannte Eule kam herein um mir ein Päckchen zu überbringen. Es war schmal und länglich, aber zuerst gab ich der Eule ein paar Streicheleinheiten und einen Eulenkeks, woraufhin sie verschwand. Dann zog ich die Karte aus dem Umschlag, der an dem Päckchen befestigt war.

Ich las: Michelle, ma belle… mein ehrlicher Beitrag zu einer Versöhnung… J.

Ungeduldig öffnete ich das Päckchen und war gespannt was mich da erwarten würde, aber dann traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Es war mein Zauberstab. Unmöglich. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und spürte dieses besondere Kribbeln. Es war tatsächlich mein Zauberstab und nachdem ich ihn ausgiebig getestet hatte, war ich mir auch sicher, dass er sich in einem einwandfreien Zustand befand.

Irgendwann tauchte auch Natasha auf und warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, als sie mich dabei beobachtete, wie ich mit Freude die verschiedensten Dinge in unserem Zimmer verwandelte.

„Was hast du da?" fragte sie schließlich und ich sah sie glücklich an.

„Meinen Zauberstab. Jason hat ihn mir zurückgegeben… endlich… von wegen Versöhnung und so."

„Siehst du", entfuhr es Natasha überrascht über diese Geste, „dann meint er es doch ernst. Sonst hätte er ihn dir wohl kaum zurückgegeben."

„Das glaub ich nicht", gab ich skeptisch zurück, „ er ist ein Malfoy und die haben immer gewisse Hintergedanken. Manchmal erkennt man nur nicht sofort, welche das sind. Wahrscheinlich will er etwas über meinen Bruder erfahren. Edward ist nämlich aus Askaban entflohen. Moody hat mir vorhin eine Eule geschickt. Macht sich Sorgen."

„Oh weia. Meinst du er taucht hier auf um sich an dir zu rächen?"

Darauf fiel mir nichts ein und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Natasha sah mich nachdenklich an. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie und ich hätte nur zu gerne gewusst was, hielt mich dann aber davon zurück ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte sie dann. Vielleicht solltest du Jason doch ne Chance geben… ach ja, was machst du jetzt eigentlich mit Lucius Zauberstab?"

Ich dachte kurz nach.

„Den werd ich ihm wohl auch zurückgeben. Brauch ihn ja jetzt nicht mehr. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn irgendwo finde. Was ist mit dir?"

„Geh ruhig alleine. Ich leg mich noch etwas hin."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins traf ich auch sofort auf Lucius und ging auf ihn zu. Irgendwie sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus und ohne große Worte drückte ich ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich brauch ihn nicht mehr. Hab meinen eigenen zurück." Und damit verschwand ich wieder grinsend.

**Lucius und Jason**

Lucius verstand gar nichts mehr und als er seinen Bruder in den Raum kommen sah, zog er ihn zur Seite und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, warum Michelle mir gerade glücklich berichtet hat, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zurück hat und meinen nicht mehr braucht?"

Jason war sofort interessiert mehr zu erfahren.

„Sie war glücklich?" Er grinste. Dann hat es also funktioniert, lobte er sich selbst. „Und du hast deinen Zauberstab auch zurück? Sehr schön."

„Jason!" Ermahnte Lucius seinen Bruder. „Ich erwarte eine Erklärung."

„Das, mein lieber Bruder, wie du heute Morgen so schön selbst gesagt hast, geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

**Jason und Edward**

Noch in der gleichen Nacht erhielt Jason eine Eule von seinem besten Freund und schlich leise nach draußen. Als er hinter den Gewächshäusern den Wald betrat, blickte er sich unsicher um. Es war stockdunkel und er überlegte kurz, ob er es wagen konnte etwas Licht zu erzeugen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er seufzte. Er hatte ja keinen Zauberstab mehr. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln und drehte sich erschrocken um. Dort blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht von Edward, der mit seinem Zauberstab für ein fahles Licht sorgte.

„Mußt du mich so erschrecken?" knurrte Jason ihn an und Edward zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft, J?"

„Wohl seit dem hier alles drunter und drüber geht. Konnte ja auch keiner ahnen, dass mein Bruder plötzlich nach 12 Jahren doch ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt und mich retten will. Gibt's denn was Neues? Beim letzten Treffen konnten wir schließlich nicht ungestört reden… bei so vielen lauschenden Ohren."

Edward seufzte.

„Ja, und leider sind es keine guten Nachrichten. Mein Onkel traut Snape nicht mehr. Vermutet, dass er Dumbledore schon zu nahe steht, wo er doch jetzt schon so lange in Hogwarts ist…"

Jason schnaubte verächtlich.

„Dann wird der sich wohl was neues einfallen lassen müssen."

„Scheint so. Ich werd dann mal wieder."

Edward hob die Hand zum Abschied, aber dann fiel ihm noch was ein.

„Ach du, J?"

„Ja."

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Klar."

„Kannst du ein Auge auf meine Schwester werfen? Sie ist schließlich noch nicht so lange dabei und du weißt ja wie einige der anderen sind…"

„Natürlich", bestätigte Jason und schluckte.

Und nicht nur eins, dachte er dann, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

**Michelle**

Nichts ahnend lief ich durch die große Eingangshalle, als ich plötzlich auf Hermine traf. Komisch, dachte ich, Natasha wollte doch eigentlich mit ihr unterwegs sein, aber sie erblickte ich nirgendwo.

Doch etwas stutzig sprach ich Hermine darauf an.

„Natasha?"

Ich nickte, aber Hermine schien etwas irritiert.

„Nein, ich war nicht mit ihr verabredet."

„Okay, trotzdem danke."

Jetzt war ich ziemlich überrascht. Natasha belog mich? Warum wohl? Sie schien für irgendetwas Ausreden zu brauchen und ich beschloß herauszufinden wofür. Mein einziges Problem war: Ich musste erst mal wissen, wo Natasha sich auf hielt… und daher ging ich noch mal zu den Zwillingen.

Bereitwillig überließen sie mir die Karte des Rumtreibers mit der Begründung, sie wären gerade mit einer besonderen Erfindung beschäftigt. Weitguckirgendwas, aber mich interessierte im Moment nur, was Natasha trieb. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Karte und fand Natasha wieder einmal in dem Gang vor Snapes Klassenraum.

Unauffällig riskierte ich einen Blick um die Ecke und sie sah sich nervös um. Es kam mir so vor, als würde sie auf jemanden warten. Also wartete ich ebenfalls, bis ich plötzlich Schritte im Gang hinter mir vernahm. Schnell zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich.

„Chamäleus", flüsterte ich und sah, wie mein Körper praktisch unsichtbar wurde. Meine Kleidung und ich nahmen das Muster der Wand hinter mir an.

Es handelte sich um einen Tarnzauber und ich lehnte mich an die Wand. Somit war ich auf den ersten Blick nicht von der Wand zu unterscheiden. Jetzt durfte ich nur nicht zu Laut atmen oder Niesen.

Als ich aber Lucius Malfoy den Gang entlang kommen sah, musste ich mich zusammenreißen. Neugierig blickte ich um die Ecke und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben: Natasha und Malfoy küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Geschockt lehnte ich mich wieder an die Wand und verwandelte mich zurück. Völlig unschlüssig, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Sollte ich jetzt sofort dazwischen springen oder sollte ich froh, dass Lucius seine Meinung über Muggel änderte? Die Entscheidung wurde mir aber erst mal abgenommen, als jetzt auch noch Jason den Gang entlang kam.

Wie immer sprach er mich locker an.

„Ah, Michelle, hast du mein Päckchen…?"

Er war viel zu laut und blitzschnell griff ich nach seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn an die Wand.

„Pscht!" Zischte ich. „Nicht so laut."

Skeptisch sah er mich an, aber grinste dann.

„Du hast es aber eilig mir wieder näher zu kommen."

Zum Glück sprach er leiser. Trotzdem verdrehte ich meine Augen und schob ihn ein Stück von mir weg.

„Was machst du hier überhaupt?" fragte er dann.

„Nichts… ähm… aber du solltest da jetzt nicht weitergehen."

„Und warum nicht?"

Fieberhaft überlegte ich mir eine Ausrede.

„Ähm… da sind…ähm… Schüler, ja genau, Schüler und die… ähm… spielen einem Streiche, wenn man da weitergeht."

Er schien mir nicht zu glauben und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Karte in meiner Hand.

„Was hast du denn da?"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sie mir schon aus der Hand genommen und blickte interessiert darauf. Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und studierte die Karte.

„Was haben wir denn da? Da sind ja alle Gänge drauf, sogar die Geheimgänge… und alle Personen?"

„Nicht alle Personen", berichtigte ich ihn flüsternd. „Im Moment habe ich die Karte auf die Wichtigsten eingeschränkt…"

Ich wollte nach der Karte greifen, aber er reagierte blitzschnell und hielt sie außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

„Das ist höchstinteressant." Fuhr er fort. „Wo hast du die her? Wenn Edward und ich so eine Karte gehabt hätten, wären wir wahrscheinlich weniger oft beim Nachsitzen gelandet…"

„Euer Pech! Ich hab sie zu unserer Schulzeit mit meiner Zimmergenossin Penelope entwickelt. Hat uns sehr geholfen." Ich grinste breit.

„Das glaub ich dir sogar sofort." Er sah noch mal auf die Karte. „Moment mal, was seh ich da? Lucius und Natasha sind einen Gang weiter?"

Er drückte mir die Karte in die Hand und wollte nachsehen, was es damit auf sich hat. Ich musste ihn irgendwie aufhalten und mir fiel nur eine Sache ein.

„Das willst du bestimmt nicht sehen."

Ich griff wieder nach seinem T-Shirt, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Wow", meinte er danach, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Dann willst du dich also doch mit mir versöhnen."

„Wir sollten reden", antwortete ich nur und wandte mich zum Gehen. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Jason, um noch mal um die Ecke zu schauen. Er tat nur einen Schritt in den nächsten Gang und prallte dann erschrocken zurück. Ebenso so wie ich zuvor lehnte er sich atemlos an die Wand und sah mich an.

„Lucius und Natasha?" Brachte er dann keuchend hervor. Ich nickte nur.

„Wußtest du davon?"

„Nein, habs auch gerade erst erfahren."

Ich stellte mich zu ihm und wir sahen beide noch mal kurz in den anderen Gang. An dem Bild hatte sich nichts verändert.

„Mein Bruder mit einem Muggel. Ich kann's nicht glauben. Wie kann er mir das nur verheimlichen? Na warte, Lucius, ich kenn da einen netten Fluch…"

Jason wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber seufzend fiel ihm ein, dass er ja keinen mehr hatte.

„Suchst du den?" Meinte ich grinsend und hielt meinen hoch.

Er griff danach, aber ich zog ihn weg.

„Ach komm schon, Michelle", bettelte er. „Ich will ihn mir ja nur kurz mal ausleihen."

„Nein", gab ich bestimmend zurück, „aber wir sollten uns jetzt mal unterhalten."

„Lucius hat was mit Natasha", lamentierte Jason, als wir am See im Gras saßen.

„Das ist unglaublich", seufzend ließ er sich zurückfallen und lag mit angewinkelten Beinen da.

„Ich ärgere mich nur darüber, dass Natasha mich die ganze Zeit belogen hat", schimpfte ich und sah ihn an.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Lucius erzählt mir scheinbar nie irgendwas."

„Nun, dass ich was mit nem Muggel hätte, würde ich dir aber auch nicht unbedingt erzählen", gab ich zu bedenken. „Aber jetzt ist es eh egal…"

Jason setzte sich wieder auf.

„Nein, es ist nicht egal… ach ist ja auch egal." Er konnte seine Gedanken sowieso nicht mit Michelle teilen, aber früher oder später würde ja auch sie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren.

Für diesen merkwürdigen Satz erntete Jason ein Stirnrunzeln von mir. Dann fiel mir etwas ein und ich vergaß, dass ich ihn danach fragen wollte.

„Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass die beiden eine kleine Strafe verdient haben…" Ich grinste fies und das gefiel Jason.

„Du willst sie verfluchen? Ich bin dabei."

„Nein, viel besser. Ich hab schließlich noch die Karte und ich würde es viel amüsanter finden, wenn zufälligerweise immer mal einer von uns bei ihren geheimen Treffen dazwischen funkt. Es wird bestimmt interessant zu sehen, wie sie sich dann aus der Affäre ziehen. Die werden sich winden und wahrscheinlich die haarsträubendsten Geschichten ausdenken."

Jason gefiel die Idee.

„Alle Achtung! Das gefällt mir… vor allem können wir so viel länger mit ihnen spielen, als wenn wir sie nur verfluchen. Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir. Scheinbar kommt deine dunkle Seite ja doch manchmal zum Vorschein…"

„Ja… manchmal…" Ich grinste geheimnisvoll und er rutschte näher an mich heran.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zurück auf die andere Sache…So wie es aussieht muß ich unbedingt mal zu Ollivander's um mir einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen."

„Danke", meinte ich nur in Bezug zu meinem Zauberstab und er zog mich in seine Arme.

„Willst du mir nicht anders danken?"

Und ehe mich versah, lagen wir beide wieder nackt aneinandergekuschelt da. Ich hatte schnell ein paar Blätter zu einer Decke verwandelt und wir hatten uns ein im Schilf verstecktes Plätzchen gesucht.

Als wir so dalagen, meldete sich wieder mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich griff nach meinen Sachen und zog mich an. Jason sah mir wortlos dabei zu, bis ich noch etwas klarstellen wollte.

„Ich muß etwas klarstellen: Das hier zwischen uns… ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass das keine Zukunft hat. Ich meine, es gibt kein Wir oder Uns."

Jason wirkte etwas überrascht, aber schloß sich meiner Meinung an.

„Natürlich. Es gibt keine Beziehung oder so…"

„Eben", stimmte ich zu. „Denn ich bin ein… und du bist ein…"

Er nickte.

„Es geht nur um Sex. Nichts weiter…Keine Verpflichtungen… und sollten wir uns mal duellieren müssen…"

„Wird keine Rücksicht genommen. Ich muß los. Hab noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn wir unseren Plan umsetzen können…"

Damit lief ich zurück zum Schloß und atmete tief durch. Ich konnte das nicht länger. Ich mußte jemandem aus dem Orden davon erzählen, was ich getan hatte und immer noch tat, aber zu Moody wollte ich nicht unbedingt. Der würde das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen.

Ich kam mir vor wie ein Verräter und musste mit jemandem sprechen. Mir fiel nur einer ein, der mich verstehen könnte und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Turm.

**Jason**

Jason blieb nachdenklich zurück. Er mußte zugeben, dass Michelles Worte ihn überrascht hatten und er ihr nicht wirklich Recht geben wollte. Allerdings fragte er sich auch warum. Warum sah er es nicht genauso und warum hatten ihre Worte ihn verletzt?

**Michelle**

Als ich den Turm wieder verließ, war ich ziemlich erleichtert aber auch etwas erstaunt. Dumbledore schien gar nicht überrascht gewesen zu sein, als ich ihm die Sache mit Jason gebeichtet hatte und er hatte mich auch nicht zu Recht gewiesen. Im Gegenteil. Er meinte nur, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Dann hatte er mich wieder weg geschickt. Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mehr wußte als er zugegeben hatte. Da ich aber nun praktisch die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore hatte, mich weiter mit Jason zu treffen- vielleicht wollte er ihn ja umdrehen…- machte ich mich gut gelaunt auf die Suche nach ihm, um Lucius und Natasha ärgern zu gehen. Das würde sicher sehr amüsant werden…


	13. Chapter 13

**Natasha**

Lucius löste sich erschrocken von mir.

„Da kommt jemand", raunte er mir zu.

„Und jetzt?"

„Bleib ganz ruhig, ich mach das schon", meinte er dann großspurig.

Auch ich vernahm jetzt Schritte und warf Lucius einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab – _Zauberstab?_ – aus dem Ärmel.

„Chamäleus", sagte er.

Seine Kleider nahmen sofort die Farbe der Wand an, als er sich dagegen lehnte. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an, doch er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, zumindest nahm ich das an, denn sehen konnte ich es nicht mehr so genau.

Nur schwer konnte ich den Blick von ihm lösen und als ich es tat sah ich mich Snape gegenüber.

Er war, wie alle Lehrer, über meine Anwesenheit von Dumbledore informiert worden.

Misstrauisch musterten mich seine schwarzen Augen.

„Miss McDougan, haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

„Äh... ja, nein, ich meine nein", stammelte ich und verfluchte mich gleichzeitig. Auffälliger ging es auch nicht.

„Sie sind ja ganz blass um die Nase, habe ich Sie bei irgendetwas gestört?"

„Gestört? Nein, bin nur gerade nem Geist begegnet. Der blutige Baron war's glaub ich. Hat mich zum Zweikampf aufgefordert und gedroht er würde mir die Adern aufschlitzen und jeden Tropfen Blut einzeln aus mir heraus quetschen."

Die Geschichte war noch nicht mal gelogen. Ich hatte diese unheimliche Begegnung mit dem Hausgeist von Slytherin tatsächlich tags zuvor gehabt.

„Daraufhin hab ich das Weite gesucht und bin dann wohl hier gelandet. Und jetzt wo Sie es sagen, ich habe mich anscheinend tatsächlich verirrt."

Snape sah mich finster an und schien zu überlegen, ob meine Geschichte glaubhaft und wenn, auch nachweisbar war.

Nach einer Weile verflüchtigte sich der finstere Gesichtsausdruck und Snape lächelte mich milde an.

„Sie sollten ihn nicht ernst nehmen", riet er mir dann. „Sonst sind Sie ein willkommenes Opfer."

„Na ja, ich muss zugeben, es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht es nicht ernst zu nehmen, wenn ein leibhaftiger Geist vor mir schwebt und mich mit Todesdrohungen überschüttet."

„Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht, warum Miss DeWiltshire Sie hierhin mitgenommen hat, aber Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen."

„Ich kann es nur hoffen. Ähm, könnten Sie mir dann noch sagen, wie ich zurück nach Slytherin oder in den Speisesaal komme?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie in meinem Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen", gab er mit einem boshaften Lächeln zurück.

„Was? Aber..." Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Aber Miss McDougan, Zaubertränke können selbst Sie zusammenmischen..."

„Na wenn Sie das sagen...", gab ich niedergeschlagen zurück.

Snape öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und trat ein.

„Ich verschwinde besser", zischte es hinter mir, gefolgt von einem Knall. Kurz darauf vernahm ich Schritte, die sich eiligst entfernten. Na toll und mich ließ er hier alleine.

„Kommen Sie", ertönte Snapes Stimme aus dem Klassenraum. „Nicht so zaghaft. Sie wollen doch etwas lernen oder etwa nicht?"

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich zuschaue?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Tut mir leid, aber in meinem Unterricht muss jeder arbeiten."

„Aber..."

„Sie werden vorne an meinem Pult arbeiten. Ihr Kessel steht schon bereit."

Snape schob mich nach vorne. Ich wollte wieder protestieren, doch wurde ich von den ersten Schülern, die den Raum betraten unterbrochen.

Unter ihnen war auch Draco, Lucius Sohn, der mir einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zuwarf. Ihm folgten Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Snape hat mich zu einem Anschauungsunterricht eingeladen." Ich zog eine Grimasse. „Und ich soll natürlich tatkräftig mitarbeiten."

„Macht er noch nicht mal vor dir halt, obwohl du gar kein Gryffindor bist. Snape ist so ätzend", gab Ron zum Besten.

„Anscheinend passt es ihm nicht, dass ich hier sein darf, obwohl ich kein Zauberer bin."

„Tröste dich, es sind nicht alle der Meinung", meinte Harry und betonte seine Worte ganz besonders.

„Genau", fügte Ron hinzu. „Wir zum Beispiel oder Mal..."

„Ron!" Hermine sah ihn strafend an.

„Fred und George", verbesserte Ron sich hastig.

Snape klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab ungeduldig auf seinem Pult herum und die drei verzogen sich zu ihren Plätzen.

Ich sah ihnen verwirrt nach.

Snape gab den Schülern Anweisungen, welchen Trank sie zu brauen hatten, dann kam er zu mir.

„Auf der Tafel stehen die Zutaten und in dem Schrank finden Sie alles."

Dann ließ er mich allein und ging durch die Bankreihen.

„Aha", meinte ich und ging zum Zutatenschrank.

Natürlich wusste ich weder, was Fledermauskraut, noch was eine Stinkrübenwurzel war, deswegen sah ich mir die Sachen erst mal eine Weile an.

Dabei entdeckte ich ein kleines lila Etwas, was überall tentakelähnliche Auswüchse hatte und mit einem weichen Flaum überzogen war.

Neugierig nahm ich es zwischen zwei Finger und hielt es mir vors Gesicht, um es genauer zu betrachten.

„Um Himmels willen", keuchte Snape und stürmte wütend auf mich zu.

Auch die Klasse reagierte erschrocken und starrte angstvoll auf das Ding, was ich immer noch in der Hand hatte.

Kurz vor mir blieb Snape stehen. „Lassen Sie es bloß nicht fallen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist gefährlich, mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

„Gefährlich? Es sieht doch ganz putzig aus."

Ich ließ das Ding in meine andere Hand fallen. Als nichts passierte ging ein allgemeines Aufatmen durch die Klasse.

Snape, der einem Herzinfarkt nahe war, aber sich auch nicht näher an mich heran traute, fuchtelte wie wild mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Legen Sie es in Ihren Kessel", wies er mich an.

„Warum?"

„Fragen Sie nicht so blöd, machen Sie schon."

„Ja, ja, ja, werden Sie nicht gleich unfreundlich", murrte ich.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Kessel konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen meine Hand, in der ich den flauschigen Tentakelball hielt nach vorne schnellen zu lassen.

Snape fuhr sichtlich erschrocken zusammen.

„Lassen Sie den Unsinn", fuhr er mich an, als er begriffen hatte, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, den Ball zu werfen.

Als ich bei meinem Kessel angekommen war, sah ich ihn fragend an.

„Legen Sie ihn vorsichtig hinein, ganz vorsichtig."

„Ja, ja." Ich ließ den Ball in den Kessel plumpsen.

„Vorsichtig hab ich gesagt", rief Snape und war mit einem Satz neben mir und schaute in den Kessel.

Der Ball lag friedlich auf dem Kesselboden und was immer Snape auch erwartet hatte, es trat nicht ein.

Er zog mich zwischen die Schulbänke, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte irgendein Wort. Daraufhin erschien eine silbrig schimmernde Wand, die uns von dem Pult mit dem Kessel abschirmte.

„Was passiert jetzt?" wollte ich wissen, doch Snape sah mich nur böse an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Kessel explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Blaue, grüne, rote und gelbe Funken stoben heraus, begleitet von einem Heulen, wie es Feuerwerksraketen normalerweise von sich geben.

„Geil", entfuhr es mir. „Was war das?"

Als sich der Lärm gelegt hatte und die Funken erloschen waren, war von dem Kessel nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Dort wo er gestanden hatte war nun ein schwarzer, immer noch qualmender Abdruck auf dem Pult geblieben.

„Das war eine Knallfrucht."

„Eine was?"

„Eine Knallfrucht. Wenn man sie fallen lässt, passiert das, was eben passiert ist. Wir hatten Glück, anscheinend war sie nicht mehr gut, sonst wäre sie sofort explodiert."

„Kann ich mir mal so eine für Sylvester ausleihen?" fragte ich spaßeshalber und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Snape und einige Lacher von den Schülern.

„Ich glaube es war keine gute Idee, Sie am Unterricht teilnehmen zu lassen."

„Ganz meine Meinung, dann werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden." Schnell verließ ich den Klassenraum.

**Lucius**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Lucius in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass sein und Natashas Versteckspiel nicht lange gut gehen würde. Sie mussten beim nächsten Mal noch vorsichtiger sein.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie jemand hinter ihn trat.

**Natasha**

„Da hast du mich aber ganz schön auflaufen lassen", beschwerte ich mich.

Lucius fuhr herum.

„Warum? Hast doch den Unterricht ganz gut überstanden, oder nicht?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Snape hat mich mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen", grinste ich ihn an und ließ mich in den nächsten Sessel fallen.

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte und er sah mich entsetzt an.

„Es hätte, wer weiß was, passieren können!"

„Es ist aber nichts passiert, außer dass Snapes Pult demoliert ist. Und hätte er mir gesagt: ‚Mädchen, fass den süßen Ball nicht an' wäre auch nichts passiert."

In diesem Moment schwang das Porträt, das den Eingang bewachte, zur Seite und Michelle kam herein, gefolgt von Jason.

Lucius beachtete mich nicht weiter sondern sprang wütend auf und stürmte auf Michelle zu.

„Sie...", rief er außer sich. Dabei sah er noch einmal kurz zu mir herüber und zwinkerte mir unauffällig zu.

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte Michelle verwundert.

„Sie sollten besser auf Ihren Muggel aufpassen! Wegen ihr wäre mein Sohn beinahe drauf gegangen!"

Michelle warf Jason einen verwunderten Blick zu und sah dann zu mir.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah demonstrativ in die Flammen.

„Behalten Sie sie besser im Auge", sagte Lucius noch, dann rauschte er davon.

Da ich immer noch in die Flammen starrte, entging mir der vieldeutige Blick, den Michelle und Jason sich zuwarfen.

„Ich werd mal nach ihm sehen", sagte Jason. „Und du sieh zu, dass du deinen Muggel an der kurzen Leine hältst. Ich wusste es ja schon immer, Muggeln ist nicht trauen!"

„Sie ist nicht mein Muggel." Genervt verdrehte Michelle die Augen. „Sie kann tun und lassen was sie will."

„Wovon sie ja auch ausgiebig Gebrauch macht." Jason blinzelte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Allerdings hätte sie sich dafür ja nicht unbedingt meinen Bruder aussuchen müssen."

Bevor Michelle noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, verschwand er ebenfalls. Also wandte sie sich Natasha zu.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?"

„Ich hab Snapes Unterricht sabotiert."

„Was hast du gemacht? Wie konnte denn das passieren."

Schnell erzählte ich auch ihr die Geschichte, ließ dabei aber das winzig kleine Detail aus, dass Lucius und ich beinahe von Snape überrascht worden waren.

„Snape hat mich dann rausgeworfen", beendete ich meinen Bericht.

„Oh Natasha, das war nicht sehr klug von dir. Snape war ohnehin nicht sehr begeistert, dass du hier bist und jetzt das. Das wird ihn nur in seiner Meinung bestätigen. Obwohl ich ja gerne dabei gewesen wäre", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen wir beiden auf unserem Zimmer. Michelle war gerade dabei mir etwas vorzuzaubern, als eine Eule ins Zimmer geflogen kam, auf meinem Bett landete und mir ihr Bein entgegenstreckte.

Als ich sie nur entgeistert anstarrte, klackerte sie ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel und streckte mir erneut ihr Bein entgegen.

„Du solltest ihr den Brief abnehmen", meinte Michelle stirnrunzelnd.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass der Eule ein Brief ans Bein gebunden war. Ich löste ihn und die Eule verschwand, nachdem sie von Michelle einen Eulenkeks bekommen hatte.

„Warum bekommst du Eulenpost?" wunderte sich Michelle.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren." Ich öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch.

„Oh, oh."

„Was ist?"

„Der ist von Snape. Ich soll sofort zu ihm ins Klassenzimmer kommen. Anscheinend bleibt mein kleiner Auftritt von vorhin nicht ganz so folgenlos wie ich dachte."

„Aber warum beordert er dich ins Klassenzimmer? Du kannst doch auch in sein Büro kommen."

„Vielleicht soll ich ja den Dreck weg machen und er führt Aufsicht."

„Hm, du solltest besser gehen", meinte Michelle langsam. „Snape wartet nicht gerne."

Das Grinsen mit dem sie eine Karte aus ihrem Umhang zog, konnte ich nicht mehr sehen.

Vor Snapes Klassenzimmer wartete nicht Snape, sondern Lucius. Lässig stand er an die Wand gelehnt und grinste mich an.

„Du? Aber ich dachte..."

„Snape würde auf dich warten?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das solltest du auch und mit dir jeder, der sich im gleichen Raum befand, als du den Brief gelesen hast."

Endlich dämmerte es mir.

„So, so. Das warst also du?"

„Wie hätten wir uns denn sonst treffen sollen?" Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich.

Als er mich wieder frei gab, musste ich erst mal Luft holen.

„War das vorhin dein Zauberstab oder habe ich mich verguckt?" fragte ich ihn dann.

„Ach so. Michelle hat ihn mir zurückgegeben."

Ich musste ihn wohl etwas panisch angesehen haben, denn er umarmte mich sanft.

„Keine Panik", sagte er leise. „Ich werde das nicht noch mal machen, das verspreche ich dir. Und diesmal kannst du mir das wirklich glauben."

„Meinst du die beiden haben vorhin was gemerkt?" wechselte ich das Thema.

„Ach Quatsch, schließlich war ich sehr überzeugend", meinte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Und bei Jason habe ich auch noch mal gemeckert. Die wissen garantiert nichts."

Beruhigt schmiegte ich mich an ihn und ließ mich wieder von ihm küssen.

**Michelle**

Als Natasha weg war, holte ich die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte, war die Eulenpost nicht von Snape sondern von Lucius gewesen. Die beiden trafen sich wieder vor Snapes Klassenraum und mit einem Pfiff rief ich meinen Uhu Quickie herbei.

**Jason**

Jason wunderte sich nicht, als sein Bruder wieder unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand verschwand. Er lag auf dem Bett und es dauerte nicht lange bis ein großer dunkelbrauner Uhu auf seinem Nachttisch landete. Jason konnte sich schon denken, wem dieses Tier gehörte, kraulte es ein wenig und befreite dann den Fuß von dem Zettel, der daran befestigt war.

Es kann losgehen. Triff mich im Gemeinschaftsraum. M…las Jason und machte sich grinsend auf den Weg.

**Jason**

Ungeduldig wartete ich auf Jason, als er enthusiastisch in den Raum kam.

„Sie sind wieder vor Snapes Klassenraum", begrüßte ich ihn und deutete auf die Karte.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir uns angeschlichen und blickten um die Ecke. Es bot sich uns das gleiche Bild wie zuvor und wir sahen uns verschwörerisch an.

„Und jetzt?" flüsterte Jason mir zu.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen hier an uns laut zu unterhalten. Dann haben sie etwas Vorwarnzeit und dann biegen wir um die Ecke. Aber worüber sollen wir uns unterhalten?"

„Quidditch?"

Ich nickte ihm zu. Dann fing ich laut an mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Also bitte… Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was an diesem Sport so toll sein soll", begann ich und er ging darauf ein.

„Quidditch ist ein sehr anspruchsvoller Sport. Die Spieler brauchen Kondition, Konzentration und Mut…"

„Und das beziehst du wohl auf dich", bemerkte ich spitz, als wir um die Ecke gingen und Jason sah mich ungemütlich von der Seite an.

Wir taten so, als wären wir völlig überrascht Natasha und Lucius dort zu treffen und die beiden wirkten sichtlich nervös.

„Na so was", kommentierte Jason. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen, Jason", schoß Lucius sofort zurück.

„Oh, wir diskutieren gerade über Quidditch", erklärte Jason und Lucius wirkte sehr beunruhigt.

Jason machte es sichtlich Spaß seinen Bruder in einer so prekären Situation zu sehen und Lucius Ausrede war wirklich köstlich. Nervös rieb er seine Handflächen gegeneinander. Es war so eindeutig, dass er log.

„Ich war gerade dabei ihren Muggel darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich hier benehmen soll. Sie haben sie ja scheinbar nicht unter Kontrolle", ging Lucius mich an.

„Natasha ist nicht mein Haustier. Sie darf sich hier laut Professor Dumbledore frei bewegen und die anderen haben auch kein Problem mit ihr. Nur sie beide stören sich daran." Damit meinte ich natürlich beide Malfoys und erntete von beiden ein Stirnrunzeln.

„Wie dem auch sei", entzog Lucius sich dem Gespräch, „ich habe noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun." Er ließ uns ohne weitere Worte stehen und Natasha entfernte sich in die andere Richtung und meinte sie wollte zurück nach Slytherin.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, brachen Jason und ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lucius hatte wirklich krampfhaft versucht seine Fassung zu bewahren und es war ihm sogar halbwegs gelungen.

„Das wird sicher noch sehr amüsant", prophezeite Jason und zog mich plötzlich in seine Arme, so als ob es etwas ganz normales wäre. Innerlich kämpfte ich einen Kampf, aber ließ ihn gewähren. Es fühlte sich so gut an, mit ihm zusammen zu sein… und so gut durfte es sich eigentlich gar nicht anfühlen, denn mir war bewusst, dass es falsch war. Aber konnte etwas Falsches einem so richtig vorkommen? Jason war ein Todesser und ich ein Auror. Wir hatten keine Zukunft, sondern wahrscheinlich nur diese seltenen Momente, in denen wir das alles hinter uns lassen konnten und einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen genossen.

„Wie wäre es", meinte er dann, „wenn wir kurz nach Hogsmeade verschwinden und ich dich auf ein Butterbier einlade?"

„Das hört sich hervorragend an."

Ich konnte seinen eisblauen Augen nicht mehr widerstehen und ließ mich sanft von ihm küssen.

Einige Butterbiere später schlichen wir uns zurück durch die Gänge nach Slytherin. Es war schon reichlich spät geworden und selbst auf dem Flur vor unserem Zimmer, konnten wir nicht die Finger von einander lassen.

Er drängte mich sanft gegen die Tür und liebkoste meinen Hals.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich reingehen", seufzte ich leise, aber er brachte mich mit einem heißem Kuß zum Schweigen.

„Meinst du nicht, wir könnten die Nacht wieder in einem der anderen Zimmer verbringen?"

Jason atmete schwer, genau wie ich und meine Hände erkundeten seinen athletischen Körper.

„Nein", gab ich zurück. „Natasha und Lucius könnten Verdacht schöpfen…"

Zögernd löste er sich von mir und sah mich voller Verlangen an.

„Du hast Recht", gab er dann aber gegen seinen Willen zu. „Ich sollte lieber gehen, bevor ich mich gar nicht mehr beherrschen kann."

Ich nickte nur stumm, denn ich wusste, dass er mich genauso sehr wollte wie ich ihn.

Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt rückwärts und ließ mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders und zog ihn noch mal an mich. Wir küssten uns noch mal voller Leidenschaft und trennten uns dann widerwillig.

„Gut, dass es dunkel ist", grinste Jason dann. „Sonst könnte man bei mir etwas erkennen, was mir sehr unangenehm wäre."

„Jason!" Ermahnte ich ihn leise und schmiegte mich noch mal an ihn. Ich spürte an meiner Hüfte, was er meinte und mußte ebenfalls grinsen.

„Ist das dein Zauberstab oder freust du ich nur mich zu sehen?" Neckte ich ihn und er flüsterte mir zum Abschied ins Ohr.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich im Moment keinen Zauberstab habe…"

Leise lachend verschwand ich in mein Zimmer und Jason sah mir seufzend hinterher.

Am nächsten Tag trafen wir uns wieder, um Natasha und Lucius hinterher zu spionieren. Wir schlichen durch einen der Gänge und wollten sie wieder um die Ecke herum beobachten, als wir sahen, dass an dieser besagten Ecke schon andere Gestalten standen. Es waren meine Freunde aus Gryffindor und wir traten leise zu ihnen.

„Was macht ihr denn da?" fragte ich und die fünf zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Mußt du dich so anschleichen?" Fuhr Fred mich an und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Was macht ihr hier überhaupt?" Ging Jason dazwischen. „Gryffindors sollte es verboten werden hier in den Kerkern rumzuschleichen."

„Hey, wer schleicht hier rum?" Ereiferte sich Hermine. „Wir stehen hier schließlich nur…"

„Und tut was?" Wollte Jason wissen und Hermine wich seinem Blick aus.

Ich zählte eins und eins zusammen.

„Scheint so, als wären wir nicht die einzigen, die deinem Bruder hinterher spionieren", meinte ich dann zu Jason. „Ihr wisst also auch Bescheid?" Wandte ich mich dann an die anderen und George verstand nun auch.

„Deswegen wolltest du die Karte haben, Michelle. Ich verstehe…"

„Was habt ihr denn da?" Sie hatten ein komisches Gerät bei sich, das einem Fernglas ähnelte und mein Interesse erregte.

„Unsere neuste Erfindung: Das Weitguckauge. Hier, sieh selbst."

Als ich hindurch sah, konnte ich Natasha und Malfoy beobachten, die sich nervös umsahen. Ich war begeistert und reichte es Jason. Als wir beide durchgesehen hatten, lobte ich die Zwillinge.

„Ich muß schon sagen, Fred und George, ihr seid echt talentiert… und so viel Kreativität. Fantastisch."

„Das kann man ja nicht gerade von allen Weasleys oder Gryffindors behaupten…" Bemerkte Jason spitz und die anderen sahen ihn böse an.

„Was wollt ihr dafür haben?" fragte ich die Zwillinge zu ihrem Weitguckauge und sie waren ziemlich stolz.

„Wir haben leider nur diesen Prototyp, aber wenn du etwas wartest, starten wir unsere Serienproduktion. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte Fred dann. „Wollt ihr nur spionieren?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Rotschopf." Beantwortete Jason die Frage und um die Gemüter wieder zu beruhigen, erzählte ich die Wahrheit.

„Ihr wollt die beiden also ärgern?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Das ist aber wirklich hinterhältig."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wem sagst du das… aber sie haben es auch nicht besser verdient."

„Außerdem sind wir Slytherins, Kleine", meinte Jason großspurig, „wir können nicht anders…"

„Ignoriert ihn einfach", wies ich die Gryffindors an und Jason warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. Von Gryffindors wollte er sich bestimmt nicht ignorieren lassen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Wollte dann Ron wissen und mir fiel etwas ein.

„Warum arbeiten wir nicht zusammen? Ihr könntet ebenso gut dazwischen funken und das wäre nicht so auffällig, wie wenn wir das immer machen. Außerdem gibt euch das genug Gelegenheit euer Weitguckauge zu testen…"

Die einzigen, die diesen Vorschlag nicht so toll fanden, waren Jason und Hermine, aber da die Mehrheit für das Gryffindor Slytherin Bündnis stimmte, mussten sie sich fügen

„Vorsicht", meinte Jason noch um die anderen zu ärgern, „ich hoffe, ihr seid euch bewusst, mit wem ihr hier einen Pakt eingeht…"

Aber ich seufzte nur.

„Wie gesagt: Ignoriert ihn einfach… Also… wer ist jetzt der nächste um Natasha und Lucius zu stören?"

„Wir!" Riefen Fred und George grinsend wie aus einem Mund und waren schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

**Natasha**

Nervös trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nachdem wir gestern von Michelle und Jason fast erwischt worden wären, hatte ich das Gefühl, ständig beobachtet zu werden.

„Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen wegen gestern?" fragte Lucius, dem meine Nervosität keineswegs entgangen war.

„Ja, wir haben es nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass sie so laut waren, dass wir nicht von ihnen in flagranti erwischt wurden. Und deine Ausrede war auch nicht gerade die beste. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn sie was gemerkt haben."

„Ich weiß, es klang alles etwas fadenscheinig. Aber glaub mir, Jason würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich was mit dir haben könnte."

„Du meinst weil ich ein Muggel bin?"

„Ja und mittlerweile weißt du ja, dass wir Malfoys nicht viel von Muggeln halten. Also, die Idee, dass ausgerechnet ich was mit einem Muggel habe, ist so was von abwegig."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber was ist mit Michelle?"

„Ach, vergiss Michelle. Die hat so eine schlechte Meinung von mir, außerdem kennt sie den Ruf der Malfoys. Und sie würde dich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so blöd einschätzen, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir was anfängst."

Ich musste grinsen, denn anscheinend entging ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte.

„Ich bin also blöd, dass ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe?"

„Was? Nein, so mein ich das doch gar nicht. Ich meine doch nur... he, hör auf zu lachen", beschwerte er sich. „Ach verdammt, du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!"

„Sicher. Aber sie könnte trotzdem auf die Idee kommen. So ganz abwegig ist es immerhin nicht, schließlich ist sie ja auch mit deinem Bruder... Ups, das hätte ich jetzt wohl besser nicht sagen sollen."

„Was ist mit meinem Bruder?" wollte Lucius dann auch prompt wissen.

„Äh, nichts, keine Ahnung, ach was weiß ich."

„Tasha!" Lucius sah mich streng an und in dem Moment kam ich mir nicht vor wie seine Geliebte, Freundin oder was auch immer wir jetzt waren, sondern eher wie seine Tochter. „Was weißt du?"

„Äh..." Er strahlte eine solche Autorität aus, dass ich automatisch kleiner wurde.

„Sag es mir", verlangte er scharf. „Bitte", fügte er sanfter hinzu, als er sich seines Tonfalles bewusst wurde.

Ich sah ihn unschlüssig an. Er merkte, dass ich hin und her überlegte, ob ich es ihm nun sagen sollte oder nicht. Also versuchte er es auf eine andere, weniger autoritäre Weise.

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich. Ich seufzte genüsslich und wollte ihn gerade enger an mich ziehen, als ich Gelächter und Schritte vernahm.

Etwas grober als beabsichtigt stieß ich ihn von mir. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in dem Moment kamen die Weasley-Zwillinge um die Ecke gebogen.

Als sie uns sahen, blieben sie stehen und grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Oh, hi Fred, hi George", brachte ich hervor und sah nervös zu Lucius.

„Hi Natasha", grinste Fred.

"Was machst du denn hier mit _ihm_?" fügte George hinzu und deutet auf Lucius.

„Das geht euch beide zwar nichts an", schaltete Lucius sich ein. „Aber wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt..."

Fred und George sahen gespannt zu ihm herüber, neugierig darauf, was für eine Ausrede er sich diesmal einfallen lassen würde.

„Ich kann es nicht gutheißen, dass mittlerweile jeder Zutritt zu dieser Schule hat. Und dass Dumbledore jetzt auch noch Muggeln Zutritt gewährt ist einfach ungeheuerlich. Die Schule verkommt zusehends, erst Schlammblüter und jetzt auch noch Muggel." Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. „Aber was unterhalte ich mich mit euch? Ihr seid Weasleys und unter meiner Würde!" Damit rauschte davon.

Fred und George grinsten unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Der soll bloß aufpassen, beim nächsten mal könnte eine unserer Kotzpastillen aus Versehen in seinem Essen sein", lachte Fred bei der Vorstellung wie Malfoy kotzend über dem Klo hing.

Ich fand die Vorstellung zwar nicht sehr ulkig, hielt mich aber mit einem Kommentar zurück.

„Ich muss dann auch los", verabschiedete ich mich von den Zwillingen und kratzte schnell die Kurve, bevor einer der beiden auf die Idee kam, mich auf Lucius anzusprechen.

Missmutig lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Seit zwei Tagen hatten Lucius und ich nicht eine Minute mehr für uns gehabt. Immer wenn wir gerade dachten, wir wären ungestört, tauchte irgendwer auf und wir mussten uns Ausreden einfallen lassen und uns trennen. Mal waren es Michelle und Jason, dann wieder Harry, Ron und Hermine oder Fred und George.

Anscheinend gab es keinen Platz in Hogwarts, wo man ungestört sein konnte.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment hatte Lucius mir ein kleines Buch in die Hand gedrückt.

„Wenn du etwas hineinschreibst, kann ich es hier drin lesen", erklärte er mir und zeigte mir ein zweites Exemplar. „Es ist zu riskant, wenn wir uns wieder über Eulenpost verabreden."

„Du hast recht, ich kann schließlich schlecht behaupten, ich würde ständig Post von Snape bekommen", grinste ich. „Und wer sollte mir sonst schon schreiben?"

„Deswegen ist mir die Idee gekommen. Ich habe die Bücher so verzaubert, dass nur wir beide sie lesen können."

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder."

Bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte, stürmte eine Horde Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir ließen die Bücher verschwinden und trennten uns mal wieder.

Nun lag ich also auf meinem Bett und überlegte, wie es denn möglich wäre, dass wir uns trafen, ohne dass gleich jemand dazwischen funkte.

Zum Glück war ich allein und so holte ich das Buch aus meiner Hosentasche und blätterte nachdenklich darin herum.

Ich nahm Michelles Feder und Tintenfass und beäugte beides kritisch. Wie sollte man damit nur schreiben können?

So cool die Zauberei auf der einen Seite war, auf der anderen waren Zauberer doch noch recht altmodisch. Ein Kuli würde es schließlich auch tun und wäre zudem wesentlich praktischer.

Seufzend tunkte ich die Feder in die Tinte und probierte mich im Schreiben.

_Ich bin grad allein_, kritzelte ich und die Tinte verschwand augenblicklich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tinte tauchte wieder auf.

_Jason ist auch nicht da, soll ich rüberkommen?_ stand dort.

_Ich dachte ihr könnt nicht zu den Mädchenschlafräumen._

_Können wir auch nicht, aber wenn man die passenden Zauber kennt..._

Ich musste grinsen.

_Dann komm schnell her!_

Statt einer Antwort klopfte es fünf Minuten später an der Tür. Ich ließ Lucius rein und er war noch nicht ganz drin, da küssten wir uns schon leidenschaftlich und zerrten uns die Klamotten vom Leib.

Er schubste mich aufs Bett.

„Warte", sagte ich und hielt ihn zurück. „Was machen wir wenn Michelle kommt?"

„Dann versteck ich mich und du musst sie irgendwie aus dem Zimmer locken, damit ich verschwinden kann."

Bevor ich noch was sagen konnte hatte er mich in die Kissen gedrückt und meine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschlossen.

„Oh man", murmelte Lucius, als wir erschöpft nebeneinander lagen. „Ich komm mir schon vor wie mein Bruder."

„Wieso?"

„Eigentlich ist er der Draufgänger von uns beiden, aber du bringst mich total durcheinander. Hätte ich noch alle Sinne beisammen wäre ich nie so ein Risiko eingegangen."

„Ach komm, wer hätte in den fünf Minuten schon kommen sollen?" Ich grinste ihn an.

„Hmpf, fünf Minuten waren viel zu kurz, aber du hast recht, es verringert das Risiko."

„Du brauchst dich ja mal gar nicht zu beschweren, das müsste eigentlich mein Part sein. Langsam geht mir das Versteckspiel echt auf die Nerven. Ständig platzt jemand dazwischen."

„Mir gefällt es ja auch nicht, aber du weißt, dass es nicht anders geht. Mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel."

„So? Was ist dir denn wichtiger? Dein Ruf als Muggelhasser oder ich?"

Die Antwort wurde ihm abgenommen, als draußen Schritte ertönten.

„Schnell, unters Bett", zischte ich ihm zu.

Er raffte seine Klamotten zusammen und kroch mit leicht säuerlichem Gesicht unters Bett. Das war nun wirklich kein Ort für einen Malfoy. Hier durfte ihn bloß keiner sehen, dann wäre es mit seinem Ruf endgültig dahin.

Ich zog mir schnell die Decke unters Kinn und wartete nervös. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und Michelle kam herein.

„Oh, stör ich?"

„Nein wieso?"

„Dachte ich hätte jemanden gehört."

„Da musst du dich verhört haben, bin schließlich allein", meinte ich unschuldig.

„Wenn du meinst." Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf ein Blatt Papier und verstaute es dann schnell in ihrem Umhang.

Lucius kroch unter dem Bett hervor und sah nachdenklich zur Tür.

„Langsam kommt mir die ganze Sache komisch vor. Immer wenn wir zusammen sind, platzt irgendjemand dazwischen. Fast so als wenn sie wüssten, was los ist. Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären, woher sie immer wissen wollen, wo wir uns gerade aufhalten…"

„Ach", winkte ich ab, „das ist bestimmt nur Zufall und wir haben einfach nur Pech."

„Nein", meinte Lucius überzeugt, „in der Zaubererwelt gibt es so gut wie keine Zufälle. Das ist jetzt schon viel zu oft passiert, als dass man es damit erklären könnte."

„Und wenn schon…" Ich zog Lucius wieder zu mir ins Bett.

„Außerdem", überlegte Malfoy weiter, „ist dir aufgefallen, dass Michelle und mein Bruder ungewöhnlich oft zusammen anzutreffen sind. Die beiden streiten sich zwar fast nur, aber trotzdem stimmt da was nicht… und sie ist ein Auror, was die ganze Sache noch absurder macht…"

„Ach vergiß das doch mal. Sie will ihn wahrscheinlich nur im Auge behalten."

„Ja, aber…" Er beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Kein aber mehr… bitte." Ich wollte die Zeit lieber anders nutzen, als über Michelle und Jason nachzudenken. Außerdem wusste sich ja schon, was zwischen den beiden lief. Jedenfalls so ungefähr…

„Doch." Lucius ließ sich nicht beirren. „Mir ist nämlich noch etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen: Mich siezt Michelle, aber Jason duzt sie. Kannst du mir das erklären? Du wolltest mir doch sowieso noch etwas über die beiden erzählen, nicht wahr?"

Ich überlegte kurz und mir wurde klar, dass mir langsam nichts mehr einfiel um Michelles geheime Liebschaft vor Lucius zu verbergen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Michelle**

Als ich wieder in unser Zimmer kam, schlief Natasha schon. Oder zumindest tat sie so. Ich legte mich ebenfalls hin und schlief tief und fest, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

Mürrisch stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Moody? Wie bist du denn hier rein gekommen? Ich dachte, du bist Gryffindor…" Fragte ich ungläubig und rieb mir die Augen.

Er hingegen schien hellwach zu sein.

„Zieh dich an. Vielleicht brauchen wir deine Hilfe", überging er meine Fragen.

„Wow", meinte ich genervt, „freut mich auch dich zu sehen… und danke, mir geht es gut."

„Beeil dich, Michelle", trieb er mich aber nur zur Eile an.

Mürrisch sah er mich dann an und mir wurde klar, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?" Fragte ich, als ich mich anzog und auch Natasha wach wurde.

„Wir haben einen Hinweis bekommen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer unserem Spitzel Snape nicht mehr traut und er einige Todesser losgeschickt hat, um Snape zu beseitigen. Sie haben Snape schon unter einem Vorwand nach Hogsmeade gelockt und jetzt wollen wir ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

Ich hatte Moody noch nie Grinsen gesehen, aber falls er wirklich dazu fähig war, kam sein jetziger Gesichtsausdruck dem wohl am nächsten.

„Und was ist mit mir?" meinte Natasha plötzlich. „Ich bleib hier bestimmt nicht alleine in diesem Schlangennest, wo fast jeder zur dunklen Seite gehört… und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt ja auch noch Michelles Bruder hier vorbei und kidnappt mich… oder foltert mich… oder bringt mich um… oder…"

„Ja, ja, schon gut", unterbrach Moody sie genervt. „Dann komm halt mit. Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht, dass es in Hogsmeade viel schlimmer war."

Natasha war froh, denn in Wirklichkeit machte sie sich nur Gedanken darüber, ob Lucius vielleicht auch dort war und in Gefahr schwebte.

Als ich nach meinem Zauberstab griff und wir Hogwarts verließen, dachte ich an Jason und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zu den Todessern gehörte, die sich in Hogsmeade aufhielten.

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben betraten wir den Ort des Geschehens. Eine kleine Seitengasse in Hogsmeade, die in fahles Licht von altmodischen Laternen getaucht war. Scheinbar hatten wir das Wichtigste verpasst, denn als wir dort ankamen sah ich nur noch einige Gestalten gefolgt von anderen weglaufen und in den Seitenstraßen verschwinden. Ich erkannte einige Auroren unter ihnen, aber die anderen waren wohl die Todesser, die es auf Snape abgesehen hatten

Dieser saß auf dem Boden und Molly war schon bei ihm. Ihm war wohl nichts Ernsthaftes passiert und wir liefen zu ihnen.

„Sie sind abgehauen", meinte Snape und stand langsam auf. „Es waren acht. Ich weiß, dass zumindest Not, Johnson und Graves unter ihnen waren. Die anderen hielten sich versteckt und haben das Weite gesucht, als der Orden hier aufgetaucht ist."

Er klopfte seinen schwarzen Umhang ab und ich erkannte eine Platzwunde an seiner Stirn, um die sich Molly gerade kümmerte. Das war wohl ein Gruß seiner alten Kumpel gewesen.

„Acht gegen einen?" fragte Natasha. „Das ist aber verdammt unfair."

Snape sah sie amüsiert an.

„Der dunkle Lord spielt niemals fair, meine Liebe… sonst wäre er wohl kaum der dunkle Lord. Und acht gegen einen ist in der Zaubererwelt nicht unbedingt unfair. Wenn Professor Dumbledore oder Miss DeWiltshire hier an meiner statt gestanden hätten…"

„Oh, sie schmeicheln mir, Professor", meldete ich mich zu Wort. „Heißt das, sie haben mir vergeben, dass ich ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht ab und zu geschwänzt habe?"

„Nein", gab er unwirsch zurück, „aber aus ihnen ist trotzdem eine großartige Hexe geworden… obwohl sie wahrscheinlich noch besser sein könnten."

„Hexe… das hört sich definitiv negativ an", murmelte ich vor mich hin, aber Moody rief uns zur Vernunft.

„Los", meinte der, „wir werden uns auch noch aufteilen und die anderen bei ihrer Suche unterstützen. Wenn wir Glück haben schicken wir ein paar von denen nach Askaban…"

„Aber sind die denn nicht schon wegappariert oder wie ihr das nennt?"

Moody sah Natasha mit seinen beiden Augen an.

„Kluges Kind, aber auf Hogsmeade liegt ein Antiapparationsfluch. Man muß erst die Stadt verlassen, dann kann man so abhauen."

„Deswegen mussten wir auch außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen apparieren als wir hier waren", raunte ich ihr zu. „Ach ja, noch was", rief ich ihr ihm Gehen zu, „bleib du bei Molly und Snape. Bis wir wieder zurück sind."

Eigentlich lief ich völlig planlos durch die Gegend in der Hoffnung zufällig einem der Todesser zu begegnen. Dies war wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich, weil die, wenn sie schlau waren schon längst die Stadt verlassen hatten. Aber wenn Moody der Meinung war wir sollen suchen, dann suchen wir eben. Etwas mehr Planung hätte dieser Aktion auch nicht geschadet, grummelte ich in Gedanken vor mich hin. Normalerweise handelte der Orden nie so überstürzt, aber heute war wohl eine Ausnahme.

Ich war eine einsame Straße entlang gelaufen und hatte schon fast den Waldrand erreicht, der die Stadtgrenze markierte, als ich plötzlich tatsächlich etwas im faden Mondlicht vor mir entdeckte. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob es einer unserer eigenen Leute war oder ein Todesser, konnte ich ihn ja nicht einfach von hinten verfluchen. Ich entschied mich einfach erst mal zu rufen.

„Halt! Stehen bleiben!" Klar, das war nicht sehr kreativ, aber was Besseres fiel mir in dem Moment nicht ein.

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die Person vor mir, die sich langsam umdrehte und ebenfalls einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Jedenfalls vermutete ich das. Vorsichtig ging ich näher heran und mein Atem stockte, als ich die Person erkannte.

Es war Jason und er stand genauso unentschlossen da wie ich. Meine Gedanken rasten. Würde ich ihn jetzt mit einem Fluch bewegungsunfähig machen, würde er nach Askaban gebracht werden. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht, aber trotzdem war genau das meine Aufgabe. Es war soweit gekommen. Wir standen uns als Gegner gegenüber. Und hatten wir nicht beide gesagt, dass wir, sollte es jemals dazu kommen, keine Rücksicht nehmen sollten?

Ihm ging wahrscheinlich ähnliches durch den Kopf, denn er stand genauso tatenlos da wie ich. Dann wurde mir eines klar: Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht mit einem Fluch lähmen und nach Askaban bringen.

In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich wohl schon verloren hatte. Ich senkte meinen Zauberstab und hoffte, dass Jason mich lähmen würde. Auf diese Art hätte ich wenigstens eine Ausrede gehabt. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil. Auch er senkte seinen Zauberstab. Gerade in diesem Moment hörte ich links von mir jemanden „Stupor!" rufen und Jason wurde von einem blauen Schockzauberblitz getroffen. Sofort ging er bewusstlos zu Boden und erschrocken erkannte ich, wer jetzt links von mir aus dem Wald trat.

Es war Lucius. Er hatte seinen eigenen Bruder mit einem Schockzauber niedergestreckt. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Wer weiß, was jetzt noch alles kam, wenn er schon seinen Zwillingsbruder verfluchte.

„Lassen sie das, Michelle!" Meinte er herrisch. „Ich habe ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet. Ist das ihr Dank dafür?"

„Sie haben mich gerettet?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Ich glaube, sie haben die Situation nicht richtig erkannt…"

„Mein Bruder ist ein Todesser und hat Snape verraten", stellte er fest.

„Und sie sind jetzt wohl ein Engel oder was?" lachte ich auf, aber er sah mich nur durchdringend an.

„Wieso haben sie ihn nicht geschockt?"

„Das geht sie gar nichts an", gab ich unwirsch zurück und bevor er noch weiter danach fragen konnte, kamen die anderen zu uns. Sie hatten Graves, Johnson und noch einen weiteren Todesser gefangen genommen und brachten sie gefesselt mit. Ihr Schicksal war somit so gut wie besiegelt: Eine Gerichtsverhandlung und lebenslänglich Askaban… und für Jason sah es auch nicht besser aus. Das Zaubereiministerium ging mit Zauberern, denen nachgewiesen wurde, dass sie Todesser waren, nicht gerade zimperlich um.

„Und ist das Beweis genug für sie, dass ich die Seiten wechseln will?" Wandte sich Lucius nun an Moody, der ihn finster anstarrte. „Ich liefere ihnen meinen eigenen Bruder aus… Da ihr Auror dazu nicht in der Lage war." Dabei warf er mir einen boshaften Seitenblick zu.

Moody überging diese Bemerkung zum Glück. Er schien schwer zu überlegen, ob er Lucius trauen konnte oder nicht.

„Außerdem haben sie von mir diesen Tipp bekommen", fuhr dieser fort.

„Und _sie _hatten ihn von ihrem Bruder…"Scheinbar traute ihm Moody noch nicht. „Dass sie hier einmal etwas Gutes tun, beweist noch gar nichts. Professor Dumbledore wird entscheiden, ob wir ihnen vertrauen oder nicht."

Lucius nickte kaum merklich. Er mußte das wohl oder übel so hinnehmen.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Natasha Lucius mit großen Augen anstarrte. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie das eben gehörte genauso wenig glauben wie ich.

„Gehen wir erst mal zurück zum Schloß", schlug Moody vor. „Von dort aus bringen wir die Gefangenen ins Zaubereiministerium."

Zurück in Hogwarts brachte ich Natasha auf unser Zimmer.

„Na das war ja was", entfuhr es ihr, aber ich hatte im Moment andere Sorgen.

„Ja, ja", nickte ich geistesabwesend. „Ich muß noch mal zu Professor Dumbledore. Du bleibst hier, okay. Nicht, dass ich dich nachher wieder suchen muß."

Ich traf Dumbledore auf einem der Gänge und es entzog sich völlig meinem Verständnis, wie er immer lächeln konnte. Auch diesmal schien er richtig fröhlich zu sein, aber ich überfiel ihn sofort mit meinem Problem.

„Ich werde nicht gegen Jason aussagen. Das kann ich nicht… und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass wieder jemand in meine Gedanken eindringt. Ganz bestimmt nicht und diesmal kann ich mich zur Wehr setzen…" Schloß ich aufgeregt meinen Bericht über die Vorfälle dieser Nacht. Ich fragte mich allerdings, ob Dumbledore nicht schon davon wusste.

„Gehen wir erst mal einen Tee trinken", schlug er ruhig vor und ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Hatte er mich nicht verstanden?

„Tee? Ich will keinen Tee trinken…"

„Aber Tee wirkt beruhigend, Michelle."

„Ich will aber nicht ruhig bleiben. Lucius wird bestimmt behaupten, dass Jason mich bedroht hat und…"

„Du gehst jetzt erst mal einen Tee trinken, Michelle." Dumbledore ignorierte meine Proteste und schob mich rätselhaft lächelnd durch eine der Türen, die zu der großen Hogwartsküche führten. Er verschwand und ich resignierte. Ich verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht.

Als ich mich aber umdrehte und sah, wer sich in der Küche aufhielt, erstarrte ich. Dort waren einige Leute, die zum Orden gehörten wie die Weasleys, Moody, Snape und Sirius Black, Harrys Onkel, der auch mal in Askaban gesessen hatte. Er war aber unschuldig gewesen und ihm war die Flucht gelungen. Und obwohl wir alle wussten, dass er kein Todesser war, hatte er es durch einige widrige Umstände nicht geschafft sich zu rehabilitieren. Seitdem arbeitete er im geheimen für den Orden. Wie gesagt, er war unschuldig gewesen… was man von den anderen zwei Zauberern, die mit an dem großen Küchentisch saßen nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

Denn es waren Jason und mein Bruder Edward.

Jason hielt sich seinen Kopf und Molly reichte ihm gerade einen Zaubertee.

„Hier Jason, dass hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die so ein Schockzauber nach sich zieht."

Edward lachte nur und Jason sah ihn mürrisch an.

„Hör auf zu lachen, Eddie. Das ist nicht sehr amüsant. Mein eigener Bruder hat mich niedergestreckt. Warte, bis du auf deine Schwester triffst… vielleicht hab ich dann was zu lachen…"

„Na ja, wenigstens weißt du jetzt, dass Lucius doch kein so großer Feigling ist und auf der richtigen Seite steht… na ja, jedenfalls seit kurzem…"

Ich bemerkte wie hinter mir noch jemand den Raum betrat und dann hörte ich Lucius Stimme.

„Könnte mir mal bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" Herrschte er die Leute an und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns.

Als Edward mich sah, sprang er freudestrahlend auf und kam mit offenen Armen auf mich zu.

„Oh Elle! Ich freu mich so dich wieder zu sehen!"

Aber ich zog meinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn so auf Abstand.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren!" Schloß ich mich Lucius an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Natasha ebenfalls hier war und genauso verständnislos dreinblickte wie ich.

Sirius, der mir am nächsten saß, stand lachend auf und führte mit einer Hand meinen Zauberstab zur Seite.

„Bleib mal locker, Michelle." Grinste er, aber ich fand das gar nicht amüsant.

„Wir gehören zum Orden", erklärte Edward dann, „und zwar schon länger als die meisten hier."

Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab weg und setzte mich. Lucius und Natasha folgten meinem Beispiel.

Ein Hauself kam auf mich zu und fragte mich, ob ich etwas trinken wollte.

„Ich glaube, ein Butterbier wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", seufzte ich und Edward sah mich entrüstet an.

„Was? Du trinkst Alkohol? Das ist nicht gut für dich…"

„Halt die Klappe, Edward!" Fuhr ich ihn an. „Du brauchst mir gar nichts zu erzählen. Schließlich hast du mich ja anscheinend die ganze Zeit belogen."

Er zuckte zusammen und hielt lieber seinen Mund.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Lucius noch mal und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sein Bruder grinste ihn an.

„Na, hast du dich auch endlich für die richtige Seite entschieden, Brüderchen? Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit…"

Lucius war völlig verstört.

„Aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du bist ein überzeugter Anhänger des dunklen Lords", stammelte er und ich mußte zugeben, dass er da einen guten Punkt anbrachte.

„Ja, das sollten ja auch alle denken… aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so einen Spinner unterstütze?"

Jetzt mischte ich mich wieder ein.

„Aber was war mit der Muggelfamilie? Ich hab doch gesehen…"

Edward wollte scheinbar nicht daran erinnert werden.

„Das hätte nie passieren sollen", meinte er trüb. „Wir wussten vorher nichts davon und konnten nicht eingreifen. Ansonsten wäre unsere Tarnung aufgeflogen und das konnten wir nicht riskieren…"

"Aber was ist mit Snape?" Lucius hatte genau wie ich noch tausend unbeantwortete Fragen auf der Zunge liegen. „Du hast mir selbst gesagt, was der dunkle Lord mit ihm vorhat."

Jason grinste breit.

„Ja, und du hast es sofort weiter erzählt. Das war fast alles nur inszeniert. Erstens wollte Dumbledore dich testen. Zweitens konnten wir so drei unserer Todesserfreunde aus dem Verkehr ziehen und drittens traut Du-weißt-schon-wer Snape schon länger nicht mehr. Daher hat der Orden beschlossen Snape sozusagen zu opfern, damit Eddie und ich ihn verraten konnten um in der Gunst des dunklen Lords wieder ganz oben stehen… Alles perfekt geplant… Aber mußtest du mich unbedingt schocken, Brüderchen? Jetzt hab ich höllische Kopfschmerzen."

„Du hast es wirklich nicht besser verdient", grummelte Lucius. Er kam sich ziemlich fehl am Platze vor, denn es passte ihm nicht, dass er scheinbar an der Nase herumgeführt worden war.

Ich seufzte.

„Bitte mal von vorne. Da blickt ja keiner mehr durch."

Mein Bruder sah mich lächelnd an.

„Na gut. Dann eben die ganze Geschichte. J?" Jason ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

„Als wir in unserem vorletzten Jahr in Hogwarts waren, haben wir Profesor Dumbledore angeboten Mitglieder des Ordens zu werden. Er war davon begeistert und hatte so etwas schon vermutet, da wir ja schon als Rebellen unserer Familien bekannt waren. Die Ansichten von Eddies Onkel kamen uns von Anfang an sehr suspekt vor. Milde ausgedrückt… und nein, wir hassen keine Muggel und hatten nie ein Problem mit ihnen. Würde ich sonst solche Designeranzüge tragen?"

Ich mußte grinsen und Jason sah mich vielsagend an.

„Wir wurden also Mitglieder des Ordens und waren natürlich gleichzeitig prädestiniert dazu Todesser zu werden. Eine ganze Zeit lang ging es gut, dass wir spioniert haben. Bis Eddie nach Askaban mußte und ich verbannt wurde. Wie du siehst Lucius, war das ziemlich dämlich von euch. Dumbledore hat uns beide aber da rausgeholt und wir haben im geheimen für den Orden gearbeitet. Und dann hat dich auf einmal dein Gewissen gequält, lieber Bruder und du wolltest mich retten… und Eddie wurde ebenfalls befreit. Seit dem ging alles irgendwie drunter und drüber."

„Aha", meinte Lucius nur. „Und wirf du mir noch mal vor, ich würde dir nicht alles erzählen", stichelte er dann in Richtung seines Bruder, der aber nur grinste.

Natasha gähnte und ich kam mir irgendwie ziemlich verarscht vor. Daher hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr noch weiter zu diskutieren. Jason hatte mich belogen. Ich hatte mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und wofür? Völlig umsonst.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen", schlug ich vor und Natasha stimmte mir zu.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und Lucius kam ebenfalls mit. Scheinbar war er genauso sauer wie ich.

**Jason und Edward**

Als wir die Küche verlassen hatten, sah Eddie seinen besten Freund an.

„Die sind ja nicht gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen", meinte er nachdenklich.

Jason konnte sich schon denken, dass Michelle wieder einmal sauer auf ihn war, aber wollte Eddie beruhigen.

„Gib Michelle noch ein bißchen Zeit. Sie wird sich schon wieder abregen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden…"

„Wieso du?"

„Na schließlich ist sie auch schon mit mir ausgegangen."

Eddie kam das immer noch merkwürdig vor, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**Michelle**

„Ich kann das nicht glauben", schimpfte ich, als wir im Bett lagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Der Schock als ich dachte, dass Jason nach Askaban muß oder der Schock als ich ihn und Edward in der Küche vorgefunden habe."

„Was war eigentlich in Hogsmeade los?" wollte Natasha dann wissen.

Nachdenklich starrte ich an die pechschwarze Decke, denn trotz Mondlicht war es ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer.

„Jason und ich standen uns gegenüber… und ich konnte ihn nicht schocken. Ich hätte es tun sollen, es war meine Pflicht… aber ich konnte es nicht… und dann kam Lucius dazu und hat das übernommen."

„Weißt du", seufzte Natasha, „das kann nur eines bedeuten…"

„Ach ja? Und was?"

„Du hast ihn wirklich gern."

„Du spinnst wohl", fuhr ich sie an. „Zwischen uns ist nichts. Da ging es nur um Spaß. Nichts weiter."

„Das hättest du gerne so", meinte Natasha und da es dunkel war, konnte ich ihr breites Grinsen nicht sehen.

**Natasha**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und dazu noch verrückt geträumt.

Von Todessern die um mich herum standen, ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet. Gerade als sie einen Fluch auf mich jagen wollten sprang Lucius schützend vor mich und bekam statt meiner den Fluch ab. Er stürzte vor mir zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Um mich herum vernahm ich Worte wie „Verräter", „Muggelfreund" oder „Tötet ihn".

Dann wachte ich schweißgebadet auf und war froh, als ich mich in meinem Bett wieder fand.

Doch als ich wieder eingeschlafen war, überfiel mich der nächste Traum.

Lucius und ich standen am See. Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und gerade als wir im Begriff waren miteinander zu schlafen, traten Michelle und Jason aus den Büschen und zeigten anklagend mit dem Finger auf uns.

„Nein", donnerte Jason. „Nicht mit einem Muggel."

„Nein", rief Michelle. „Nicht mit einem Malfoy!"

„Aber wir lieben uns..." versuchten wir ihnen zu widersprechen.

„Ein Malfoy kann nicht lieben... kann nicht lieben... nicht lieben... nicht lieben... lieben..."

„Kann nicht lieben", murmelte ich und Michelles Stimme hallte noch in meinem Kopf nach.

„Natasha, he, alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie? Was?" Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. „Michelle?"

„Wer sonst?" lachte sie.

„Man hab ich vielleicht einen Scheiß geträumt." Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Komm, heute gibt es das Frühstück in der Küche."

„Ahh, wieso denn das?"

„Besprechung des Ordens. Wahrscheinlich wegen gestern."

Nachdem ich schlaftrunken in den Waschsaal geschlurft war, um mich zu waschen, trieb mich Michelle zur Eile. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Anfang der Besprechung verpassen.

Rasch zog ich mich an und beeilte mich hinter Michelle her zu kommen. Unterwegs fiel mir auf, dass ich den Umhang vergessen hatte, den ich von Michelle bekommen hatte, damit ich unter den Schülern nicht weiter auffiel.

Als wir in die Küche kamen waren alle schon anwesend. Wir setzten uns auf die letzten freien Plätze und ich musste neugierige Blicke über mich ergehen lassen.

„Wer ist das?" fragte ich Michelle leise und deutete auf einen Mann der mir gegenüber saß.

„Das ist Sirius Black. Harrys Pate."

„Aha. Warum sieht er so schlecht aus?"

„Er war lange zeit in Askaban. Unschuldig wohlgemerkt."

„Ach so."

Blacks schwarzes Haar fiel im unordentlich ins Gesicht. Früher musste er wohl sehr attraktiv gewesen sein, doch nun war sein Gesicht ausgemergelt und von Askaban gezeichnet.

„Und wer ist das neben Black?"

„Das ist Lupin. Er ist ein Werwolf."

„Oh."

„Nun da wir alle beisammen sind kann die Besprechung ja beginnen", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme vom Kopfende des Tisches.

„Aber zuerst einmal möchte ich feststellen, dass wir einen Gast in unserer Mitte haben." Er sah mich freundlich an.

„Michelle würdest du uns deine Freundin vorstellen?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf mich und am liebsten hätte ich mich unterm Tisch verkrochen.

„Das ist Natasha McDougan. Und wie ihr sicher schon alle wisst ist sie kein Zauberer. Ich habe sie eigentlich auch nur hier hergebracht um sie zu schützen. Zumindest dachte ich damals, dass ich sie vor ihm", Michelle deutete auf Jason, „schützen müsste."

„Natasha", sprach Dumbledore mich an. „Michelle hat dir sicher schon vom Orden des Phönix erzählt."

„Schon möglich. Sie hat mir in letzter Zeit so vieles erzählt und langsam blick ich gar nicht mehr durch."

„Für einen Muggel ist es auch alles etwas schwer nachzuvollziehen", meinte er nachsichtig.

„Ich geb mir Mühe", seufzte ich. „Aber ständig kommen neue Sachen dazu, die ich erst mal begreifen muss."

„Vielleicht werden wir sogar deine Hilfe gebrauchen können." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich nur mit einbeziehen wollte, damit ich mir nicht ganz so verloren in dieser Runde vorkam.

„Jason, würden Sie uns jetzt bitte erläutern, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

„Sicher. Also, es geht um folgendes. Wir haben schon die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass Voldemort", einige fuhren beim Klang des Namens sichtlich zusammen. „etwas zu planen scheint. Er war die ganze letzte Zeit unverhältnismäßig gut gelaunt und hat sich noch mehr zurück gezogen. Der Orden vermutet also mit Recht, dass er etwas im Verborgenen plant.

Details hat er uns natürlich nicht anvertraut, diese hat er nur seinen treuesten Ergebenen offenbart.

Wir wissen nur so viel, dass er anscheinend etwas gefunden hat, deren Macht er sich bedienen kann, um sein Ziel endlich zu erreichen.

Ich nehme an, euch sagt allen der Name Shakra Tahn etwas?"

Bis auf Jason, Eddie und Lucius stöhnten alle erschrocken aus. Selbst Dumbledore verlor etwas Farbe im Gesicht.

„Wir sind verloren", rief eine Hexe mit knallpinken Haare schrill.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten", ließ sich ein glatzköpfiger Zauberer mit einer tiefen Stimme vernehmen.

„Sie sind irre Shacklebold, ihn kann niemand mehr aufhalten", fuhr Black ihn an.

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und nach und nach beruhigten sich die Anwesenden wieder.

„Äh...", meinte ich in die Stille hinein. „Könnte mir mal jemand verraten wer oder was dieses Shakalakadingsbums schon wieder ist?"

Jason grinste. Jetzt brauchte er sich nicht mehr verstellen.

„Das ist gar keine so dumme Frage, Natasha", sagte er deshalb und ich sah ihn erstaunt an. Ich hatte immer noch nicht richtig begriffen, dass er mich anscheinend doch nicht so hasste, wie er bislang immer getan hatte.

„Und diese Frage kann uns mein Bruder glaube ich am besten beantworten. Nicht wahr, Lucius?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Lucius und sahen ihn abwartend an.

„Na ja, also... ich..." Er stockte und fühlte sich mit einem mal gar nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut. Immerhin musste er jetzt zugeben, dass er einer der engsten Vertrauten des Lords gewesen war und das vor einem Dutzend Mitglieder des Ordens. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hätten sie ihn dafür nach Askaban geschickt.

„Wie Sie sicher alle schon vermutet haben", begann er dann noch mal mit fester Stimme. „bin ich... war ich einer der engsten Vertrauten von dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.

Auf der entscheidenden Versammlung der Todesser war ich zwar nicht anwesend, weil ich verhindert war", er warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. „Aber mein Bruder hat mich auf den neuesten Stand gesetzt. Lord V-v-v... Der dunkle Lord hatte schon länger den Plan sich der Macht des Dämons Shakra Tahn zu bedienen, um sein Ziel endlich zu erreichen. Potter zu vernichten und mit ihm sämtliche Halbblüter. Bislang hatte er jedoch noch keinen Weg gefunden, um den Dämon beschwören zu können.

Anscheinend ist ihm dies jetzt gelungen. Auf welche Art, das entzieht sich auch meiner Kenntnis, da ich mich nicht mehr in seine Nähe wagen konnte. Er hätte sofort herausgefunden, dass ich nun nicht mehr für sondern gegen ihn kämpfe.

Aber wir haben ja noch die drei gefangenen Todesser. Und Graves könnte Ihnen sicher noch mehr Auskünfte geben als ich, da er dem Dunklen Lord noch etwas näher stand als ich."

Lucius machte eine kurze Pause und sah in die Runde. Als keiner etwas sagte, nahm er das als Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen.

„Nun zu dir, Tasha." Er erntete einige erstaunte Blicke, aufgrund des vertrauten Tons, mit dem er mich anredete, aber er ignorierte sie. „Du hast gefragt, wer oder was Shakra Tahn eigentlich ist. Die Frage ist begründet, weil eigentlich niemand so genau weiß, was er ist. Klar ist, dass er ein Dämon ist, ein sehr gefährlicher noch dazu. Wir wissen auch, dass er über eine Macht verfügt, die unserer Magie um Längen überlegen ist."

„Das ist ja wie bei Buffy und Angel", flüsterte ich Michelle zu und fing mir einen strafenden Blick von Lucius ein.

„Dieser Dämon stellt also eine Bedrohung für uns dar, wahrscheinlich eine noch größere als V-v-v... der dunkle Lord."

Ich konnte sehen wie schwer es ihm fiel überhaupt zu versuchen den Namen Voldemorts auszusprechen.

„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten war es guten Zauberern gelungen den Dämon zu verbannen. Heraufbeschwören lässt er sich nur von einem Zauberer der dunklen Seite, der genügend Macht hat. Und V-v-voldemort hat diese Macht erlangt. Und er hat es geschafft sich die Beschwörungsformel zu beschaffen. Meines Wissens lag sie bislang gut bewacht im Ministerium.

Mehr kann ich ihnen dazu auch nicht sagen." Er verstummte und legte seine gefalteten Hände vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Gut gesprochen, Brüderchen", raunte ihm Jason zu. „Aber du hast immer noch nicht erwähnt, warum du eigentlich zu uns übergelaufen bist."

„Du hast mich eben überzeugt."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Seit wann hörst du auf das was ich dir sage? Nein, das hat einen ganz anderen Grund. Du warst nämlich schon bereit dazu, bevor ich zu dir kam."

„Glaub, was du willst", gab Lucius unwirsch zurück.

Jason lachte leise in sich hinein. Er hatte schon eine ganz bestimmt Vorstellung, warum Lucius sich für die gute Seite entschieden hatte. Aber das würde er Lucius noch nicht auf die Nase binden.

Dass er dazu auch gar nicht kommen sollte, ahnte er in diesem Moment nicht.

**Draco**

Kurz nach dem Aufstehen hatte Draco seinen Vater beobachtet, wie er und Jason in Richtung Küche unterwegs waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da folgten ihnen Michelle und Natasha.

Draco machte sich so seine eigenen Vorstellungen darüber, was die vier wohl vorhatten. Wahrscheinlich würden sein Vater und Natasha wieder irgendeine fadenscheinige Ausrede finden um miteinander rumzumachen.

Aber diesmal hatten sie die Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht. Draco grinste. Er würde ihnen das Treffen ordentlich versauen.

„Gehen wir frühstücken, hab nen Mordshunger." Crabbe und Goyle waren hinter ihm aufgetaucht und sahen ihn abwartend an.

„Ihr könnt ja schon gehen. Ich hab noch was wichtiges zu erledigen. Und so verfressen wie ihr seid, könntet ihr es bis zu meiner Rückkehr ohnehin nicht aushalten." Draco sah seine Kumpane abschätzig an.

Crabbe grinste blöd vor sich hin und Goyle sah ihn aus seinen kleinen Schweinsäugelein ergeben an.

„Ja, Boss."

„Klar, Boss."

„Dann verschwindet endlich", fuhr Draco sie an, als sie sich immer noch nicht bewegten.

Crabbe und Goyle verschwanden und Draco folgte ihnen ein paar Minuten später.

Statt jedoch in die große Halle zu gehen, lief er rüber zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Das, was er jetzt vorhatte, schmeckte ihm zwar gar nicht, aber er musste es tun, sollte sein Plan gelingen.

Vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame legte er sich auf die Lauer und wartete.

Seine Geduld wurde auf keine harte Probe gestellt. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schwang das Porträt zur Seite und zwei rote Haarschöpfe erschienen.

„Hey, Weasleys!" Draco vertrat den Weasley-Zwillingen den Weg.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Ich will euer Weitguckauge." Fordernd sah er sie an.

„Oh, dass ich das noch erleben darf..." tat Fred erstaunt.

„Ja, er will unser Auge kaufen", grinste George.

„Ich will es nicht kaufen, ich will es nur einmal haben."

„Entweder du kaufst es oder du bekommst es nicht", gab Fred abweisend zurück.

„Genau, wir machen dir auch einen fairen Preis. Hast Glück, dass wir gerade damit in Produktion gegangen sind." George rieb sich die Hände.

Draco sah ein, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es den Zwillingen abzukaufen. Eine längere Diskussion wollte er nicht riskieren, schließlich sollte ihn niemand mit einem Weasley zusammen sehen.

„Na schön, wie viel?"

Fred und George grinsten sich an.

„Fünf Galleonen", meinte George dann endlich.

„Fünf Galleonen", ächzte Draco. „Das ist Wucher!"

„Nö, Sonderpreis für Slytherins", grinste Fred ihn an.

„Aber soviel hab ich nicht", versuchte Draco den Preis zu drücken.

„Oh, hält dich dein geliebter Vater so kurz?"

„Man, George, bist du blöd, der braucht doch sein ganzes Geld für seine neue Flamme, da muss der Sohn eben mal zurückstecken. Stimmts Malfoy?" Freds Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Draco lief rot an und war schon im Begriff seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, um den beiden einen ordentlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Im letzten Moment besann er sich jedoch, denn ohne Fred und George konnte er seinen Plan vergessen.

„Ausbeuter", murrte er und fischte aus einem kleinen Beutel fünf Galleonen hervor. Die beiden Weasleys grinsten mittlerweile bis über beide Ohren und gaben Malfoy eins von ihren Weitguckaugen.

„War schön mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, Malfoy", rief Fred noch über die Schulter, als er mit seinem Bruder zum Frühstück ging.

Wütend sah Draco den beiden hinterher. Er hatte sich von ihnen einfach ausnehmen lassen. Seufzend verstaute er den Beutel wieder unter seinem Umhang. So wie es aussah war er für diesen Monat pleite. Und sein Vater würde ihm garantiert kein Geld mehr geben, wenn er seine Aktion gestartet hatte.

„Na wartet, Weasleys, das werdet ihr mir heimzahlen", knurrte er und machte sich auf Richtung Küche.

Die Tür zur Küche war zu und Draco konnte auch nicht hören, ob jemand drin war. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Sachte stieß er die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und verkroch sich dann hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Er zog das Auge aus dem Umhang, hielt es um die Ecke und stellte sich die Küche vor. Dann presste er es sich ans Auge.

Zunächst war das Bild verschwommen, doch dann klärten sich die Schemen. Draco erkannte seinen Vater ganz deutlich. Er schien mit jemandem zu sprechen. Neben ihm saß Jason, dann kamen Michelle und Natasha.

Am Kopfende konnte er Dumbledore erkennen. Zu dessen Rechten saßen Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, die Eltern von Fred und George und außerdem noch ein paar andere Zauberer, die er nicht kannte.

Er beobachtete seinen Vater weiter und änderte dabei seinen Plan. Seinem Geschmack nach war der neue Plan sogar noch besser.

Sein Vater hatte zu reden aufgehört. Er sah, wie er mit Jason sprach und danach zu Natasha hinübersah.

In Draco begann es zu brodeln, als er sah, wie sein Vater Natasha ansah.

„Du hast es nicht anders verdient", murmelte er. „Niemand belügt einen Draco Malfoy, auch nicht du, Vater." Wütend sprang er auf und stürmte in die Küche.

**Natasha**

Lupin setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als die Küchentür aufflog und Lucius Sohn mit hochrotem Kopf hereingestürmt kam.

Er baute sich vor seinem Vater auf, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Du elender Lügner!" schrie er ihn an.

„Draco, was ist in dich gefahren?" Lucius sah seinen Sohn verwirrt an und brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich auf die neue Situation eingestellt hatte.

„Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast gesagt, du hättest nichts mit ihr, aber das war gelogen!"

„Draco, wie kannst du nur so respektlos deinem Vater gegenüber sein", sagte Lucius scharf. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen und sah seinen Sohn wütend an.

„Vor einem Lügner habe ich keinen Respekt."

Lucius war aufgestanden, hatte Draco am Umhang gepackt und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen.

„Wenn Sie mich einen Moment entschuldigen", wandte er sich an die Anwesenden. „Ich muss meinem Sohn anscheinend noch einige Manieren beibringen."

Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fallen konnte waren Michelle, Jason und ich aufgesprungen und liefen den beiden hinterher.

Draußen fanden wir Lucius vor, wie er sich drohend vor seinem Sohn aufgebaut hatte.

„Du nennst mich einen Lügner", donnerte er und Draco wurde ganz klein.

„Ja, das tu ich", sagte er dennoch und sah seinem Vater kühn in die Augen.

„Dann sag mir doch, wann ich dich denn angeblich angelogen haben soll", sagte Lucius gezwungen ruhig.

„Als ich dich damals gefragt habe, ob du was mit diesem Muggel hast." Draco deutete auf mich und Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein. „Da hast du gesagt, nein."

„Erstens, hab ich weder ja noch nein gesagt und zweitens nenn sie nicht Muggel, sie hat einen Namen." Lucius wurde wieder lauter, die letzten Worte hatte er geradezu geschrieen.

„Lucius!" Jason legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Findest du nicht, gerade dein Sohn hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit?"

„Komm du mir nicht mit Wahrheit", fauchte Lucius. „Wer hat mir denn die ganze Zeit nicht erzählt, dass er im Orden ist?"

„Okay. Punkt für dich. Aber du erzählst mir ja auch nicht alles."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja." Jason deutete auf mich.

„Seid ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden? Wir haben nichts miteinander!"

„G-genau", bekräftigte ich, als Lucius mir einen schrägen Blick zuwarf.

„Ach kommt schon ihr zwei", mischte sich nun auch Michelle ein. „Ihr braucht es doch gar nicht mehr leugnen. Schließlich haben wir euch gesehen."

„Was?" keuchte ich.

„Ich glaub euch kein Wort", meinte Lucius.

„Aber die beiden haben doch Recht", meldete Draco sich wieder zu Wort. „Ich habe euch auch gesehen!"

**Michelle**

„Ja", rief ich wohl etwas zu enthusiastisch, „alle haben euch gesehen… na ja, zumindest wir und noch ein paar Gryffindors…" Relativierte ich dann meine Aussage.

Lucius und Natasha sahen sich bestürzt an. Sollten sie es noch weiter leugnen oder es einfach zugeben?

Die Besprechung schien erst mal beendet, denn auch Arthur und Molly kamen nun aus der Küche und blieben interessiert bei uns stehen.

Lucius ignorierte daher die Diskussion um seine Affäre mit Tasha und knöpfte sich noch mal seinen Sohn vor.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir hier sind? Hast du uns etwa nachspioniert?"

Er funkelte Draco böse an, der sich unter dem festen Griff seines Vaters wand.

Draco versuchte wirklich standhaft zu bleiben, aber man merkte ihm seine Angst an.

Daher nickte er nur.

„Und was hast du da in der Hand?" Lucius nahm Draco das Weitguckauge aus der Hand und inspizierte es.

„Oh, ein Weitguckauge", meinte ich begeistert. „Haben sie es endlich geschafft mehr davon zu bauen?"

„Ein Was?" fragten alle außer Jason und ich erklärte kurz, was man damit machen konnte.

„Und wo hast du das her?" fragte Lucius seinen Sohn.

Draco dachte kurz nach. Da die Eltern der Weasleys anwesend waren, bekam er nun doch noch seine Chance, sich dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn so ausgenommen hatten. Er grinste kurz

in sich hinein. Wenigstens würde er jetzt nicht der einzige sein, der ein Donnerwetter über sich ergehen lassen mußte.

„Von Fred und George Weasley… und die haben mir wirklich keinen fairen Preis gemacht", gab Draco dann kleinlaut zu und Molly schnappte nach Luft.

Draco war davon ausgegangen, dass die alten Weasley ihm wahrscheinlich erst mal gar nicht glauben würden und bestreiten würden, dass ihr Söhne so etwas tun. Aber Molly sah nur entrüstet zu Arthur und fuhr ihn an.

„Deine Söhne!" Fauchte sie nur. „Die haben nur Mist im Kopf. Wie können sie nur solche Dinge hier in Hogwarts verkaufen? Na die beiden können was erleben…"

Damit stürmte sie davon und Arthur blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das verging ihm aber schnell wieder, als er den unerbittlichen Blick seines Vaters bemerkte.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer!" Kommandierte Lucius und Draco wagte kurz zu widersprechen.

„Aber Vater, ich habe doch Unterricht…"

„Muß ich dir alles zweimal sagen?" Herrschte er Draco an und dieser machte sich dann auf den Weg ohne ein weiteres Widerwort.

Kluger Junge, dachte ich und dachte darüber nach, wie ich mich davonstehlen konnte ohne ebenfalls von Lucius angegangen zu werden.

Lucius war wirklich außer sich und ich hatte keine Lust ihm auch noch erklären zu müssen, woher Jason und ich von seiner Affäre wussten. Und Gott behüte, dass die beiden darauf kamen, dass wir sie die letzten Tage vorsätzlich gestört hatten, um sie zu ärgern und an der Nase herumzuführen.

„Ja Leute", meinte ich locker und entfernte mich langsam, „ich hab noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen." Und damit drehte ich mich um und verließ die angespannte Situation.

Zum Glück versuchte keiner mich zurückzuhalten und als ich um die Ecke bog, atmete ich erst mal tief durch.

**Jason und Lucius**

Jason sah Michelle hinterher und fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte sich einfach relativ elegant aus dem Staub gemacht und ihn hier mit seinem aufgebrachten Bruder und dessen Affäre zurückgelassen. Lucius richtete seine Wut nun auf seinen Zwillingsbruder, der sich aber vornahm ihn gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„Kannst du mir erklären, woher ihr alle diese Behauptungen habt?"

Jason winkte ab.

„Reg dich ab, Brüderchen. Wenn du dich wieder unter Kontrolle hast, können wir reden. Aber ich laß mich nicht von dir zusammenstauchen, nur weil du dich ertappt fühlst."

Lucius schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Ich fühle mich nicht ertappt!"

„Gut", meinte trocken Jason, „dann fühl dich nicht ertappt. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir euch beobachtet haben."

Lucius wurde klar, dass er so nicht weiterkam, aber eins interessierte ihn noch:

„Und wie bist du auf die Idee, mir nachzuspionieren?"

Jason dachte nicht wirklich über seine Antwort nach.

„Ich hab Michelle dabei getroffen. Sie hatte wohl irgendeinen Verdacht…"

„Aha", meinte Lucius plötzlich beunruhigend gefasst und Jason wurde klar, dass er das besser nicht gesagt hätte.

Lucius würde sich jetzt wahrscheinlich Michelle vorknöpfen wollen und die würde ihn dafür verantwortlich machen. Das wäre dann schon der zweite Grund, warum sie sauer auf ihn wäre und er seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Schnell überlegte er, sie lieber vorzuwarnen, aber dafür mußte er erst mal aus dieser Situation entkommen… und sein Bruder würde ihn bestimmt nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen.

Jasons Rettung kam aus der Küche in Form seines besten Freundes Eddie.

„Ach Eddie", sprach Jason ihn sofort an, „wir wollten uns doch das Quidditchtraining ansehen. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen…"

Dabei warf er Eddie einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, der erst etwas verwirrt wirkte, aber dann zu verstehen schien, als er den wütenden Lucius sah.

„Quidditch? Ach so… ja klar… Quidditch…"

Jason verschwand mit Eddie, der natürlich wissen wollte was los war.

„Frag nicht", antwortete Jason seufzend, „das ist dermaßen kompliziert, dass ich dir das nur in einer ruhigen Minute erklären kann. Jetzt muß ich erst mal deine Schwester vorwarnen. Lucius ist ziemlich wütend auf sie und daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig."

Damit wandte sich Jason in die andere Richtung und sprintete die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Lucius blieb empört zurück. Wie konnten sie ihn einfach alle so stehen lassen? Entrüstet sah er zu Tasha, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie schien auch keine Ahnung zu haben, wie jetzt alles weitergehen sollte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Michelle**

„Also was ist dieser Shakra Tahn jetzt genau? Und was wird in der Schriftrolle darüber gesagt?"

Ich sah Dumbledore fragend an und er hatte wie immer einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Mann dachte wohl immer positiv.

Ich war in seinem Turm, indem sich sozusagen das Büro des Schulleiters befand und saß ihm gegenüber. Er hinter seinem großen reich verzierten Schreibtisch, auf dem scheinbar geordnetes Chaos herrschte und ich auf einem bequemen Sessel.

„Ah Jason, kommen sie doch rein", meinte Dumbledore aber plötzlich und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich dass Jason das Büro betrat. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben mir und warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Wir unterhalten uns gerade über Shakra Tahn", erklärte Dumbledore ihm und Jason schien ebenfalls an Informationen interessiert.

„Nun, ich weiß leider auch nicht sehr viel darüber, denn die Schriftrolle Ekalas, in der über den Dämon berichtet wird, wurde immer streng behütet. Niemand sollte sie sehen und alles was ich dazu sagen kann, stammt aus Gerüchten, Überlieferungen und dergleichen. In Ekalas ist der Zauberspruch niedergeschrieben mit dem man den Dämon erwecken kann und es wird erzählt, dass dazu nur der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt in der Lage ist…"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann ergriff Jason das Wort.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas Neues überlegen. Edward, Lucius und mir könnte es vielleicht gelingen Voldemort auszuschalten bevor er Shakra Tahn erweckt."

„Daran werde ich mich auf keinen Fall beteiligen. Ich schmiede doch keine Pläne für Attentate", warf ich entrüstet ein. Das ging mir zu weit.

„Und wenn wir keine andere Wahl haben?" Jason sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Er ist immer noch mein Onkel", gab ich zu bedenken.

„…und völlig durchgeknallt. Wieso nimmst du ihn in Schutz?"

„Ich nehme ihn nicht in Schutz", wehrte ich mich gegen Jasons Anschuldigung. „Ich bin absolut dafür, dass er vor Gericht gestellt und nach Askaban gebracht werden muss, aber ich bin dagegen ein Attentat zu verüben. Es wäre sowieso viel zu gefährlich…"

„Das wäre dann ja nicht dein Problem, wenn du dich sowieso raushalten willst."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass er den Dämon vielleicht gar nicht erwecken kann, weil er gar nicht der mächtigste ist?"

„Darauf werde ich es bestimmt nicht erst ankommen lassen…"

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Dumbledore uns unterbrach. Unter seinem langen Bart vermutete ich ein Grinsen.

„Bitte…Beruhigen wir uns erst mal wieder. Ich weiß, dass es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem man herausfinden kann, wer er mächtigste unter den Zauberern ist. Dieser Zauber braucht etwas Vorbereitung, aber ich werde ihn durchführen. So viel zu deiner Überlegung Michelle… und ich denke auch, dass ein Attentat viel zu gefährlich und nur unsere letzte Alternative sein sollte."

Dumbledore sah uns an und ich nickte.

„Ich werde mich wie immer der Entscheidung des Ordens anschließen", meinte ich und Jason stimmte dem ebenso zu.

Damit verließen wir Dumbledores Büro und ich entschloss auf jeden Fall in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verschwinden, egal wohin Jason sich nun wenden würde. Als er meine Absicht erkannte, stellte er sich mir in Weg.

„Ich wollte dich noch warnen", meinte er. „Lucius ist ziemlich sauer auf dich. Er hat herausgefunden, dass du ihm hinterher spioniert hast."

Skeptisch sah ich ihn an.

„Und wie?"

„Es ist mir so rausgerutscht", gab er kleinlaut zu und ich wollte mich an ihm vorbeidrängen.

„Na danke schön", schnaubte ich. „Sonst noch was?"

„Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

„Das tue ich nicht", gab ich genervt zurück.

„Das kommt mir aber so vor." Jason wollte nicht locker lassen.

„Du irrst dich", erwiderte ich lahm und er sah mich durchdringend an.

Es kam, was kommen musste. Er zog mich stürmisch in seine Arme und küsste mich hemmungslos. Natürlich wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen und nahm ihn diesmal mit auf mein Zimmer, aber in meinem Hinterkopf formte sich unbeabsichtigt ein Plan, wie ich mich an Jason rächen konnte dafür, dass er mich belogen hatte. Mehrmals sogar…

**Voldemort**

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte sich Voldemort drohend vor einem seiner untergebenen Todesser aufgebaut. Er war im Kerker seines geheimen Versteckes und trug wie immer einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit einer Kapuze, die sein Gesicht im Schatten verhüllte.

„Wieso?" Zischte er gefährlich „Ich habe alles so durchgeführt wie es in der Ekalas geschrieben steht… und nichts ist passiert. Nichts! Du hast mir die Schriftrolle gebracht, also erkläre mir, warum das so ist!"

Der Mann zitterte vor Angst und richtete seinen Blick starr nach unten. Er wagte nicht aufzusehen, aber er wusste auch, dass man dem dunklen Lord keine Antwort schuldig blieb.

„I-i-ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord."

Voldemort war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort.

„Du weißt es nicht?" wiederholte er spöttisch.

Der Todesser blickte kurz auf und überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte eine andere Antwort zu geben. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, traute er sich etwas ziemlich dummes.

„Nun mein Lord, vielleicht liegt es nicht an der Formel und den Zutaten… vielleicht gelingt es euch nicht, den Dämon zu erwecken, weil ihr nicht der Mächtigste unter den Zauberern seit…"

Voldemort ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte natürlich selbst schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, aber dass einer seiner Todesser an ihm zweifelte, konnte er nicht dulden.

„Du zweifelst also an mir…"

„Nein, nein mein Lord." Der Todesser wand sich und das genoß Voldemort. Es gefiel ihm, dass die Leute ihn fürchteten und er war sich sicher, dass man nur so herrschen konnte: Über Furcht.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Todesser.

„Crucio!"

Der Todesser ging sofort zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Als er von dem Mann abließ wimmerte dieser und versuchte langsam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. In diesem Augenblick trat Goyle zu seinem Herrn.

„Und?" fragte Voldemort.

„Nichts. Snape konnte entkommen und so wie es aussieht wurden Graves, Johnson und Lasalle vom Orden gefangen genommen."

„Und die anderen?"

„Edward und Jason konnten entkommen… von Lucius haben wir noch nichts gehört."

Voldemort drehte seinen Untergebenen den Rücken zu.

„Nun", meinte er dann drohend, „es scheint so, dass wohl einige meiner engsten Vertrauten mich verraten haben. Aber die werden ihre Strafe noch erhalten…"

„Ihr könnt gehen", entließ er dann die anwesenden Todesser.

Er wusste, dass es einen Zauber gab, mit dem man herausfinden konnte, wer der mächtigste Zauberer war und diesen Zauber bereitete er nun vor. Ihm war klar, dass er um den Dämon zu erwecken keine Wahl hatte: Wenn er nicht der Mächtigste war, dann brauchte er diese Person auf jeden Fall…

**Michelle**

Jason lag auf mir und ich genoß es ihn zu spüren.

„Hm, das fühlt sich gut an", ermutigte ich ihn weiterzumachen und er liebkoste zusätzlich meinen Hals, als plötzlich die Tür auf ging. Jason hielt inne und drehte seinen Kopf um zu sehen, wer uns störte.

Natasha stand schon halb im Zimmer, als sie Jason mit nacktem Oberkörper über Michelle wiederfand und die beiden erst ab den Hüften mit einem Bettlaken bedeckt waren.

„Oh", meinte sie nur, „ihr macht doch nicht gerade… Das wollte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht sehen, aber lasst euch nicht stören…" Damit wandte sie sich grinsend um und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Die kleine Unterbrechung störte uns auch wirklich nicht weiter und irgendwann lagen wir erschöpft nebeneinander. Es war an der Zeit meinen Plan wieder aufzunehmen, also stand ich auf und zog mich an.

„Was tust du da?" Jason sah mich ungläubig an.

„Ich will noch kurz rausgehen und wenn ich wiederkomme, ist mein Bett hoffentlich leer."

„Heißt das, du schmeißt mich raus?"

„Oh", meinte ich ablehnend, „das hört sich so hart an. Aber was solltest du hier denn auch noch länger wollen? Wir hatten beide unseren Spaß und mehr wollten wir doch auch nicht…"

Jason sah mich böse an.

„Also ich wollte eigentlich noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber du hast ja scheinbar ein Problem damit."

„Ha!" lachte ich auf. „Weißt du womit ich ein Problem hab? Damit dass ich dir nicht vertrauen kann. Du hast mich nur belogen. Ständig. Also warum sollte ich mehr von dir wollen?"

„Du bist unfair", meinte er daraufhin nur, aber ich ignorierte ihn und verließ das Zimmer. Obwohl ich doch sagen musste, dass es mir nicht sehr leicht viel.

Jason zog sich wütend an und als er auf dem Schreibtisch das Tintenfass stehen sah, griff er danach und warf es gegen die Wand. Die Tinte hinterließ einen großen Farbklecks, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Für so etwas waren die Hauselfen zuständig…

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore hatte etwas gebraucht, aber nun konnte er endlich den Zauber durchführen. Er hoffte, dass der Zauber eine andere Person enthüllte, als die die er vermutete. Seine Hoffnung wurde allerdings enttäuscht. Grübelnd lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte nach. Wenn Voldemort das ebenfalls rausfinden würde, war diese Person in großer Gefahr und Dumbledore beschloss sie zu warnen.

Voldemort war allerdings genauso schnell mit seinem Zauber und kam in seinem Versteck zu dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Dumbledore.

„Michelle", murmelte er und sah seine erste Vermutung bestätigt, dass sie mächtiger war als er. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er rief einige seiner Todesser zu sich. Allerdings keinen von denen, die sich zur Zeit in Hogwarts aufhielten.

**Natasha**

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was hast du?" fragte Lucius, der in einem Sessel am Kamin saß und sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Och, ich kann nur gerade nicht in unser Zimmer."

Lucius sah mich irritiert an.

„Wolltest du mir nicht noch was erzählen?" fiel ihm dann ein. „Etwas, was mit Michelle und meinem Bruder zu tun hat?"

„Wart's ab." Ich lächelte ihn hintergründig an und ließ mich in den anderen Sessel fallen.

Wenn wir nur etwas warten würden, würde Lucius selbst drauf kommen und ich bräuchte nichts verraten.

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich? Jetzt, da anscheinend alle von uns wissen."

„Ich glaub das immer noch nicht", meinte er mürrisch, doch sehr überzeugt klang er nicht.

„Warum sollten sie uns anlügen? Und auch dein Sohn kam mir nicht gerade wie jemand vor der nur Theater spielt. Er war ehrlich wütend."

„Eins solltest du doch mittlerweile gelernt haben. Lüge und Wahrheit haben hier zur Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr. Und was Draco angeht, er sollte seine Zunge besser im Zaum halten."

„Du bist ihm also immer noch böse?"

„Natürlich, so respektlos, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten hat", knurrte Lucius und starrte in die Flammen.

„Mag sein, aber warst du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu hart zu ihm?"

„Willst du dich jetzt in die Erziehung meines Sohnes einmischen?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Er tat mir einfach nur leid. Immerhin warst du nicht sehr nett zu ihm."

„Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Gibt sich mit den Weasleys ab, dann verprasst er sein ganzes Geld und spioniert uns auch noch nach."

„Trotzdem hättest du ihn nicht so grob behandeln müssen. Und dass er sein ganzes Geld ausgegeben hat, lag ja wohl nicht an ihm, sondern eher daran, dass Fred und George ihm einen Wucherpreis gemacht haben."

„Stehst du jetzt auf seiner Seite?" Lucius sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen streitet."

„Wir streiten doch gar nicht. Er hat sich nicht richtig verhalten und ich habe ihn dafür bestraft. Schließlich bin ich immer noch sein Vater!"

Ich sah ein, dass diese Diskussion zu nichts führen würde und so ging ich auch nicht weiter drauf ein.

„Okay, okay. Mal was anderes. Was passiert jetzt eigentlich weiter?"

„Gute Frage. Wir..." Lucius wurde von Michelle unterbrochen, als diese sich heimlich verdrücken wollte.

„Ah, Michelle. Mit dir hab ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu uns nachzuspionieren?" donnerte Lucius auch schon los.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen sollte. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, warum Natasha mich immer mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden abgespeist hat, wenn sie verschwunden ist."

„Dann haben wir es sicher auch euch zu verdanken, dass wir in den letzten Tagen keine Minute mehr für uns haben konnten."

„Also leugnest du nicht mehr, dass ihr zusammen seid?"

Lucius sah sie wütend an, jetzt hatte er sich selbst in eine Sackgasse manövriert. Besser er sagte gar nichts mehr.

Michelle sah ihn zufrieden an und wollte schon nach draußen verschwinden.

„Moment mal", hielt ich sie zurück, als sie im Begriff war den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. „Wo ist..."

„Später!" Und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Was war denn mit der los?" wollte Lucius wissen, doch ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Etwas merkwürdig war das schon. Gerade noch hatte ich sie dabei erwischt, wie sie sich mit Jason vergnügte und jetzt dieser schnelle Abgang.

Doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Sie kam in Form von Jason in den Raum gestürmt.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Wer?" fragten Lucius und ich gleichzeitig.

„Michelle natürlich, wer sonst", gab Jason gereizt zurück.

„Jetzt setz dich doch erst mal und dann erklär uns, was passiert ist", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was passiert ist?" Er raufte sich die Haare und tigerte im Raum auf und ab. „Sie hat mich eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Nachdem sie ihren Spaß hatte, wohlgemerkt."

„Sie hat was? Aber als ich vorhin... äh... na ja... es sah zumindest doch so aus, als ob es ganz gut laufen würde... ich hab jetzt nicht viel gesehen... äh... aber ist ja auch egal. Was ist denn jetzt genau passiert?"

Jason starrte mich böse an, doch dann seufzte er und ließ sich in den letzten freien Sessel fallen.

„Sie hat mich rausgeworfen, hat gesagt, ich soll verschwunden sein, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt. Und sie meinte, sie könne mir nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur sauer, dass du ihr von dem ganzen Ordenkram nichts erzählt hast."

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund zu behaupten, sie wolle eh nur das Eine von mir. Und das wo ich dachte, wir wären schon weiter."

„Männer sollten nun mal nicht denken, schon gar nicht wenn es um Liebe und Sex geht", meinte ich trocken und grinste ihn an.

Jason sparte sich eine passende Antwort, sondern verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wenn ich euch mal kurz unterbrechen dürfte", schaltete Lucius sich ein. „Würde es euch was ausmachen mir zu erklären, was zum Teufel hier vor sich geht."

„Nur wenn du endlich zugibst, dass ihr zwei was miteinander habt. Ansonsten erfährst du von mir gar nichts." Jason freute sich diebisch, als er sah, wie sein Bruder hin und her überlegte.

„Du weißt es doch schon, also warum fragst du noch", gab Lucius dann unwirsch zurück und ärgerte sich maßlos über seinen Bruder.

Jasons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Laß es dir von ihr erklären, ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Damit sprang er auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum du dich für uns entschieden hast", rief er noch, dann schwang das Bild wieder an seinen angestammten Platz.

„War ja klar, dass er mir nichts erzählen würde." Lucius sah mich missmutig an. Wieder mal hatte sein Bruder es geschafft, ihn zu überlisten. Was ihn aber noch wütender machte, war, dass er sich zweimal innerhalb von einer halben Stunde hatte überlisten lassen.

Erst von Michelle und dann von Jason.

„Also", seufzte er an mich gewandt. „Ich warte."

„Michelle und dein Bruder haben was miteinander. Und zwar auch schon etwas länger", fuhr ich fort, als er etwas sagen wollte. „Als wir die Nacht in Snapes Klassenzimmer verbracht haben, haben sie auch, du weißt schon... Und gerade habe ich sie dabei erwischt... na ja, ich hab gesehen, wie dein Bruder auf ihr lag, aber da bin ich lieber wieder abgehauen. So genau wollte ich es dann auch nicht sehen."

„Du hast meinen Bruder nackt gesehen?" Lucius sah mich ungläubig an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sie es unbedingt in unserem Zimmer treiben müssen. Außerdem sieht er nicht viel anders aus als du, vielleicht etwas durchtrainierter...", fügte ich grinsend hinzu.

„So, findest du?"

„Ja, aber wie gesagt, so genau hab ich ihn mir dann doch nicht angesehen."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", meinte er todernst.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du bist eifersüchtig." Ich sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Sollte dir ein anderer Mann jemals zu nahe kommen, dann..." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn mir demonstrativ unter die Nase. „Da mache ich keinen Unterschied, ob er mit mir verwandt ist oder nicht."

„Hey, jetzt mal langsam und pack das Ding weg." Der Zauberstab war mir immer noch nicht geheuer und ich war froh, als er ihn mit einem grimmigen Lächeln wieder unter seinem Umhang verstaute.

„Aber Michelle ist ein Auror", nahm er den Faden wieder auf. „Sie muss ja die ganze Zeit über gedacht haben, dass mein Bruder ein Todesser ist."

„Hat sie auch, deswegen ist sie wahrscheinlich auch sauer auf ihn. Weil er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Aber, wo wir gerade bei der Wahrheit sind, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du auch für diesen Orden arbeitest?"

„Weil ich es noch nicht so lange mache und weil wir beschlossen haben, dass es sicherer ist, wenn niemand davon weiß."

„Hm, verstehe, oder auch nicht. Ich blicke bei euren ganzen Sachen gar nicht mehr durch."

Er beugte sich zu mir vor, fasste meine Hände und zog mich zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Vielleicht ist es im Moment auch besser, wenn du nicht soviel weißt. Denn wenn einer von V-v-v-voldemorts Schergen herausfindet, dass ich jetzt auf der anderen Seite stehe, bin ich geliefert. Und wenn sie erfahren, dass ich dich... mit dir zusammen bin, werden sie dir was antun, nur um mich zu quälen."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er erst etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, doch ich wollte ihn nicht danach fragen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

„Was hat Jason eigentlich damit gemeint, als er sagte, er wüsste jetzt warum du auf die gute Seite gewechselt bist?" fragte ich ihn stattdessen.

„Weißt du das denn nicht?" Zärtlich streichelte er mein Gesicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wegen dir, nur wegen dir." Er schlang seine Arme fester um mich und küsste mich.

„Und deswegen möchte ich, dass du von hier verschwindest."

„Was?"

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Und so wie es aussieht, wird es in nächster Zeit zu einem heftigen Kampf kommen. Ich möchte, dass du in Sicherheit bist, wo er dich nicht finden kann. Und ich bitte dich, dass du Draco mitnimmst."

„Ich soll ihn mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Und ich möchte euch beide in Sicherheit wissen."

„Meine Güte, du wirst ja richtig sentimental. Bist du es auch wirklich?"

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen, um die Menschen, die ich liebe. Ja, stell dir vor, auch so ein Gefühlsklotz wie ich ist zu so etwas fähig", kommentierte er mein Stirnrunzeln.

„Na schön, aber ich glaube, dein Sohn wird davon nicht gerade begeistert sein. Schließlich bin ich ein Muggel..."

„Das hat er nicht zu entscheiden, sondern ich", gab er zurück, nun wieder im altbekannten Tonfall. „Ich habe auch schon alles vorbereitet."

„So?"

„Ja. DRACO!" brüllte er und ich sprang erschrocken von seinem Schoß.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Draco kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt und sah seinen Vater verwirrt an.

„Draco, du wirst mir jetzt zuhören. Es könnte in nächster Zeit gefährlich werden auf Hogwarts zu sein. Deswegen wirst du Natasha begleiten."

„Vater, das kannst du nicht verlangen! Ich gehe doch nicht zu nem... Muggel." Er sah mich abschätzig an.

„Was ich von dir verlangen kann und was nicht, hast du nicht zu entscheiden", schnauzte Lucius ihn an. „Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage."

Damit zog er seinen Sohn am Umhang mit sich in den Kamin und bedeutete mir, mich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

„Deine Adresse?"

Etwas verwirrt nannte ich sie ihm. Er holte aus einem kleinen Schälchen etwas Flohpulver heraus und ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Bitte nicht schon wieder.

„Halt dich an mir fest", wies er mich noch an, dann warf er das Pulver und rief meine Adresse.

Als wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, befanden wir uns in einem engen stickigen Raum. Es war stockfinster.

„Verdammt, wo sind wir?"

„In deinem Kamin", erklärte Lucius und an seiner Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz so gelaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„In meinem Kamin? Aber ich habe doch keinen Kamin... Oh", fiel mir dann ein. „Ich hab doch einen, aber der ist zugemauert."

„Tolle Leistung, Vater", meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

„Sei still", wies Lucius ihn zurecht. Ich hörte ihn mit seinem Umhang rascheln und keine Sekunde später fand ich mich in meinem Wohnzimmer wieder. Im Wohnzimmer meiner Wohnung am Picadilly Circus.

„Gut", meinte Lucius zufrieden. „ich muss wieder los."

„Warte, woher sollen wir denn wissen, ob es dir gut geht oder ob er dich umgebracht hat?"

„Du wirst es wissen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit erst seine und dann meine Stirn. „Du wirst es wissen", wiederholte er noch einmal etwas leiser.

„Und Draco, du wirst dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts geschieht."

Lucius sah uns beide nocheinmal an, dann disapparierte er.

**Lucius**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins seufzte Lucius auf, aber jetzt war ihm um einiges leichter. Er wusste, dass die beiden gut angekommen waren.

Er machte sich auf den Weg, um seinen Bruder zu suchen.

**Michelle**

Ich atmete tief die belebende Luft ein, als ich nach draußen trat. Das tat so gut und ich beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es war noch bewölkt und die Luft war frisch. Es duftete nach dem Gewitter, das erst vor ein paar Minuten die Luft gereinigt hatte.

Ja, ein langer Spaziergang würde mir jetzt gut tun. Ich musste unbedingt meine Gedanken ordnen. Auf der einen Seite war ich unheimlich gerne mit Jason zusammen und es fühlte sich gut an. Zu gut. Denn eigentlich wollte ich mich sowieso nicht wieder nur auf eine kurze Affäre einlassen, weil bedingt durch meinen Job längere Beziehungen meistens eh keine Chance hatten. Aber Jason war anders. Wir waren uns ähnlich. Konnten über dieselben Dinge lachen und hatten ungefähr den gleichen Geschmack.

Außerdem gehörte er ebenfalls zum Orden, was aber auch wiederum ein Nachteil sein konnte.

Würde Voldemort rausfinden, dass wir etwas miteinander hatten, konnte er das vielleicht ausnutzen. Ja genau. Beziehungen machten alles nur kompliziert und boten dem Feind Angriffspunkte.

Ich sah es ja selbst jedes Mal bei Molly und Arthur. Molly starb fast immer schon vor Angst, wenn er für den Orden unterwegs war.

Außerdem hatte Jason mich ständig belogen. Das gab noch einen Minuspunkt. Andererseits aber hatte ich meine Rache gehabt. Er war jetzt sicher sauer auf mich und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir sowieso keine Zukunft, da wir beide wohl nicht für längere und verpflichtende Beziehungen geeignet waren.

So lief ich an den Gewächshäusern vorbei und betrat den Wald. Der Boden war hier feucht und weich, aber es war angenehm hier zu laufen.

Den Schülern war das betreten des Waldes verboten, da die merkwürdigsten Geschöpfe in diesem Wald lebten, aber ich wusste, dass ich hier nichts zu befürchten hatte. Jedenfalls dachte ich das. An einem großen umgestürzten Baum wandte ich mich nach links. In dieser Richtung lag der See und ich wollte eine kurze Pause an ihm einlegen. Als ich dort ankam, kräuselten nur leichte Wellen die Wasseroberfläche und ich lehnte mich an einen weiteren umgestürzten Baum, der in den See hineinragte.

Langsam fiel die Anspannung von mir ab und ich bemerkte erst zu spät, dass ich nicht mehr alleine dort war.

Jemand packte mich von hinten und zog mich rücklings über den Stamm. Ich schrie, aber es war aussichtslos, da ich viel zu weit vom Schloss weg war. Instinktiv griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, aber der Mann, der mich festhielt, war nicht alleine.

„Accio Stab!" Befahl einer der anderen Todesser und mein Zauberstab verschwand in seine Richtung, bevor ich ihn nutzen konnte.

Ich wehrte mich mit allen Kräften, versuchte mich loszureißen und trat um mich.

„Schockt sie!" Rief mein Angreifer und ich erkannte schemenhaft, dass dort noch mindestens fünf weitere Todesser anwesend waren. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Anhänger meines Onkels, die mich scheinbar aber nicht umbringen wollten.

Ich sah, wie ein Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet wurde. Sofort versuchte ich meinen Angreifer irgendwie zu berühren, aber er trug schwarze Handschuhe und eine langen Umhang. Ich konnte ihm also nicht die Lebensenergie entziehen.

„Stupor!" Hörte ich jemanden rufen und sah noch einen blauen Lichtblitz. Dann spürte ich gar nichts mehr. Meine Glieder wurden taub und alles wurde schwarz. Ich war ohnmächtig.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fühlte ich mich hundeelend. Meine Glieder schmerzten, mir war übel und in meinem Kopf saß wohl jemand und schlug mit einem Hammer gegen die Wände. Ich dachte er würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Um mich herum nahm ich erst mal gar nichts wahr, weil ich meine Augen geschlossen hielt. Aber ich saß auf irgendeinem Stuhl. So viel merkte ich dann doch.

Ich atmete tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen und zwang mich dann meine Augen zu öffnen und leicht den Kopf zu heben. Zuerst sah ich gar nichts, denn es war relativ dunkel in dem scheinbar ziemlich großen Saal. Meine Hände waren nicht gefesselt und ich stützte mich auf dem Tisch der vor mir stand ab. Alles war verschwommen, aber dann erkannte ich, dass es eigentlich kein Tisch war, sondern eine lange Tafel aus schweren massivem Mahagoni. Ich sah mich kurz um und der Raum kam mir merkwürdig vertraut vor. Dennoch konnte ich ihn nicht einordnen, da ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig war. Links und rechts von mir nahm ich schemenhaft Gestalten in schwarz wahr, die mich anscheinend nicht aus den Augen ließen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und dann ich hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme vom anderen Ende der Tafel. Es war Voldemort.

„Lasst uns allein!" Befahl er und die anderen Todesser verschwanden lautlos.

Ich blinzelte und sah eine ebenfalls ganz schwarz gekleidete Person am Ende der Tafel, die sich nun langsam erhob und auf mich zukam.

In meinem Zustand zu fliehen, war sinnlos. Ich wäre keinen Meter gekommen, also blieb ich ruhig sitzen und wartete was passieren würde. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich keine Angst vor ihm. Jeder, der mich und meine Familiengeschichte gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass sich viele schwarze Magier in meiner Ahnenreihe befanden und ich genug Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, um einiges von ihnen zu lernen, wusste, dass sogar der große Lord Voldemort mich unterrichtet hatte…und ich war eine ganze Zeit lang seine Lieblingsschülerin gewesen, da ich seiner Meinung nach über so viel mehr Talent als alle anderen verfügte.

Ja, er war mein Lehrmeister gewesen, bis ich seine wahren Absichten erkannt hatte und mich weigerte weiter Flüche auszuführen, die er mir beibrachte... was allerdings nicht hieß, dass ich bei ihm gar nichts gelernt hatte.

Das alles brachte mir einen Vorteil: Ich kannte die meisten schwarzen Zauber und Flüche, die solche Zauberer gerne verwendeten... und ich kannte Gegenzauber.

Ohne Zauberstab jedoch war ich ihm ausgeliefert. Ich konnte vielleicht noch meine Gedanken vor ihm verschließen, aber die Frage war, wie lange ich das durchhalten konnte.

Voldemort trat neben mich. Sein Umhang mit Kapuze war aus teurem, schweren Stoff gefertigt und ich erkannte dezente schlangenähnliche Verzierungen. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin, dachte ich nur, aber sah ihn nicht direkt an. Zum Glück wurde sein Gesicht vom Tuch verhüllt, denn nach allem was man so gehört hatte, machte einen der Missbrauch von schwarzer Magie nicht gerade schöner. Früher war mein Onkel ein sehr gutaussehender Mann gewesen. Jetzt war er wahrscheinlich ein verschrumpeltes Monster.

Es hätte alles anders kommen können, wenn es ihn nicht so von innen heraus zerfressen hätte, dass er aus dem einzigen Zweig unserer Familie stammte, der nicht reinblütig war.

„Hallo Michelle", sprach er mich an und seine Stimme war einschmeichelnd und sanft. Aber ich wusste, dass er auch ganz anders sein konnte.

„Habe ich es dir nicht besser beigebracht, als unvorsichtig und unaufmerksam an einem See zu sitzen?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Also Michelle, deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, da könntest du mich doch wenigstens begrüßen."

„Ich verachte dich", meinte ich nur und er stellte sich hinter meinen Stuhl.

„Das ist keine Frage von Respekt, sondern von Höflichkeit, meine Liebe. Bringen sie euch so etwas im Ministerium nicht bei?"

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich unmerklich. Ich versuchte gelassen zu bleiben, aber er wusste über mich Bescheid und das beunruhigte mich.

„Ja", fuhr er gedehnt vor, „ich weiß, dass du ein Auror bist… und ich weiß auch, dass du zum Orden gehörst."

„Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass der Orden mich befreien wird." Stellte ich fest, aber er lachte auf. Seine Stimme klang nun verächtlich.

„Oh ja, Freundschaft, nicht wahr? Du hast vertrauen in diese Leute… deine Freunde. Das war schon immer dein wunder Punkt, Michelle. Du vertraust den falschen Leuten… Ich hingegen vertraue niemandem und so kann mich auch keiner enttäuschen. Du aber wirst jetzt lernen, was es heißt, enttäuscht zu werden, wie es sich anfühlt allein gelassen zu werden. Du glaubst, sie werden kommen? Das werden sie wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber sie werden keinen Erfolg haben… denn dafür werde ich sorgen."

Ich spürte plötzlich, wie Voldemort in meinen Geist eindringen wollte und blockte ihn ab. Es kostete mich ziemlich viel Kraft und als er locker ließ, stöhnte ich erschöpft auf.

„Was willst du von mir? Informationen? Ich weiß nicht viel. Dumbledore weiht uns immer erst kurz vorher in Pläne ein. Genau für den Fall, dass so etwas wie jetzt gerade passiert…" Keuchte ich.

Voldemort trat wieder neben mich und beugte sich ein Stück zu mir hinunter.

„Du weißt also gar nicht, warum du hier bist, ja?" Er lachte amüsiert. „Dumbledore, der alte Kauz, hat es dir gar nicht erzählt…" Er lachte noch mehr und es hätte wirklich herzlich klingen könnten, wenn es nicht diesen irren Beiklang eines Wahnsinnigen gehabt hätte.

„Nein", gab ich zurück, „aber ich nehme an, dass du das jetzt übernehmen wirst."

Voldemort hörte auf so irre zu Lachen und tat so, als wäre ich ein Spielverderber.

„Ich nehme an, du hast schon mal von Shakra Tahn gehört?"

„Böser Dämon. Hilft die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen und alle Muggel und Schlammblüter zu töten… bla bla… Du solltest dir mal was Neues einfallen lassen. Etwas Originelleres…Damit stiehlst du uns nur unsere kostbare Zeit. Oder ist das jetzt dein neuer Plan? Ich langweile den Orden zu Tode…"

Ich wollte ihn ärgern und das gelang mir auch.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du so respektlos bist."

„Nein?" Fragte ich ungläubig. „Das tut mir leid… für dich", schickte ich dann noch so sarkastisch wie möglich hinterher.

„Sie zu, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt…", zischte er. „Und um sicher zu gehen… Crucio!"

Ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper und ich krümmte mich zusammen, stöhnte und wimmerte. Als der Schmerz abrupt wieder aufhörte, versuchte ich, nicht im Stuhl ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich hatte diesen Fluch noch nie zuvor am eigenen Leib gespürt, aber jetzt konnte ich nachvollziehen, warum er zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehörte.

Es war so schlimm wie alle sagten… nein, wahrscheinlich war es sogar noch schlimmer.

Ich versuchte meine nur stoßweise kommende Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und Voldemort fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Kommen wir zurück zu Shakra Tahn. Wie du schon vermutet hast, will ich ihn gerne erwecken und habe mir die Ekalas aus dem Ministerium besorgt. Ich habe alles so durchgeführt, wie es dort geschrieben steht und weißt du, was passiert ist? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Ich habe nämlich das Kleingedruckte übersehen, in dem steht, dass nur der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit in der Lage dazu ist, den Dämon zu erwecken…"

„Dumbledore", presste ich hervor, aber Voldemort fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Nein… nein… nicht Dumbledore, meine Liebe… nicht Dumbledore… Du…Du bist es."

Seine letzten Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Ich war der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Welt?

„Das glaub ich dir nicht." Ächzte ich. Meine rechte Seite schmerzte noch immer.

„Meinst du, sonst hätte ich mir die Mühe gemacht dich hierher zu bringen? Nur aus diesem Grund bist du hier."

In meinem Kopf begann sich wieder alles zu drehen. Nur ich war in der Lage diesen Dämon zu erwecken. Dann war doch alles klar. Ich mache es nicht und alle sind glücklich. Bis auf Voldemort vielleicht und vielleicht würde er mich töten, aber wenigstens wäre die Welt gerettet.

„Weißt du Michelle, da wir ja unbestreitbar miteinander verwandt sind, lass ich dir sogar die Wahl: Du kannst dich mir noch aus freien Stücken anschließen. Denk darüber nach. Du erweckst den Dämon freiwillig und unsere Familie würde die Welt beherrschen…"

„Niemals", gab ich überzeugt zurück.

„Ich verabscheue dich und deine Methoden. Deine Ansichten sind krank! Du bist krank! Aus dir hätte etwas werden können. Du hattest Talent, aber du hast es vergeigt und jetzt bist du nur noch ein armer Irrer, der mit seinen kranken Ideen diese Welt verpestet!"

Voldemort trat zurück und lachte.

„Dieser Heldenmut… köstlich! Man könnte glatt denken, du bist ein Gryffindor!

Das war übrigens die einzige Chance, die ich dir gewährt habe, dich mir freiwillig anzuschließen. Du hast aber die andere Möglichkeit gewählt. Und diese Möglichkeit bedeutet Schmerz! Nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für alle die dir nahe stehen, für alle deine so genannten Freunde und für alle die dir am Herzen liegen…So lange bist du mir diesen kleinen Gefallen tust und den Dämon für mich erweckst… und glaube mir, du wirst mich noch anflehen es tun zu dürfen."

Mit einer Handbewegung rief er ein paar Todesser zu sich, die in den Saal zurückgekehrt waren. Ich wurde umringt und sah, dass ich keine Chance hatte.

„Außerdem hat du dich wiederholt respektlos verhalten… Crucio!"

Diesmal konnte ich nicht anders und schrie laut auf, als der Schmerz meinen Körper durchströmte. Ich krümmte mich zusammen und es kam mir vor wie Stunden, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nur Sekunden waren, die der Fluch mich traf. Dann fühlten meine Glieder sich völlig taub an und ich wusste, dass ich jetzt niemals hätte aufstehen können. Mattigkeit überfiel mich, denn mir wurde klar, dass ich machtlos war.

„Packt sie!" Befahl Voldemort dann plötzlich seinen Schergen und ich wurde grob in den Stuhl gedrückt. Einer der Todesser kam mit einem Becher auf mich zu und ich ahnte, was sich darin befand.

„Bevor wir zu der Sache mit den Schmerzen kommen", erklärte Voldemort süffisant, „werde ich mir als kleine Zugabe erst mal ein paar Informationen aus deinem Gehirn holen. Da du ja nicht dazu bereit bist, sie mir freiwillig zu überlassen und mich immer abblockst, wird dieser Zaubertrank mir dabei helfen in deine Gedankenwelt einzudringen."

Einer der Todesser packte meinen Kopf und drückte gegen meine Kiefer, so dass sich mein Mund öffnete. Der andere flößte mir den übel riechenden und bitter schmeckenden Trank ein. Als sie mich losließen spuckte ich den Rest aus, aber es war sowieso zu spät. Von diesem Gedankenöffnungstrank reichten ein paar Tropfen und so viel, wie die mir eingeflößt hatten, waren meine Gedanken jetzt wahrscheinlich tagelang ein offenes Buch für jeden Zauberer.

Der Trank verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit überkam mich und alles um mich herum verschwand schemenhaft, bis mich nur noch Dunkelheit umfing. Jetzt würde Voldemort alles erfahren. Alles über mich und Jason, über Edward, über Lucius, Natasha und den ganzen Orden und ich konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucius und Jason**

Lucius fand Jason frustriert am See.

„Und?" fragte er und setzte sich neben ihn auf den umgestürzten Stamm.

„Keine Spur von ihr."

„Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass dich eine Frauengeschichte jemals so mitgenommen und beschäftigt hat… und da waren einige, so weit ich mich erinnern kann", grinste Lucius und Jason warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Mit Michelle ist es anders. Sie versteht mich… jedenfalls denke ich das."

Lucius Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal… J." Er benutzte Jasons Spitznamen so gut wie nie. Nur in den seltenen Fällen, wo er ihn wirklich ärgern wollte.

Jason stand auf und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Bruder auf.

„Und das von dir! Jemand der die ganze Zeit Muggel hasst und sich dann in einen verliebt."

Lucius zuckte zusammen und jetzt konnte Jason sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Jedenfalls habe ich nicht behauptet Todesser zu sein, um dann etwas mit einem Auror anzufangen."

Jason ignorierte das völlig. Er war auf etwas ganz anderes aus.

„Also streitest du nicht ab, in Natasha verliebt zu sein?"

„Was? Wer sagt denn so was? Ich bin nicht verliebt."

Aber Jason kannte seinen Bruder besser und wusste genau, was es bedeutete, wenn Lucius nervös seine Handflächen aneinander rieb… und er tat das jetzt nicht, weil ihm kalt war.

„Doch. Bist du. Sonst hättest du niemals die Seiten gewechselt", stellte er überzeugt fest.

„Wenn du sowieso immer alles besser weißt, wieso fragst du dann noch?" Meinte Lucius frustriert und seufzte. Gegen seinen Bruder kam er einfach nicht an.

Jason wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen kam.

Er schien etwas besorgt und in Eile.

„Habt ihr Michelle irgendwo gesehen? Ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte.

„Ich hab sie vor zwei Stunden zuletzt gesehen", bestätigte Jason, hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn frustriert in den See.

„Nackt", murmelte Lucius unter einem Husten versteckt, aber Jason hatte es verstanden und sah ihn böse an.

„Wie meinen?" Fragte Dumbledore und Lucius hätte schwören können, ein Grinsen unter Dumbledores Bart entdeckt zu haben.

In dem Moment fing die Wasseroberfläche des Sees an zu brodeln und es sah so aus, als wenn sich ein großer Hügel aus der Mitte des Sees emporheben würde. Dann konnte man aber erkennen, dass dieser dunkelgrüne Berg Augen und riesige Tentakeln hatte, die nun ebenfalls aus dem Wasser ragten.

„Na, na ,na… welcher Schüler bewirft mich hier wieder einmal mit Steinen?" Ertönte eine dumpfe, tiefe Stimme und Jason stolperte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück.

Lucius sprang ebenfalls auf und entsetzt starrten die beiden auf den riesigen Kraken, der sie in der Mitte des Sees thronend ansah.

„Äh… Professor", stammelte Jason, „ich dachte immer, die Geschichte mit dem Riesenkraken im See war nur erfunden, um die Schüler zu erschrecken und sie davon abzuhalten zu weit rauszuschwimmen."

Lucius nickte nur zustimmend, aber Dumbledore lachte leise.

„Es hat doch nie jemand bestätigt, dass es erfunden ist, oder?"

Der Krake kam näher ans Ufer und Jason und Lucius wichen instinktiv zurück.

„Tut mir leid… das mit dem Stein", rief Jason dem riesigen Tier entgegen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht lieber davonrennen wollte.

„Ah, Gorbulas", rief Dumbledore erfreut, „was bringt dich dazu, deine Tiefen zu verlassen und dich uns zu zeigen?"

„Ich hörte, dass ihr jemanden sucht und vielleicht kann ich euch weiterhelfen", donnerte der Krake und Lucius und Jason wechselten vielsagende Blicke.

„Ich hoffe, es hat Michelle nicht aufgefressen", raunte Jason seinem Bruder zu, aber behielt dabei den Kraken genau im Auge.

„Und ich frage mich gerade, ob die Geschichte mit den Riesenspinnen hier im Wald auch wahr ist", erwiderte Lucius.

„Leider wäre es keine erfreuliche Hilfe", fuhr der Krake fort.

„Ich wusste es. Es hat sie gefressen", meinte Jason zu seinem Bruder, der ihm aber nur einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf.

„Vor etwa einer Stunde war eine junge Frau hier am See…"

„… und ich hatte Hunger und hab sie mit meinen Tentakeln gegriffen", vervollständigte Jason den Satz leise, so dass nur sein Bruder ihn hören konnte.

„Hör auf damit, Jason. Das ist doch Blödsinn", fuhr Lucius ihn aber an. Er wollte hören, was der Krake zu berichten hatte und Jason hielt seinen Mund.

„Ich war leider zu weit entfernt um ihr zu helfen und kam zu spät. Ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie sie von den Anhängern von Du-weißt-schon-wem entführt wurde."

Die drei Männer erstarrten und vor allem Jason machte sich Vorwürfe. Hätte ich sie nur nicht einfach gehen lassen.

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet", meinte Dumbledore.

„Wieso sollte V-v… Du-weißt-schon-wer Michelle entführen?" fragte Lucius entgeistert.

„Er braucht sie um Shakra Tahn zu erwecken."

„Dazu braucht er Michelle?" Auch Jason verstand das nicht, aber Dumbledore erklärte es.

„Er braucht dazu den mächtigsten Zauberer…oder auch Hexe unter uns. Nur der Mächtigste kann den Dämon erwecken und ein Zauber hat mir und wahrscheinlich auch Du-weißt-schon-wem enthüllt, dass das Michelle ist."

„Dann müssen wir sie da rausholen", schlug Jason entschlossen vor.

„Voldemort wird sicher bald ein Todessertreffen einberufen und die Gelegenheit werden Lucius, Edward und ich nutzen um sie zu befreien."

Dumbledore war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er kannte die Gefahr, die darin lauerte, dass Voldemort vielleicht schon alles über den Orden wusste, obwohl er sicher war, dass Michelle diese Informationen nie freiwillig herausgeben würde.

Er entschied erst mal ein Treffen des Ordens einzuberufen um diese neue Situation ausreichend zu bedenken und zu diskutieren.

**Der Orden**

Das Treffen fand diesmal im „Wilden Eber" in Hogsmeade statt. Dumbledore hatte beschlossen nicht alle Mitglieder des Ordens herbeizurufen. Die Gefahr, dass Voldemort schon zu viel wusste war groß.

Zusammen mit den Malfoy-Brüdern, Eddie, Sirius und Moody saß er in der dunkelsten Ecke der verrufenen Kneipe.

Er hatte gerade seinen Bericht beendet und die Stimmung war dementsprechend gedrückt.

„Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer über unsere Pläne Bescheid weiß?" wollte Moody wissen.

„Das müssen wir. Voldemort hat seine eigenen Mittel, die Informationen zu bekommen, die er haben will. Selbst eine so mächtige Hexe wie Michelle kann ihm nichts entgegensetzen, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat", seufzte Dumbledore und sah ratlos in die Runde.

Zum ersten Mal wusste er nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

„Aber wir müssen zu dem nächsten Treffen", ließ sich Jason energisch vernehmen. „Wir haben so gesehen auch keine Wahl. Weiß er noch nichts und wir gehen nicht hin, wird er misstrauisch. Weiß er Bescheid, ist es egal ob wir uns blicken lassen oder nicht, früher oder später stehen wir ihm sowieso gegenüber. Ich persönlich finde, besser früher als später."

Beifallheischend sah er in die Runde.

Eddie lächelte grimmig und nickte zustimmend. Lucius war da etwas verhaltener.

„Was, wenn er uns in eine Falle laufen lässt? Gegen seine Todesser haben selbst wir keine Chance. Die sind uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen", gab er zu Bedenken.

„Aber wir müssen Michelle befreien. Und wir würden ja nicht ahnungslos in seine Falle tappen."

„Jason, denk doch mal nach. Schalte nur einmal dein Gehirn ein. Was nützt du ihr, wenn du tot bist?" Lucius sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an.

„Ihr Bruder hat gar nicht mal so unrecht", schaltete sich Sirius ein.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Black? Gerade von Ihnen hab ich mehr Unterstützung erwartet. Sie sind doch sonst auch immer der erste, wenn es ums handeln geht, gerade wenn es gefährlich wird."

„Schon, aber bei Du-weißt-schon-wem handelt es sich nicht um einen Schulstreich. Hier ist ein gut überlegtes Vorgehen gefragt."

„Da muss auch ich leider zustimmen, J", meldete sich Edward zu Wort. „Es wird nicht viel bringen, wenn wir da rein marschieren, ihm unsere Zauberstäbe unter die Nase halten und Michelle herausverlangen. Wir sind schneller tot, als wir Quidditch sagen können."

„Wir bräuchten jemanden, der euch Rückendeckung geben könnte", sinnierte Sirius. „Jemanden, der ihn und seine Schergen ablenken könnte, damit ihr euch einschleichen könnt."

„Und wer sollte das machen?" fragte Jason spitz. „Wenn er schon Bescheid weiß, dann gibt es keinen, der sich noch unerkannt in seine Nähe begeben könnte."

Dumbledore hatte der Diskussion bislang schweigend zugehört, doch bei Sirius Worten war ihm eine Idee gekommen.

„Vielleicht gibt es doch jemanden", sagte er und die anderen verstummten und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Doch Dumbledore sagte nichts mehr, stattdessen sah er Lucius durchdringend an.

„Nein!" Lucius Faust donnerte auf den Tisch, als er begriff auf was Dumbledore hinaus wollte. „Das lass ich ganz sicher nicht zu."

Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an, denn bis auf Jason konnte sich keiner einen Reim auf dieses Verhalten machen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich um sie sorgen", meinte Dumbledore sanft. „Aber..."

„Kein aber! Sie bleibt wo sie ist und ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht in den sicheren Tod schicken."

„Früher hast du dir über so was noch keine Gedanken gemacht, Brüderchen", stichelte Jason grinsend.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe", fuhr Lucius ihn wütend an.

„Könnte uns vielleicht mal jemand aufklären?" verlangte Moody leicht genervt.

„Es gibt jemanden, der mit dem Orden nichts zu tun hat und nichts über unsere Tätigkeiten weiß", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sie kennt sich ein wenig mit der Zaubererwelt aus, aber nicht so gut, als dass sie Voldemort wichtige Informationen geben könnte."

„Entnehme ich da Ihren Worten, dass es sich um einen Muggel handelt?" Moody sah Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ja, sie ist ein Muggel. Aber der Name ihrer Mutter wird euch bekannt vorkommen. Agatha McDoughan ehemals Bluefether."

"Natashas Mutter ist eine Hexe?" Lucius sah Dumbledore entgeistert an. „Warum hat sie mir nie was davon erzählt?"

„Weil sie es gar nicht weiß", erklärte dieser ihm. „Die arme Agatha lebt nicht mehr, sie wurde ein Opfer von Voldemort. Als sie starb, war Natasha nur wenige Tage alt. Und ihr magisches Erbe hat sie an ihre Tochter leider nicht weitergegeben. Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Vater es deshalb auch nicht für nötig gehalten, sie darüber aufzuklären."

Fünf Augenpaare hingen begierig an seinen Lippen.

„Ich kannte ihre Mutter gut, deswegen habe ich sie auch nicht fortgeschickt, als Michelle sie mitgebracht hat. Ich habe in Natasha sofort ihre Mutter erkannt."

„Aber V-v-v... wird doch auch schon über sie Bescheid wissen", protestierte Lucius schwach.

„Ja, er wird das wissen, was Michelle über sie weiß. Und Michelle weiß nicht viel über sie, eigentlich weiß sie gar nichts über sie", hielt Dumbledore dagegen.

„Nur, dass sie was mit dir hat, Brüderchen", grinste Jason.

„Ja", erwiderte Lucius heftig. „Und das kann er sehr gut gegen uns oder vielmehr gegen mich verwenden."

„Wieso? Es war doch nur ne Affäre..."

„Als ob du das nicht besser wüsstest", schnaubte Lucius.

„Ja, ich, aber das weiß er doch nicht. Also kann er das Risiko nicht abschätzen, sollte er Natasha als Druckmittel gegen uns verwenden wollen. Er weiß nicht, wie wir reagieren, wie du reagierst."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie besser erst fragen, bevor wir irgendwelche Pläne schmieden", meinte Sirius und auch ihm war die Skepsis deutlich anzusehen.

„Sie wissen wo sie ist", wandte Dumbledore sich wieder Lucius zu. „Holen Sie sie her."

**Natasha**

„Das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen", meinte Draco nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. Ich seufzte. Langsam wurde es langweilig.

„Er wollte doch nur sicher gehen, dass Voldemort dir nichts antun kann", erwiderte ich zum ebenfalls hundertsten Mal.

„Klar, da kennst du meinen Vater aber schlecht. Als ob der sich Sorgen um mich macht. Wenn der mich nicht zusammenstauchen kann oder mir einen mitgeben kann, ist er doch nicht glücklich." Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr."

„So? Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe deinen Vater von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt. Außerdem hat er es mir gesagt."

Draco sah mich skeptisch an. „Ach, was weißt du schon von unserer Familie."

„Nichts", meinte ich sanft. „Aber ich weiß, was du jetzt durchmachen musst."

„Gar nichts weißt du!" gab er heftig zurück. „Woher auch. Du hast doch sicher eine Mutter, die deinen Vater nicht verlassen hat, nur weil er sich mehr für irgendwelche Zauber interessiert hat als für sie."

„Nein", meinte ich leise und spürte einen Kloß im Hals. „Aber du hast wenigstens eine."

„Wie meinst du das?" verwirrt sah er mich an.

„Ich habe meine Mutter nie kennengelernt. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben."

„Oh. Aber du hast doch dann bestimmt einen Vater, der..."

„Erwähne in diesem Raum nie wieder meinen Vater", unterbrach ich ihn scharf.

„Wenn du fernsehen willst..." Ich warf ihm die Fernbedienung zu und verließ fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer.

In der Küche machte ich mir einen starken Kaffee und setzte mich damit an den Küchentisch.

Das Gespräch mit Draco hatte mich mehr aufgewühlt, als ich gedacht hatte. Warum wollte ich eigentlich, dass er sich besser mit seinem Vater verstehen sollte? Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mich mit meinem Vater noch nie gut verstanden hatte.

„Tasha?"

Ich sah auf und sah Draco in der Tür stehen.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an und erinnerte mich in diesem Moment so stark an Lucius, dass ich lächeln musste.

„Vergiss es, okay?"

„Aber..."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

**Draco**

Draco sah sie an und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm etwas sympathischer wurde. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Tatsache, dass auch sie aus einer kaputten Familie kam.

Und vielleicht konnte sie ihm bei seinem Vater helfen. Sie könnte ihn dazu bringen, dass er ihn nicht mehr so oft anschrie und ausschimpfte. Ja, wenn er sie an der Seite seines Vaters akzeptierte, dann würde sie ihm bestimmt das Leben um einiges erleichtern.

Draco grinste zufrieden, froh darüber etwas gefunden zu haben, woraus auch er seinen Vorteil ziehen konnte.

Und vielleicht, aber nur ganz vielleicht, war Tasha ja doch nicht so übel... für einen Muggel.

**Natasha**

„Wollen wir uns einen Film ansehen?" fragte ich Draco. Nicht, weil ich wirklich Lust dazu hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil ich mich von den Gedanken an meinen Vater ablenken wollte.

„Was denn für einen?"

„Mir egal, such dir einen aus. Die DVDs stehen dort drüben."

„Die was?"

„Jetzt sag nicht, du weißt nicht was DVDs sind?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du weißt was ein Film ist?"

„Jaah."

„Such dir einfach einen aus, dann wirst du schon sehen was eine DVD ist."

Draco ging vor dem Regal in die Knie und begutachtete alle Filme eingehend. Schließlich zog er einen raus und gab ihn mir.

Es war „The Ring".

„Gute Wahl."

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ich legte den Film ein.

Nach der Hälfte des Films spürte ich, wie Dracos Kopf auf meine Schulter fiel. Als er auch noch leise anfing zu schnarchen, musste ich grinsen.

Ich legte ein Kissen auf meinen Schoß und bettete seinen Kopf darauf, dann zog ich die Decke vom Sessel und breitete sie über ihn aus.

Als der Film zu Ende war, schaltete ich auf das normale Programm um. Ich wollte mir die Spätnachrichten ansehen.

Lucius verließ den „Wilden Eber" und suchte sich eine stille Ecke. Apparieren konnte er hier nicht. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wieder einen Portschlüssel zu machen.

Er nahm sich den erstbesten Stein, den er finden konnte und belegte ihn mit dem passenden Zauber.

„Eins... Zwei... Drei..."

Die Welt verschwand und er wurde durch die Dunkelheit gewirbelt. Als er wieder sehen konnte, fand er sich in einer Küche wieder.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen Stimmen zu ihm und er hoffte, dass er in Tashas Wohnung gelandet war.

Leise verließ er die Küche und verharrte vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Gespannt verfolgte ich die Nachrichten und merkte nicht, wie die Tür leise aufgestoßen wurde.

Es war nichts Spannendes während meiner Abwesenheit passiert. Und als die Sportnachrichten kamen, musste ich grinsen. Der Fußballverein meines Vaters hatte sich gegen den Tabellenletzten eine ordentliche Klatsche eingefangen. 6:0 verloren.

Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ich sah zur Tür und starrte die Gestalt an, die dort stand.

Einbrecher! Fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Da bewegte sich die Gestalt und trat ins Licht.

„Lucius?" Ungläubig sah ich ihn an.

**Michelle**

Als ich diesmal zu mir kam, lag ich in einem großen Bett. Mir war schon wieder speiübel und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Langsam und stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Ich befand mich in einem großen altmodischen Schlafzimmer. Also hatte ich Recht, dachte ich. Voldemorts Versteck war wohl ein alter Landsitz und wahrscheinlich irgendwo im nirgendwo. Jetzt oder nie. Wenn ich über eine Flucht nachdenken wollte, dann musste ich es jetzt tun, wo Voldemort nicht da war um meine Gedanken zu lesen. Also zwang ich mich aufzustehen und ging zum Fenster. Dort öffnete ich die Vorhänge und sah… gar nichts. Draußen war es stockdunkel und das Haus war auch nicht wirklich beleuchtet. Den Boden konnte ich in gut zehn Meter tiefe ausmachen, so dass ich nicht einfach aus dem Fenster springen konnte und vor der Tür stand sicher mindestens ein Todesser als Wache. Außerdem war das Fenster verschlossen und ich konnte es nicht öffnen. Allerdings sah ich, dass links direkt neben dem Fenster Rosen an einer Rankhilfe hinaufwuchsen und vielleicht konnte ich ja daran hinunterklettern.

Aber erst mal das Fenster öffnen… Ich grübelte vor mich hin. Höchstwahrscheinlich lagen auf dem ganzen Anwesen Antiapparationsflüche. Aber apparieren konnte ich ja ohne Zauberstab eh nicht, daher würde es mir sowieso nicht weiterhelfen. So wie es aber gerade aussah, war das jetzt meine einzige und vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit zu flüchten und die anderen zu warnen. Ich fluchte leise und entschloss mich es einfach zu versuchen. Meine große Hoffnung war, dass Voldemort nur daran gedacht hatte, alles gegen eine magische Flucht zu tun, aber außer Acht gelassen hatte, dass man auch einfach aus dem Fenster klettern konnte.

So leise wie möglich schob ich einige größere Gegenstände wie Sessel und eine kleine Kommode vor die Tür. Dann schnappte ich mir einen Stuhl und warf ihn mit aller Kraft, die ich aufwenden konnte gegen das Fenster. Es gab einen großen Knall, die Scheibe zersplitterte und der Stuhl flog nach draußen.

Sofort rüttelte jemand an der Tür, aber meine kleine Blockade hielt zum Glück noch stand.

Eilig kletterte ich aus dem Fenster und suchte halt an der Rankhilfe. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, hangelte ich mich schnell nach unten. Mein Herz raste, denn ich wusste, dass mir nicht viel Zeit blieb. Die letzten Meter nach unten sprang ich und als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, rannte ich einfach drauf los.

„Da ist sie!" Hörte ich jemand hinter mir rufen.

„Los schockt sie!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich einige Gestalten aus dem Haus kommen und schon schossen die ersten Flüche an mir vorbei. Ich schlug einige Haken um ihnen zu entgehen und dann erreichte ich den Waldrand.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich rannte einfach weiter. Ich lief und lief und lief und zum Glück konnten die anderen Todesser wohl wirklich nicht apparieren und waren eine Verfolgung zu Fuß nicht gewohnt.

Im Wald war es stockfinster und ich stolperte einige Male, stand aber sofort wieder auf und rannte weiter. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich gelaufen bin, als ich plötzlich eine Straße erreichte. Beinahe lief ich vor ein Auto und konnte nur im letzten Moment zur Seite springen, da ich einfach auf die Straße gerannt war. Der Fahrer machte eine Vollbremsung. Dann öffnete er seine Tür und sah mich besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

„Ja… ja", stotterte ich etwas verwirrt. „Können sie mich vielleicht in die nächste Stadt mitnehmen?"

Er bedeutete mir einzusteigen und ich dachte mir etwas aus von wegen Auto liegen geblieben, dass ich durch den Wald geirrt wäre auf der Suche nach einer Stadt, weil ich mein Handy vergessen hatte und dass ich dann Angst bekommen hätte.

Glücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass der Mann, der mich mitnahm bis nach London fuhr und so ließ ich mich mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede von ihm am Trafalgar Square absetzen.

Es wurde langsam hell und die ersten Leute waren schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Umso besser für mich, dachte ich. Sollte ich hier auf einen Todesser treffen, was an sich unwahrscheinlich war, da sie sich im Muggel-London so gut wie gar nicht auskannten, dann würde er trotzdem zögern mir etwas vor so vielen Leuten anzutun… denn es könnte ja auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich ziehen. Dort gab es nämlich eine eigene Abteilung, die sich mit Zaubern in der Muggelwelt beschäftigte.

In der Muggelwelt war ich wohl erst mal am sichersten, aber ich wollte zurück nach Hogwarts oder zumindest irgendwie Kontakt mit den anderen aufnehmen. Hektisch durchsuchte ich meine Taschen, denn was mir hier fehlte war Muggelgeld.

Dann zog ich mit einem Grinsen meine Karte der RBS aus der hinteren Tasche meiner Jeans und nahm Kurs auf die nächste U-Bahn Station. Dort gab es immer auch Geldautomaten.

Ein Glück, dass die Todesser mich nicht hatten ausrauben sondern nur quälen wollen und noch mal Glück, dass ich die Karte nach meinem letzten Einkauf in dieser Jeans vergessen hatte.

Wenigstens ein bisschen Glück, dachte ich, als ich in eine U-Bahn stieg, die sich von Haltestelle zu Haltestelle zu füllen begann. Der Berufsverkehr setzte ein.

In der Nähe der Kneipe Zur Eulenpost stieg ich wieder aus. Dort befand sich ein Durchgang von der Muggelwelt zur Winkelgasse, den fast alle benutzten, die nicht apparieren konnten oder wollten und auch kein Talent oder keine Erlaubnis für Portschlüssel hatten… und das waren nicht wenige. Ich bog gerade in die Straße ein, wo die Eulenpost sich befand, als ich vor der Tür schon zwei Todesser erkannte. Sie taten so als würden sie sich belanglos unterhalten, aber ich wusste, dass die zwei mich schon heute Nacht verfolgt hatten.

Schnell machte ich kehrt, lief zurück zur U-Bahn Station und stieg erst am Tower Hill wieder aus. Das könnte noch zu einer amüsanten Hetzjagd durch halb London werden, ging mir durch den Kopf und vor dem Tower setzte ich mich auf eine Bank.

Du bist gearscht Michelle, dachte ich nur und überlegte. Ich hatte zwar Geld, aber keinen Zauberstab und überall, wo die Muggelwelt Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt hatte, lungerten wahrscheinlich schon Todesser rum. Ich seufzte frustriert. Wie sollte ich die anderen warnen?

Außerdem war ich noch völlig fertig und sah wohl auch ganz bestimmt danach aus, da mir die Blicke nicht entgingen, die einige Leute mir im vorbeigehen zuwarfen.

Dann sah ich eine Frau mit einem Handy und mir kam eine Idee. Ich hatte zwar mein Handy in meiner Wohnung gelassen, da Zauberer sonst nur über Eulenpost kommunizierten, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte ich in der U-Bahn Station einen Münzfernsprecher gefunden.

Ich wusste, dass Tasha zwischendurch von Hogsmeade aus ihren Anrufbeantworter abhörte und vielleicht konnte ich ihr zumindest so eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Nach etwas überlegen fiel mir auch ihre Nummer wieder ein und ich wählte.

Tatsächlich meldete sich ihre Bandansage und nach dem Piepton sprach ich:

„Natasha? Hör zu, ich bins Michelle. Du musst die anderen warnen…"

**Natasha**

Als ich in meiner Wohnung hörte, wer mir aufs Band sprach, ließ ich Lucius stehen und sprintete zum Telefon.

„Michelle?"

**Michelle**

„Natasha? Bist du das? Bist du zu Hause?"

„Ja, Lucius hat mich hergeschickt, weil es hier sicherer ist. Wo bist du denn?"

„Ich bin am Tower. Bist du alleine?" Ich hoffte nicht, denn ihre Wohnung war ganz bestimmt nicht mehr sicher.

„Nein. Im Moment sind Lucius und Draco hier."

„Gut. Hör mir jetzt gut zu: Ihr müsst sofort aus deiner Wohnung verschwinden. Voldemort weiß alles. Er hat mich entführt, aber ich konnte heute Nacht fliehen. Trotzdem kennt er alle meine Gedanken und er weiß von dir. In der Stadt wimmelt es schon von Todessern und deswegen müsst ihr da abhauen. Hast du ein Auto?"

„Ja, klar."

„Gut. Dann gib mir jetzt mal Lucius."

Natasha reichte Lucius den Telefonhörer, aber er sah das Ding nur verwirrt an.

„Michelle ist am anderen Ende. Sie konnte fliehen, aber… du musst da hören und da reinsprechen", erklärte sie dann und Lucius ahmte ihre Haltung des Hörers nach.

„Lucius!" Bellte ich ins Telefon.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ja? Michelle?"

„Ja, ich bins", meinte ich genervt, das dauerte alles viel zu lange.

„Hör zu Lucius: Ihr müsst da weg. Voldemort ist in meine Gedanken eingedrungen und weiß alles. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern und die ersten Todesser, von dir mal abgesehen, werden bei Tasha vor der Tür stehen. Ich hab keinen Zauberstab mehr und kann nicht apparieren und an der Eulenpost warten schon Todesser um mich abzufangen. Dort war ich schon. Im Moment bin ich am Tower Hill. Könnt ihr mich hier abholen?"

Lucius war immer noch etwas verwirrt, aber verstand.

„Ich könnte einen nach dem anderen zu dir apparieren und dann verschwinden wir vom Tower aus…"

„Nein, nein, nein, das geht nicht. Du weißt doch wohl am besten, dass Voldemort Kontakte im Ministerium hat und wenn er über die erfährt, dass Lucius Malfoy im Muggel-London rumzaubert und appariert und er dann auch noch erfährt wo, sind wir erst Recht geliefert… und zwar alle. Das Gleiche gilt für Portschlüsselzauber. Wir dürfen nur so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen und deswegen: Nehmt einfach Tashas Auto und holt mich hier ab. Dann können wir nach Hogwarts zurückfahren. Gib mir noch mal Natasha."

Lucius reichte den Hörer an Natasha zurück.

„Natasha? Nehmt dein Auto und holt mich hier ab. Ich warte unten an der Kreuzung an der Tower Bridge. Auf der Themse-Seite des Towers. Alles klar?"

„Ja", meinte Natasha entschlossen. „Aber bei dem im Moment herrschenden Berufsverkehr könnte es etwas dauern."

„Ja, schon gut", gab ich in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus zurück, „hab gerade sowieso nichts besseres vor als zu warten."

Wir legten auf und ich wartete noch etwas in der U-Bahn Station. Dann ging ich zum abgemachten Treffpunkt.

**Natasha**

Wir machten sich sofort auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage. Nicht dass Lucius oder Draco wirklich wussten, was das war oder dass es so was überhaupt gibt, aber ihnen blieb jetzt nichts anderes übrig als auf mich zu hören.

Auf dem Weg sprach Lucius seinen Sohn an.

„Falls irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert oder uns irgendwelche Leute auch nur schief angucken: Schock sie! Vor allem wenn es sch dabei um alte Freunde deines Vaters handeln sollte…"

Draco verstand nicht so ganz.

„Aber Vater das zaubern Minderjähriger in der Muggelwelt ist doch verboten…"

„Nun ich erlaube es dir hiermit aber ausdrücklich und niemand wird etwas dagegen haben, in Ordnung?"

Draco nickte nur. Er ahnte wohl, dass hier irgendetwas Großes vor sich ging, traute sich aber im Moment nicht danach zu fragen.

**Michelle**

Ungeduldig lief ich an der Kreuzung auf und ab. Ich kam mir schon vor, als würde ich hier auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen und ich machte mir Sorgen, ob nicht doch etwas passiert war, als ich Natasha am Steuer eines neuen Minis sah.

Sofort stieg ich hinten ein und nahm bei Draco auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Ich ließ mich in den weichen Ledersitz sinken und schloss für ein paar Sekunden erleichtert die Augen.

„Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?" Holte Natasha mich zurück in die Realität. Sie hatte sich, da die Ampel rot war, umgedreht und sah mich entsetzt an.

Ich seufzte, als ich auch Lucius und Dracos Blicke bemerkte.

„Dann hatten die Leute, die mich ständig angestarrt haben wohl doch Recht: Ich seh beschissen aus."

„Was hat Voldemort mit dir gemacht?" Fragte Natasha und Draco und Lucius zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.

„Geplaudert, gequält, gefoltert… die ganze Palette eben. Übrigens Lucius ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du meine Gedanken in nächster Zeit nicht zu lesen versuchen würdest. Die haben mir einen Gedankenöffnungstrank verabreicht… und davon so viel, dass ich wahrscheinlich für mehrere Tage wie ein offenes Buch bin."

Lucius grinste nur. Da sie es sowieso nicht merken würde, konnte er sich noch gut überlegen, ob er ihrer Bitte entsprechen würde. Zumal sie ihm ja sowieso noch etwas schuldig war, nach dieser Spionagegeschichte. Auf jeden Fall reizte es ihn rauszufinden, was zwischen ihr und seinem Bruder wirklich ablief und daher versuchte er es einfach. Sie schien wirklich nichts zu merken, denn nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er schon die gewünschten Informationen und beschloss sie ab jetzt aber in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Wohin fahren wir jetzt überhaupt?" Wollte Natasha wissen.

„Wir müssen nach Schottland. Hogwarts liegt bei Fort William."

„Schottland?" fragten Draco und Natasha entgeistert und Lucius und ich nickten nur.

„Das wird aber ne etwas längere Fahrt", murmelte Natasha nur.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss meine Augen, um mich etwas auszuruhen.

**Jason und Edward**

In Hogwarts bemerkten Jason und Eddie, dass ihr Mal anfing zu brennen. Voldemort rief zu einer Versammlung und Jason suchte sofort Eddie. Dieser saß in der Küche. Zum Glück allein und Jason setzte sich zu ihm.

„Was machen wir?" fragte er geradeheraus und Eddie wirkte unentschlossen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore herholen."

Aber Jason stand entschlossen auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machst… aber ich bin kein Feigling. Ich werde zumindest nicht tatenlos hier rumsitzen und nichts tun… ich werde versuchen Michelle zu retten."

Eddie wurde klar, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Jason war zwar schon immer ein Draufgänger gewesen, aber er war sicher nicht lebensmüde… Er musste irgendeinen besonderen Grund haben Michelle retten zu wollen und Eddie konnte sich seinen Teil schon denken.

Michelle war attraktiv und Eddie kannte Jason lang genug. Er war ein Frauenheld und Eddie hatte es nie erlebt, dass Jason sein Ziel nicht erreicht hätte.

„Wenn du Michelle nur retten willst, um mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen, J, werde ich dich dabei bestimmt nicht unterstützen! Ich bin ihr Bruder!"

Jason ließ sich wieder auf einen Stuhl fallen. Es war wohl Zeit Eddie die Wahrheit zu beichten.

„Ja, reg dich ab, Bruder… das ist es nicht."

Eddie beruhigte sich wieder, aber nur bis Jason weiter sprach.

„Michelle und ich… na ja… also wir haben etwas miteinander. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was, aber ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt, dass es über eine Bettgeschichte hinausgeht."

Eddie schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Du gehst mit meiner Schwester ins Bett?" Rief er aufgebracht.

„Meine Schwester? Die Schwester deines besten Freundes? Dir ist ja wohl klar, dass wenn du ihr wehtust und sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen enttäuschst, ich mir dich vorknöpfen muss. Meinen besten Freund! Wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Jason seufzte und sah Eddie nicht an.

„Ich glaube, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe…"

„Wie bitte?"

Nun sprang auch Jason auf.

„Ich liebe deine Schwester, du Holzkopf! Hast du es jetzt verstanden? Und es ist mir egal, was du darüber denkst… Allerdings fände ich es nett, wenn ich deine Erlaubnis hätte."

Eddie dachte kurz nach, aber da er Jason noch nie so entschlossen für eine Frau hat sprechen gesehen, gab er nach.

„Na ja, wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, ist mir mein bester Freund lieber als irgendjemand den ich gar nicht kenne… und du bist ein Slytherin. Also besser du, als irgendein Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff… Gott bewahre!"

Na, wenn du wüsstest, dachte Jason nur und ein heimliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Und? Retten wir jetzt deine Schwester oder was?" Sagte er stattdessen und Eddie stimmte ihm zu.

Ohne zu ahnen, dass es völlig umsonst sein würde, machten sie auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.

**Natasha**

„Warum verlässt du London nicht?" fragte Michelle verwundert, als ich scheinbar ziellos durch die Stadt fuhr.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir bis heute Abend warten", gab ich zurück. „Im Dunkeln haben wir sicher ne bessere Chance ungesehen zu entkommen."

„Aber jetzt können die uns doch noch leichter finden", protestierte Lucius.

„Was meinst du, was die jetzt wohl denken? Sie werden davon ausgehen, dass wir sofort die Stadt verlassen, also werden wir es nicht tun. Und ich kenne ein paar gute Orte hier in London, wo sie uns garantiert nicht aufspüren können. Vertraut mir einfach."

Als es endlich Abend wurde, konnte ich endlich den Wagen auf eine der Hauptstrassen steuern, um die Stadt zu verlassen.

Der Berufsverkehr zu dieser Zeit war mörderisch. Hinzu kam auch noch die aufkommende Dunkelheit, was die ganze Sache nicht gerade erleichterte.

Scheinbar hoffnungslos hingen wir auf der rechten Spur fest. Die Wagen vor uns bewegten sich im Schneckentempo und auf der linken Spur sah es auch nicht besser aus. Zu dumm, denn wenn ich meine altbekannten Schleichwege fahren wollte, musste ich auf die linke Spur wechseln.

Unablässig beobachtete ich den Verkehr im Außenspiegel und wartete auf eine kleine Lücke in die ich meinen Mini hineinzwängen konnte.

Lucius und Michelle wurde langsam ungeduldig und Draco starrte mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster.

„Warum geht es nicht schneller?" murrte Lucius.

„Berufsverkehr", lautete meine knappe Antwort.

„Ich könnte ja..."

„Nichts wirst du. Wir sind hier in der Muggelwelt, also verhalten wir uns auch wie Muggel. Oder hast du vergessen, dass London nur so von Todessern wimmelt?" fuhr Michelle ihn an.

„Schon gut", brummelte er. „Aber... verdammt, willst du uns umbringen!"

Ich hatte eine Lücke entdeckt und hatte mich mit einem gekonnten Ausbremsmanöver hineingezwängt. Hinter mit ertönte ein Hupkonzert und im Rückspiegel konnte ich sehen, wie der Fahrer eines Mercedes mir den Stinkefinger zeigte. Ich grinste nur, solche Reaktionen waren für mich nichts neues.

„So werden wir nie in Hogwarts ankommen", maulte Lucius weiter.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das Leuten überlässt, die davon Ahnung haben. Oder willst du lieber fahren?"

Lucius gab ein Schnauben von sich und sah vor sich hinbrummelnd aus dem Fenster. Er hasste es wenn er nichts tun konnte außer warten.

Der Verkehr kam langsam wieder ins Rollen. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit schnell in eine kleine Strasse abzubiegen, wo der Verkehr zum Glück nicht ganz so stark war.

„Reichst du mir mal bitte die blaue CD nach vorne?" bat ich Michelle. „Die müsste irgendwo bei euch hinten liegen."

Mein Auto war nicht wirklich aufgeräumt. CDs die ich gerade nicht hörte landeten auf der Rückbank und das waren nicht gerade wenige.

Michelle fand sie dennoch und reichte sie mir nach vorne.

Ich legte die Cd auf meinen Schoß und versuchte sie mit einer Hand aus ihrer Hülle zu befreien. Dabei gab ich mir Mühe die Strasse nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Du bringst uns noch alle um." Vorwurfsvoll sah Lucius mir dabei zu wie ich mich mit der Cd beschäftigte.

„Reg dich ab, das mach ich jeden Tag. Außerdem kann ich mit Musik besser fahren."

Ich hatte es geschafft die CD aus ihrer Hülle zu befreien und schob sie in den Player. Sofort ertönte Good Charlotte mit „I just wanna live" aus den Lautsprechern. Zufrieden warf ich die Hülle wieder nach hinten.

„Autsch!" Michelle rieb sich die Stirn.

„Tschuldigung. Macht der Gewohnheit. So oft habe ich hinten keine Leute sitzen."

Dank der neuesten Charthits besserte sich auch meine Laune wieder. Dennoch brauchte ich gut eine Stunde um den Wagen durch halb London zu fahren. Als wir schließlich auf der Autobahn waren, atmete ich erst mal durch.

„Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, dass wir mehrere Tage da hoch brauchen?"

„Das überlassen wir ganz dir, du kennst dich hier am besten aus." Michelle gähnte herzhaft.

„Na schön. Also, willkommen bei Tasha Tours. Schnallen Sie sich an, lehnen Sie sich zurück und genießen Sie dir Fahrt."

Michelle und Draco nahmen mich beim Wort. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden schliefen tief und fest.

Als ich einen kurzen Blick zu Lucius warf, musste ich lächeln. Seine Hand krampfte sich so stark um den Haltegriff an der Tür, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und er sah stur geradeaus.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Oder fahre ich zu schnell?"

Als er nicht antwortete, sondern nur weiter in dieser verkrampften Haltung dasaß, drosselte ich das Tempo ein wenig. Er atmete auf und sah mich nun an.

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Zwei, vielleicht drei Tage. Wir fahren jetzt erst mal nach Newcastle. Wenn ich die Nacht durchfahre, könnten wir morgen früh da sein. Dort übernachten wir und überlegen wie es weitergeht."

„Du willst wirklich die Nacht durchfahren?"

„Hast du ne bessere Idee? Von euch kann doch keiner das Auto fahren."

„Aber..."

„Lucius, bitte. Du musst mir schon vertrauen. Ich werde euch auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Fort William bringen, aber auf meine Art."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Gut." Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Strasse.

Nach einer Weile zeigte mit ein Schnarchen, das vom Beifahrersitz kam, dass Lucius auch endlich eingeschlafen war.

Behutsam gab ich mehr Gas und beschleunigte den Wagen auf gute 150 km/h. ich wollte so schnell wie möglich den Abstand nach London vergrößern. Wenn es nicht schon längst zu spät war.

Ich sah in den Rückspiegel. Noch immer waren die Scheinwerfer eines anderen Wagens hinter uns. Er war vor einer Weile aufgetaucht und soweit ich es in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte fuhr er seitdem im gleichen Abstand hinter uns her. Natürlich konnte ich mich irren, aber etwas merkwürdig war es schon.

Zudem wanderte die Tanknadel immer mehr in den roten Bereich. Ich war also gezwungen an der nächsten Tankstelle anzuhalten.

Das nächste Schild zeigte mir aber, dass es bis dahin noch ca. 50 km waren.

Ich gab noch etwas mehr Gas und flog geradezu die, mittlerweile leere Autobahn entlang. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass der andere Wagen ebenfalls Geschwindigkeit aufgenommen hatte.

Ich überlegte, ob ich die anderen wecken sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Am Rastplatz würden sich meine Vermutungen entweder bestätigen oder nicht, dann konnte ich sie immer noch wecken.


	17. Chapter 17

**Todesser**

Der schwarze Mercedes schoss über die Autobahn. Der Mann am Steuer sah mit einem merkwürdig teilnahmslosen Blick auf die Strasse. Ihn interessierte nur der Wagen vor ihm. Er durfte ihn nicht überholen, sondern sollte ihm folgen.

Seine beiden Mitfahrer klammerten sich an den Haltegriffen fest. Der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz hatte schon eine verräterisch grüne Gesichtsfarbe bekommen.

Auf der Rückbank umklammerte der andere Mann seinen Zauberstab und verfluchte seinen Kollegen dafür, dass er sich für diese Methode entschieden hatte.

Beide kannten sich in der Muggelwelt nicht aus.

Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie in den Mercedes gesprungen und hatten den Willen des Fahrers ausgeschaltet. Nun würde er ihnen gute Dienste leisten. Zum Glück hatte Johnson im letzten Moment noch gesehen, wie Michelle in dieses Auto gesprungen war. Danach hatten sie das Auto aus den Augen verloren, aber dank eines Suchzaubers, kamen sie ihnen schnell auf die Spur.

„Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich schnappen", sagte Johnson auf dem Vordersitz.

„Fahr schneller", befahl Montgomery dem Fahrer.

Dieser trat gehorsam aufs Gas und der Mercedes holte mühelos auf den Mini auf.

**Natasha**

Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie die Scheinwerfer plötzlich größer wurden.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich lautstark. „Michelle, Lucius!"

„Was?" Lucius war sofort hellwach.

„Wir werden verfolgt."

„Verfolgt?"

„Ja, schau mal hinten raus. Der Wagen ist jetzt schon seit gut einer Stunde hinter uns."

„Todesser." Lucius sah sich ebenfalls um.

„Wenn es tatsächlich Todesser sind, dann haben wir ein Problem", meinte ich uns sah besorgt auf die Tankanzeige.

„Wieso? Die machen wir fertig." Lucius lächelte grimmig.

„Ich kann nicht mehr lange fahren, mein Tank ist bald leer."

„Dann müssen wir versuchen, sie vorher abzuhängen", meinte Michelle. „Konzentrier du dich aufs Fahren, wir nehmen uns die Todesser vor."

„Das heißt aber das wir zaubern müssen", meinte Lucius süffisant.

„Genau das heißt es", gab Michelle unbeeindruckt zurück. „Die wissen anscheinend doch eh wo wir sind, also können wir auch wieder zaubern."

Im Rückspiegel konnte ich nun den Wagen erkennen. Es war ein schwarzer Mercedes. Er schloss schnell zu mir auf und scherte dann auf die rechte Fahrbahn. Als er auf gleicher Höhe war, konnten wir drei Männer in dem Wagen erkennen. Zwei trugen schwarze Umhänge und hielten ihre gezückten Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

„Gib Gas!" brüllte Michelle und öffnete gleichzeitig hinten das Fenster.

Ich trat das Gaspedal bis zum Boden durch, doch der Mini hatte seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit schon längst erreicht.

Der Mercedes kam plötzlich näher.

„Er versucht uns abzudrängen", schrie ich gegen den Fahrtwind an.

„Mach das Fenster auf", wies Lucius mich an und ich betätigte den elektrischen Scheibenheber.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

„Stupor!" brüllte er und aus seinem Stab schoss ein roter Blitz, nur Millimeter an meiner Nase vorbei.

Die Scheibe des Mercedes zerbarst und der Todesser hielt sich den Arm vors Gesicht um sich vor den umherfliegenden Splittern zu schützen. Er hatte Glück, dass Lucius Fluch durch die Scheibe aufgehalten wurde.

Hinter mir hörte ich Michelle etwas schreien und auch die hintere Scheibe des Mercedes zerbarst.

Wieder zog der Fahrer den Mercedes links rüber. Wieder konnte ich nur knapp ausweichen, doch langsam ging mir der Platz aus. Die Leitplanke war schon gefährlich nahe. Und noch ein Versuch des Mercedes mich von der Strasse zu drängen, würde unweigerlich in der Leitplanke enden.

„Beeilt euch", flehte ich die beiden an.

„Cru..."

Bevor Lucius seinen Fluch aussprechen konnte, holte der Mercedes aus und knallte mir mit voller Wucht in die Seite. Der Aufprall ließ meinen Wagen gegen die Leitplanke prallen. Wir wurden einige Meter zwischen Mercedes und Leitplanke hergeschleift, dann trat ich auf die Bremse und riss das Lenkrad nach rechts. Der Mercedes schoss vorbei und ich kämpfte darum, den Wagen auf der Strasse zu halten. Als der Wagen eine wieder einigermaßen sichere Straßenlage hatte, bremste ich noch weiter ab. Michelle, Lucius und Draco waren leichenblass geworden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr meinen Fahrkünsten etwas mehr vertraut", meinte ich gekränkt. „Ach, Draco, tut mir leid, dass ich dich so unsanft geweckt habe."

„Da vorne", rief Michelle, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Ich sah nach vorne und stöhnte auf. Der Mercedes hatte gedreht und kam auf uns zu.

„Haltet euch fest, Leute!" Wieder trat ich das Gaspedal durch. Der Motor heulte protestierend auf und der Wagen schoss nach vorne.

Der Mercedes kam immer näher und im letzten Moment zog ich den Mini links an ihm vorbei und jagte ihn weiter.

Doch die Todesser gaben nicht auf. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich beobachten, wie der Mercedes scharf herumgerissen wurde und wieder Fahrt aufnahm.

Schneller als mir lieb war, war der Mercedes wieder neben mir.

Die Todesser sahen uns grimmig an und zogen erneut ihre Zauberstäbe.

Doch Lucius war schneller.

„Crucio!" donnerte er.

Das Gesicht des Todessers wurde mit einem Mal ganz starr. Sein Blick wurde leer und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Im gleichen Moment brüllte der andere Todesser „Stupor!" und Lucius klappte steif auf seinem Sitz zusammen.

„Crucio!" hörte ich nun Michelle schreien und der verbleibende Todesser begann irrsinnig zu schreien. Er kippte auf die Rückbank und wand sich vor Schmerzen.

„Fahr!" feuerte mich Michelle an und ich holte alles aus meinem Auto heraus.

Als die Lichter der Tankstelle vor mir auftauchten, atmete ich erst mal durch. Rasant fuhr ich auf den Parkplatz, suchte die dunkelste Ecke und schaltete Motor und Scheinwerfer aus.

Schwer atmend ließ ich den Kopf an die Kopfstütze sinken und schloss die Augen. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild und erst jetzt wurde mir richtig bewusst, was da gerade eben abgelaufen war.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete ich meine Augen.

„Michelle?"

„Ja?"

„Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja und bei dir?"

„Geht schon. Draco?"

„Hm."

Ich drehte mich um und sah in Dracos blasses Gesicht.

„Ich muss Benzin besorgen. Aber mit dem Wagen an die Tankstelle zu fahren traue ich mich nicht. Man könnte uns sehen."

„Und es würde auch ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen, wenn du mit so einem verbeulten Wagen dort auftauchst. Die würden bestimmt sofort die Polizei rufen", gab Michelle zu bedenken.

„Ich hab noch nen Kanister im Kofferraum. Passt du dann auf Draco und Lucius auf?"

Ich sah zu Lucius hinüber, der immer noch steif wie ein Brett war und sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Er rollte mit den Augen und sah mich böse an.

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?" fragte Draco.

„Sicher." Ich sah ihm an, dass er nicht eine Sekunde länger im Wagen bleiben wollte.

Wir beide stiegen aus und erst da sah ich das ganze Ausmaß der Verfolgungsfahrt.

Beide Außenspiegel waren abgebrochen. Der rechte hatte sich ganz verabschiedet und der linke hing nur noch lose an einigen Kabeln herunter.

Die Fahrertür war richtig eingedrückt worden, als der Mercedes mit voller Wucht dagegen gefahren war.

Und als ich um den Wagen herumging, um mir die Beifahrerseite anzusehen, stöhnte ich auf. Dort, wo der Wagen an der Leitplanke entlang geschrabbt war, war der Lack ab und die ganze Seite war zerkratzt. Das würde ne teure Reparatur werden. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, wenn ich mir nen neuen Wagen kaufen würde. Dann aber einen robusteren, vielleicht einen Touareg von VW.

Seufzend öffnete ich den Kofferraum und holte zwei Kanister raus und drückte einen davon Draco in die Hand. Dann machte ich mich mit ihm auf den Weg zur Tankstelle.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich glaube, da fragst du die falsche. Aber was auch immer da vor sich geht, es war der Grund, warum dein Vater dich mit mir weggeschickt hat."

Gedankenversunken lief Draco neben mir her.

An der Tankstelle angekommen, suchte ich eine freie Zapfsäule. Zum Glück war es schon nach zwölf und es war kein Auto weit und breit zu sehen.

Ich füllte beide Kanister mit Benzin und ging mit Draco in den Shop, um zu bezahlen.

Schnell bezahlte ich das Benzin.

„Wenn du noch etwas haben willst, such dir was aus", wandte ich mich an Draco.

Neugierig stromerte er durch den Shop. Ich folgte ihm und musste öfter Fragen über Dinge beantworten, die er offenbar nicht kannte.

Darin vertieft bemerkten wir den schwarzen Mercedes nicht, der mit ausgeschalteten Scheinwerfern langsam auf den Parkplatz rollte.

**Todesser**

Montgomery hatte sich von Michelles Fluch einigermaßen wieder erholt. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie keinen richtigen Tötungswillen gehabt hatte, sonst wäre er nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen.

Seinem Kumpanen war es da leider nicht so gut ergangen.

Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Johnson war tot.

"Dieser miese Hund", knurrte Montgomery. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy sie verraten hatte.

Aber er hatte einen Auftrag und wenn er diesen nicht erfüllte, konnte er sich gleich zu Johnson gesellen.

Er sprach einen Suchzauber und wusste fast augenblicklich wo Michelle war. Er gab dem Fahrer den entsprechenden Befehl und hoffte, dass er es diesmal schaffen würde Michelle zurückzuholen.

Der Mercedes fuhr langsam auf die Tankstelle zu. Passierte sie und näherte sich dem Parkplatz.

Montgomery nickte zufrieden, niemand war zu sehen, das würde die Sache erleichtern.

Den Mini zu finden war nicht schwer, so zerbeult wie er war.

Der Todesser wies den Fahrer an, zu halten, dann stieg er leise aus und schlich auf den Wagen zu.

Da es dunkel war, konnte er nicht genau erkennen, wie viele Personen sich im Wagen aufhielten, aber er wusste, dass Malfoy sich auf dem Beifahrersitz befinden musste und Michelle hinter dem Fahrersitz.

Malfoy stellte keine Gefahr dar, die Auswirkungen des Schockzaubers müssten noch anhalten. Also hatte er nur Michelle als Gegner. Da sie sich anscheinend wieder einen Zauberstab besorgt hatte, war sie auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Montgomery schlich sich an den Wagen heran und duckte sich. Leise huschte er unter das Fenster von dem er vermutete, dass sich Michelle dahinter befand. Er spähte nach oben und lächelte zufrieden. Sie hatte das Fenster offen gelassen, diese Einladung nahm er gerne an. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zählte in Gedanken bis drei. Dann sprang er auf, richtete seinen Stab ins Wageninnere und brüllte „Stupor!".

**Michelle**

Ich wurde von dem Angriff total überrascht. Ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, traf der Schockzauber mich mit voller Wucht. Er war so stark, dass ich kaum noch wahrnahm, wie ich auf die Rückbank fiel. Dunkelheit überkam mich, dann fiel ich in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

**Todesser**

Montgomery atmete auf. Das ging leichter als er gedacht hatte. Er sah sich um. Von der anderen Frau und dem Jungen war keine Spur zu sehen. Im blieb also noch etwas Zeit.

Er ging um den Wagen herum und riss die Beifahrertür auf. Wie er vermutet hatte, konnte Malfoy noch keinen Finger rühren.

„Du hast uns verraten", zischte er. „Und du hast Johnson umgebracht. Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Malfoy sah ihn wütend an. Sagen konnte er nichts.

„Bestell Johnson schöne Grüße von mir, Verräter!" Montgomery zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es Malfoy nun doch mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah er ihn an, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er gab sich alle Mühe sich zu bewegen.

„Schmor in der Hölle! Cru..."

Schritte näherten sich.

„...cio!" beendete Montgomery den Fluch, zerrte Michelle aus dem Auto, warf sie sich über die Schulter und lief zurück zu dem Mercedes. Achtlos warf er Michelle auf die Rückbank, zerrte seinen toten Kollegen vom Beifahrersitz und sprang dann selbst ins Auto.

„Fahr!"

Der Fahrer trat aufs Gas und der Mercedes verschwand mit quietschenden Reifen in der Dunkelheit.

**Lucius**

Lucius brüllte vor Schmerz. Der Cruciatusfluch hatte den Schockzauber gebrochen. Doch Montgomery war gestört worden und hatte ihn nur halbherzig ausgesprochen.

Lucius war also noch am Leben, doch die Schmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig.

Wimmernd sank er auf dem Sitz zusammen und versuchte gegen die höllischen Schmerzen anzukämpfen.

**Natasha**

Nachdem ich Draco noch mit Süßigkeiten versorgt hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Auto.

Plötzlich flammten vor uns die Rücklichter eines Wagens auf und eine Sekunde später war er mit quietschenden Reifen in der Nacht verschwunden.

Mich überkam eine böse Vorahnung und den letzten Rest des Weges rannten wir zurück.

Am Auto angekommen, bot sich uns ein schreckliches Bild.

Michelle war verschwunden und Lucius krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Sofort waren wir bei ihm.

„Was hat er?" fragte ich Draco.

„Der Cruciatusfluch", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. „Eigentlich müsste er tot sein."

Mir wurde plötzlich ganz anders.

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein, wir müssen warten, bis die Wirkung nachlässt."

Wortlos zog ich Lucius in meine Arme und spürte, wie ihn die Schmerzen durchfuhren.

Draco stand eine Weile unschlüssig neben uns, dann tastete er behutsam nach der Hand seines Vaters.

Lucius Hand schloss sich um seine und Draco drückte sie.

„Wir sind bei dir Vater", sagte er leise und Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

So wütend er auf seinen Vater gewesen war, so weh tat es ihm ihn jetzt so zu sehen. Und sollte er demjenigen begegnen, der seinem Vater das angetan hatte, er würde ihn fertig machen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so dasaßen. Doch irgendwann schienen die Schmerzen nachzulassen. Lucius wurde ruhiger und schob uns beide schließlich von sich.

„Sie haben Michelle", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

„Wie geht es dir, Vater?" Draco sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es geht schon. Der Todesser hat den Fluch nicht richtig ausgesprochen."

„Konntest du ihn erkennen?"

Lucius nickte. „Anscheinend war er sauer, weil ich seinen Kollegen umgebracht habe." Er lächelte grimmig. „Aber anscheinend nicht sauer genug, um mich zu töten. Pah, diesem Montgomery hab ich sowieso nie was zugetraut, er hat nie eine Gefahr für mich dargestellt. Wenn ich mich bloß hätte bewegen können, dann hätte er seinem Kollegen jetzt Gesellschaft leisten können."

Draco und ich sahen uns vielsagend an. Wenn Lucius schon wieder so überheblich daherreden konnte, konnte es ihm gar nicht so schlecht gehen.

„Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht auch noch stolz darauf, einen von ihnen erledigt zu haben."

„Es musste sein. Besser er als wir." Lucius sah mich grimmig an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Ich deutete auf den toten Todesser, den Montgomery zurückgelassen hatte.

„Wir können ihn nicht hier liegen lassen", entschied Lucius. „Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen."

„Ich transportiere doch keine Leiche im Kofferraum", begehrte ich auf.

„Und wie willst du den Toten dann eurer Polizei erklären? Willst du ihnen sagen, dass ich ihn mit meinem Zauberstab getötet habe? Die würden uns alle doch sofort wegsperren."

Ich sah ein, dass er Recht hatte und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Toten in den Kofferraum zu packen.

Unglücklich warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn und schlug dann die Klappe zu.

„Und jetzt?" fragte ich dumpf, als wir alle wieder im Wagen saßen.

„Nach Hogwarts."

„Du bist lustig. Mit diesem Wagen kann ich doch nicht mehr bis nach Fort William fahren, so demoliert wie der ist. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir nur Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen würden."

„Dann lass dir was einfallen, wir sind schließlich in deiner Welt und wie sagtest du so schön: Überlass das Leuten die davon Ahnung haben? Ich halte mich da raus."

„Schön", fauchte ich ihn an. „Wie du meinst."

Ich startete den Motor und trat wütend aufs Gas. Der Motor heulte protestierend auf und der Wagen machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Nach ein paar Metern trat ich auf die Bremse und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein.

„Warum fährst du zurück?" wunderte sich Lucius.

„Das ist meine Angelegenheit, da hast du dich nicht einzumischen", gab ich schnippisch zurück. Dann stieg ich aus und füllte, vor mich hin schimpfend, Benzin in den Tank.

**Michelle**

Diesmal kam ich mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen zu mir. Es ging mir noch schlechter als beim ersten Mal und ich verfluchte mich selbst. Wie hatte ich mich nur so überraschen lassen können? Das war wirklich ein Anfängerfehler gewesen und jetzt würde ich wohl dafür bezahlen müssen. Außerdem hatten sie mir schon wieder meinen Zauberstab abgenommen und diesmal war es Dracos gewesen. Ich öffnete die Augen und erkannte sofort, dass drei Todesser um mich herum standen. Man hatte mich nur an eine Wand gelehnt hingesetzt und nun wurde ich grob unter den Armen gepackt und auf die Füße gerissen.

„Bringt sie her!" Hörte ich die unnachgiebige Stimme von Voldemort.

Die Todesser schleiften mich mit, da ich kaum laufen konnte und dann stand ich wieder vor dem dunklen Lord. Ich erkannte, dass ich mich in einer Art Kerker befand, da alles einem dreckigen feuchten Keller ähnelte und es den Gang entlang so etwas wie Zellen gab.

„Oh Scheiße, jetzt bin ich schon wieder hier", meinte ich erschöpft und versuchte zu grinsen.

„Allerdings", erwiderte er vorgetäuscht freundlich, „und ich habe eine nette Überraschung für dich. Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Ich musste ihm den Gang entlang folgen und kam mir vor wie bei einer Hausführung. Aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er noch irgendetwas in der Hinterhand hatte, denn er schien ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

„Das hier war ursprünglich mal ein Kerker und es gibt hier nur einen Ausgang... die Treppe dort hinten. Leider wurden die Gitter der Zellen entfernt, aber die brauchen wir ja auch nicht."

Er lachte auf.

„Und hier haben wir die Überraschung für dich, Michelle."

Ich wurde in eine Zelle geführt und erstarrte. Dort waren Edward und Jason mit jeweils einer Hand und einem Fuß an die Wand festgekettet. Sie saßen auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt und sahen ebenfalls schon sehr mitgenommen aus. Sie waren dreckig und Jason klebte vertrocknetes Blut an der Schläfe. Als sie mich sahen, sprangen sie auf.

Erschrocken sah ich Voldemort an.

„Laß sie da raus. Sie haben damit nichts zu tun." Meine Stimme zitterte und Voldemort lachte nur.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", spottete er. Dann sah er zu seinen Todessern.

„Wisst ihr was? Lasst sie doch einfach frei..." Alle tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und Goyle wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen.

„Wirklich Meister?"

Voldemort starrte ihn wütend an und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eddie und Jason schüttelten nur ungläubig ihre Köpfe.

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot!" Schnauzte Voldemort.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an mich.

„Die beiden sind Verräter. Und weißt du, was wir mit Verrätern machen?"

Ich antwortete nicht, aber konnte es mit schon denken. Voldemort zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und belegte beide mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie gingen sofort in die Knie und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen.

„Womit wir bei der Sache mit den Schmerzen wären", meinte Voldemort voll Genugtuung. „Genau wie ich es dir gesagt habe... ach ja, für deinen Fluchtversuch werde ich dich ebenfalls bestrafen und warum sollte ich es aufschieben? Crucio!"

Ich stürzte zu Boden und hatte das Gefühl, es würde mich innerlich zerreißen. Aber sofort wurde ich wieder hochgerissen.

„Laß sie in Ruhe, du krankes Arschloch!" Hörte ich Jason, während ich an einen massiven Holzstuhl gefesselt wurde. Voldemort brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Fluch zum Schweigen.

Ich riss an meinen Fesseln und sie schnitten mir in die Handgelenke.

„Autsch", meine ich und hielt meine Hände lieber still.

„Ach Michelle", tadelte Voldemort mich, „sag nicht, dir sind Zauberfesseln nicht bekannt. Je stärker du an ihnen reißt und dich befreien willst, desto enger ziehen sie sich um deine Handgelenke...sogar soweit, dass sie dir Gliedmaßen abtrennen können..."

Daraufhin beschloss ich meine Hände wirklich nicht mehr unnötig zu bewegen.

„Also Michelle, kommen wir noch mal auf Shakra Tahn zurück..."

„Nein", meinte ich überzeugt.

„Oh, nicht so vorschnell. Ich habe einige gute Argumente... Crucio!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, aber diesmal schrieen Edward und Jason vor Schmerzen auf.

„Nun Michelle... Ich weiß nicht, wie lange jemand diese Folter aushalten kann... aber andererseits wäre es doch sehr interessant das herauszufinden..."

Jason und Eddie kamen langsam wieder zu sich, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Voldemort merkte mir meine Unentschlossenheit sofort an.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Die beiden kannten das Risiko, als sie mich verraten haben und für den Orden arbeiteten... aber trotzdem ist der eine dein Bruder, den du schon verloren geglaubt hattest... und der andere ist dein Geliebter oder etwas ähnliches... oh ja, Jason... dafür, dass du mit meiner Nichte geschlafen hast: Crucio!"

Jason brach zusammen und Eddie versuchte an Voldemort ranzukommen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Ich tue es, wenn du sie gehen lässt", meinte ich leise, als Jason wieder zu sich kam.

Edward und er protestierten schwach und Voldemort fand das sehr amüsant.

„Oh nein, nein, nein...die beiden sind Verräter. Ich kann sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Das würde doch meinem Ruf schaden. Nein, wenn du den Dämon erweckst, verspreche ich den beiden einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod ohne Folter."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Voldemort dachte nach.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht... Mir ist etwas viel amüsanteres eingefallen. Wenn du meine Forderung erfüllst, lasse ich dich gehen... und du darfst einen von ihnen mitnehmen. Aber nur einen...Der andere wird sterben. Wie findest du das? Für wen wirst du dich wohl entscheiden?"

Mir fiel nichts mehr ein. Ich musste irgendwie an meinen Zauberstab herankommen. Sonst wären wir alle verloren.

„Nein. Wenn ich es tue, lässt du beide gehen... und ich bleibe hier. Du willst doch mich, weil ich die Mächtigste bin und ich gebe dir mein Wort, ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst."

Voldemort überlegte kurz, aber das Angebot war zu verlockend.

„Na gut. Tu es und die beiden dürfen gehen. Irgendwann werden wir sie uns sowieso schnappen… Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Ich stimmte zu und wurde von den Fesseln befreit. Das Gute an den dunklen Zauberern aber war, dass man sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie logen und das war mir klar... Voldemort würde uns alle töten, wenn ich erst mal Shakra Tahn erweckt hatte. Aber eben noch nicht jetzt, um den Anschein zu waren, er meinte es ernst und wenn alles einigermaßen gut lief, hätte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er unsere Abmachung verraten würde, meinen Zauberstab zurück.

Eddie und Jason sagten nichts mehr. Sie waren schon zu geschwächt und sahen mir nur verzweifelt hinterher.

Man führte mich die Treppe hinauf in einen großen Saal, in dem einige Todesser anwesend waren. Ich wusste, dass zwei zurückgeblieben waren um Eddie und Jason zu bewachen, aber trotzdem waren hier immer noch so um die zwanzig versammelt, die mich misstrauisch ansahen. Die Todesser bildeten eine Art Spalier und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, während Voldemort mich zu einem Altar brachte, der am Ende des Saales errichtet worden war.

Auf dem Altar lag die Ekalas und der Zauberspruch, den ich benutzen musste, war aufgeschlagen. Daneben befand sich ein tönerner Krug, in dem sich ein spezieller Zaubertrank befand.

Voldemort sah mich an und zog dann meinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er reichte ihn mir ohne Umschweife und unentschlossen hielt ich ihn in meinen Händen und betrachtete ihn. Ein kleines Avada Kedavra würde ausreichen... Mir gingen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf bis Voldemort mich ansprach.

„Oh ja... es wäre so einfach mich jetzt zu töten, nicht wahr? Natürlich würdet ihr dann alle sterben, aber die Gefahr des Dämons wäre erst mal gebannt und du würdest dich doch nur zu gerne opfern. Tu es!" Ermutigte er mich und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf mich zu.

„Ich bin wehrlos. Tu es! Und du wirst dich befreit fühlen..."

Er kam immer näher und dann flüsterte er schon fast in mein Ohr.

„Nein, du tust es nicht, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, wovor du Angst hast... vor deiner dunklen Seite, die du tief in dir versteckst. Aber trotzdem... du weißt, dass sie da ist... und sie wartet nur darauf, dass du sie endlich mal benutzt."

Ich wich zurück, denn er hatte Recht. Schließlich deutete er auf den Altar.

„Fang an!" Und ich tat, was er wollte.

Kurz las ich, was dort stand und dann tauchte ich meinen Zauberstab in den Krug. Ich sprach den Zauber aus und in dem Augenblick kam mir eine Idee.

In dem Krug begann es zu brodeln und ich zog meinen Zauberstab raus. Eine merkwürdige aber bedrohlich aussehende schwarze Wolke schoss empor und ohne dies weiter zu beachten, drehte ich mich um. Voldemort und die Todesser waren kurz abgelenkt und starrten fasziniert auf den Krug. Ich wartete nicht ab, was aus dieser Wolke kam, sondern sammelte alle meine Kräfte und reckte meinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

„Stupor!" Schrie ich und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, fielen alle Todesser einschließlich Voldemort gelähmt zu Boden.

Ich wusste, dass dieser Schockzauber mir höchstens eine Minute Vorsprung verschaffen würde, da er sich auf alle hatte verteilen müssen, aber das musste einfach reichen.

Sofort sprintete ich Richtung Treppe und runter in den Keller.

Unerkannt richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf den ersten Bewacher.

„Stupor!" Und er fiel zu Boden. Ehe der andere reagieren konnte, hatte ich auch ihn niedergestreckt. Da ich aber keinen wirklichen Tötungswillen gehabt hatte, waren sie nur bewusstlos.

Dann lief ich zu Eddie und Jason um sie von den Fesseln zu befreien.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Jason sofort und ich wusste es ja selbst nicht so genau.

„Ich habe Shakra Tahn erweckt. Jedenfalls denke ich das. Hab ihn nicht gesehen und dann hab ich oben alle geschockt. Deswegen müssen wir schnell hier weg. Der Zauber hat sich auf alle verteilt und die werden gleich hier sein..."

„Du hast was?" Herrschte Eddie mich an, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Diskussionen.

„Darüber können wir später reden", meinte ich und suchte einen Stein, den ich sofort mit einem Portschlüsselzauber belegte, da wir zu dritt nicht apparieren konnten. Die Zauberstäbe der beiden Todesser waren auch nutzlos, da sie verzaubert waren. Jedes Mal, wenn Eddie oder Jason danach greifen wollten, rollten sie außer Reichweite.

Ich hielt den beiden den Stein hin und sie berührten ihn zusammen mit mir. Aber gerade als ich ihn aktivieren wollte, hörten wir Stimmen und schnelle Schritte den Gang auf uns zu kommen. Ich ließ los und aktivierte den Portschlüssel, in dem Moment, als die ersten Todesser die Zelle mit gezückten Zauberstäben erreichten.

Sofort sprang ich auf und stellte mich schützend vor Eddie und Jason. Bevor ich etwas aussprechen konnte, kamen schon die ersten Flüche auf mich zu und ich spürte, wie ich vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig wurde.

**Jason**

Jason hatte geistesgegenwärtig den Portschlüssel ebenfalls losgelassen und nur Eddie war verschwunden. Da Jason hinter Michelle stand, wurde nur sie von den Flüchen getroffen und er fing sie auf, als sie ihm praktisch in die Arme fiel. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es, ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen und apparierte sie beide außerhalb von Hogsmeade.

Atemlos stürmte er in die Küche zu Eddie und hatte Michelle im Arm. Zum Glück atmete sie noch, wenn auch schwach.

Sofort kamen Mitglieder des Ordens auf sie zu gestürzt und Sirius lief los um die Medimagiern Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

Jason und Eddie versuchten in der Zwischenzeit Michelle aufzuwecken.

„Michelle? Michelle!" Jason legte sie mit dem Kopf auf seine Beine hin, aber sie zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion.

„Michelle, wir sind bei dir...Komm schon! Tu uns das nicht an..."

Plötzlich kamen Lucius und Natasha in die Küche und Natasha fiel neben Michelle auf die Knie.

„Oh mein Gott! Ist sie...?"

„Nein, sie lebt noch", erklärte Jason, „noch... aber sie ist bewusstlos. Kein Wunder, sie wurde von mindestens zwei Schockzaubern und einem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen."

Er wirkte ziemlich verzweifelt, genau wie alle anderen und die Stimmung besserte sich nicht, als Madame Pomfrey feststellte, dass sie rein gar nichts tun konnte. Michelle war so tief bewusstlos, dass sie keine Möglichkeit sah, sie aufzuwecken, obwohl sie alles Mögliche probiert hatte. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten und Jason hasste es nichts tun zu können.

Nachdem sie sich geduscht hatten, kamen die beiden zurück in die Küche und ließen sich erschöpft und frustriert auf zwei Stühle fallen. Lucius und vor allem Natasha hätten zu gerne gehört, was passiert war, trauten sich aber nicht direkt danach zu fragen. Sie wollten lieber warten bis Eddie und Jason von alleine berichteten.

Schließlich seufzte Jason und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Hätte ich ihr doch nur früher die Wahrheit gesagt..." Murmelte er und nur er wusste, ob er die Sache mit dem Orden meinte oder seine Gefühle für Michelle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Natasha**

Ich platzte fast vor Neugier. Was war bloß passiert? Eddie und Jason sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus und auch die Dusche konnte diesen Eindruck nicht vertreiben. Und Michelle war bewusstlos.

Nun saß Jason wie ein Häufchen Elend vor uns und Eddie sah auch nicht besser aus.

„Was ist denn nun passiert", wollte Lucius ungeduldig wissen.

Jason seufzte nur und beachtete seinen Bruder nicht weiter. Eddie allerdings begann stockend zu berichten.

Er und Jason hatten sich aufgemacht, um Michelle zu befreien. Als sie in Voldemorts Hauptquartier ankamen, wurden sie jedoch schon von mehreren Todessern erwartet und sofort gefangen genommen. Sie erfuhren, dass Michelle fliehen konnte. Allerdings nicht lange, denn schon bald wurde sie von Voldemorts Schergen zurückgebracht.

Was dann passierte ging in einem unverständlichen Genuschel unter. Jeder im Raum verstand aber deutlich, dass Michelle den Dämon zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Als Eddie geendet hatte, sahen sich alle betroffen an.

Lucius schwieg erschüttert und auch ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da eben gehört hatte. Und noch etwas konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Michelle mich derart verraten konnte.

„Wie konnte sie so etwas tun?" sagte ich leise.

„Sie hatte keine Wahl", versuchte Eddie eine Erklärung zu finden. „Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, wären wir nicht mehr am Leben."

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit den Leuten, die keine Ahnung davon haben, dass sie in Gefahr sind, die Leute, die sich gegen einen Dämon nicht wehren können?"

„Du meinst euch Muggel?"

„Ja genau, die meine ich. Indem Michelle den Dämon erweckt hat, hat sie quasi das Todesurteil für uns gesprochen."

Bedrücktes Schweigen war die Antwort. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich stand auf und lief aus der Küche.

**Lucius und Jason**

„Was hat sie denn?" Eddie sah Lucius verwirrt an.

„Laß sie doch", meinte Jason. „Wir sollten besser überlegen, wie wir Michelle wieder hinbekommen. Tasha wird sich schon wieder einkriegen." Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Michelles Gesicht.

Wenn ich ihr doch bloß eher gesagt hätte, dass ich sie liebe, dachte er.

„Dir geht es immer nur um dich, wie?" brauste Lucius mit einem mal auf. Seit dem Vorfall auf der Autobahn hatte sich in ihm eine Wut angestaut, die er nun nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Und Jason war ihm ein willkommenes Opfer.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe Tasha sehr gut. Aber du denkst ja nur soweit, dass es für dich zum Vorteil reicht. Immer nur du, du, du !" Lucius war so heftig aufgesprungen, dass der Stuhl klappernd zu Boden fiel.

„Im übrigen hat Tasha recht, Michelle hat ihre Welt zum Tode verurteilt. Und es war ja klar, dass du nur daran denkst, wie schnell wir Michelle helfen können und nicht, wie wir eine Katastrophe verhindern können. Aber was überrascht mich das noch? Solange du nur deine Bedürfnisse ausleben kannst, ist dir alles andere doch scheißegal. So war es doch schon immer!"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Bruder." Jason war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Wer ist denn derjenige, der über Leichen geht, wenn es seinem Vorteil dient? Wer war denn bislang so skrupellos und hat sich im Ministerium eingemischt? Jetzt behaupte nicht, du wärst ein Engel, denn das bist du wahrlich nicht."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet", gab Lucius kalt zurück. „Sie hätte es einfach nicht tun dürfen."

„Dann wären Eddie und ich jetzt tot!"

„Was sind schon zwei Leben gegen das von Millionen? Aber Michelle hat genau wie du nur an sich gedacht..." Lucius kam nicht weiter, denn Jason stürzte sich mit einem Wutschrei auf ihn und riss ihn von den Füßen.

„Rede nie wieder so über Michelle, hast du das verstanden?" Drohend hob er seine Faust.

Lucius versuchte seinen Bruder von sich runter zu schieben, doch Jason war um einiges stärker.

„Hast du das verstanden?" wiederholte Jason und Lucius gab nur ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

„Meine Güte, jetzt hört auf ihr beiden!" Eddie zog Jason von Lucius runter und sah beide böse an.

Lucius rappelte sich hoch und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass bei uns allen die Nerven blank liegen. Aber wir sollten besser überlegen, was wir jetzt tun, anstatt uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Damit spielen wir ihm doch nur zu."

Jason und Lucius musterten sich weiterhin feindselig, sagten aber nichts mehr.

„Ich gehe Tasha suchen", sagte Lucius endlich. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, besann sich dann aber anders und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Küche.

**Natasha**

Ich rannte durchs Schloss, ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten wohin ich lief. Mir gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich im Wald wieder. Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern so weit gelaufen zu sein, aber die frische Luft tat gut. Vielleicht konnte sie mir helfen wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen einen Baum, schloss die Augen und versuchte meine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Es war für mich schon immer schwer gewesen einem anderen Menschen mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Das Leben meines Vaters hatte sicher eine Menge dazu beigetragen. In seiner Welt war alles nur Schein und Glamour. Man konnte mit niemandem reden, ohne dass sofort wieder Hintergedanken mit im Spiel waren. Vor allem, wenn man die Tochter eines reichen Managers war und noch solo.

Michelle hatte es aber geschafft. Ich hatte ihr vertraut, sie war für mich eine gute Freundin geworden.

Und jetzt fühlte ich mich verraten und hintergangen. Michelle hatte den Dämon erweckt und meine Welt somit in Gefahr gebracht. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas tun?

In meine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich nicht mehr alleine war.

**Lucius**

Lucius lief durchs Schloss und suchte vergeblich nach Natasha. Ratlos blieb er in der großen Eingangshalle stehen und überlegte, wo Natasha wohl hingegangen sein könnte.

Vielleicht zum Quidditchfeld, dort hatten sie sich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden.

„Sie ist bestimmt da", überlegte er und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Doch Natasha war nicht da.

Frustriert blieb er mitten auf dem Feld stehen. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, warum war sie dann nicht hier? Schließlich konnte sie diesen Ort mit schönen Erinnerungen verbinden, mit Erinnerungen an ihn.

Er überlegte weiter.

Snapes Klassenzimmer konnte er ausschließen, obwohl sie dort zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Aber Snapes Klassenraum war einfach kein Ort, um mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.

„Der See!" Lucius grinste. Dort hatten sie auch miteinander geschlafen und es herrschte eine wundervolle romantische Stimmung dort.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg, wurde jedoch abermals enttäuscht.

Er suchte alles gründlich ab, doch von Natasha keine Spur.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf einen Stein. Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, wo er suchen sollte, außer...

Er sah zum Wald hinüber und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sollte Natasha in den Wald gegangen sein, wäre es besser er würde sie schnell finden.

Denn die Bewohner des Waldes reagierten nicht unbedingt freundlich auf menschliche Besucher.

**Natasha**

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass Michelle vielleicht keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ihr auch mit dem Tod gedroht und wem konnte man es schon verübeln sein eigenes Leben zu retten.

Ich wünschte, es wäre so gewesen, denn dann hätte Michelle mich nicht hintergangen.

Vielleicht war sie auch so unter Druck gewesen, dass sie gar nicht über die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns nachdenken konnte.

Ich klammerte mich an diesen Gedanken und er half mir, mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

Wäre es anders, würde das bedeuten, dass ich die einzige Freundin verlieren würde, die ich hatte. Und das wollte ich nicht.

Schon taten mir meine Gedanken von vorhin wieder leid.

„Ich sollte wieder zurück gehen", murmelte ich.

Zufrieden, dass ich meine Gedanken wieder etwas ordnen konnte, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mehrere Pfeilspitzen, die auf mich gerichtet waren.

Instinktiv wollte ich zurück weichen, jedoch wurde ich schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass ich vor einem Baum stand, als sich mir ein Ast in den Rücken bohrte.

Die anderen Wege waren mir versperrt. Überall traf mein Blick auf gefährlich aussehende Pfeilspitzen.

Als ich mich von dem ersten Schock etwas erholt hatte, betrachtete ich meine Besucher genauer.

Ich wusste sofort, dass es Zentauren waren. Ich hatte schon oft Bilder von diesen Sagengestalten gesehen. Der Oberkörper war der eines Menschen. Doch endete er auf einem Pferdeleib.

Wie sie nun so dastanden und mich mit ihren Bögen und Armbrüsten bedrohten, bekam ich es doch mit der Angst zu tun. Sie sahen alles andere als freundlich aus und musterten mich mit finsteren Blicken.

Ein großer schwarzer Zentaur trat nach vorne und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Was suchst du hier, Mensch?"

„Ich... äh... was?"

„Was du hier zu suchen hast, hab ich gefragt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben den Wald zu betreten."

Er kam noch näher, packte mich bei den Schultern und schüttelte mich.

„Ich... oh..." ich versuchte mich zu sammeln und versuchte es nocheinmal. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass es euer Wald ist, ich wollte hier ganz bestimmt nicht eindringen."

„Und doch hast du es getan." Er sah mich abschätzig an und spielte demonstrativ mit seinem Bogen.

„Aber doch nicht absichtlich", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir wollen keine Menschen hier. Dennoch bist du hier. Ich schätze dagegen müssen wir etwas unternehmen."

„Aber... könnt ihr mich nicht einfach gehen lassen?" flehte ich ihn an.

„Nein."

„Aber ich verspreche euch auch, dass ich nie wieder komme."

Sein langer seidiger Schweif peitschte unruhig hin und her.

„Nein."

Er gab seinen Leuten einen Wink und die Zentauren bildeten einen dichten Kreis um mich.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

Ich bekam keine Antwort, die Sehnen der Bögen knirschten jedoch verdächtig.

Ich schloss die Augen und betete zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder.

„Lasst sie gehen!"

Ich fuhr herum und sah Lucius zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten.

„Lucius!" rief ich und wollte zu ihm, doch ein Zentaur schlang seinen Arm um mich und hielt mich zurück.

„Noch jemand, der keine Erlaubnis hat unseren Wald zu betreten." Der schwarze Zentaur drängte sich zu Lucius vor und sah ihn kalt an.

„Komm schon Bane, du willst dich nicht wirklich mit mir anlegen?" Lucius sah ihn spöttisch an. „Das hast du schon einmal getan und den Kürzeren gezogen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und hielt ihn lässig in der Hand.

„Bane!" Ein brauner Zentaur drängte Bane zurück und baute sich statt seiner vor Lucius auf.

„Ah, Magorian, welch Freude dich wiederzusehen."

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich hatte gehofft sie zu finden, bevor ihr es tut. Aber wie ich sehe komme ich leider zu spät."

„Und was willst du wirklich, Malfoy?" seufzte Magorian.

„Nichts. Gebt mir die Frau und wir verschwinden."

„Misch dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten", erwiderte der Zentaur abweisend.

„Was wollt ihr denn tun? Sie umbringen, euch an ihr vergehen..."

Magorian schnaubte wütend und funkelte Lucius böse an.

„Für was hältst du uns eigentlich? Wir sind keine Monster."

„Dann könnt ihr sie ja gehen lassen."

„Sie ist hier ohne Erlaubnis eingedrungen und nun muss sie auch die Konsequenzen tragen."

Magorian blieb stur.

Lucius seufzte ergeben. „Und was, wenn ich euch sage, dass sie nichts über diesen Wald weiß, also auch nichts von euch wusste? Sie ist ein Muggel."

„Umso schlimmer", knurrte Bane und ich sah ihm an, dass er seinen Bogen zu gerne benutzt hätte.

„Bitte Magorian, du weißt, dass ich euch mit Leichtigkeit überwinden kann und ich werde es auch tun, wenn du nicht einlenkst." Lucius wurde langsam sauer.

„Du kannst uns nicht alle überwinden."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich es kann, also pfeif deine Gäule zurück."

„Wahhh!" Bane stürzte nach vorne und schoss im gleichen Augenblick einen Pfeil ab.

Lucius wich geschickt zur Seite aus und der Pfeil flog ins Leere.

Aber darauf hatte er nur gewartet.

„Tasha, Vorsicht!" rief er, hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte „Stupor!"

Der Zentaur der mich festhielt, ließ mich los und kippte zur Seite. Schnell rannte ich zwischen den überraschten Zentauren hindurch. Lucius packte mein Handgelenk und zog mich mit sich.

„Lauf!" rief er mir zu.

Wir rannten durch den Wald, hinter uns hörten wir Äste brechen und ab und zu sirrten uns ein paar Pfeile um die Ohren.

Ich stolperte über eine Wurzel, doch Lucius hielt mich eisern fest und zerrte mich einfach mit sich.

Endlich erreichten wir den Waldrand, trotzdem rannten wir noch ein gutes Stück, begleitet von ein paar Pfeilen.

Als wir genug Abstand zwischen den Wald und uns gebracht hatten, blieben wir schwer atmend stehen.

„Was hast du denn dort im Wald zu suchen?" wetterte Lucius dann auch schon los.

„Ich wollte einfach nur alleine sein."

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er, schon etwas sanfter.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Vor einer Stunde noch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Michelle mich hintergangen hat, aber jetzt tut mir dieser Gedanke schon wieder leid."

„Sie hätte den Dämon nicht erwecken dürfen, dadurch hat sie uns alle in Gefahr gebracht und V-v-voldemort gestärkt."

„Und wenn sie keine Wahl hatte?"

„Tasha." Er zog mich in seine Arme. „Mach dir darüber nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden."

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Du hast mir glaube ich gerade das Leben gerettet. Danke."

„Du hast mir aber auch einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Tu das nie wieder."

„Versprochen."

„Tasha, ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich.

„Lucius?"

„Hm."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß", grinste er.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden den Dämon zu vernichten."

Dumbledore beugte sich über Michelle und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Nach einer Weile zog er sie weg und lächelte. Er drehte sich zu den anderen rum, die ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie befanden

sich auf der Krankenstation und standen vor Michelles Bett.

„Und? Was hat sie denn jetzt?" Ergriff Lucius als erster das Wort. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Michelle aufwachte, um ihr mal richtig die Meinung zu sagen.

Dumbledore blickte in die Runde.

„Es geht ihr gut. Aber wie es scheint gönnt sie sich, wie man in der Muggelwelt so schön sagt, eine Auszeit…"

„Eine Auszeit? Sie meinen, sie hält ein Schläfchen?" Lucius konnte das kaum glauben.

„Nun es war wahrscheinlich alles etwas viel für sie…"

„Etwas viel? Sie hat den Dämon erweckt und uns alle zum Tode verurteilt… da finde ich, ist etwas viel wohl die Untertreibung schlechthin. Sie soll gefälligst aufwachen und das wieder in Ordnung bringen."

„Halt die Klappe, Lucius", mischte sich nun Jason ein.

Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass die beiden Brüder großen Abstand zueinander hielten und sich nur hin und wieder feindselige Blicke zuwarfen.

Bevor es jedoch zu einem weiteren Kampf kommen konnte, stellte ich fest, dass ich mal wieder nur Bahnhof verstand.

„Wie meinen sie das denn, Professor? Schläft sie oder was geht in ihr vor?"

„Ich denke, dass sie sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein geflüchtet hat… in ihre Gedankenwelt."

„Dann scheinen das aber nicht sehr angenehme Gedanken zu sein", stellte Eddie fest und deutete auf Michelle, die sich unruhig bewegte und etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

„Vielleicht hat sie gerade einen Alptraum… so wie ich im Moment, wo die einzige Person, die uns helfen kann, ein Nickerchen macht", spottete Lucius und Jason sah ihn scharf an.

Jason wollte etwas erwidern, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Oh nein! Was ist, wenn sie wieder auf diesen komischen Dementor getroffen ist? Er könnte ihr vielleicht etwas antun."

„Dementor?" fragte nun Dumbledore.

„Na ja, wir waren schon einmal in ihrer Gedankenwelt. Ist aber ne lange Geschichte… auf jeden Fall könnte es für sie gefährlich sein. Können wir sie nicht irgendwie aufwecken?"

Dumbledore dachte nach.

„Nein, wir können sie nicht aufwecken, von hier aus jedenfalls nicht, aber jemand könnte zu ihr gehen und ihr vielleicht helfen."

„Ich machs", meinte Jason in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und es kam auch keiner. Also wurde alles vorbereitet.

**Michelle**

Entspannt lief ich durch den Wald meiner Gedankenwelt. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte, waren Schmerzen. Nicht zu ertragende Schmerzen und dann hatte ich mich hier wiedergefunden. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich wohl tot war, konnte mir aber nicht vorstellen, das das Leben nach dem Tod in meiner eigenen Gedankenwelt stattfinden sollte. Ich ging weiter und mich überkamen Schuldgefühle. Ich war hier und mir ging es gut, aber was war mit den anderen… und was war mit Shakra Tahn und dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Über kurz oder lang würde es zu einem Krieg kommen. Mittlerweile war das unvermeidlich.

Ich hörte ein Rascheln in den Büschen rechts von mir und plötzlich trat mein dunkles Ich hervor. Genau wie ich sah sie älter aus, aber hatte immer noch schwarze Haare und einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen als ich erkannte, dass sie den Dementor als Begleiter hatte, aber die beiden blieben zum Glück auf Abstand.

„Na wen haben wir denn hier?" wurde ich von mir selbst gefragt. „Du lässt dich leider sehr selten hier blicken."

„Oh nein", murmelte ich, „nicht schon wieder dieser Alptraum... und der Dementor."

„Das ist kein Alptraum! Auch wenn du es gerne so hättest, aber darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen?" Sie deutete auf den Dementor, der doch nicht so ganz wie ein Dementor aussah, wenn man ihn näher betrachtete. Er sah mehr aus, wie eine große schwarze Wolke, die einem Dementor ähnelte, aber rote leuchtende Augen hatte.

„Das ist mein Kumpel Shakra Tahn", wurde mir erklärt und ich sah die beiden ungläubig an.

„Unmöglich."

„Oh doch. Da du die Mächtigste bist, oder eher gesagt wir, haben wir eine unterbewusste Verbindung zu Shakra Tahn und da du ihn immer abgewiesen hast, hab ich mich um ihn gekümmert."

„Was heißt abgewiesen?"

„Die Visionen. Er wollte Verbindung zu dir aufnehmen, aber du hast das ignoriert und jetzt dient er einem neuen Meister: Voldemort."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!" Rief ich erbost. „Du bist nur eine Illusion! Ihr beide seid nicht real und deswegen werde ich jetzt einfach durch euch durchgehen! Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Ich ging direkt auf sie zu, aber plötzlich packte mein dunkles Ich meine rechte Hand und schlug mir mit ihrem linken Handrücken ins Gesicht. Vor Schmerz stöhnte ich kurz auf. Dann berührte auch der Dämon mich und die Kälte die von ihm ausging erschütterte mich. Er war der Tod. Definitiv. Und er würde den Tod für alle Feinde Voldemorts bringen.

Ich riss mich los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Ich hatte die beiden für wirklich nicht real gehalten und nun wurde ich von mir selbst ausgelacht.

„Das hier ist deine Gedankenwelt, meine Liebe. Hier ist alles real… oder auch nichts."

„Es ist vollkommen egal, was hier ist", gab ich zurück. „Denn das spielt in der Realität keine Rolle mehr. Wenn ich wieder aufwache, dann…"

„Oh ja, das war ja klar!" Fuhr sie mich an. „Du willst mich hier liebend gern verrotten lassen! Deine Tugendhaftigkeit kotzt mich an! Nie tust du etwas Verbotenes! Immer hilfst du anderen! DAS IST EKELHAFT! Wir sind böse und mächtig, aber du lässt es zu, dass der Orden uns wie ein Schoßhündchen behandelt!"

„Was ist denn hier los?" Hörte ich plötzlich Jasons Stimme. Er war einfach neben mir aufgetaucht und hatte wohl alles mitgehört.

„Oh unser Lover ist auch hier! Was für eine Überraschung!" Spottete mein anderes Ich und ich seufzte.

„Darf ich vorstellen?" Wandte ich mich dann an Jason. „Mein böses Ich, meine dunkle Seite… Die wolltest du doch so gerne kennenlernen. Scheint so, als hättest du jetzt Gelegenheit dazu. Wie bist du her gekommen?"

„Dumbledore. Und Natasha hat mir das Passwort verraten. Mit dem kommt man nämlich auch rein." Er grinste. „Nette Welt übrigens. Schöner Wald."

„Hey Süßer", fuhr mein anderes Ich fort, „denk ja nicht, dass du der tollste Hengst im Bett bist. Wir sind nämlich besseres gewohnt." Sie grinste spöttisch.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Schwester!" Fuhr ich sie an. Das war ja wirklich peinlich.

„Ignorier das einfach", erklärte ich Jason, aber er sah mich ungläubig an.

„Das ist sehr irritierend", meinte er dann. „Und wer ist überhaupt dieses schwarze Monster?"

„Shakra Tahn", gab ich seufzend zurück. „Mein böses Ich behauptet, dass ich eine unterbewusste Verbindung zu ihm habe…"

„Das ist keine Behauptung. Das ist die Wahrheit. Würde ich dich denn anlügen?" Warf sie prompt ein und ich sah sie nur böse an.

„Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum die meisten Leute sagen, dass das Unterbewusstsein ne komplizierte Sache ist", seufzte Jason und ich nickte.

„Tja, ja."

„Es war nicht klug von dir, hier her zu kommen, Süßer", meinte meine dunkle Seite und dann wandte sie sich an mich. „Dir würden wir natürlich nichts antun, denn das können wir ja nicht, aber für Besucher wie deinen Lover hier gilt das nicht."

„Zeit sich zu verabschieden", meinte ich zu Jason, griff seine Hand und drehte ihn um.

„Spring."

Wir standen an einem tiefen Abgrund, der in ein schwarzes Nichts endete. Der Dämon und mein böses Ich kamen langsam näher. Sie wussten nicht, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab zu entkommen … und noch dazu an einen Ort, zu dem sie uns nicht folgen konnten.

„Was? Ich bin doch nicht irre!"

„Du vertraust mir doch, oder?" Er nickte.

„Dann spring." Ich riss ihn mehr oder weniger mit mir, als alles aufhörte sich zu drehen, saßen wir nebeneinander an einem langen Sandstrand. Die Sonne stand schon tief und ein paar Schleierwolken zogen über den hellblauen Himmel. Es sah aus, als wäre das alles in Pastellfarben gemalt worden.

Jason sah sich um, aber ich wusste schon, dass hinter uns ein weißes, größeres Holzferienhaus stand.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Fragte er dann und ich musste lächeln.

„Das hier ist der Ort an den sie uns nicht folgen können. Hier gibt es nur schöne Erinnerungen."

„Also sind deine Erinnerungen an mich auch hier?" Grinste er und ich schnaubte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Dieser Ort ist wunderschön. Gibt es ihn wirklich?" Lenkte Jason ab und ich nickte.

„Ja, das Ferienhaus gehört meiner Familie… aber ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort. Nicht mehr seit… ach lassen wir das…"

„Hör zu Michelle. Ich bin hier um dich zurückzuholen. Du musst aufwachen. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Jason sah mich verzweifelt an.

„Wer sagt, dass ich zurückkommen will?" Gab ich abweisend zurück.

„Aber wir brauchen dich. Die Welt braucht dich…"

„Das ist mir egal. Hab ich nicht schon genug gelitten? Hab ich nicht genug geopfert? Meine Eltern sind tot. Meine Familie ist zerstört. Mir reichts!"

Jason fing an zu lachen.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein trotziges Kind."

Wütend starrte ich ihn an.

„Na und? Ich hab nicht darum gebeten, dass du herkommst. Verschwinde!"

„Oh nein, diesmal wirst du mich nicht so leicht los."

„Ich hab aber keine Lust mehr auf diese Unterhaltung…"

„Du hörst mir jetzt zu!" Fuhr er mich plötzlich an. „Es gibt Leute da draußen in der realen Welt, die sich Sorgen um dich machen und ich gehöre zufällig dazu. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust monatelang an deinem Bett zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass du aufwachst. Es ist mir egal, ob du das jetzt hören willst, aber ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen… und falls es wirklich zu einem Krieg gegen Voldemort kommt, bleibt uns vielleicht nicht mehr viel davon. Außerdem glaube ich dir nicht, dass dir alles egal geworden ist. Falls es aber wirklich so sein sollte, dann tu es nicht für die anderen sondern für mich. Denn ich brauche dich! Mehr als alles andere! Ich liebe dich, Michelle! Und wenn du jetzt immer noch willst, dass ich verschwinde, dann tue ich das, aber wenigstens habe ich dir gesagt, was ich dir unbedingt noch sagen wollte…"

Total verwirrt sah ich ihn an und konnte nichts sagen außer:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jason."

Erleichtert zog er mich in seine Arme.

„Willst du hier bleiben? Vielleicht könnten wir ja sogar beide hier bleiben…"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist zwar wunderschön, aber trotzdem bleibt es nur eine Illusion. Wir wissen, dass es noch eine realere Welt gibt… und die braucht jetzt wohl einen Retter."

„Aber bevor wir gehen…" Jason sah mir tief in die Augen. Dann küsste er mich.

„Glaubst du wir können hier auch…?"

„Probieren wir es aus…"

Damit legte er sich über mich und wir begannen uns auszuziehen.

„Hör nicht auf", stöhnte ich nach einiger Zeit und gerade als es besonders schön wurde, spürte ich, wie ich langsam zu mir kam.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und blinzelte. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Jason, der seinen Kopf auf mein Bett gelegt hatte und meine Hand hielt wurde ebenfalls wieder wach. Er zwinkerte mir zu und streckte sich, als er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Sieh mal an, wer sein Schläfchen beendet hat", hörte ich Lucius und mir entging die Schärfe in seiner Stimme nicht.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Die Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Also war uns die Flucht gelungen. Langsam spürte ich wieder Schmerzen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich hohl an und meine Handgelenke waren immer noch blutig, wo die Fesseln eingeschnitten hatten.

Jason sah seinen Bruder böse an, aber Dumbledore ging dazwischen bevor es zu einem Wortgefecht kommen konnte.

„Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist, Michelle?"

Ich nickte.

„Ich habe Shakra Tahn erweckt."

„Das wissen wir. Es wäre aber auch gut, zu wissen wie er aussieht…was wir zu erwarten haben", ergänzte Eddie.

„Wie ne schwarze Wolke mit roten Augen", meinte Jason, aber ich widersprach ihm.

„Das wissen wir nicht genau. So sah er in meinen Gedanken aus, aber wie er in der Realität aussieht, können wir nicht wirklich sagen."

„Wie konntest du das nur tun? Du hast uns alle zum Tode verurteilt!" Meinte Natasha aufgeregt. Sie hatte es vorwurfsvoller gesagt, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„Moment mal. Glaubst du ich hab das so aus Spaß gemacht? Ich hatte keine Wahl."

Entrüstet sah ich sie an.

„Doch die hattest du. Aber du hast nicht an die gedacht, die sich nicht verteidigen können!"

„Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht rechtfertigen! Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Ihr alle kanntet das Risiko, dass von Voldemort ausgeht und habt nichts getan… aber wir Muggel haben keine Ahnung und jetzt sind wir ihm ausgeliefert."

Natasha klang furchtbar aufgeregt, aber langsam wurde es mir zu bunt.

„Wirfst du mir etwa vor, dass ich uns gerettet habe?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Oh", fuhr ich fort, „tut mir leid, dass mir mein Leben und das meiner Freunde am Herzen liegt…"

„Du hättest es aber nicht tun dürfen. Ihr seid Zauberer, da hättest du einen anderen Weg finden müssen…"

„Du verurteilst mich? Aber natürlich… du sitzt ja auf deinem Thron der Tugend und blickst auf uns alle anderen herab wie auf kleine Ameisen. Soll ich dir mal was sagen Natasha? Wir sind Zauberer, ja. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir allmächtig sind… auch wenn Lucius gerne so tut… und es heißt auch nicht, dass wir keine Gefühle haben oder keine Schmerzen empfinden. Wenn ich mir in den Finger schneide, dann tut mir das genauso weh wie dir. Siehst du das?" Ich zeigte ihr meine Handgelenke. „Das waren Zauberfesseln. Die schneiden jedes Mal tiefer in deine Haut, wenn du deine Hände auch nur ein Stückchen bewegst. Voldemort hat uns gefoltert und den Dämon zu erwecken war die einzige Möglichkeit an meinen Zauberstab ranzukommen. Ohne Zauberstab sind wir Zauberer nämlich aufgeschmissen. Oder was glaubst du, warum die meisten Zauberer mit ihrem Leben an ihrem Zauberstab hängen? Weil die meisten von uns schwach sind, Natasha. Sie sind nicht allmächtig sondern schwach, weil sie ohne zu zaubern nämlich gar nicht mit den Problemen des alltäglichen Lebens klarkommen. Und ich sag dir noch was: Wenn es nur um mich gegangen wäre, ich hätte mich geopfert. Aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen mitanzusehen, wie die Menschen, die ich liebe, gequält werden. Aber was rede ich hier eigentlich… du verstehst das sicher nicht…"

Ich sprang von meinem Bett auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Jason sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte Michelle.

„Michelle, warte!"

Natasha sah bestürzt zu Lucius. Sie hatte das eigentlich gar nicht so gemeint und hatte nur wissen wollen, was passiert war. Aber Michelle hatte wohl gemerkt, dass Natasha sich auch so ihre Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„So hatte ich das doch gar nicht gemeint", murmelte sie und Lucius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er dachte wohl nur spöttisch, dass Michelle gut zu seinem Bruder passte.

**Natasha**

Verdattert sah ich Michelle hinterher. Gut, ich hatte meine Bedenken nicht gerade nett formuliert, aber dass Michelle gleich so reagieren würde, überraschte mich doch ein wenig.

„Vergiss sie", meinte Lucius, der meine Gedanken zu erraten schien. „Sie ist genau wie mein Bruder. Das beste ist, man ignoriert sie einfach. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich damit aus."

„Shakra Than wurde erweckt, wir können es nicht mehr ändern", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor, was wir jetzt tun?" fragte Lucius giftig.

„Voldemort wird sich zuerst die Muggel vornehmen. Ich kenne ihn, er hält sich immer zuerst an diejenigen, die sich nicht wehren können."

„Und das heißt?" Lucius wurde ungeduldig. Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore sich nicht klar ausdrückte.

„Das heißt, wir brauchen jemanden, der die Muggel im Auge behält und sofort Alarm schlägt, wenn etwas seltsames vor sich geht", erklärte Moody, der sich zu uns gesellt hatte.

„Und wer könnte das besser machen als Sie, Natasha." Dumbledore lächelte mich freundlich an. „Sie kennen Ihre Welt am besten und werden sofort Bescheid wissen, wenn sich dort etwas tut. Und damit Sie Verbindung zu uns aufnehmen können wird Mr. Malfoy Sie begleiten."

„Und worauf soll ich achten?" Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Auf alles was Ihnen ungewöhnlich erscheint..."

„Zum Beispiel mysteriöse Todesfälle..." Lucius grinste schief.

„Das ist nicht komisch", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen", ging Dumbledore dazwischen. „Voldemort wird keine Zeit verlieren."

„Und was machen Sie solange?"

„Wir werden überlegen, wie wir ihn aufhalten können."

„Dann überlegen Sie bitte schnell."

Dumbledore schenkte mir ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, dann wurde ich auch schon von Lucius nach draußen gezogen.

Am See sahen wir zwei Gestalten. Michelle und Jason.

„Laß sie", meinte Lucius, als er merkte wie sich mein Schritt verlangsamte. „Du hast doch Michelle gehört, im Prinzip verstehst du doch gar nicht worum es geht, wohingegen sie den vollen Durchblick hat. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht abstreitet, sie ist leider die Schlüsselfigur um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Und anscheinend ist ihr das zu Kopf gestiegen. Aber was erwartest du von jemandem, der sich mächtigster Zauberer der Welt nennen kann?"

Ich wollte und konnte das nicht glauben. Allerdings hatte mir ihre Worte doch mehr weh getan, als sie vielleicht ahnte.

Thron der Tugend, pah, was wusste sie schon von meinem Leben. Sie hatte gesagt, ich solle sie nicht verurteilen, aber dann soll sie es bitteschön auch nicht mit mir machen.

Lucius zog mich ungeduldig weiter.

Wir hatten Hogsmeade hinter uns gelassen.

„Hier kann ich apparieren." Lucius fasste meine Hand und augenblicklich wurde es dunkel um mich herum.

Etwas unsanft landeten wir in meiner Küche.

„Und nun?" Lucius rappelte sich hoch und rieb sich den Hintern. Er war etwas unglücklich auf einer Stuhlkante gelandet.

„Nun werde ich das Internet nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen durchforsten."

„Das was?"

Seufzend winkte ich ab. „Komm mit ich zeige es dir."

In meinem Arbeitszimmer schaltete ich den Computer ein. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er hochgefahren war, dann checkte ich schnell meine E-Mails durch, aber es war nichts wichtiges dabei.

Ich wählte mich ins Internet ein und rief verschiedene Seiten auf, von denen ich wusste, dass sie immer die neuesten Nachrichten parat hatten.

Aber mir fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf, was ich Lucius mitteilte.

„Dann sind wir noch nicht zu spät", meinte er erleichtert.

Ich meldete mich ab und öffnete noch einmal mein Postfach.

Das meiste waren Werbemails, die ich sofort löschte. Am Ende blieben drei Stück übrig. Eine von einer Freundin aus Schweden, eine von meiner Bank und die dritte war von Lance.

Ich überlegte schon, ob ich diese nicht ungelesen löschen sollte, entschied mich aber dann doch sie zu lesen.

Eigentlich schrieb er nicht viel. Er fragte, warum ich mich nicht mehr meldete und ob ich unsre Verabredung vergessen hätte.

„Wer ist das?" In Lucius Stimme schwang ein drohender Unterton mit.

„Das ist Lance O'Shea. Er arbeitet für meinen Vater."

„Was will er von dir?"

„Das ist etwas kompliziert", wich ich ihm aus.

„Ich denke wir haben Zeit genug." Ich sah ihm an, dass er sich nicht eher zufrieden geben würde, bis er eine Erklärung bekommen hatte.

„Na schön." Seufzend fuhr ich den Computer herunter und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Lucius folgte mir und ließ sich ungeduldig in einem Sessel nieder.

„Also, wer ist der Typ?"

Ich sah an ihm vorbei und begann zu erzählen.

„Mein Vater ist Manager eines großen Fußballvereins hier in London. Als ich klein war, hat er mich immer mit ins Stadion genommen. Ich bin quasi auf dem Fußballplatz aufgewachsen. Als ich allerdings älter wurde hatte mein Vater ganz andere Vorstellungen für mein Leben als ich. Und das war auch der Grund, warum wir uns vollkommen voneinander entfernt hatten. Ich wollte Journalismus studieren, doch Vater hatte es mir verboten. Er war der Meinung, dass ich als seine Tochter nicht zu arbeiten brauche. Geld genug hatte er ja. Er wollte vielmehr, dass ich einen seiner Fußballer heirate und mir ein schönes Leben mache.

Als der Verein dann Lance O'Shea kaufte, hatte mein Vater den passenden Schwiegersohn für sich gefunden. Seitdem lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus mir nahe zu legen O'Shea zu heiraten. Daß ich O'Shea überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, interessiert ihn nicht. Für ihn zählt nur das Prestige. Und seitdem werde ich O'Shea einfach nicht mehr los. Bislang habe ich es eigentlich ganz gut geschafft ihn zu ignorieren. Doch langsam knallt mein Vater vollkommen durch. Jetzt hat er mir schon damit gedroht mir den Geldhahn zuzudrehen, wenn ich O'Shea noch mal abweisen würde.

Was er allerdings nicht weiß ist, dass mir das total egal ist. Ich arbeite nämlich als freier Journalist für einige Zeitungen und schreibe nebenbei noch Romane. Damit verdiene ich ganz gut und bin nicht auf ihn angewiesen.

So, jetzt kennst du meine Lebensgeschichte."

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

„Die ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben", erwiderte ich knapp und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte.

Lucius sah mich merkwürdig an, sagte aber nichts.

Drei Tage saßen wir nun schon in meiner Wohnung fest und es passierte nichts. Der Nachrichtenkanal lief ununterbrochen und ich schaute regelmäßig im Internet nach den neuesten Meldungen. Aber nirgendwo tauchte ein Hinweis auf, dass Voldemort aktiv geworden war.

Was uns jedoch nicht wirklich störte. Im Gegenteil, wir genossen die Zeit, die wir endlich mal für uns hatten.

Ich hatte Lucius dazu überreden können, seinen Umhang im Schrank zu lassen und statt dessen etwas passendere Klamotten zu tragen.

Nun trug er eine schwarze Jeans und dazu einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Alles Bitten meinerseits half nichts, er blieb beharrlich bei seiner Farbe.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie mein Bruder so etwas tragen kann." Zum wiederholten Male zupfte er an seinem Pulli herum. „Kann ich nicht wenigstens..."

„Nein", unterbrach ich ihn. „Mit deinen Sachen fällst du nur auf."

„Und was mach ich mit meinem Zauberstab?"

„Deine Sorgen möchte ich mal haben. Außerdem ist dein Zauberstab doch schon gut verstaut." Ich grinste ihn an.

„Ich meinte eigentlich den hier", gab er ebenfalls grinsend zurück und langte nach seinem Stab.

„Ach so, der interessiert mich eigentlich weniger..."

„So so. Aber du kannst ja gerne nachprüfen, ob alles gut verstaut ist."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich ging um den Couchtisch herum und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Langsam zog ich ihm den Pullover über den Kopf. Meine Fingerspitzen liebkosten seine Brust und fuhren langsam über seinen Bauch, hinab in tiefere Regionen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als sich meine Hand einen Weg in seine Hose suchte.

Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sanft seinen Hals, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Oh nein", fluchte ich. „Ich bin nicht da."

„Ich mach das schon." Lucius schob mich von sich runter und marschierte zur Tür.

„Äh... dein... Pullover… dann eben nicht." Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und freute mich darauf, was passieren würde, wenn Lucius wieder zurückkam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucius**

Auf dem Weg zur Tür machte Lucius schnell seine Hose zu und verfluchte denjenigen der ausgerechnet jetzt störte.

Ruckhaft öffnete er die Tür.

„Was?" blaffte er den ungebetenen Gast an.

Vor der Tür stand ein Mann. Lucius musterte ihn von oben bis unten und er musste zugeben, dass ihm das, was er sah, überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Der Mann war groß und so durchtrainiert, dass Lucius sofort wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Dazu brauchte er noch nicht mal seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ist Tasha nicht da?"

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, wer sind _Sie _denn eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy."

„Und was machen Sie in Tashas Wohnung?" Der Mann musterte ihn abschätzig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Lucius nackten Oberkörper registrierte.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an. Also, wer sind Sie?"

„Richten Sie Tasha doch bitte aus, dass Lance mit ihr sprechen möchte."

Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Sie sind also Lance O'Shea? Hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört."

„Schön für Sie. Würden Sie mich jetzt bitte rein lassen?" Lance verzog sein hübsches Gesicht und versuchte sich an Lucius vorbei zu drängen. Doch Lucius vertrat ihm den Weg.

„Immer langsam... Lance, ich darf doch Lance sagen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Tasha mit Ihnen reden will."

Als Lucius Tasha bei ihrem Spitznamen nannte, stutze Lance. Normalerweise konnte Tasha es gar nicht ab haben so genannt zu werden.

„Was machen Sie hier?" fragte er gefährlich leise und seine braunen Augen fixierten Lucius.

Gelassen erwiderte dieser den Blick.

„Wie schon gesagt, das geht Sie nichts an."

„Ich schätze schon, dass mich das was angeht. Schließlich bin ich ihr Freund."

„Ah ja?" Lance Worte entlockten Lucius nur ein müdes Lächeln. „Das glaube ich kaum."

**Natasha**

„Laß gut sein." Ich erschien hinter Lucius in der Tür.

„Was willst du, Lance?"

Triumphierend sah Lance zu Lucius. „Morgen ist doch unser letztes Spiel. Und wenn wir das gewinnen, sind wir Meister. Chuck und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du auch mal wieder kommst."

„_Wir_ kommen gerne", mischte sich Lucius wieder ein und legte demonstrativ einen Arm um meine Schulter.

Lance warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder zu mir.

„Wer ist dieser Affe eigentlich?" raunte er mir zu, doch Lucius hatte es trotzdem gehört. Ich spürte, wie er sich versteifte und war froh, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht zur Hand hatte.

„Lucius ist mein Freund."

„Der?" Lance lachte auf. „Was macht der überhaupt?"

„Äh... na ja..." Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was ich nun sagen sollte. Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass Lucius Zauberer war und außerdem, was machten Zauberer eigentlich beruflich?

„Er ist... ein hohes Tier im Ministerium."

Lance Kiefer sackte nach unten und Lucius grinste ihn überheblich an.

„Tja, da kann so ein kleiner Sportler wie Sie natürlich nicht mithalten. Glauben Sie mir, mit mir ist sie besser dran. Wenn ich Sie jetzt bitten dürfte zu gehen? Sie haben uns gerade bei etwas wichtigem gestört, was nicht aufschiebbar ist."

Lucius richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und man konnte deutlich sehen, was er meinte. Dann stolzierte er zurück in die Wohnung.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Doch ist es." Ich ließ ihn stehen und machte die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Im Wohnzimmer zog Lucius mich zu sich und wir machten da weiter, wo wir hatten aufhören müssen.

„Ich halte das immer noch für keine gute Idee." Lustlos rührte ich in meinem Kaffee.

„Warum nicht? Ich habe mich vorhin in deinem Internet mal etwas über Fußball schlau gemacht. Euer Stadion fasst ganz schön viele Menschen. Das wäre für Voldemort ne gute Gelegenheit..."

„Warum sollte er seinen Dämon ausgerechnet zu einem Fußballspiel schicken?" Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Wo hätte er denn sonst eine bessere Gelegenheit so viele Muggel auf einmal zu erledigen?"

Wir betraten die VIP-Lounge und sofort kam mein Vater auf uns zu.

„Tasha, Liebes, schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen."

„Schon gut Vater, wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben."

„Wer ist denn deine Begleitung?"

„Lucius Malfoy", stellte Lucius sich vor.

„Mein Freund", setzte ich noch hinzu und das Lächeln meines Vaters gefror.

„Ich muss mich noch mit einigen wichtigen Investoren unterhalten, wenn du mich entschuldigst..."

Etwas pikiert sah Lucius ihm nach. Er war es gar nicht gewohnt ignoriert zu werden.

„Mach dir nichts draus, ist besser so."

„Wenn du meinst..." Er zog mich in seine Arme und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Über Tashas Schulter konnte er sehen, dass er den Moment richtig gewählt hatte. Ihr Vater sah zu ihnen herüber. Er zog Tasha noch ein wenig enger an sich und warf ihrem Vater einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Das Spiel beginnt gleich." Ich löste mich von Lucius und zog ihn mit auf die Tribüne.

Es passierte nach der Halbzeit.

„Lucius!"

Sein Blick folgte meinem ausgestreckten Finger gen Himmel.

Eine große schwarze Wolke hing über dem Stadion.

„Ist er das?" hauchte ich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Lucius begann leicht zu frösteln.

Die Wolke sank tiefer und tiefer, dabei zog sie sich immer mehr zusammen.

„Lucius!"

Die Wolke schwebte nur noch Zentimeter über dem Spielfeld. Dann wurde sie noch kleiner und veränderte ihre Form. Sie bekam plötzlich mehr Substanz und es dauerte nicht lange, da stand das grässlichste Wesen auf dem Spielfeld, das ich je gesehen hatte.

Es wandte den Kopf in unsere Richtung und ich konnte in zwei feuerrote Augen sehen.

„STERBT! UNWÜRDIGE!"

Seine Stimme hallte im Stadion wieder und Unruhe kam auf. Keiner, außer Lucius und mir, wusste, wie er dieses Schauspiel einordnen sollte.

„Wir müssen verschwinden", raunte Lucius mir zu.

„Warte noch einen Moment", bat ich ihn.

Ich sah, wie Lance wütend den Ball wegfeuerte und auf den Dämon zustürmte. Er brüllte etwas, doch konnte ich hier oben nicht verstehen, was.

Etwas schwerfällig wandte sich der Dämon um und starrte ihm aus glühenden Augen entgegen.

„Er begreift den Ernst der Lage nicht", flüsterte ich.

„Wie auch? Er glaubt es wäre irgendein Trick."

Verwundert sah ich zu Lucius. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und fixierte Lance mit seinem Blick.

„Hilf ihm, bitte!"

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich könnte ihn schocken, aber dann wäre er dem Dämon erst recht ausgeliefert. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun", gab Lucius dumpf zurück.

Lance hatte den Dämon mittlerweile erreicht. Und endlich schien er zu begreifen, dass es mehr als nur ein Trick war.

Er bremste abrupt ab und wollte sich schon wieder umwenden, doch der Dämon war schneller.

Er packte Lance mit einer Klaue und hob ihn hoch, wie ein Spielzeug.

„STIRB!"

Wieder donnerte die Stimme durchs Stadion.

Lance begann zu schreien und versuchte sich dem Griff des Dämons zu entwinden.

„Sieh nicht hin", vernahm ich Lucius Stimme neben mir, doch ich konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden.

Der Dämon hob Lance noch höher. Seine Augen begannen intensiver zu glühen, dann sah es so aus, als würde er ihn küssen wollen.

Lance stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus, dann wurde sein Körper schlaff.

Der Dämon schleuderte den nutzlosen Körper von sich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas gewachsen war.

Dann sah ich gar nichts mehr. Lucius hatte uns zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

**Michelle**

Am See blieb ich stehen und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich wusste ich selbst nicht so genau, was in mich gefahren war. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich Natasha unrecht getan, aber zurücknehmen konnte ich das gesagte jetzt eh nicht mehr und sie war auch nicht besser gewesen. Ich wusste, dass Jason hinter mir hergelaufen war und jetzt zog er mich in seine Arme.

Ich seufzte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich es wirklich nicht tun sollen…Vielleicht hätte ich…"

„Nein", meinte Jason sanft, „du hast das Richtige getan… und selbst wenn es falsch war, können wir das jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

„War ich zu hart zu Natasha? Ich weiß selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach sauer auf sie, weil ich sie hierher gebracht habe, versucht habe sie so gut es geht zu beschützen…und wie dankt sie es mir? Erst fängt sie etwas mit deinem Bruder an, einem Todesser wohlgemerkt, der seine Meinung erst durch die Affäre mit ihr geändert hat und dann wirft sie mir vor, dass ich uns vor Voldemort gerettet habe…"

Jason sah mich an und als er antwortete, fiel mir auf, dass er wohl nicht sehr gut auf seinen Bruder zu sprechen war.

„Lucius hat oft einen schlechten Einfluss auf Menschen. Durch Natasha hat er sich etwas verändert, aber nicht so viel, dass er nicht mehr Lucius wäre. Mein Bruder hat viel von unserem Vater. Er war immer das Lieblingskind, der brave Junge, der das tut, was man ihm sagt… und ich war immer der Rumtreiber und Störenfried, der ständig Nachsitzen musste… obwohl ich im Unterricht besser als Lucius war. Ich glaube, Natasha sieht das alles nur zu einfach… und sie weiß nicht, wie es ist mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert zu werden."

Bei der Erinnerung daran zuckte ich zusammen, aber Jason hielt mich fest.

Als wir zurück zum Schloss gingen, erfuhren wir von Dumbledore, das er Natasha und Lucius weggeschickt hatte, um die Muggelwelt im Auge zu behalten. In der Zwischenzeit versuchten wir mehr über Shakra Tahn rauszufinden und wir wälzten ständig fette, staubige Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die ich normalerweise nie angefasst hätte.

Zum Glück waren jetzt Sommerferien und die meisten Schüler hatten Hogwarts bereits verlassen. Es waren nur noch ein paar hier geblieben, wie die Weasleys, die bei ihren Eltern bleiben sollten und auch Draco, der ohne seinen Vater nicht nach Hause konnte. Alle Lehrer waren noch in Hogwarts und alle Mitglieder des Ordens, denn so war es besser sich schnell zu formieren, falls Shakra Tahn in Erscheinung treten sollte.

Nach einigen Stunden merkte man, dass die Leute ungeduldig wurden und Sirius schlug mit einem lauten Knall das Buch zu, das er gerade durchgesehen hatte. Wir zuckten alle zusammen.

„So werden wir nie etwas finden! Nie! Nie! Wir sollten etwas tun... uns aufteilen und suchen, denn das hier ist doch völlig sinnlos!"

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!" Meinte Tonks angesäuert. Sie hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken und Eddie kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Sie hat Recht, Sirius! Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung wir müssen warten bis der Dämon in Erscheinung tritt, damit wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben..."

Sirius murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich anhörte wie „passives Verhalten", beließ es aber dabei, da auch er Dumbledores Urteil vertraute.

Am nächsten Morgen sah ich aus einem der Fenster der Bibliothek, bevor wir mit den Recherchen erneut beginnen wollten und sah etwas Typisches.

Die Weasley Kinder und Harry, der ja auch kein zu Hause mehr hatte, spielten Quidditch. Angefeuert von Hermine, deren Eltern beschlossen hatten, dass es für sie in Hogwarts sicherer wäre, jetzt wo Gerüchte aufkamen, dass es zu einem Krieg gegen Voldemort kommen würde.

Etwas abseits entdeckte ich Draco, der sich im Hintergrund hielt und die anderen beobachtete. Entweder wollte oder durfte er nicht mitspielen, obwohl sie durchaus noch jemanden brauchten um zwei Mannschaften bilden zu können.

„Ich bin mal kurz draußen", verabschiedete ich mich aus der Bibliothek und ging nach draußen. Dort trat ich zu Draco, der nur dastand und das lockere Treiben auf dem Quidditchfeld verfolgte.

„Hey Draco."

Etwas erschrocken drehte er sich um.

„Hi", murmelte er und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Warum spielst du nicht auch Quidditch mit den anderen?"

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah mich lange an, als würde er sich seine Antwort gut überlegen. Dann schnaufte er.

„Erstens sind das Gryffindors und zweitens bin ich krank."

„Krank?" Ich musste grinsen. „Du siehst aber gar nicht krank aus."

„Na und? Du siehst auch nicht verrückt aus, aber wir beide wissen es besser." Er grinste ebenfalls und erinnerte mich dabei irgendwie an Jason.

„Ach und warum bin ich verrückt?" Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Na du warst in Slytherin und bist mit diesen ganzen Gryffindors befreundet. Das ist doch nicht normal mit solchen Leuten befreundet zu sein..."

„Hmm, so siehst du das also. Ist es denn besser mit solchen Typen wie Crabbe und Goyle befreundet zu sein?"

Er nickte, aber seine Antwort kam anders.

„Touche! Ich bin nicht wirklich mit ihnen befreundet, aber sie sind wenigstens Slytherins und tun was ich sage."

„Willst du wirklich nicht fragen, ob sie dich mitspielen lassen?" Wollte ich ihn überreden und deutete zu den anderen.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin ein Slytherin und gebe mich nicht mit solchen Gryffindors ab."

Seine Sturheit brachte mich zum Lachen, denn ich wusste, dass er bestimmt gerne gespielt hätte... auch wenn er sich nur halb so viel für das Spiel begeistern sollte wie sein Onkel.

„Und? Hast du Angst, dass Salazar Slytherin dich persönlich dafür bestrafen wird, wenn du mit Gryffindors Quidditch spielst?"

Ein Schatten huschte über Dracos Gesicht.

„Nein. Aber wenn vielleicht Du-weißt-schon-wer... als Erbe Slytherins..."

Ich sah Draco ernst an.

„Ich werde dir ein Geheimnis verraten...und du solltest es nicht wahllos rumerzählen, denn sonst werde ich dich bestrafen. Mein Bruder Edward und ich sind die wahren reinblütigen Erben von Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort wünscht nur er wäre es, aber er ist unser Onkel und stammt aus dem nicht-reinblütigen Teil unserer Familie. Also sage ich dir jetzt, dass ein Slytherin ruhig mit Gryffindors verkehren darf..."

Draco sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ist das wahr?"

Ich seufzte.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Und? Gehen wir jetzt zu den anderen?"

Er nickte und die anderen verstanden meine Bemühungen Draco bei ihnen unterzubringen. Sie akzeptierten ihn als Spieler und obwohl sie ständig bissige Kommentare austauschten, sahen sie ein, dass es im Moment besser war, sich zusammen zu tun.

Unsere Recherchen brachten gar nichts und abends bei der Besprechung des Ordens wurde beschlossen, dass ich noch mal in meine Gedankenwelt zurückkehren sollte, um meine dunkles Ich zu befragen, denn sie hatte den bisher besten Kontakt zu Shakra Tahn gehabt. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung, aber am nächsten Morgen knöpfte ich mir meine dunkle Seite vor und erfuhr einige sehr interessante Dinge.

Nachmittags gab es deshalb eine weitere Besprechung und ich begann zu schildern, was ich erfahren hatte.

„Also hat Shakra Tahn die Verbindung zu dir abgebrochen, als er erfahren hat, dass du ihm nicht helfen würdest?" fragte Sirius und ich nickte.

„Genau. Er weiß, dass es etwas gibt, was man gegen ihn verwenden kann und als er gemerkt hat, dass er mir unterbewusst schon zuviel darüber erzählt hat, fand er es wohl sicherer lieber nur noch mit Voldemort über so etwas zu sprechen. Es gibt einen Weg ihn zu verbannen... aber dafür brauchen wir die andere Schriftrolle, die Anoriel... und selbst er wusste nicht, wo sie sich befindet. Aber..."

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein schreckliches Gefühl und ich stöhnte auf. In meinem Kopf sah ich kurze Szenen von dem, was der Dämon tat, dann erst hörte ich das besorgte Rufen der anderen. Ich hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, dass plötzlich Lucius und Natasha in der Küche aufgetaucht waren.

„Es ist Shakra Tahn", murmelte ich. „Er hat etwas Schreckliches getan."

Lucius setzte dazu an das zu erklären.

„Sie hat Recht. Er ist im Moment in einem..."

„Fußballstadion", beendete ich seinen Satz.

„Was tut er dort?" fragte Dumbledore und ich sah im geradewegs in die Augen.

„Er hat gemordet."

„Oh Gott mein Vater!" rief Natasha plötzlich hysterisch, aber ich konnte sie beruhigen.

„Ihm geht's gut. Der Dämon hat nur eine Person ermordet. Das konnte ich spüren... Alle anderen hat er in Ruhe gelassen."

„Lance..." Schluchzte Tasha daraufhin und Lucius sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Dann müssen wir sofort da hin!" Meinte Sirius und sprang schon auf.

„Nein", winkte ich ab. „Er ist nicht mehr dort. Das war nur eines von Voldemorts perversen Spielchen. Er wollte der Welt nur zeigen, dass er da ist und uns klar machen, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten wird."

Dumbledore forderte alle auf sich wieder zu setzen und brachte Lucius und Natasha auf den neusten Stand der Dinge.

„Also in der Anoriel steht, wie wir Shakra Tahn wieder verbannen können, ja?" Lucius klang wenig optimistisch.

„Und wo ist diese Schriftrolle? Holen wir sie uns und bereiten dem ganzen ein Ende."

„Das ist nicht so einfach", erklärte Dumbledore. „Erstens denke ich, dass nicht wir sondern nur Michelle den Dämon wieder verbannen kann. Zweitens habe ich vom Ministerium erfahren, dass niemand weiß, wo sich diese Schriftrolle befindet."

Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Reihen.

„Aber", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „im Ministerium gibt es eine Prophezeiung, in der berichtet wird, welche Familie die Anoriel besitzt und wo sie sich befindet. Aber diese Prophezeiung kann nur vom mächtigsten Zauberer gehört werden oder von jemandem aus der Familie, die die Schriftrolle bewacht."

„Na dann", meinte Sirius. „Michelle sollte gleich Morgen zum Ministerium gehen."

Wieder dämpfte Dumbledore die Stimmung.

„Da gibt es ein Problem: Ich habe schon gefragt und die aus dem Ministerium wollen die Prophezeiung niemandem überlassen... nicht mal mir oder dem Orden. Diese Dummköpfe haben zu viel Angst und zwar vor jedem." Er seufzte.

„Also können wir nicht erfahren, wo die Anoriel ist?" fragte Lucius ungläubig und Jason warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das glaube ich kaum", meinte er dann und Lucius sah ihn böse an, als er fortfuhr:

„Wie kommen wir an die Prophezeiung ran, Professor?"

Dumbledore nickte Jason zu.

„Ich denke, ein paar von uns müssen ins Ministerium einbrechen."

„Das dachte ich mir", stimmte Jason zu. „Ich bin dabei."

Lucius lachte plötzlich ungläubig auf.

„Ins Ministerium einbrechen? Ich denke, du bist übergeschnappt!" Als ihm aber niemand zustimmte, hörte er auf zu lachen und blickte in die ernsten Gesichter der Runde.

„Ach kommt schon, hört auf!" Meinte er dann ernst. „Das Ministerium? Das ist der bestbewachte Ort in England... vielleicht abgesehen von Gringotts. Das wird niemals funktionieren..."

„Ich bin ebenfalls dabei", meldete ich mich nun zu Wort. „Wahrscheinlich muss ich sowieso mit, weil keiner außer mir die Prophezeiung berühren kann..."

„Moment mal", fuhr Lucius verärgert dazwischen. „Ich komme auch mit. Bei so etwas wichtigem lasse ich euch bestimmt nicht alleine gehen."

„Sieh mal einer an", grinste Jason spöttisch. „Mein Bruder wird noch ein richtiger Draufgänger... fast wie ich..."

Lucius wurde rot vor Zorn, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Eddie das Wort.

„Ich bin auch dabei und jetzt lasst uns noch mal zusammenfassen: Wir brechen ins Ministerium ein, holen uns die Prophezeiung und dann die Schriftrolle... Das machen wir doch mit Leichtigkeit."

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln.

„Das ist wohl nicht ganz so einfach, Eddie. Denn danach müssen wir noch den Dämon finden, Voldemort außer Gefecht setzen und Michelle muss den Dämon verbannen..."

Jason stimmte dem zu und brachte noch einen anderen Punkt zur Sprache.

„Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort ebenfalls schon Todesser auf die Prophezeiung und die Schriftrolle angesetzt hat..."

**Chuck**

Chuck McDougan starrte fassungslos von seinem Platz auf der VIP-Tribüne auf den Dämon. Er wusste sofort, dass es sich nicht um eine Täuschung handelte, sondern dass er echt war. Tödlich echt. Schließlich war er lange genug mit einer Hexe verheiratet gewesen.

Ein paar Reihen unter ihm sah er seine Tochter, die neben Malfoy saß und ebenso geschockt das Geschehen verfolgte.

Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass Malfoy ein Zauberer war. Durch seine verstorbene Frau hatte er genug Einblick in die Zaubererwelt bekommen, um den Namen Malfoy zu kennen. Und seine Frau hatte wahrlich nicht gut über die Malfoys gesprochen. Und jetzt war seine Tochter ausgerechnet mit einem Malfoy zusammen.

Er hatte sie solange von dieser Welt fernhalten können. Da sie keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten besaß, war es ihm auch nicht schwer gefallen. Doch nun schien es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Wahrheit über ihre Mutter erfuhr.

Seine Grübeleien wurden durch einen unmenschlichen Schrei unterbrochen. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Dämon und er sah zu seinem Entsetzen, wie dieser seinen besten und teuersten Spieler tötete.

Mittlerweile war im ganzen Stadion die Hölle los. Die Menschen flohen in Panik, doch Chuck konnte sich nicht rühren.

Nur mühsam konnte er den Blick von Lance Leichnam wenden. Und als er wieder zu seiner Tochter sehen wollte war sie verschwunden, zusammen mit Malfoy.

Der Dämon brüllte noch einmal ohrenbetäubend, dann löste er sich auf und binnen Sekunden herrschte im ganzen Stadion eine unnatürliche Ruhe.

Die Menschen, die sich noch im Stadion aufhielten waren verstummt und unten auf dem Platz liefen die Spieler aufgeregt durcheinander.

Endlich kam wieder Leben in Chuck. Er musste nach Hause und zwar schnell.

In Windeseile verließ er das Stadion, kümmerte sich weder um seinen aufgeregten Managerstab, noch um seine Spieler.

Er hatte eine Ahnung und er brauchte Gewissheit.

Zu Hause ging er schnurstracks auf den Dachboden und holte eine große verstaubte Kiste hervor.

Seit Agathas Tod hatte er sie nicht mehr geöffnet. In ihr befanden sich alle Sachen, die Agatha hinterlassen hatte und die auf ihre magische Herkunft deuteten.

Er öffnete sie und begann die Sachen zu durchsuchen.

**Natasha**

„Ich will auch mit", mischte ich mich ein.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore entschieden. „Für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe. Du wirst nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Aber..."

Dumbledore ließ Tasha gar nicht erst ausreden sondern drückte ihr einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?" begehrte Lucius auf, als Tasha verschwunden war.

„Es ist besser so. Für sie und für uns."

„Können Sie sich vielleicht mal klarer ausdrücken?"

Dumbledore sah in die Runde und entschied, dass seine Mitstreiter eine Erklärung verdient hatten.

„Ich weiß welche Familie Hüter der Anoriel ist", begann er.

„Aber das ist doch gut, dann brauchen wir die Prophezeiung gar nicht", warf Michelle ein.

„Ich fürchte doch, Michelle. Denn ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich befindet."

„Aber die Mitglieder dieser Familie müssen es doch wissen." Jason runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich fürchte auch das muss ich verneinen. Denn Hüterin der Anoriel war Agatha McDougan. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihrem Mann etwas von der Schriftrolle erzählt hat. Geschweige denn, wo sie sie versteckt hat."

„Und warum haben Sie Tasha dann fortgeschickt? Sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."

„Ja, mein lieber Lucius, das hat sie durchaus, aber nicht von uns. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich sie fortgeschickt habe, ist Voldemort. Er wird es sicher auch schon herausgefunden haben, schließlich hat er Agatha getötet. Und ich hielt es für sicherer, dass Michelle und Natasha nicht zusammen sind."

„Sie meinen, falls eine von ihnen von Voldemort geschnappt wird...", nickte Sirius.

„Aber wenn Voldemort ebenfalls weiß, wer Hüter der Schriftrolle war, dann ist Tasha in Gefahr!" Lucius war aufgesprungen und stemmte die Fäuste auf den Tisch.

„Nicht in unmittelbarer, Bruder."

„Ach nein? Was glaubst du, was Voldemort mit ihr anstellen wird, wenn er sie in die Finger bekommt? Aber du hast dich ja noch nie um das Schicksal anderer Leute gekümmert, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaube, da verwechselst du mich mit dir selbst." Jason grinste selbstgefällig und brachte seinen Bruder dadurch noch mehr zum Rasen.

„Pass auf, dass ich dir nicht dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wische", knurrte Lucius und schüttelte seine Faust in Richtung Jason.

Eddie trat schnell zwischen die beiden. „Bitte nicht schon wieder", seufzte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Laß ihn doch Eddie. Gegen mich hat er doch keine Chance. Er hat sich noch nie geprügelt." Jasons Grinsen wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich mit dir prügeln will, Bruder?" gab Lucius mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen zurück. „Das ist nicht mein Stil."

„Oh, ich vergaß. Du verstehst dich ja mehr in schmutzigen Tricks..."

„SCHLUSS JETZT!"

Alle wandten erschrocken den Kopf Richtung Dumbledore. Er hatte sich nicht erhoben, sondern saß immer noch scheinbar friedlich am Tisch. Doch in seinen Augen blitzte es zornig auf.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren", mahnte er, nun wieder ganz ruhig.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort lief in seinen Gemächern unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben. Nur was?

Er hatte einige seiner Todesser ins Ministerium geschickt, damit sie ihm diese Prophezeiung brachten. Er wusste, er brauchte sie, um zu erfahren, wo sich die zweite Schriftrolle verbarg. Und diese zweite brauchte er, um zu verhindern, dass der Dämon wieder verbannt wurde. Denn Michelle würde dies ohne weiteres tun und das durfte nicht geschehen.

Wie er allerdings die Prophezeiung öffnen sollte, dass wusste er noch nicht. Dazu bräuchte er wiederum Michelle, doch er bezweifelte, dass es wieder so einfach sein würde, sie in seine Gewalt zu bringen.

Aber es musste noch irgendeinen anderen Weg geben. Er spürte, dass dieser Weg da war, konnte ihn allerdings nicht greifen.

Ein kurzer Gedanke blitzte auf, verschwand aber sofort wieder, bevor Voldemort imstande war ihn zu greifen.

Die Lösung war so nah. Wütend schleuderte er eine Vase gegen die Wand. Sie zersprang in tausend Teile.

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und kramte weiter in seinen Erinnerungen. Es hatte irgendetwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun, mit jemandem, den er getötet hatte.

Voldemort seufzte. Er hatte schon so viele umgebracht, dass es kaum lohnte sie zu zählen.

Aber es hatte nicht nur etwas mit der Vergangenheit zu tun. Etwas musste vor kurzem geschehen sein, dass seine Unruhe ausgelöst hatte.

Michelle! Ja, er hatte es in Michelles Gedanken gesehen. Es war dieses Muggelmädchen. Er hatte ihr Bild genau vor Augen und sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden.

Voldemort hielt den Gedanken fest, damit er ihm nicht wieder entschlüpfte.

Wie hieß sie doch gleich?

Natasha... Natasha... Agatha… Agatha?

Wie zum Teufel kam er auf Agatha?

Natasha McDougan! Voldemort schlug die Faust in seine Handfläche. Das war's. So hieß sie. Natasha McDougan.

Voldemort grübelte weiter. Er war der Lösung so nah. Es fehlte nur noch ein Puzzleteil.

McDougan. Er hatte den Namen nicht zum ersten Mal gehört. Und was war mit Agatha?

Die Puzzleteile fügten sich langsam zusammen.

Agatha McDougan. So hieß diese verdammte Hexe nachdem sie diesen Muggel geheiratet hatte.

In Voldemort wallte Zorn empor. Agatha McDougan, jetzt wusste er es wieder. Er hatte sie getötet, natürlich, wie konnte er so etwas vergessen. Er hatte seine Kräfte an ihr voll ausgekostet und es hatte ihm unnatürlich viel Spaß bereitet sie zu quälen.

Aber sie hatte es auch nicht anders verdient gehabt. Wie konnte sie ihn auch abweisen? _Ihn, _den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten!

Doch bevor er sie endgültig umgebracht hatte, hatte er in ihre Gedanken geschaut. Dort blitzte kurz der Gedanke an eine wertvolle Schriftrolle auf, doch bevor er den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte hatte sich ihr Geist geschlossen.

Wütend darüber, dass sie ihm selbst noch im Sterben trotzen konnte, hatte er mit all seiner geistigen Macht zugeschlagen. Und er konnte sich noch gut an das Glücksgefühl erinnern, als er feststellte, dass sie ihm diesmal nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Er war sich zwar nicht sicher ob es sich bei der Schriftrolle, die er in Agathas Gedanken gesehen hatte, tatsächlich um die Anoriel handelte, aber dieses Risiko musste er eingehen.

Wieder zufrieden mit sich und der Welt rief Voldemort seine Schergen zusammen und unterbreitete ihnen seinen Plan.

**Natasha**

Ich fand mich auf einem Dachboden wieder.

„Tasha?"

„Vater?" Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Dumbledore hatte mich in mein Elternhaus geschickt. Ich sah meinen Vater vor einer großen Kiste knien. Sachen lagen um ihn herum verstreut und er wirkte irgendwie nervös.

„Was tust du da?" fragte ich ihn.

„Das sind die Sachen deiner Mutter", erwiderte er abwesend und wühlte weiter in der Kiste.

Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn schweigend.

„Wunderst du dich denn gar nicht, wie ich hergekommen bin?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat dich einer deiner Zaubererfreunde hergeschickt." Er sah von der Kiste auf und mir direkt in die Augen.

Im ersten Moment war ich von seiner Antwort zu überrascht, als dass ich ihm hätte antworten können.

„Ich weiß mehr über Zauberei, als du denkst." Vater erhob sich stöhnend und begann seine eingeschlafenen Beine zu massieren. „Aber ich hatte gehofft, du wärst von ihr verschont geblieben. Als ich dich allerdings mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen sah, wusste ich, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem ich dir die Wahrheit sagen muss, bevor du es von jemand anderem erfährst."

Er kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich auf den Boden.

„Die Wahrheit?" brachte ich hervor und wusste nicht zum wievielten Male ich nun schon die Wahrheit erfahren sollte. „Worüber?"

„Über deine Mutter."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie ist nicht bei deiner Geburt gestorben. Sie wurde ermordet."

„Ermordet?" keuchte ich und konnte es nicht glauben. „Von wem?"

„Bevor ich dir das sage, solltest du noch etwas über sie wissen. Du hast dich gewundert, dass ich weiß, dass du Freunde aus der Zaubererwelt hast. Aber ich kenne Malfoy. Nicht persönlich. Aber Agatha hat mir viel von ihm und seiner Familie erzählt." Er stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat nicht gerade den besten Ruf."

„Woher kannte Mum ihn?" Jetzt hatte er mich neugierig gemacht.

„Sie war eine Hexe."

„Was!" Ich war aufgesprungen und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja." Er grinste schief. „Sie war eine Hexe."

Ich musste das Gehörte erst mal verdauen und so setzte ich mich wieder hin und starrte eine Weile ins Leere.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas erzählt?" fragte ich ihn dann nach einer Weile vorwurfsvoll.

„Du hast ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nicht geerbt und so wollte ich dich von allem Magischen fernhalten."

„Aber warum?"

Vater seufzte und sah mich aus traurigen Augen an.

„Sagt dir der Name Voldemort etwas?"

„Oh ja, in letzter Zeit höre ich nichts anderes mehr."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, als der Dämon im Stadion erschienen ist."

„Du... du wusstest dass er echt war?" Dad hatte anscheinend immer neue Überraschungen auf Lager.

„Ich war lange genug mit einer Hexe verheiratet. Aber zurück zu Voldemort, er war es, der deine Mutter getötet hat."

„Er hat... aber warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das war der Grund, warum ich dir nie etwas erzählt habe."

„Hast du mir deshalb verboten zu studieren?"

„Ja und es ist mir weiß Gott nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich wollte dich immer in meiner Nähe haben."

„Aber dass du mich mit... mit..." ich brachte Lance Namen einfach nicht über die Lippen, aber Dad verstand auch so, was ich sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß. Und da bin ich auch zu weit gegangen. Es tut mir leid. Aber du bist das einzige, was mir von Agatha geblieben ist."

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von uns beiden etwas.

„Du hast sie sehr geliebt, oder?"

„Ja", sagte er leise. „Sehr. Und dich liebe ich auch. Mir tut es sehr leid, dass wir uns in den letzten Jahren nicht so gut verstanden haben."

Ein Knall ließ uns herum fahren.

„Voldemort", knurrte Dad und sprang auf.

Vor uns stand Voldemort mit drei seiner Todesser.

„Die Schriftrolle", schnarrte er.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz."

„Kommen Sie, Muggel, Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich von Ihnen will. Wo hat sie sie versteckt?"

„Wo hat wer was versteckt?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm!" Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab. „Sie wissen doch am besten, wozu ich fähig bin. Also, die Schriftrolle."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist." Dad verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Voldemort herausfordernd an.

„Ich sehe es Ihnen nach, dass Sie ein Muggel sind und somit nicht wissen können, dass Sie mir den angemessenen Respekt zollen müssen", meinte Voldemort gönnerisch und entlockte Dad nur ein empörtes Schnauben.

„Ich zolle generell keinem Mörder Respekt."

„Das werden Sie... das werden Sie." Voldemorts Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. „Aber wenn Sie mir nicht freiwillig Auskunft geben, dann werde ich sie mir mit Gewalt holen. Nehmt sie mit!"

Die Todesser stürzten vor und ehe ich reagieren konnte packte einer der Todesser mich und apparierte sofort.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort war sauer, stinksauer. Er hatte Agathas Sachen durchsucht und nichts gefunden. Keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf wo sich die Anoriel befinden konnte.

Auch der Muggel war ihm keine große Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte sämtliche Folterungen wortlos über sich ergehen lassen und eine Inspektion seiner Gedanken, hatte Voldemort gezeigt, dass er wirklich nichts wusste. Und er bezweifelte, dass Agathas Tochter etwas über die Anoriel wusste. Soweit Voldemort informiert war, war sie noch ein Baby gewesen, als Agatha starb.

Er würde sie sich trotzdem vornehmen. Vielleicht hatte Agatha ihrer Tochter ja doch etwas vermacht, zum Beispiel das Geheimnis, wo die Schriftrolle ist...

Und wenn auch das nichts brachte, blieb ja immer noch die Prophezeiung, die seine Todesser hoffentlich schon in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten.


	20. Chapter 20

**Michelle**

Dumbledore erklärte uns seinen Plan und alle stimmten ihm zu, dass wir nichts anderes machen konnten. Wir mussten uns die Prophezeiung holen. Ins Ministerium reinzukommen war kein Problem, denn dort herrschte immer Hochbetrieb. Auch nachts war dort noch einiges los, da in den wichtigen Abteilungen in Schichten gearbeitet wurde. Als Auror war es für mich kein Problem ins Ministerium zu gelangen auch nicht gegen Abend, wo weniger zu tun war. Lucius und Jason hielten sich ja auch öfter dort auf und würden nicht weiter auffallen. Das einzige Problem war Eddie, denn er sollte uns bei der Suche nach der Prophezeiung helfen. Alle Prophezeiungen wurden in einem speziellen Raum aufbewahrt und dieser Raum war riesig. Daher konnte es einige Zeit dauern diese eine besagte Prophezeiung zu finden. Eddie sollte ja eigentlich in Askaban sitzen und deswegen konnte er nicht einfach so ins Zaubereiministerium spazieren. Ein Tarnumhang wäre gut, aber jegliche Flüche, Zaubertranke oder Umhänge, die jemand benutzen könnte um sich ins Ministerium zu schleichen wurde gleich überall an den Eingängen detektiert. Apparieren, Portschlüssel oder Reisen mit Flohpulver waren ebenso wenig möglich. Nach einiger Zeit hatten wir uns einen Plan zurechtgelegt, der hoffentlich funktionieren würde. Ich würde versuchen Eddie mit einzuschleusen, Moody, Sirius, Tonks, Arthur und Lupin würden auch ins Ministerium kommen, aber in unserer Abteilung als Rückendeckung warten, ob alles glatt ging und Jason und Lucius sollten Eddie und mich in der Etage treffen, wo sich der Raum der Prophezeiungen befand.

Alle sollten sich noch eine Stunde Zeit nehmen, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen und ich saß mit Jason im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du scheinbar nicht gerade gut auf deinen Bruder zu sprechen bist", meinte ich zu ihm und er warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Denkst du nicht, es wäre besser euren Streit beizulegen? Vor allem in Gedanken an die Mission, die vor uns liegt."

„Er hat sich unmöglich verhalten", kam eine missmutige Antwort.

„Aber…"

Jason winkte sofort ab, um auszudrücken, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden will.

„Vergiss es."

In dem Augenblick kam Eddie durch das Portrait und stellte sich neben den Sessel, in dem ich saß.

„Ich habe gerade mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er ist genau wie ich der Meinung, dass wir, bevor wir zum Ministerium aufbrechen, noch ein paar alte Erbstücke einsammeln sollten. Du weißt, was ich meine?"

Etwas erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Das könnte aber gefährlich werden. Ihr wisst doch wohl am besten, wie verrückt Voldemort danach ist und wenn die Sachen in die falschen Hände geraten…"

„Das werden sie nicht", meinte Eddie zuversichtlich, „wenn du ihn benutzt… außerdem bist du sowieso die einzige, die wirklich vernünftig damit zaubern kann…"

Ich nickte nachdenklich.

Jason sah abwechselnd von mir zu Eddie und wieder zurück.

„Hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte mir zu erklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", stimmte Lucius zu, der nun ebenfalls zu uns gestoßen war und den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte.

„Nun, wie ihr ja schon wisst, sind Eddie und ich die wahren reinblütigen Erben von Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort wünscht nur er wäre es, aber er ist unser Onkel und stammt aus dem nicht-reinblütigen Teil unserer Familie." Mir fiel auf, dass ich das Gleiche schon zu Draco gesagt hatte.

„Moment mal", meinte Lucius, „davon war nie die Rede. Ich dachte, V-v-v der dunkle Lord…"

„Nein", erklärte Eddie, „er wäre es gerne, aber er ist es nicht."

„Aber ihr heißt doch DeWiltshire", stellte Jason fest. Er schien wenig überrascht, weil Dumbledore schon mal Andeutungen in die Richtung gemacht hatte und Jason sich so etwas in der Art gedacht hatte.

„Unsere Familie hat den Nachnamen Slytherin schon vor Generationen abgelegt. Sorgte für zuviel Aufsehen, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt. Du hast die Sachen doch noch, oder?" Fragte Eddie dann an mich gewandt. Ich nickte nur und er fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Es gibt noch einige Erbstücke von Salazar Slytherin, die in unserer Familie weitervererbt werden. Ab der Volljährigkeit ist jeweils das jüngste, weibliche Mitglied unserer Familie für die Sicherheit dieser Dinge zuständig, weil die jüngste Hexe immer die mächtigste ist." Er deutete auf mich.

„Okay", meinte ich und erhob mich. „Dann müssen wir wohl noch mal „zu Hause" vorbeischauen…Moment mal! Wie seht ihr denn aus?" Erst jetzt war mir aufgefallen, dass Lucius, Eddie und auch Jason fast identisch angezogen waren…und zwar total in schwarz und Lucius trug nicht mal seinen Umhang…

Irritiert sahen sie von einem zum anderen.

„Was stimmt denn daran nicht?" fragte Jason.

„Nichts", meinte ich grinsend, „nur dass ihr ausseht wie Einbrecher aus irgendeiner schlechten Krimiserie. Schwarz zu tragen ist total klischeehaft und viel zu auffällig. Wenn euch jemand so durchs Ministerium schleichen sieht, dann weiß er doch sofort, dass ihr was vorhabt und hält euch für Todesser… mmh… was ja auch eigentlich stimmt… aber egal…Ihr müsst euch umziehen!"

Lucius protestierte.

„Ich trage immer schwarz."

„Na gut, aber sonst trägst du wenigstens noch nen Umhang. Seit wann trägst du eigentlich Muggel-Sachen?" fragte ich dann amüsiert in Bezug auf seinen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover.

Pikiert stürmte er davon, um seinen Umhang zu holen. Jason hatte ebenfalls eingesehen, dass umziehen besser war, obwohl man sich in schwarz besser in dunklen Ecken verstecken konnte. Als Eddie mit ihm verschwinden wollte, hielt ich meinen Bruder aber zurück.

„Du brauchst dich nicht umziehen. Du gehst doch sowieso unter dem Tarnumhang."

„Stimmt", meinte er grinsend und wartete mit mir. Ich war die einzige, die sowieso normal gekleidet war mit Jeans und Pulli.

Als Jason und Lucius zurück waren, gingen wir noch mal in die Küche, um die anderen über unseren kleinen Umweg in Kenntnis zu setzen. Von Sirius erfuhren wir, dass Tonks und Lupin schon im Ministerium waren und er, Arthur und Moody ihnen bald folgen würden.

In einer Ecke entdeckte ich plötzlich einen Karton: „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" stand darauf und ich sah dass er eine ganze Menge an Weitguckaugen, Langziehohren und Tüten mit Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien enthielt.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte ich Molly und sie seufzte ärgerlich.

„Das hab ich alles von Fred und George konfisziert! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Anstatt hier zu lernen, vergeuden sie ihre Zeit damit, solche Dinge herzustellen…"

Ich wollte Molly in ihrem Ärger aber nicht zustimmen.

„Also wirklich Molly…das zeigt doch nur, dass die beiden höhere Magie beherrschen… und das ist doch toll."

„Ja ganz toll!" Fuhr sie mich an. „Ich hab gehört, dass die beiden davon träumen, einen Laden für Scherzartikel zu eröffnen. So ein Unsinn! Zum Glück haben die beiden nicht genug Geld und von uns bekommen sie sicher nichts zur Unterstützung."

„Ach Molly… du darfst das nicht so eng sehen. Einige von uns setzen ihre Kräfte ein, um der guten Seite zu helfen, andere um der dunklen Seite zu dienen…" Dabei warf ich Lucius einen Seitenblick zu. „… und deine Söhne eben, um Scherzartikel zu erfinden… und dabei sind sie sogar sehr talentiert. Jetzt mal ehrlich: Sollte es zu einem Krieg kommen, können wir alle hin und wieder ein paar gute Lacher gebrauchen… Kann ich mir eigentlich mal so ein Weitguckauge ausleihen? Das könnte ganz nützlich sein…"

„Bedien dich", forderte Molly mich auf. Ich nahm mir von allem etwas und verstaute es zusammen mit meinem Tarnumhang in meinem Rucksack.

Beim Rausgehen drehte ich mich noch mal um.

„Ach Molly, sag doch bitte Fred und George, dass ich später dafür bezahle…"

Entrüstet sah sie mich an und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht auch noch dafür bezahlen!"

Aber ich grinste nur und folgte den anderen.

Dann verließen wir Hogwarts und apparierten zu dem verlassenen Landsitz meiner Familie. Es begann zu dämmern und das große Herrenhaus lag dunkel und ausgestorben vor uns. Die Gartenanlage war verwildert und im Vergleich zu früher, wirkte die ganze Umgebung wenig einladend.

Eddie sah mich an.

„Scheint so, als wärst du auch schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen."

„In der großen Eiche", meinte ich daraufhin nur und deutete auf einen riesigen Baum.

Wir gingen darauf zu. Kurz blieb ich vor dem mächtigen Stamm stehen, aber dann ging ich einfach in den Baum hinein.

Jason und Lucius staunten nicht schlecht, als Michelle verschwunden war und Eddie grinste nur. Er setzte dazu an seine Schwester zu folgen.

„Und was ist mit uns?" protestierten die beiden.

„Tut mir leid", erklärte Eddie, „aber nur reinblütige Slytherins können den Baum betreten und Dinge reinbringen oder mit hinaus nehmen. Deswegen sind die Dinge da drin auch vor Voldemort und allen anderen sicher."

Dann war Eddie ebenfalls verschwunden.

In dem Baum stand ich in einem riesigen runden und angenehm beleuchteten Raum, dessen Wände, Tische und Regale völlig aus Holz bestanden. Das Holz der Eiche eben. Eine große Wendeltreppe in der Mitte führte sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten zu andren identischen Räumen, in denen die verschiedensten Dinge gelagert wurden. Das meiste hier waren Zutaten für Zaubertränke, Bücher, seltene Medaillons und andere wichtige Dinge, die man für Zaubersprüche brauchen könnte. Außerdem lagerten hier alle Sachen unserer Familie, die sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigten. Eddie trat neben mich und kurz sahen wir uns um.

Dann ging ich geradewegs auf ein Regal zu und nahm eine längliche Holzschachtel von dort herunter. Ich drehte mich um und sah Eddie ebenfalls mit ein paar Dingen zurückkommen.

Über seinen Arm hatte er seinen Tarnumhang gelegt, so dass sein Unterarm nicht sichtbar war. In der aber noch sichtbaren Hand hielt er ein Amulett und grinste.

„Das Amulett der Hyphen", meinte ich anerkennend. „Schützt vor allen möglichen Zaubern und Flüchen… außer gegen Avada Kedavra." Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Und es wirkt nur gegen fünf Flüche an einem Tag", ergänzte Eddie. „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen sie bitte den Magier ihres Vertrauens…"

„Da fällt mir was ein." Ich ging noch mal zurück und nahm eine schrumpelige Knolle aus dem Regal.

Eddie musste lachen.

„Ach ja. Eine Heilungsknolle. Wenn man sie in der Hand hält, lässt die Wirkung von Flüchen innerhalb von fünf Minuten nach."

So bewaffnet traten wir wieder nach draußen. Lucius und Jason sahen wieder so aus, als wären sie kurz davor sich zu prügeln. Erzählen was vorgefallen war, wollten sie aber auch nicht und so bekam Jason die Knolle und Lucius das Amulett samt einer Erklärung in die Hand gedrückt.

„Von so einer Knolle hab ich noch nie gehört", stellte Jason fest. „Falls also einer von uns verflucht wird, muss ich sie ihm in die Hand drücken, ja?"

Eddie und ich nickten.

„Und das Amulett?" fragte Jason dann und deutete auf Lucius, der es still in seiner Hand hielt und bewunderte.

„Davon hab ich auch noch nie etwas gehört."

„Das glaub ich dir sogar", meinte Lucius daraufhin überheblich. „Denn dieses Amulett ist nur in einschlägigen Kreisen bekannt."

„In denen du natürlich verkehrst, nicht wahr, Lucius?" Gab Jason schneidend zurück, aber Lucius schnaubte nur verächtlich und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Holzschachtel in meiner Hand.

„Was ist in der Schachtel?" Wollte er dann wissen und ich öffnete sie langsam.

„Das", meinte ich vor Aufregung atemlos, „ist Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab."

Sprachlos kamen Jason und Lucius näher und warfen einen ungläubigen Blick in die Schachtel. In ihr lag ein 13,5 Zoll langer Zauberstab aus hellem Holz.

Ich nahm ihn heraus und sofort spürte ich dieses ganz spezielle Kribbeln in meiner rechten Hand.

„Merkt euch das", meinte Eddie. „Michelle ist die einzige, die damit zaubern kann. Wenn ein anderer es versucht, passiert ihm etwas Schlimmes…"

„Was?" fragten Lucius und Jason gleichzeitig.

Eddie verzog sein Gesicht.

„Na ja, also ehrlich gesagt, weiß das niemand so genau. Die meisten Leute, die unberechtigterweise mit diesem Zauberstab gezaubert haben, sind entweder nach ein paar Tagen verschwunden, mysteriös gestorben, durchgedreht oder völlig teilnahmslos geworden, so dass sie nur noch vor sich hin vegetieren."

Jason und Lucius zuckten zurück.

„Weißt du Michelle", meinte Jason dann „den Zauberstab werde ich mir von dir garantiert nicht ausleihen. Wissen die anderen aus dem Orden davon?"

Eddie nickte.

„Dumbledore hat ihnen vorhin eingetrichtert, dass sie, egal was passiert, nicht mit Michelles Zauberstab zaubern dürfen."

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", schlug Lucius vor und ich verstaute die Schachtel, in der sich nun mein alter Zauberstab befand ebenfalls in meinem Rucksack. Dann disapparierten wir.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Voldemort so scharf auf diese Dinge ist", kam von Jason, als wir uns vor dem Zaubereiministerium zwischen ein paar Gebüschen versteckten und vorbereiteten. Jason beobachtete den Eingang und Eddie verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang, so dass er unsichtbar wurde.

„Eddie, hör auf mir an den Hintern zu grapschen! Das ist nicht witzig!" Meinte Jason plötzlich genervt und von irgendwo hörte man Eddie, der ein Lachen unterdrückte. Sehen konnte man ihn nicht.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das war, J, und nicht Michelle?"

„Ich kenne den Unterschied", gab Jason ärgerlich zurück, aber dann grinste er mich anzüglich an und ich musste schmunzeln.

Plötzlich zuckte Lucius zurück und schlug um sich, als würde er einen Schwarm Bienen vertreiben wollen. Eddie hatte sich jetzt wohl an ihm vergriffen und Lucius war darüber ebenso wenig amüsiert.

„Tut mir leid", hörte man plötzlich Eddie, „aber ich liebe die Sache mit diesen Tarnumhang und kann einfach nicht widerstehen." Dann lachte er unterdrückt und Lucius verdrehte die Augen.

„Schnapp dir deinen Bruder und dann los", meinte er unfreundlich. Er hasste es, wenn jemand unter einem Tarnumhang um ihn herumschlich und wollte Eddie jetzt schnell loswerden.

„Eddie?" fragte ich ebenfalls etwas irritiert in die Runde, weil man ja nicht wusste wo er war.

„Ja?"

„Bleib dicht bei mir und mach ja keine lauten Geräusche. Verstanden?"

„Ja. Aber ich glaube, J möchte gerne dicht bei dir bleiben…"

Jason und ich sahen uns an und verdrehten nun auch die Augen.

„Halt die Klappe und komm jetzt", meinte ich dann, aber Jason hielt uns noch mal auf.

„Und unterhaltet euch ja nicht unterwegs! Sonst sieht es so aus, als würde Michelle Selbstgespräche führen und langsam durchdrehen."

Ich nickte und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang des Zauberereiministeriums.

**Natasha**

Die Zelle war dunkel und feucht. Vor ein paar Minuten hatten die Todesser meinen Vater erneut geholt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was Voldemort sich davon erhoffte. Er hatte ihn schon einmal verhört und das anscheinend erfolglos.

Ich lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühle Wand und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die letzten Stunden hatten mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und vor allem meine Vergangenheit. Meine Mutter war also tatsächlich eine Hexe gewesen und so wie es aussah hatte sie etwas was Voldemort unbedingt haben wollte.

Die Zellentür wurde leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss herum.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und riss mich herum.

Vor mir stand ein Todesser, in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Er kam mir vage bekannt vor und ich überlegte woher.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich weiß bestimmt nichts. Ich kannte meine Mutter ja gar nicht."

„Ich bin auch nicht deswegen hier." Der Todesser musterte mich von oben bis unten und das auf eine Art, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich habe noch eine kleine Rechnung offen und die gedenke ich jetzt zu begleichen."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Erkennst du mich gar nicht wieder, meine Süße? Dein feiner Freund hat meinen Kollegen umgebracht."

„Oh nein", stöhnte ich, denn jetzt wusste ich wieder woher ich den Mann kannte. Er war einer der beiden Todesser gewesen, die sich die wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit uns geleistet hatten.

„Eins muss man dem guten Lucius ja lassen, er hat Geschmack."

Montgomery kam näher. Ich wollte zurückweichen, doch nach einem Schritt spürte ich die Wand in meinem Rücken.

„Was haben Sie vor?" Angstvoll sah ich ihn an und meine Stimme klang schriller als mir lieb war.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen..."

Er packte mich grob bei den Schultern und nagelte mich gegen die Wand. Er rückte noch näher an mich heran und ich konnte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals spüren.

Ich versuchte ihn von mir wegzuschieben, doch er lachte nur höhnisch und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Willst du, dass ich den hier benutze? Dürfte für dich nicht unbedingt angenehm sein."

„Sie wollen es wirklich tun." Entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

„Natürlich", gab er kalt zurück. „Malfoy soll bluten."

„Aber was haben Sie denn davon, wenn Sie mich... na ja... Sie wissen schon." Ich hatte irgendwo mal gelesen, dass man in so einer Situation am besten versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu setzen.

„Ich? Ne ganze Menge. Zum einen habe ich meinen Spaß und zum anderen ist es ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen Malfoy einen mitzugeben. Oder was glaubst du, was er dazu sagen wird, wenn er hört dass sein Muggel ihn betrogen hat?"

„Oh, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Er wird Sie genauso dem Erdboden gleich machen wie Ihren Kollegen."

Montgomery runzelte die Stirn. „Das soll er wagen..."

„Probieren Sie es doch aus", sagte ich, mutiger als ich eigentlich war. „Sollten Sie mich auch nur einmal anfassen, wird Lucius Sie fertig machen."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah mich misstrauisch an. Dann fing er herzhaft an zu lachen.

„Fast hättest du mir Angst gemacht, aber nur fast. Malfoy hat doch keine Ahnung wo du bist, er kann dir nicht helfen."

Er kam wieder näher und diesmal bekam ich wirklich Angst. Und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucius meine Angst spüren konnte.

**Michelle**

„Wartet!" Lucius blieb stehen und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Mensch, Lucius, lass deine Sperenzien und komm endlich", zischte Jason ihm wütend zu. „Wir sind gerade dabei ins Ministerium einzubrechen. Schon vergessen?"

„Nein, aber... ich kann nicht mitkommen."

„Was! Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen? Aber es war ja klar, dass du den Schwanz einziehst, wenn es ernst wird." Jason ballte die Fäuste. Lucius hatte es mal wieder geschafft ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Ich ziehe nicht den Schwanz ein..."

„Könnt ihr beide mal endlich aufhören", fauchte ich. „Das ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Lucius, kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was mit dir los ist?"

„Tasha ist in Gefahr."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Als ich Tasha und Draco damals fortgeschickt habe, habe ich ein Seelenband zwischen ihr und mir gespannt. Wenn ihre Gefühle stark genug sind, kann ich das spüren. Und im Moment scheinen sie so stark zu sein, dass ich davon Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Und das kann nur eins heißen, sie hat Angst."

„Nicht nur Angst ruft starke Gefühle hervor, Bruderherz."

Lucius ignorierte seinen Bruder, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel.

„Dann geh und sei vorsichtig, vielleicht ist es eine Falle von Voldemort."

„Das glaub ich nicht. V-v-v... Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß nichts von dieser Verbindung", widersprach Lucius.

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte ich zweifelnd.

„Ich muss trotzdem zu ihr!"

Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Lucius schnitt mir das Wort ab, indem er einfach apparierte.

Jason starrte sprachlos auf die Stelle, wo noch kurz zuvor sein Bruder gestanden hatte.

„Das kann er doch nicht einfach machen! Aber war ja klar, dass er wieder nur an sich denkt."

„Wir können es nun auch nicht mehr ändern", seufzte ich. Auch mir gefiel es nicht, dass wir nun einer weniger waren. „Aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

**Lucius**

Lucius wusste eigentlich gar nicht wo er überhaupt hin apparieren sollte. Sein einziger Anhaltspunkt waren Tashas Gefühle.

Als er wieder materialisierte konnte er im ersten Moment nichts sehen. Um ihn herum war es dunkel und feucht.

Durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster fiel schummriges Licht in den Raum und als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass er sich in einer Zelle befinden musste.

Doch von Tasha keine Spur.

Er horchte in sich hinein. Sie musste ganz in der Nähe sein.

**Natasha**

„Nein!" Ich schlug nach Montgomery, doch er fing meine Hand ab und hielt sie fest.

„Aber, aber, wir wollen doch nicht gewalttätig werden. Ts ts ts ts ts."

Ich funkelte ihn an und wollte nach ihm treten, doch er drohte mir mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass ich es mir schnell anders überlegte.

„Hilfe!" versuchte ich es anders.

„Hier hört dich keiner, schrei soviel du willst." Montgomery lachte spöttisch und fing auch meine andere Hand ab. Dann drehte er mir die Arme auf den Rücken und zog mich an sich.

„Lassen Sie mich los, Sie Würstchen!"

„Apropos Würstchen..." Er grinste anzüglich und drängte sich so an mich, dass ich in den zweifelhaften Genuss kam, seine Erektion an meinem Bein zu spüren.

„Sie sind widerlich."

„Ich dachte du stehst auf widerliche Typen? Oder warum hast du dich mit Malfoy eingelassen?"

„Er hat wesentlich mehr Stil als Sie und sieht zudem besser aus."

„Ah ja?"

„Ja, und er hat mehr in der Hose." Ich wusste, dass diese Worte ein Fehler waren, doch nun war es zu spät. Montgomery wurde nun wirklich wütend.

„Wir haben sowieso schon viel zuviel Zeit mit reden vergeudet." Er presste mich gegen die Wand, hielt meinen Kopf mit einer Hand fest und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines heran.

„Nein!" rief ich und versuchte mich zu befreien. Doch er war einfach zu stark.

**Lucius**

Hatte da nicht jemand geschrieen? Lucius lauschte angestrengt. Da war es wieder und diesmal erkannte er auch die Stimme. Es war Tasha.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und apparierte.

Er landete in einer anderen Zelle, doch war diese nicht leer. Er sah, wie Tasha von einem Todesser bedrängt wurde und langsam wurde ihr Widerstand schwächer.

**Natasha**

„Nein!" donnerte Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser.

„Was?" Montgomery ließ von mir ab und wandte sich Lucius zu.

„Malfoy. Was für eine Überraschung."

„Montgomery", knurrte Lucius. „Ich wusste, ich hätte dich auch töten sollen."

„Dann versuch es doch jetzt."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Er funkelte Montgomery böse an.

„Cru..."

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Lucius Zauberstab flog davon.

„Aber, aber", meinte Montgomery, als Lucius schon auf dem Weg war sich seinen Zauberstab zurückzuholen. „Der bleibt schön da liegen." Er hielt seinen Stab auf Lucius gerichtet, hob dessen Stab auf und steckte ihn ein.

„Der dunkle Lord wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass er einen weiteren Gast hat."

Montgomery grinste Lucius fies an und verließ die Zelle.

„Lucius!" Ich lief zu ihm und er schloss mich in die Arme.

„Hat er dir was getan?"

„Nein. Du bist gerade rechtzeitig gekommen."

„Wenigstens etwas. Aber ich hatte mir meine Rettungsaktion etwas anders vorgestellt. Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte..."

**Michelle**

„Das gefällt mir nicht", meinte Jason und Eddie kam wieder unter seinem Umhang hervor.

„Mir auch nicht", stimmte er zu. „Wir sollten zumindest immer zu zweit unterwegs sein. Aber wenn J jetzt mit uns mitkommt, wäre das wohl zu auffällig, oder? Ich meine, warum solltest du mit ihm zusammen ins Ministerium gehen?"

Jason und ich nickten nachdenklich, aber dann hatte er eine Idee.

„Mir fällt da jemand ein, den wir mitnehmen können und der mindestens genauso gut zaubern kann wie Lucius… und er ist mit uns befreundet. Was ihm mindestens einen Pluspunkt gegenüber Lucius einbringt." Jasons Groll auf Lucius war nicht zu überhören. „Wartet kurz hier, dann hol ich ihn."

Jason disapparierte und Eddie und ich sahen uns fragend an. Dann grinste er plötzlich, da er wohl einen Verdacht hatte. Sagte mir aber nichts davon.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte Jason wieder aus dem Nichts auf und er hatte jemanden mitgebracht.

„Snape?" fragte ich ungläubig und Jason grinste breit. Er wusste, dass ich mit meinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer nicht gerade gut auskam. Milde ausgedrückt und das obwohl er genau wie ich ein Slytherin war.

„Für sie immer noch _Professor_ Snape oder Sir, Miss DeWiltshire", gab er boshaft zurück und ich hätte schwören können, er versuchte zu grinsen.

„Natürlich, _Sir_", gab ich mit so viel Spott in der Stimme zurück, wie ich aufbringen konnte.

Ich hatte zu den ersten Schuljahren gehört, die er unterrichtet hatte und damals war er noch jung, motiviert und sehr streng gewesen. Was heißt gewesen, dachte ich dann. Bei dem was die anderen so erzählten, war er das immer noch. Und obwohl ich seine Anforderungen immer mehr als erfüllt hatte, bekam ich von ihm ständig Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt nur weil ich mich angeblich respektlos verhielt und im Unterricht den ein oder anderen Briefwechsel mit meinen Freundinnen betrieben habe. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass ich einmal eine ganze Woche lang die Eulerei sauber machen musste. „Wir sind hier nicht auf dem Postamt, Miss DeWiltshire!" Hatte er mich angefaucht und dann aus dem Klassenraum geworfen.

Finster sah ich ihn, aber ich musste eingestehen, dass wir seine Hilfe wirklich brauchten.

Eddie riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und warf sich den Umhang über. Er war genau wie Jason mit Snape zusammen in Slytherin gewesen und die drei waren immer noch befreundet. Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass Snape eher der Zurückhaltende der drei gewesen war und deswegen wohl auch nur halb so oft hatte Nachsitzen müssen wie Jason und Eddie.

„Dann können wir ja loslegen, oder?" Meinte Eddie dann.

Ich nickte nur und ging voran.

Obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass Eddie irgendwo neben mir war und als wir das Gebäude betraten, wurde ich auch sofort von einem Zauberer, der Wache stand angehalten.

„Moment mal! Hier wurde ein Tarnumhang detektiert."

„Oh ja", meinte ich entschuldigend und holte meinen Tarnumhang aus meinem Rucksack hervor.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich ihn bei mir habe."

Der Zauberer musterte mich kritisch, aber er kannte mich und wusste dass ich ein Auror war und in der Abteilung für Muggelschutz und Verbotene schwarze Magie arbeitete… und nur Auroren war es erlaubt Tarnumhänge oder ähnliches mit ins Ministerium zu bringen. Sollte ein anderer das versuchen oder wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre um die Situation zu erklären, wäre sofort das ganze Gebäude abgeriegelt und durchsucht worden.

„Na gut", meinte er dann freundlicher, da er meiner Ausrede glauben schenkte. „Heute Abend noch so spät zu tun?" fragte er dann, um etwas Smalltalk zu betreiben und ich nickte.

„Bin oben mit Moody und Tonks verabredet."

Er nickte mir ebenfalls zu und schenkte meiner Geschichte nun noch mehr Glauben.

„Ich glaube, die sind schon oben. Schönen Abend noch!" Und damit machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg.

Ein magisches Kabinett brachte mich und Eddie in die sechste Etage. Das war die Etage, in der sich der Raum mit den Prophezeiungen befand. Eine darunter befanden sich Moody, Tonks und die anderen in unserer Abteilung um uns falls nötig zu helfen. Die Gänge waren zum Glück verlassen und so warteten wir auf Jason und Snape.

**Jason und Snape**

Jason beobachtete den Eingang und drehte sich dann zu Snape um.

„Okay, ich glaube, sie sind drin. Wir können ihnen folgen."

Die beiden betraten ebenfalls das Zaubereiministerium, aber wurden nicht weiter aufgehalten, da sie nichts bei sich hatten, was Schaden anrichten könnte.

Snape sah sich dennoch nervös um. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass sie vielleicht zufällig ein paar ehemaligen Todesser Kollegen über den Weg laufen konnten, denn die waren im Moment ja nicht sehr gut auf ihn oder Jason zu sprechen.

„Hör auf damit!" Fuhr Jason ihn leise an.

„Womit?"

„Dich ständig umzusehen. Die Leute schöpfen noch Verdacht."

„Und was ist, wenn wir ein paar ehemaligen _Freunden_ begegnen?"

Daran hatte Jason noch gar nicht gedacht, aber darüber wollte er sich auch jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

„Werden wir schon nicht, Sev. Und jetzt komm!" Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Severus so nervös war und sich wie ein Anfänger verhielt. Schließlich hatte er doch jahrelang für Dumbledore spioniert. Andererseits, dachte Jason, war ein Einbruch ins Ministerium doch etwas sehr gewagtes. Im sechsten Stock trafen sie auf Michelle und Eddie, der seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte.

**Michelle**

Als Jason und Snape zu uns kamen, gab ich Jason meinen Tarnumhang aus dem Rucksack.

„Falls jemand kommt, verschwindet ihr beiden darunter und ich gesell mich zu Eddie unter seinen Umhang."

Zum Glück waren solche Tarnumhänge immer übergroß geschneidert, so dass bequem zwei bis drei Leute darunter passten. Bei noch mehr Leuten gab es nur beim Laufen das Problem, dass die Füße der Leute unten rausguckten. Die Erfinder dieser Umhänge hatten sich schon was dabei gedacht, als sie sie so riesig entworfen haben, dachte ich und musste grinsen. Denn oft kam es vor, dass man sich zumindest zu zweit verstecken musste.

„Okay", meinte ich dann, als wir weitergingen. „Im nächsten Gang links befindet sich der Raum in dem die Prophezeiungen liegen."

Wir schlichen uns an die Ecke heran und Eddie wollte schon einen Blick riskieren, aber ich hielt ihn zurück. Wortlos holte ich das Weitguckauge aus dem Rucksack, blickte hinein und reichte es dann den anderen.

„Zwei Wachen stehen vor der Tür", meinte Jason daraufhin leise und Eddie sah uns an.

„Glaubt ihr, wir können uns mit den Umhängen an ihnen vorbei schleichen oder sie bewegungsunfähig machen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte ich, „wenn hier im Ministerium etwas bewacht wird dann gründlich. Die beiden haben wahrscheinlich einen Schutz- und Sicherheitszauber vor die Tür gespannt, mit dem sie in Kontakt stehen. Wie ein unsichtbares Spinnennetz. Wenn jemand versucht zwischen ihnen durchzuschleichen, bleibt er im Netz hängen und sie merken das. Wenn man sie schockt, bricht das Netz zusammen, was von der Sicherheitsabteilung registriert wird. Nein, wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie kurz von der Tür wegzulocken… und da fällt mir auch gerade was ein… Dafür brauche ich aber meinen Tarnumhang. Denkt ihr, ihr passt auch zu dritt unter den anderen?"

Da alle drei ziemlich schlank und ungefähr gleich groß waren, nickten sie zuversichtlich. Ich kramte in meinem Rucksack und als ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich suchte, holte ich einen kleinen Karton hervor, auf dem Schilf und ähnliches abgebildet war.

„Was ist das?" Wollte Eddie wissen und ich musste grinsen.

„Ein tragbarer Sumpf." Dann las ich die kurze Gebrauchsanweisung vor. „Stell den Karton irgendwo hin… am besten direkt vor das Zimmer eines Lehrers, öffne ihn und entferne dich schnell. Schnell vor allem, damit dich nicht Snape oder Filch erwischen. Innerhalb von 10 Sekunden entsteht ein prachtvoller, nasser und matschiger Sumpf. Viel Vergnügen! P.S.: Für eventuelle Strafen wie Nachsitzen mit Snape oder Strafarbeiten übernehmen wir keine Verantwortung."

Ich musste leise lachen, aber Snape verzog düster sein Gesicht.

„Erstens heißt es immer noch _Professor_ Snape und zweitens, wo haben sie das her?"

„Das werde ich ihnen bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden." Am liebsten hätte ich noch große Hakennase hinzugefügt, aber stattdessen sah ich ihn herausfordernd an und Jason ging dazwischen.

„Laß es, er findet es doch sowieso raus. Der ganze Kram steht doch in der Küche… Die Sachen sind von Fred und George, Sev", seufzte er und ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wie konnte Jason nur Fred und George verraten?

„Weasley?" fragte Snape nur und Jason bestätigte das.

„Dann wollten die das also in der Schule verkaufen? Na denen werd ich erst mal mindestens 50 Punkte für Gryffindor abziehen und…"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, _Sev_", unterbrach ich ihn und verschwand unter dem Umhang. „Die wurden schon von Molly genug bestraft…"

Snapes Blick, als ich ihn mit seinem Spitznamen angesprochen hatte, war einfach göttlich gewesen. So finster sah er sonst nur aus, wenn er niemanden aus Gryffindor zum Bestrafen fand.

Leise schlich ich den Gang entlang und an den Wachtposten vorbei. Etwa zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt, stellte ich dann den Karton auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. Ich entfernte mich bis ich einen meiner Meinung nach einigermaßen sicheren Abstand erreicht hatte und zum Glück bemerkten die Wachen, die jetzt fast vor mir standen, den Karton auf dem Boden nicht. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und an der Stelle, wo so eben noch der Karton gestanden hatte, breitete sich ein dunkelgrüner, matschiger Sumpf aus. Komplett mit Pflanzen und kleinem Tümpel. Wirklich bemerkenswert was Fred und George da auf die Beine gestellt hatten und vor allem wirkte es als Ablenkung.

Die beiden Wachen tauschten irritierte Blicke aus und beschlossen dann nachzusehen, wo das wohl herkam. Das war unsere Chance. Jetzt war die Tür unbewacht und schnell schlich ich mich in den Raum. Ich hoffte, dass die anderen diese Chance ebenfalls genutzt hatten, denn die ganze Situation war schon etwas verwirrend, da ich die anderen wenn ja nicht sehen konnte. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas neben mir und die drei kamen unter dem Umhang hervor.

„Michelle?" Meinte Eddie leise und ich zeigte mich ebenfalls.

„Bin hier."

„Das war ja irre", lachte er leise. Nur Snape sah nicht sehr begeistert.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch ne Idee, wie wir hier nachher wieder rauskommen", meinte er und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Da soll sich jetzt mal jemand anderer was einfallen lassen. Ich hab uns schließlich reingebracht."

Jason ignorierte das und sah sich um.

„Ich schlage vor, wir fangen jetzt mal an zu suchen." Und mir wurde klar, was er damit meinte. Der Raum in dem wir uns befanden war riesig, so etwa hundert mal hundert Meter und einigermaßen gut beleuchtet. In dem ganzen Raum standen aber meterhohe Regale aneinandergereiht und diese waren auch noch voll mit den Glassphären, die die Prophezeiungen enthielten.

„Okay, und wo fangen wir an?" fragte Eddie und klang etwas entmutigt.

„Wir teilen uns einfach auf", schlug Snape vor, „und vielleicht fällt einem ja noch etwas besseres ein."

Jeder verschwand also in einen anderen Teil des Raumes und ich dachte nach als ich die endlosen Reihen von Sphären betrachtete. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich irgendeine Verbindung zu dieser Prophezeiung, die ich für irgendeinen Zauber nutzen konnte. Ich stellte mich also hin, konzentrierte mich auf diese spezielle Prophezeiung und probierte einige Zaubersprüche.

Natürlich funktionierte keiner von den einfachen Sprüchen und nach einer ganzen Zeit fiel mir kaum noch ein neuer Spruch ein. Ich seufzte. So hatte ich doch schon fast alles probiert.

Dann fiel mir doch noch ein Zauber ein und ich rechnete schon gar nicht mehr damit, dass er funktionierte, doch plötzlich hielt ich eine Glassphäre in der linken ausgestreckten Hand. Vorsichtig betrachtete ich sie. Lilafarbener Qualm waberte in der Sphäre umher und an einer Seite stand in das Glas geätzt: Prophezeiung über die Anoriel. Datum etc. war auch alles angegeben, aber das interessierte mich jetzt nicht weiter.

„Hey Leute!" rief ich in den Raum. „Ich hab sie. Lasst uns verschwinden und…"

In dem Augenblick hörte man draußen einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Scheinbar versuchte noch jemand in den Raum zu gelangen und traf dabei auf Widerstand. Vorsichtig blickte ich um das Regal herum, an dem ich stand und sah Eddie, Jason und Snape schon mit gezückten Zauberstäben in sicherem Abstand vor der Tür stehen. Diese wurde plötzlich aufgeschlagen und sechs Todesser strömten in den Raum.

„Wie nett", polterte der eine dann los, als er Jason, Eddie und Snape erkannte. „Ist das hier ein Treffen der Verräter?"

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein!" Gab Jason zurück. „Aber ich freue mich, dass ich endlich die Chance bekomme ein paar Rechnungen zu begleichen."

In dem Augenblick schossen auch schon die ersten Flüche durch die Gegend und man wusste eigentlich gar nicht mehr so genau, welcher Fluch von wem ausging. Die meisten Zauberer sprangen hinter die Regale und suchten Deckung und durch die umherfliegenden Flüche wurden etliche Glassphären zerstört. Es herrschte das pure Chaos und behutsam nahm ich die Sphäre in meiner Hand, wickelte sie in meinen Tarnumhang und verstaute sie vorsichtig in meinem Rucksack. Den Umhang würde ich sowieso nicht mehr brauchen und mir war klar, dass es in Sekunden hier nur so vor Auroren und Sicherheitsmagiern wimmeln würde.

Kurz überlegte ich und zog dann meinen neuen Zauberstab. Jetzt konnte Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab mal zeigen, was in ihm steckte. Sorgfältig konzentrierte ich mich auf die Todesser und dachte meinen Fluch. Auch so konnte man jemanden verfluchen: Indem man sich den Fluch nur dachte und nicht laut aussprach. Das hatte einige Vorteile, denn der Betroffene wusste nicht was kam und konnte daher keinen Schutzzauber sprechen und man konnte auch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, ohne gleich durch das Rufen entdeckt zu werden.

Scheinbar funktionierte es, denn die Todesser fielen bewegungsunfähig um. Ich rannte zu den anderen und Eddie sah mich erstaunt an.

„Wow, was war das denn?"

Ich hielt nur meinen fast weißen Zauberstab hoch.

„Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab", war mein einziger Kommentar und dann trieb ich die anderen zur Eile an.

„Ich hab die Sphäre und wir müssen hier schnell verschwinden. Geht ihr unter den Umhang und schleicht euch davon. Für dich, Jason, und Severus ist es ja kein Problem unten einfach rauszugehen und du Eddie musst nur etwas warten bis die beiden weg sind und rennst dann einfach raus in der Hoffnung, dass dich keiner erwischt. Das sollte funktionieren. Ich werde die anderen informieren, dass sie die Kerle hier abholen und versuchen das Ganze etwas zu erklären. Und jetzt los!"

„Warte", meinte Jason, als er schon halb unter dem Umhang war, „dann gib uns lieber die Sphäre."

„Geht jetzt nicht, die ist schon sicher verstaut."

Die drei verschwanden und ich wartete kurz bis ich weit entfernte Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Ich trat nach draußen und lief den Gang zurück, den wir gekommen waren und plötzlich stand ich dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und drei seiner Mitarbeiter gegenüber. Scheinbar wurde noch gar kein Alarm ausgelöst. Die Todesser hatten wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet und jetzt war das Risiko hoch, dass sie wieder entkommen würden. Also sammelte ich mich und lief zum Minister.

„Herr Minister", keuchte ich atemlos, „jemand versucht eine Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Ich kam gerade an dem Raum vorbei und dort herrscht Chaos…"

Sofort kam Leben in die Gruppe, denn die drei Mitarbeiter schienen zu den Sicherheitszauberern zu gehören.

„Es wurde aber noch kein Alarm ausgelöst", meinte der eine. „Ich werde deswegen Verstärkung holen."

Die anderen beiden liefen den Gang entlang, um nachzusehen, was dort passier war, aber der eine drehte sich noch mal um.

„Sie sind doch Auror, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte.

„Dann passen sie auf den Minister auf."

Mist, fluchte ich innerlich, nickte trotzdem abermals. Eigentlich hatte ich mich jetzt davonstehlen wollen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich und dann zog ich eine Tüte Bonbons aus meinem Rucksack.

Fudge war ein nervliches Wrack, sah sich nervös um und fing an zu schwitzen. Er ahnte wohl worum es ging und fürchtete, dass die Prophezeiung in falsche Hände geraten war.

„Bonbon?" Bot ich ihm an und er sah mich nur völlig verwirrt an. „Das hilft gegen die Nervosität." Ich fuchtelte mit der Tüte vor seiner Nase rum und da das noch mehr seine Nerven strapazierte, nahm er eins wohl nur aus purer Höflichkeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verzog sich plötzlich sein Gesicht.

„Oh, mir ist nicht gut", meinte er. „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Damit rannte er plötzlich los, da er sich anscheinend übergeben musste und die Toilette suchte.

„Das macht bestimmt die Aufregung", rief ich ihm hinterher und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich mich in die andere Richtung davonstahl. Scheinbar hatte er eine der Kotzpastillen erwischt.

Schnell suchte ich Moody auf und erklärte den anderen die Situation.

„Wir haben die Prophezeiung, aber wir sind dabei auf ein paar Todesser getroffen." Ich sah in besorgte Gesichter, die ich aber schnell wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Keine Panik. Uns ist nichts passiert, aber die Todesser liegen noch betäubt oben. Wäre gut, wenn ein paar von euch sich darum kümmern würden." Moody und Tonks machten sich sofort auf den Weg und die anderen verließen zusammen mit mir das Ministerium.

In Hogwarts warteten Eddie, Jason und Snape schon in der Küche. Professor Dumbledore war ebenfalls dort. Mir fiel allerdings auf, dass Lucius und Natasha fehlten. Sie hätten schon längst wieder da sein müssen und an Dumbledores besorgten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte ich, dass ihm wohl ähnliches durch den Kopf ging. Vorsichtig packte ich die Sphäre aus und legte sie in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Das ist sie", meinte ich nur und Dumbledore nickte.

„Dann sollten wir wohl mal hören, was sie uns zu sagen hat."


	21. Chapter 21

**Natasha**

Als ich meinen Bericht beendet hatte, sah Lucius mich merkwürdig an und ich bekam das Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht wirklich etwas neues erzählt hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore dich in Gefahr gebracht hat", knurrte er.

„Lucius, ich habe das Gefühl du weißt mehr als ich. Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären was hier los ist? Voldemort hat, bevor er uns hierher verschleppt hat irgendetwas von einer Schriftrolle gefaselt und er ist der Meinung, dass Dad wissen muss, wo sie ist. Er lässt ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal verhören und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Dad danach mehr tot als lebendig ist."

Lucius sah mich an und seufzte. Die ganze Situation war so kompliziert und verzwickt, dass er selbst schon nicht mehr richtig durchblickte.

„Ich werde versuchen, es dir zu erklären. Über die Anoriel weißt du Bescheid?"

„Ja, das habe ich noch mitbekommen."

„Gut. Um sie zu finden brauchen wir die Prophezeiung. Diese kann entweder nur von dem mächtigsten Zauberer oder von der Hüterfamilie geöffnet werden."

„Aber weiß die Hüterfamilie nicht sowieso schon, wo sie versteckt ist?"

„Langsam, okay? Der mächtigste Zauberer ist Michelle. Was die Hüterfamilie betrifft... sie besteht nur noch aus Muggeln."

„Hä? Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Die Hüterin der Anoriel war eine Hexe. Sie hat einen Muggel geheiratet und ihre Tochter hat ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nicht geerbt." Er sah mich abwartend an und als ich ihn nur weiter anstarrte, seufzte er.

„Ich spreche von dir. Deine Mutter war die Hüterin der Anoriel und ich bezweifle, dass sie deinem Vater etwas darüber erzählt hat."

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte ich erst erfahren, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war und nun sollte sie auch noch die Hüterin dieser verfluchten Schriftrolle gewesen sein.

„Deswegen hat Voldemort uns entführt."

„Ja, er hofft, mit eurer Hilfe die Prophezeiung öffnen zu können. Sollte er sie denn jemals bekommen..." Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Aha", machte ich und hasste es mal wieder völlig ahnungslos zu sein.

„Er wird sie nicht bekommen, denn ich hoffe, dass wir sie nun haben."

„Aber..."

„Wir habe sie gestohlen", erklärte er. „Und sind dabei hoffentlich seinen Schergen zuvor gekommen."

„Du bist ins Ministerium eingebrochen?"

„Nein, bevor es dazu kam, musste ich dich retten. Was im Grunde gar nicht so schlecht war, denn solche Arbeiten überlasse ich lieber meinem Bruder. Er ist an Drecksarbeit gewohnt."

„Aha."

„Hat V-v-v-... dich schon verhört?"

„Nein, aber ich vermute das wird er noch nachholen."

Lucius sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Das werde ich verhindern", meinte er dann und verfiel dann wieder ins Schweigen.

„Lucius?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Er sah mich an und zauberte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Der Meinung wird mein Bruder nicht sein. Er fand das gar nicht gut, dass ich mich einfach abgesetzt habe. Aber für mich zählt sowieso nur eins. Daß es dir gut geht und damit geht es auch mir gut."

„Womit mal wieder bewiesen wäre, dass ein Malfoy nichts ohne Hintergedanken macht", schmunzelte ich.

„Beschwer dich nicht, du profitierst ja auch davon."

„Was passiert denn jetzt eigentlich weiter?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an in der Zelle auf und ab zu gehen. Er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Das habe ich ja total vergessen", meinte er und zog seine rechte Hand wieder hervor. „So ein Mist. Hätte ich da eher dran gedacht, hätte ich noch meinen Zauberstab und wir wären längst verschwunden."

„Was ist denn?" wollte ich wissen und Lucius zeigte mir, was er in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist ein Amulett. Ich habe es von Michelle bekommen, bevor wir zum Ministerium gegangen sind. Es ist das Amulett der Hyphen. Es schützt einen vor Zaubern aller Art. Verdammt, ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich es vergessen habe!"

„Weißt du was das heißt?" Ich sah in mit großen Augen an. „Du kannst hier herum spazieren, ohne dass dir einer was anhaben kann."

„Und wie soll ich ohne Zauberstab hier heraus kommen?" fragte er tadelnd.

„Ach ja, die Sache mit dem Zauberstab. Hatte ich vergessen."

Missmutig sah er das Amulett an, dann hängte er sich schulterzuckend um den Hals und versteckte es unter seinem Pulli.

„Jason wird sich sicher über mich lustig machen, wenn er davon erfährt", knurrte er.

„Solltest du nicht besser darüber nachdenken, was Voldemort mit dir anstellt? Montgomery wird es ihm bestimmt brühwarm erzählt haben."

„Montgomery, diese Lusche von Zauberer. Verstehe gar nicht, wie der es so hoch in die Gunst des Lords geschafft hat."

„Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?"

„Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da haben wir zusammen für den dunklen Lord gearbeitet. Konnte ihn aber nie besonders leiden. War ein richtiger Schleimscheißer."

„Ach ja, ich vergesse immer, dass du ja auch ein Todesser bist."

„Warst", korrigierte er mich. „Ich war einer. Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, wie du es geschafft hast, dass ich nun hier sitze und gegen den dunklen Lord arbeite."

„Vielleicht, weil du mich liebst?" schlug ich ihm vor.

Er musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Tu ich das? Ja", seufzte er dann. „Ich glaub das tue ich. Und auch das ist mir unbegreiflich. Du bist ein Muggel."

„Womit wir wieder mal beim alten Thema wären..."

„Aber du bist ja eigentlich kein wirklicher Muggel."

„Ach nein?"

„Immerhin hast du Hexenblut in deinen Adern fließen, also denke ich, ist es okay, wenn ich dich liebe."

„Ah, da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Belustigt grinste er mich an. „Tasha, natürlich liebe ich dich. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ist es mit schnurzpiepegal, dass du ein Muggel bist."

Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich sanft.

Wir wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür aufflog und zwei Todesser meinen Vater hereinschleiften.

Hinter ihnen trat Montgomery in die Zelle.

„Der dunkle Lord wünscht dich zu sehen", wandte er sich an mich. „Zum Verhör", fügte er höhnisch grinsend hinzu.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Lucius baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

„Ach, Malfoy", meinte Montgomery gelangweilt. „Das hatten wir doch schon."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Lucius und rief „Stupor!"

Ein blauer Blitz zuckte aus seinen Stab. Doch anstatt Lucius zu schocken, prallte er wirkungslos an ihm ab.

„Was?" keuchte Montgomery und starrte Lucius ungläubig an.

„Lern erst mal richtig zaubern, bevor du es mit mir aufnimmst", höhnte dieser und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Crucio", brüllte Montgomery wütend. Doch auch dieser Fluch prallte harmlos an Lucius ab.

Dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sah Montgomery herausfordern an.

„Oh, schafft der arme Monty es nicht an mir vorbei zu kommen? Und dabei habe ich gar nicht meinen Zauberstab bei mir."

Montgomery funkelte Lucius wütend an. „Nenn mich nie wieder so! Diese Zeiten sind vorbei!" Er ballte die Fäuste und man konnte richtig sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Lakeside, Garner, packt ihn!" herrschte er dann die beiden anderen Todesser an.

Die beiden ließen meinen Vater achtlos fallen und stürzten sich so schnell auf Lucius, dass diesem kaum Gelegenheit blieb auszuweichen.

Lakeside schnappte sich seinen rechten Arm und hielt ihn in einem schraubstockartigen Griff fest. Garner machte das gleiche auf der linken Seite.

„So mein Guter!" Montgomery trat einen Schritt näher an Lucius heran. „Wenn es eben nicht mit Zaubern geht, muss ich eben zu unkonventionellen Mitteln greifen. Ich werde deine kleine Gespielin zum dunklen Lord bringen und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern!"

Seine Faust schoss vor und prallte hart gegen Lucius Kinn.

Seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander und er versuchte sich von den beiden Todessern los zu machen, doch diese hielten ihn eisern fest.

Als er Montgomery wütend ansah, tropfte Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel.

„Das gefällt dir was? Einen Wehrlosen schlagen..."

„Nein, mir gefällt es, dass endlich mal du es bist, der fertig gemacht wird. Eigentlich hast du mir sogar einen Gefallen getan, als du hier aufgetaucht bist. Denn endlich kann ich dir zeigen, was es heißt von jemandem niedergemacht zu werden und das gerade war erst der Anfang."

Montgomerys Worte verrieten mir, dass wohl mehr zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, als der Tod des Todessers auf der Autobahn.

Hilflos musste ich mitansehen, wie Montgomery seine Wut an Lucius ausließ. Lucius stöhnte gequält auf, als Montgomerys Knie in seinem Magen landete.

Der Todesser richtete ihn so übel zu, dass das einzige was Lucius noch auf den Beinen hielt, die anderen beiden Todesser waren.

Ein Auge begann bereits zuzuschwellen und seine Lippen waren an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt.

Irgendwann ließ Montgomery von ihm ab und wandte sich mir wieder zu.

„Ich werde dich jetzt zum dunklen Lord bringen. Lasst ihn los!"

Lakeside und Garner ließen Lucius los und er taumelte einige Schritte bevor er keuchend auf die Knie fiel.

Montgomery packte mich grob am Arm und zog mich mit sich.

„So, so, du kanntest deine Mutter also gar nicht." Voldemort tigerte vor mir auf und ab.

„Das sagte ich doch schon."

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass dir deine Mutter nichts hinterlassen hat."

„Ich wüsste nicht was."

„Zum Beispiel, wo die Schriftrolle versteckt ist!" Er fuhr herum und funkelte mich an.

„Ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war. Wie soll ich also etwas über die Schriftrolle wissen?"

„Das werden wir jetzt heraus finden." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und plötzlich spannten sich Fesseln um meine Handgelenke. Auch meine Beine waren plötzlich an dem Stuhl gefesselt auf dem ich saß.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

„Keine Angst mein Kind, es tut nicht weh." Er grinste mich höhnisch an und steckte eine Hand nach mir aus.

Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde jemand mein Gehirn durch einen Reißwolf drehen. Ein Schrei entwich meiner Kehle, denn die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, je tiefer Voldemort grub.

**Voldemort**

Sie wand sich auf dem Stuhl und schrie vor Schmerzen, doch Voldemort ließ sich nicht irritieren. Er ging jede Erinnerung einzeln durch, sondierte alles ganz genau und suchte nach versteckten Hinweisen. Er sah Lucius Malfoy, Michelle und andere Erinnerungen aus Natashas Kindheit, aber keine von Agatha.

„Das kann nicht sein", murmelte er. „Sie muss etwas hinterlassen haben."

Er fing noch einmal von vorne an. Natashas Schmerzensschreie waren verstummt, sie war ohnmächtig geworden.

Immer tiefer grub er sich in ihr Bewusstsein und plötzlich war da etwas. Nur ganz kurz nahm er etwas wahr, was nicht in ihr Bewusstsein gehörte. Doch als er versuchen wollte es zu greifen, verschwand es.

Er musste noch einmal von vorne beginnen.

Jetzt wusste er wonach er suchen musste und diesmal fiel es ihm leichter es zu finden. Er sondierte es von den anderen Gedanken, dann griff er zu. Seine Finger schlossen sich zu einer Faust und als er sich sicher war, riss er seine Hand zurück.

Natasha bäumte sich auf und gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich, dann sank sie bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Aber Voldemort hatte bekommen, was er haben wollte.

Er öffnete seine Hand. In ihr lag eine kleine silberne Kugel. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und die Kugel löste sich in silberne Fäden auf. Dann tippte er sich mit dem Stab gegen die Schläfe und die Fäden fanden einen Weg in sein Bewusstsein.

Er sah den dunklen Wald von Hogwarts. Eine junge Hexe näherte sich ihm. Agatha. Sie hatte etwas unter ihrem Umhang verborgen und sah sich nervös um. Als sie sicher war, dass niemand ihr gefolgt war, betrat sie den Wald.

Sie ging tief hinein, bis sie auf einer Lichtung auf einen Zentauren traf.

„Magorian", sprach sie den Zentauren an. „Ich habe etwas für dich. Du musst es gut verstecken. Es ist die Anoriel." Sie drückte dem Zentauren die Schriftrolle in die Hand.

„Du sollst sie verstecken, damit selbst ich nicht weiß, wo sie zu finden ist. So ist es sicherer."

Der Zentaur neigte sein Haupt, nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und verschwand im Wald.

Die Erinnerung verblasste und Voldemort fand sich in seinem Zimmer wieder.

„Schafft sie weg!" Er wedelte mit einer Hand und zwei seiner Todesser nahmen Natasha zwischen sich und brachten sie zurück in ihre Zelle.

**Michelle**

„Sauber!" Meinte Eddie, als wir erfahren hatten, wo sich die Anoriel befand.

Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Dann ist sie also im verbotenen Wald und war die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase."

Professor Dumbledore wirkte nachdenklich und schlug etwas vor.

„Michelle, du solltest die Schriftrolle von den Zentauren holen… allerdings werden wir alle uns ebenfalls in den verbotenen Wald begeben, denn wenn Voldemort rausfindet, dass die Anoriel hier in Hogwarts ist, wird er entweder einige seiner Todesser hierher schicken oder vielleicht sogar selbst hier erscheinen…"

„Hat eigentlich irgendjemand was von Lucius oder Natasha gehört?" fragte ich dann auf dem Weg zum Waldrand, aber alle verneinten. Stille folgte, weil wir alle wussten, dass das nur etwas Negatives bedeuten konnte.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Dumbledore dann vor und ich ging mit Jason und Eddie.

Nach einer Weile trafen wir auf einen schwarzen Zentauren, der uns feindselig ansah.

„Schon wieder Menschen in unserem Teil des Waldes. Ihr habt drei Sekunden hier zu verschwinden…"

„Hey Bane, reg dich ab." Rief Eddie ihm zu. „Wir suchen Magorian. Ist verdammt wichtig."

„Verdammt wichtig? Mich interessiert nicht, was euch Zauberern wichtig ist."

„Diesmal schon", ging ich dazwischen. „Diesmal ist es eine: Wir müssen die Welt retten-Geschichte."

Bane schwieg, aber sein Schweif bewegte sich ruhig hin und her. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich nicht aufregte, sondern überlegte.

„Interessiert mich immer noch nicht!"

„Bane! Du strapazierst meine Geduld!" Fuhr ich ihn an. „Du weißt wer wir sind oder?" Damit bezog ich mich auf Eddie und mich.

Der schwarze Zentaur nickte nur.

„Die Erben von Salazar Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

„Genau", bestätigte ich, zog meinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn hoch.

„Und weißt du auch, was das hier ist?"

Der Zentaur nickte.

„Ein Zauberstab. Ihr Zauberer kommt ohne diese Dinger ja nicht zurecht."

„Das ist nicht irgendein Zauberstab", erklärte ich.

„Das ist der Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin… und wenn du uns jetzt nicht sofort zu Magorian bringst, werde ich ihn für einen netten kleinen Fluch verwenden… und ich wette, du kannst erraten, wen dieser Fluch treffen wird."

Bane schien zu merken, dass ich es ernst meinte und lenkte ein.

„Na schön. Ihr zwei könnt mitkommen, aber er nicht."

Dabei deutete er auf Jason, der ihn verwundert ansah.

„Und warum darf ich nicht mitkommen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen hatten wir Zentauren eine unangenehme Begegnung mit deinem Bruder. Er war zusammen mit einem Muggel hier. Daher nehme ich mir das Recht raus, dich abzuweisen. Du siehst aus wie er und verhältst dich sicher auch wie er."

Diese Bemerkung brachte Jason in Rage.

„Sag das noch mal, du alter Gaul! Ich bin nicht wie mein Bruder!"

Bane wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Bring uns jetzt zu Magorian… und zwar uns drei oder ich komme auf die Sache mit dem Fluch zurück!"

Der Zentaur murmelte noch etwas, aber gab dann nach.

Er brachte uns zu Magorian, der zum Glück sofort verstand, worum es ging und sehr hilfsbereit war. Zu Banes Ärger schickte Magorian ihn los, um die anderen zu suchen und ebenfalls zu ihm zu bringen. Dann führte er uns zu dem Baum, in dessen Stamm er die Schriftrolle versteckt hatte.

**Natasha**

Unsanft wurde ich in die Zelle gestoßen. Die Tür schlug zu und ich konnte erst mal aufatmen. Voldemort hatte bekommen was er wollte und ich hoffte er würde mich nun in Ruhe lassen.

Stöhnen ließ ich mich gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen. In meinem Kopf pochte ein heftiger Schmerz, der mich daran erinnerte, wie rücksichtslos Voldemort vorgegangen war.

Nach einer Weile spürte ich eine leichte Berührung an meiner Wange und öffnete mühsam die Augen.

Vor mir saßen Lucius und mein Vater und sahen mich besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir?" wollte mein Vater schließlich wissen.

„Was hat er dir angetan?" fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht genau. Er ist in meinen Kopf eingedrungen. Und ich glaube er hat was er wollte."

„Was hat er getan?" drängte Lucius auf eine Antwort.

„Verdammt ich weiß es nicht", fuhr ich ihn an. „Er hat irgendwas mit meinem Gehirn angestellt, aber entschuldige, dass ich die meiste Zeit bewusstlos war."

Lucius sah mich aufgrund meines heftigen Tonfalls irritiert an.

Er wollte schon zu einer nächsten Frage ansetzen, doch Dad unterbrach ihn mit einer herrischen Geste.

„Was glaubst du, hat er mit dir angestellt?" wandte er sich dann sanft an mich.

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Er hat in mir herum gewühlt, wie ein Maulwurf in der Erde. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich davon versprochen hat, aber er wohl tatsächlich das gefunden was er gesucht hat. Er sah so zufrieden aus und hat mich triumphierend angegrinst, bevor sie mich weggeschafft haben. Meinst du es hat was mit Mommy zu tun?"

Dad sah mich ratlos an.

„Wenn ich auch was dazu sagen dürfte?" meldete Lucius sich zu Wort.

„Aber nur, wenn Sie sie nicht schon wieder aufregen", verlangte Dad und sah ihn böse an.

Lucius ignorierte ihn und sah mich stattdessen an.

„Ich glaube, deine Mutter hat dir was hinterlassen. Und zwar das wichtigste das sie dir hinterlassen konnte."

„Aha und was sollte das sein?"

„Ihre Erinnerung. Sie hat dir wahrscheinlich ihre Erinnerung an die Anoriel gegeben."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Warum sollte V-v-v... ach du weißt schon wen ich meine... sonst in deinen Kopf eindringen? Er weiß genau, dass du sie nicht gekannt hast und trotzdem macht er sich die Mühe dich zu sondieren? Das ist ein bisschen widersprüchlich, findest du nicht? Es sei denn, er hat sich etwas bestimmtes davon versprochen. Und du sagtest, er sah sehr zufrieden aus. Also hat er diese Erinnerung wahrscheinlich gefunden."

„Aber warum wusste ich nichts von dieser Erinnerung, wenn sie da gewesen sein sollte?"

„Sie hat sie wahrscheinlich gut versteckt und abgeschirmt. Aber anscheinend nicht gut genug."

Lucius ließ sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand sinken. Das lange Reden hatte ihn angestrengt.

Und erst jetzt sah ich, wie übel Montgomery ihn zugerichtet hatte.

Sein rechtes Auge war mittlerweile ganz zugeschwollen und begann sich schon zu verfärben. Morgen würde er mit Sicherheit ein schönes Veilchen haben.

Seine Lippen waren ebenfalls geschwollen, weswegen er Mühe hatte zu sprechen.

Und dank Montgomerys Attacken war sein ganzer Körper wahrscheinlich nur noch ein einziger blauer Fleck.

Als Lucius meinen Blick bemerkte, versuchte er ein Grinsen zustande zu bringen.

„Ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Aber Montgomery wird dafür büßen, er hat meinen Umhang ruiniert."

Sein Umhang war besudelt von seinem Blut und an einigen Stellen zerrissen.

„Was ist zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen, dass er dich so hasst?" fragte ich leise.

„Nichts von Bedeutung", wich er mir aus.

„Und deswegen prügelt er dich windelweich? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Lucius seufzte und starrte einen Punkt hinter mir an der Wand an. Nach einer Weile klärte sich sein Blick wieder und er sah mir geradewegs in die Augen.

„Sagen wir es mal so. Ich war nicht unbedingt nett zu ihm."

„Und was heißt nicht nett?"

„Och, er hat ab und zu mal ein paar Flüche abbekommen, wenn er nicht gespurt hat. Das war zu der Zeit, als er noch ein kleiner kriechender Schleimscheißer war und ich in der Gunst des Lords über ihm stand."

Ich spürte, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war, doch würde ich aus Lucius im Moment nicht mehr herausbekommen.

Wir konnten auch gar nicht mehr weiter reden, denn die Tür flog auf und gleich ein ganzes Dutzend Todesser kam in die Zelle.

Sie rissen mich grob auf die Füße und als Lucius sich anschickte Widerstand zu leisten, bekam er direkt eine Faust in die Magengrube.

Uns dreien wurden die Augen verbunden und man zerrte uns grob aus der Zelle.

**Lucius**

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir die drei mitnehmen sollen?" Montgomery runzelte die Stirn.

„Der Lord geht davon aus, dass sie noch nützlich sein könnten", antwortete ein anderer Todesser und verdrehte die Augen.

Montgomery konnte manchmal wirklich schwer von Begriff sein und Lakeside fragte sich, wie der Lord so einem Schlappschwanz vertrauen konnte.

„Trotzdem, sie behindern uns nur und er ist gefährlich."

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich, denn er wusste, dass Montgomery nur ihn gemeint haben konnte.

„Oh man, Frank, du hast ihm selbst den Stab abgenommen und höchstpersönlich verprügelt. Wie sollte er uns noch gefährlich werden können, er kann sich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten."

Zur Bestätigung versetzte Lakeside Malfoy einen derben Stoß, so dass dieser alle Mühe aufbringen musste um nicht zu fallen.

„Du solltest Lucius Malfoy nicht unterschätzen", warnte Montgomery.

„Auch ein Lucius Malfoy kann nichts ausrichten, wenn er seinen Zauberstab nicht hat", gab Lakeside zurück und verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Ken."

„Ja, ja." Ken Lakeside versetzte Malfoy erneut einen Stoß. „Beweg deinen Arsch, Malfoy. Der Lord wartet nicht gerne", zischte er ihm zu.

„Wo soll die kleine Reise denn hingehen?"

„Schnauze, Malfoy!"

Malfoy grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte schon einen Plan, wie er an einen Zauberstab kommen könnte und Lakeside würde darin eine große Rolle spielen.

**Voldemort**

Am Apparationssammelplatz schritt Voldemort die Reihen seiner Todesser ab. Als er bei seinen Gefangenen ankam musste er lächeln.

Sie würden ihm noch gute Dienste leisten, auch wenn er Malfoy zu gerne schon jetzt getötet hätte. Immerhin hatte er ihn verraten und das war ein unverzeihliches Vergehen und duldete keine Gnade.

Wobei das Wort Gnade in Voldemorts Wortschatz ohnehin nicht vorhanden war.

Die drei waren sein Trumpf, den er zu spielen gedachte. Vor allem das Mädchen und ihr Vater.

Sollte Dumbledore auf die Idee kommen, die Anoriel durch Michelle anzuwenden, würde er sie töten.

Und das würde der alte Narr nicht zulassen.

Ja, in manchen Sachen war Dumbledore einfach zu berechenbar. Er würde nie jemanden vorsätzlich in den Tod schicken und schon gar keinen Muggelabschaum.

Voldemort würde im Tausch gegen Natasha und ihren Vater die Schriftrolle verlangen.

Lucius Malfoy allerdings... Voldemort blieb nachdenklich vor dem hochgewachsenen Zauberer stehen. Für ihn hatte er sich etwas anderes ausgedacht.

Er sollte seine Leute genauso verraten, wie er ihn verraten hatte. Er würde ihm ein Angebot machen, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Appariert nach Hogsmeade und postiert euch im Wald, wie besprochen. Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen."

Er bedeutete Lakeside ihm, mit Malfoy, zu folgen.

**Lucius**

Lucius wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen und er musste gegen das helle Licht anblinzeln.

Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten sah er sich um.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen, karg eingerichteten Raum, vermutlich in Voldemorts Hauptquartier.

Hinter sich gewahr er Lakeside, der ihn im Auge behielt. Ansonsten befand sich niemand im Raum.

Lucius überlegte, was das ganze sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder irgendein fieses Spiel von Voldemort.

Bis vor kurzem hatte er ja noch selbst bei solchen Spielchen mitgewirkt.

„Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius fuhr herum und sah sich Voldemort gegenüber. „Hat sich mein treuester Anhänger endlich wieder bei mir eingefunden?"

Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur böse an.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte er schließlich, als Voldemort ebenfalls schwieg.

„Hast du etwa schon deine guten Manieren vergessen, Lucius? Ich hatte dich respektvoller in Erinnerung."

„Pah!"

„Du weißt, dass dein Leben verwirkt ist. Du hast mich verraten."

„So würde ich es nicht unbedingt ausdrücken. Ich habe nur die Seiten gewechselt."

„Schweig!" donnerte Voldemort. „Hab ich dich zum sprechen aufgefordert? Nein, also, wenn du nicht sofort sterben willst, dann schweig!"

„Ich dachte mein Leben ist ohnehin verwirkt"; gab Lucius forsch zurück. „Was macht es da aus, wann ich sterbe?"

„Eine Menge, mein Lieber." Voldemort sah ihn lauernd an. „Du könntest zum Beispiel noch ein Leben retten."

Voldemort gab einen Wink mit seiner Hand und aus dem Schatten trat ein Todesser hervor. Und als Lucius sah, wen er dabei hatte, wich ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Also, du hast gefragt, was ich von dir will. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, wenn du es annimmst, wird er am Leben bleiben."

„Was ist das für ein Angebot?" krächzte Lucius und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen sollte.

„Besorg mir die Schriftrolle und er wird leben. Lehnst du ab, wird er sterben. Hier vor deinen Augen."

Bei diesen Worten fing Draco an zu schluchzen. Lucius suchte den Blick seines Sohnes. Er hielt ihn fest auf Draco geheftet und wich dabei langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück.

„Du verlangst also von mir, dass ich die Schriftrolle hole. Wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte er langsam und wählte bewusst das respektlose „du".

„Sie werden sie dir geben, immerhin vertrauen sie dir jetzt." Voldemort ließ sich nichts anmerken, obwohl ihn das respektlose Verhalten seines ehemaligen Anhängers fuchsteufelswild machte.

„Und warum sollten sie das tun?"

Lucius war neben Lakeside angelangt, sah aber nun Voldemort an.

„Laß dir was einfallen. Wenn du geschickt bist, überlassen sie sie dir. Und denk an deinen Sohn."

„Gib mir einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken", versuchte Lucius etwas Zeit zu schinden.

Er warf seinem Sohn einen beschwörenden Blick zu und war erleichtert, als Draco unmerklich nickte.

„Wozu nachdenken? Du hast sowieso keine Wahl", höhnte Voldemort und rieb sich die Hände.

Lucius spannte sich und hoffte sein Plan würde klappen. Schließlich musste er sich noch nie auf seine körperlichen Kräfte verlassen.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", gab er pathetisch zurück. „Und dir wird meine Wahl nicht gefallen."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen sprang er Lakeside an und versetzte ihm einen Handkantenschlag gegen die Schläfe.

Lakeside war viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Lucius bekam seinen Umhang zu fassen und zog den völlig verdutzten Todesser als lebendes Schild vor sich.

Er schlang einen Arm um Lakesides Hals und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dessen Zauberstab.

Er fand ihn und richtete ihn auf den Todesser, der seinen Sohn festhielt.

„Draco, pass auf! Crucio!" brüllte er und der Todesser brach getroffen zusammen.

Draco nutze die Chance und sprintete zu seinem Vater.

Dies alles passierte so schnell, dass Voldemort völlig überfahren wurde. In seiner Überheblichkeit hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lucius ihn noch mal verraten würde. Und bevor er überhaupt wusste, was geschehen war, waren Lucius und Draco verschwunden.

„Nein!" heulte Voldemort auf. „Dafür wirst du büßen, Malfoy!"

**Michelle**

Zusammen mit Jason, Lupin und Moody übernahm ich die erste Wache im Wald. Die Anoriel befand sich nun in unseren Händen, aber das brachte uns nicht wirklich weiter, da es uns nicht gelungen war, den Dämon zu orten. Wahrscheinlich hielt Voldemort ihn gut versteckt.

Dumbledore patrouillierte ebenfalls im Wald und hatte mit Magorian abgesprochen, dass dieser, wenn Todesser oder gar Voldemort auftauchen sollten, sie widerwillig in unsere Falle führen sollte, damit die Todesser keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnten.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und versuchte Lupin und Moody im Baum gegenüber auszumachen. Ohne Erfolg, da es langsam dunkel wurde und die zwei sich gut getarnt hatten.

Ich saß zusammen mit Jason unter meinem Tarnumhang und wartete darauf, dass endlich was passierte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Jason und ich merkte, dass er ebenfalls ungeduldig wurde, weil er sich ständig anders hinsetzte. Das Warten zerrte an unseren Nerven und das schloss niemanden aus. Sogar die sonst so ruhige Molly hetzte im Schloss hin und her wie ein nervliches Wrack.

„Weiß nicht. Ich denke an Natasha." Es schien mir klüger Lucius nicht unbedingt zu erwähnen. „Außerdem überlege ich, ob Voldemort uns vielleicht so lange warten lässt um uns zu zermürben."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab seine Pläne nie verstanden. Aber er ist doch _dein_ Onkel…"

Mir entging die Schärfe in Jasons Stimme nicht. Scheinbar erwartete er irgendein Wunder von mir.

„Soll das ein Vorwurf sein? Dann vergiss es lieber gleich wieder. Man kann sich seine Verwandten schließlich nicht aussuchen, oder?" Gab ich lahm zurück und Jason seufzte.

„Tut mir leid. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", log ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Doch. Es stimmt und ich denke, dass du etwas verschweigst. So, wie du es bisher immer getan hast. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Dumbledore dich nie in alles eingeweiht hat… weil du uns nämlich auch nicht alles erzählst…"

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Dumbledore mir nicht vertrauen kann?" Entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

Jason schwieg erst und wählte dann seine Worte mit Bedacht.

„Nein, aber ich denke immer noch, dass du etwas verheimlichst. Warum?"

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht alles weiß und es ist auch besser, wenn ihr nicht alles wisst…"

Jason sah mich an.

„Nein, das ist nicht besser! Wieso sollte es besser sein?"

„Weil es gefährlich ist! Verdammt, das hier ist kein Spiel und es geht auch nicht mehr nur darum irgendjemand auszuspionieren…Es ist gefährlich und es kostet mich Kopf und Kragen!"

„Das musst du mir erklären…"

„Was glaubst du, warum in letzter Zeit keiner aus dem Orden schwer verletzt wurde oder gar getötet?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Glück?"

„Nein, das war kein Glück. Das war ich. Ich versuche euch ständig alle im Auge zu behalten… na ja, nicht im Auge, aber ich habe eine Verbindung zu jedem der zum Orden gehört…und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht…"

Ich sah auf den Boden.

„Allerdings seit dem wir zusammen sind, ist alles so verdammt kompliziert geworden. Voldemort weiß von dir und er wird das ausnutzen wollen, genau wie er Natasha benutzt um an Lucius ranzukommen. Wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, bist du nicht mehr sicher. Im Gegenteil. Verstehst du? Ich kann mich selbst vor Voldemort schützen, aber ich kann nicht dich oder den ganzen Orden beschützen…"

„Aber ich kann doch…"

Plötzlich apparierte Lucius zusammen mit Draco direkt vor unserem Baum. Jason und ich wechselten einen Blick und sprangen herunter und vom anderen Ende der kleinen Lichtung kamen schon Lupin und Moody angelaufen.

„Was ist passiert?" bestürmten wir alle sofort Lucius und er erklärte stockend, was er wusste. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Und was ist mit dir Draco?" fragte ich dann zaghaft, denn der Junge sah total verängstigt aus.

„Ich dachte, Shacklebold würde ihn bewachen", knurrte Moody.

„Tot", meinte Draco dann leise.

„Was?"

„Wir waren nur kurz in Hogsmeade und als sie mich entführt haben, haben sie ihn umgebracht. Es waren einfach zu viele…"

„Ich dachte, ihr seid Auroren", ereiferte sich Lucius plötzlich, „wie kann es da passieren, dass sie meinen Sohn vor eurer Nase entführen?"

„Mach mal halblang, Lucius." Ging Jason dazwischen. „Shacklebold war ein guter und verlässlicher Auror, aber gegen so viele hättest selbst du wohl nichts ausrichten können…"

Wir brachten Lucius und Draco erst mal zum Schloss und sofort fand eine Krisensitzung in der Küche statt.

„Wir sollten uns mit unserer Falle vorsehen", meinte Moody. „Wenn ihr dort Wache steht, müsst ihr mit allem rechnen. Scheinbar ist dieser Ort nämlich nicht mehr auf Hogwartsgrund. Sonst hätte Lucius nämlich nicht dorthin apparieren können…"

„Das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle, denn V-v-v ach ihr wisst schon, hat immer noch Natasha und ihren Vater. Wir müssen sie retten", drängte Lucius und setzte damit eine längere Diskussion in Gang.

„Aber wir haben die Anoriel", mischte Sirius sich triumphierend ein.

„Ja, aber nicht den Dämon, um ihn zu vernichten", bremste Tonks seinen Optimismus.

Es musste trotzdem eine Entscheidung getroffen werden und ich stand auf.

„Die Anoriel bleibt hier… aber ich werde gehen!"

Dumbledore nickte mir unmerklich zu.

„Was? Warum?" fragten alle durcheinander, aber ich fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Weil ich etwas habe, dass Voldemort unbedingt haben will. Etwas, dem er nicht widerstehen kann."

„Und wie willst du ihn finden?" fragte Jason nur. Er sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass Michelle etwas verheimlichte.

„Wie du schon bereits gesagt hast: Er ist mein Onkel… und wenn ich will, kann ich eine Verbindung zu ihm herstellen. Wünscht mir Glück."

Damit konzentrierte ich mich und disapparierte zu Voldemorts Versteck… und erkannte es auch sofort wieder.

**Lucius**

In der Küche sahen sich alle verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren", fand Lucius seine Stimme als erster wieder.

„Nun, Michelle kann mit Slytherins Zauberstab einige besondere Dinge", gab Dumbledore nur geheimnisvoll zurück.

„Was ist überhaupt mit dir passiert, Brüderchen?" fragte Jason und sah seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd an. So mitgenommen hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen sein Bruder hätte sich geprügelt.

Lucius berichtete in kurzen knappen Worten was sich bei Voldemort zugetragen hatte. Nur das kleine Detail mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er aus.

„Und dann hat V-v-v... mir ein Angebot gemacht", beendete er seinen Bericht.

„Was für ein Angebot?" wollte Moody wissen.

„Dracos Leben, wenn ich euch verrate."

„Und?"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich darauf eingegangen bin!" fauchte Lucius seinen Bruder an.

„Schon gut, reg dich nicht künstlich auf. Ich meine ja nur. Wie hast du es denn sonst geschafft wieder hier zu sein?"

„Oh, Vater war echt cool", mischte sich Draco ein. „Wie in den Actionfilmen, die ich bei Tasha gesehen habe."

Lucius sah seinen Sohn stirnrunzelnd an. Wovon redete der Junge da bloß? Jason grinste nur.

„Ah ja? Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Oh, er hat Du-weißt-schon-wen solange hingehalten, bis er die Chance hatte seinem Bewacher den Zauberstab zu entreißen. Aber das hättest du mal sehen sollen, Onkel Jason! Hat sich auf ihn gestürzt, ihn mit nem gekonnten Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt und ihn als Schild benutzt. Dann hat er ihm den Stab weggenommen und hat meinen Bewacher geschockt. Ich bin dann schnell zu ihm rüber und dann ist er schon mit mir wegappariert. Das ging so schnell, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Echt abgefahren!"

Draco war völlig außer Atem und strahlte seinen Vater stolz an.

„Sieh an, so was hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Brüderchen." Jason nickte anerkennend in Lucius Richtung, doch dieser sah ihn nur böse an.

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich."

„Und was passiert jetzt?" mischte sich Moody ein.

„Ich denke wir können nur abwarten, ob Michelle Erfolg hat", meinte Dumbledore.

„Und was ist mit Tasha? Wir können sie doch nicht im Stich lassen!" fuhr Lucius auf. „Ich werde wieder zurückgehen und sie da raus holen."

„Und dich erneut gefangen nehmen lassen, oder wie? Begreif es endlich, Brüderchen, du kannst jetzt nichts mehr tun. Tashas Schicksal liegt jetzt in Michelles Händen, was auch immer sie vorhat."

„Schöne Aussichten", brummelte Lucius, sah aber ein, dass Jason Recht hatte. „Und nenn mich..."

„... nicht Brüderchen. Ja, ja, ich weiß, Brüderchen", grinste Jason seinen Bruder an und in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen und beschloss seinen Bruder einfach zu ignorieren. Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, von nun an würde er seinen Sohn nicht eine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Natasha**

Man hatte uns nicht in den Wald gebracht, sondern wieder in eine Zelle. Doch diesmal hatte man uns die Augenbinde nicht abgenommen und uns zusätzlich noch die Hände und Beine gebunden.

„Daddy?"

„Ja, meine Kleine?"

„Ich habe Angst."

„Die habe ich auch. Aber wir werden hier schon irgendwie wieder rauskommen."

Ich hörte wie mein Vater über den Boden zu mir rutschte, dann spürte ich seine Schulter an meiner und ließ meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken.

Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass wir beide alleine waren. Was mit Lucius geschehen war, wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja fliehen können.

Ich hasste es nichts sehen zu können. Die Augenbinde machte mich wahnsinnig und vollkommen hilflos.

„Sag mal, Tasha, hast du dir das mit Malfoy eigentlich gut überlegt?"

„Och Dad, kannst du bitte damit aufhören?"

„Ich meine ja nur, immerhin ist sein Ruf nicht gerade der beste."

„Vertrau mir einfach, okay? Ich weiß schon was ich tue. Zugegeben, am Anfang war er nicht besonders nett zu mir, aber seit wir zusammen sind... er würde nie zulassen, dass mir oder seinem Sohn..."

„Er hat einen Sohn?"

„... etwas passiert", brachte ich meinen Satz zu Ende. „Und ja, er hat einen Sohn."

„Oh, Tasha!"

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst und er dich wahrscheinlich genauso wenig. Aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem!"

„Mag ja sein", räumte Dad ein. „Ich will nur nicht, dass er dir weh tut. Und mir gefällt es einfach nicht, dich einem Mann zu überlassen, der für seine Skrupellosigkeit und Hinterhältigkeit bekannt ist. Deine Mutter sagte damals immer zu mir, sie würde einem Malfoy noch nicht einmal so weit trauen, wie sie ihn werfen könnte."

„Dad, mittlerweile kenne ich Lucius Ruf zu genüge. Aber er hat wegen mir die Seiten gewechselt."

„Womit er wahrscheinlich wieder irgendetwas bezweckt hat."

„Na schön, ich kann dich nicht überzeugen", seufzte ich.

„Solange du nur glücklich bist...", gab er zurück und machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen zweiflerischen Tonfall zu verbergen.

„Shh", unterbrach ich ihn. „Hörst du das auch?"

„Was?"

„Die Stimmen. Das klingt, als würde da jemand streiten."

Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu orientieren und rutschte an der Wand entlang, bis ich die Tür gefunden hatte. Dann legte ich ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie scharf die anderen Sinne auf einmal waren, wenn man eines Sinnes beraubt war.

Die Stimmen kamen näher und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als ich eine davon erkannte.

Es war Michelles.

**Michelle**

Voll ins Schwarze, dachte ich, als ich erkannte, wen ich vor mir hatte. Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sprach mit zwei Todessern. Na ja, also eigentlich gab er ihnen wütende Befehle.

„Ihr sucht wohl Lucius und Draco, was?"

Voldemort schnellte herum und die beiden Todesser sahen mich überrascht an. Dann wollten sie sich in Bewegung setzen und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, aber Voldemort gebot ihnen mit einer Geste nichts zu tun und sie blieben stehen.

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab erst gar nicht gezogen und Voldemort ebenso wenig. Er wusste wohl warum ich hier war.

„Ah, Michelle, ich habe dich schon erwartet. Hast du endlich gelernt deine Kräfte sinnvoll einzusetzen? Sehr schön. Aber es enttäuscht mich schon, dass Lucius nicht persönlich kommt, um seine Muggelschlampe zu retten. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er doch eher froh, seine eigene Haut gerettet zu haben. Verräter sind eben Feiglinge."

Die zwei Todesser lachten pflichtbewusst, aber man merkte, dass ihnen die ganze Situation nicht geheuer war.

„Oh er wäre schon mitgekommen… Aber ich habe ihm lieber davon abgeraten. Ich denke, dass ist eine Familienangelegenheit. Und außerdem findet er den Weg hierher nicht mehr."

Voldemort ließ sich auf die Plauderei ein. Er wusste, dass es ansonsten schwer werden würde mich zu besiegen. Mir hingegen war klar, dass ich zuerst den Dämon vernichten musste, bevor ich mich auf ein Duell mit ihm einlassen konnte.

„Und Michelle, bietest du mir etwas an für die beiden Muggel? Vielleicht die Anoriel? Ihr habt sicher keine Zeit verschwendet sie zu holen, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme glich einem gelangweilten Schnarren.

„Sofern sie noch leben, habe ich vielleicht etwas, was dich interessieren könnte…"

Er schnaubte.

„Heute ist euer Glückstag. Sie leben noch. Noch! Denn wenn mir nicht gefällt, was du zu sagen hast, wird sich das ganz schnell ändern. Allerdings weiß ich, dass du sehr gut in solchen Spielchen bist und das Leben deiner Freundin sicher nicht opfern wirst. Mitleid ist eine Schwäche, Michelle!"

„Na dann sei froh, dass ich mit dir keins haben werde!"

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid, Michelle… denn ich habe Macht. Die Macht zu töten… wann immer ich will… wen auch immer ich will. Du ahnst ja gar nicht wie befreiend das ist. Findest du es nicht ermüdend, ständig deine Freunde beschützen zu müssen? Oder noch schlimmer: Ist das nicht furchtbar langweilig? Die mächtigste Hexe dieser Welt… und was macht sie? Muss Babysitter spielen."

„Ich will sie sehen!" Verlangte ich und Voldemort gab den beiden Todessern einen Wink. Sie verschwanden um Natasha und ihren Vater zu holen.

„Sag mir Michelle: Wie geht es Jason… und Edward?"

„Du langweilst mich." Gab ich gedehnt zurück. Er versuchte weiter mich zu reizen.

„Du kannst ihnen ausrichten, dass wir nicht eher ruhen werden, bis sie einen langsamen schmerzhaften Tod gestorben sind. So wie es für Verräter üblich ist. Und Severus kannst du ausrichten, dass er auf der Todesliste ein paar Plätze nach unten gerückt ist. Jetzt steht Lucius auf dem ersten Platz… oder sagen wir: Er teilt sich diesen Platz mit seinem Bruder. Danach folgt Edward und dann erst Severus. Er hat also von den vier Freunden noch am längsten zu Leben…"

„Ich bin nicht dein Bote. Wenn du ihnen etwas ausrichten willst, schick eine Eule…"

Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht, als Natasha und ihr Vater hereingebracht wurden. Verachtung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich tat so, als würde ich ignorieren, wie schlecht sie aussahen. Wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als ich, nachdem ich Voldemort entkommen war. Denn ich war magisch. Mein Körper hatte gewisse Selbstheilungskräfte über die Natasha und ihr Vater nicht im geringsten verfügten. Außerdem hatte ich Zauber und Flüche gekannt um mich wenigstens ein bisschen zu schützen, während Tasha und ihr Vater Voldemorts Folter völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert waren.

„Da sind sie ja, dein Muggelabschaum." Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Und so weit ich sehen kann auch noch relativ unversehrt. Jedenfalls fehlen ihnen keine Körperteile und sie sind vollständig."

Tasha sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja ja", erklärte er, „dein kleines Muggelhirn mag sich das nicht vorstellen können, aber es ist schon öfter passiert, dass bei der Folter Körperteile unserer Gefangenen einfach verschwunden sind und nie mehr gesehen wurden. Ihr könnt euch also glücklich schätzen…"

„Glücklich?" Schnaubte Tasha und ich rief sie zur Vernunft.

„Tasha! Halt deinen Mund!" Ich wusste, dass Voldemort nicht zögern würde, sie hier auf der Stelle mit Avada Kedavra zu töten. Er hatte nämlich ja immer noch ihren Vater und ich war schon froh, dass unsere Verhandlungen sich auf beide bezogen.

„Ja, hör auf Michelle und halt deinen Mund, dreckiger Muggel!" Stimmte Voldemort mir zu und gab einem der Todesser einen Wink. Dieser schlug Natasha ins Gesicht und sie ging zu Boden.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als unbeteiligt zuzusehen und ich merkte, dass Tasha mich wütend ansah. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich nicht eingriff. Hätte ich aber Schwäche gezeigt, indem ich etwas anderes getan hätte, als zu verhandeln, wären wir alle verloren gewesen. Um uns zu retten, musste meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Voldemort gelten.

„Und? Was hast du mir anzubieten? Für die Anoriel lass ich sie gehen…" Schnarrte Voldemort.

„Nein, ich habe die Anoriel nicht", gab ich selbstsicher zurück. Er schnaubte.

„Aber ich habe etwas, dass für dich viel wertvoller ist. Ich weiß, wie sehr du diesen haben möchtest…"

Ich deutete auf meinen Ärmel und das ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen würde. Die Todesser spannten sich an und richteten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich. Voldemort bedeutete ihnen aber, dass es in Ordnung ist und ich langte in meinen Ärmel. Als ich Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab hervorholte, sah ich Gier in Voldemorts Augen aufblitzen. Er konnte nicht verbergen, wie sehr er nach diesem Zauberstab verlangte.

„Ich denke, du weißt, was das ist." Voldemort nickte und sah den Stab schon fast ehrfürchtig an.

„Ich überlasse ihn dir… wenn ich Tasha und ihren Vater mitnehmen kann."

Voldemort lachte auf.

„Das ist gut. Du weißt wirklich, wie man diese Spielchen spielt. Und du wusstest, dass ich diesem Angebot kaum widerstehen kann, nicht wahr?"

Ich versuchte zu grinsen.

„Es ist ein ehrliches Angebot."

Er nickte.

„Gut. Du kannst sie haben. Werde glücklich mit ihnen. Jedenfalls die kurze Zeit, die ihr noch haben werdet…"

„Aber Michelle", ging Tasha dazwischen, „du hast selbst gesagt, dass man dunklen Zauberern nicht trauen kann…"

„Halt dich da raus, Tasha! Das hier ist anders!" Fuhr ich sie an. Irgendwie hatte sie ein Talent dafür, sich immer in den falschen Augenblicken einzumischen.

Voldemort nickte amüsiert. Ich hielt den Zauberstab hoch und legte ihn einen Meter vor mir auf den Boden.

„Ich lege ihn hierhin und die beiden kommen jetzt zu mir." Dann zog ich aus meinem anderen Ärmel meinen eigenen Zauberstab und Voldemort gab seinen Todessern einen Wink. Diese schubsten Tasha und ihren Vater in meine Richtung. Voldemort hätte sie nie selbst angefasst.

Sofort griff ich nach den beiden und apparierte zurück in die Küche von Hogwarts.

Mit großen Augen wurden wir begrüßt und Lucius stürzte sich sofort auf Tasha. Er umarmte sie heftig und Molly kümmerte sich um Tashas Vater, der völlig verwirrt war. Auch alle anderen in der Küche konnten eine Erklärung kaum abwarten, aber zuerst schnauzte Tasha mich an.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Wieso hast du mich vor Voldemort so zur Sau gemacht und nicht eingegriffen?"

„Mach mal halblang, Tasha. Dadurch habe ich uns allen das Leben gerettet. Ich konnte keine Schwäche zeigen, sondern hätte er nicht gezögert dich umzubringen… oder eher gesagt uns alle. Er durfte mich nicht einschätzen können…"

„Und wieso hast du ihm einen Zauberstab gegeben und er lässt uns einfach so frei?"

„Moment mal", fuhr nun Eddie dazwischen, „du hast ihm doch wohl nicht Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab gegeben…?"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens hing ein Gemurmel durch die Küche und ich nickte.

„Doch. Aber keine Panik. Der Zauberstab weiß, zu wem er gehört…" Grinste ich dann.

**Natasha**

Sofort begannen alle wild durcheinander zu reden. Lucius hatte mich immer noch im Arm und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Wie konntest du ihm nur den Zauberstab überlassen? Jetzt sind wir erst recht verloren!"

„Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du sowieso keine Ahnung hast", wurde er von Jason angefahren. „Michelle weiß schon was sie tut."

Seine Stimme war zwar fest, doch konnte ich auch in seinem Blick leise Zweifel erkennen.

Seufzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht an Lucius Brust und zog mir seinen Umhang über den Kopf. Ich hatte die Schnauze gehörig voll und mein Bedarf an Abenteuern war für die nächsten tausend Jahre gedeckt.

Die Diskussionen gingen noch eine Weile weiter, bis Dumbledore dazwischen ging.

Beleidigt darüber, dass ihm keiner Beachtung schenkte, hatte sich Lucius mit mir zusammen in eine Ecke verzogen.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Warum warst du plötzlich nicht mehr da?"

„V-v-v..."

„Voldemort?" schlug ich vor.

„Ja, genau der. Er hatte sich für mich etwas besonderes ausgedacht. Er war wohl der Meinung, dass ein Verräter ein Verräter bleibt und hat sich erhofft, dass ich euch hintergehe, wenn er mir nur ein unwiderstehliches Angebot macht."

„Und was für ein Angebot war das?"

Lucius deutete auf seinen Sohn. „Sein Leben, wenn ich mache, was V-v-v-voldemort..." Er stockte kurz. Wahrscheinlich war er überrascht, dass er Voldemorts Name plötzlich aussprechen konnte, ohne dass es ihn große Überwindung kostete.

„Also, wenn ich mache, was er von mir verlangt."

Er stand auf und winkte Draco zu sich.

„Laß dir den Rest von ihm erzählen." Damit gesellte er sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr alle so gelassen sein könnt. Wir stehen wieder da, wo wir vor ein paar Tagen waren. Der Dämon ist immer noch nicht besiegt und Voldemort hat sogar den Zauberstab von Slytherin", brachte Lucius die Situation auf den Punkt.

„Wir können im Moment nichts anderes tun, als abwarten", erklärte Dumbledore ihm. „Wir wissen nicht, wo der Dämon ist. Deshalb müssen wir warten, bis er sich zeigt."

„Aber dann ist es doch schon längst zu spät." Mein Vater war aufgesprungen und stemmte wütend die Hände auf den Tisch.

„Ich war dabei, als dieses Ding meinen besten Spieler getötet hat. Und es kann doch nicht angehen, dass wir warten, bis es wieder tötet!"

„Dabei hat es doch genau den Richtigen erwischt", meinte Lucius leise zu seinem Bruder. Aber nicht leise genug, denn Chuck sah wütend zu ihm herüber.

Jason betrachtete verwundert seinen Bruder. „Wieso?"

Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern erwiderte gelassen Chucks Blick.

„Ah, verstehe, ein Nebenbuhler", grinste Jason und knuffte seinen Bruder in die Seite.

„Kannst du das bitte lassen?" beschwerte dieser sich. „Wir sind keine fünf mehr."

„Also, was habt ihr vor?" nahm Chuck den Faden wieder auf. „Ihr seid Zauberer, erledigt dieses Ding gefälligst. Ihr habt mir schon meine Frau genommen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meiner Tochter auch noch etwas zustößt." Dabei sah er drohend in Richtung Lucius.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich um Tasha Sorgen macht", gab Lucius zurück.

„Sorgen? Du willst mir doch nicht weis machen, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Dazu ist so jemand wie du doch gar nicht fähig, Malfoy!"

Lucius sprang wütend auf, rauschte um den Tisch herum und packte Chuck am Kragen.

„Sag du mir nicht, wozu ich fähig bin", zischte er.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Chuck Lucius Hand ab, dann brachte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an das des Zauberers heran.

„Eins sag ich dir. Erfahre ich, dass du meine Tochter nur benutzt oder ihr sonst in irgendeiner Form weh tust, dann mache ich dich fertig!"

„Versuch es, Muggel und du wirst es bereuen!" Lucius Stimme war gefährlich leise und in seinen Augen blitzte es zornig auf.

Doch Chuck ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier was noch bereuen wird, Malfoy." Damit wandte er sich ab und setzte sich betont langsam wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Oh, Brüderchen", grinste Jason, als auch Lucius sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Verscherz es dir nicht mit deinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater. Er scheint dich ja nicht besonders zu mögen. Keine guten Voraussetzungen, wenn du irgendwann um die Hand seiner Tochter anhältst."

„Jason, halte einfach deine Klappe."

„Chuck", meinte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Ihre Frau wusste worauf sie sich einlässt. Sie kannte Voldemort und auch das Risiko, dass mit der Bewachung der Anoriel verbunden war. Und was Ihre Tochter betrifft. Sie ist hier sicher."

„Können Sie mir das versprechen?" fragte Chuck müde und plötzlich sah man ihm wieder die Strapazen der letzten Tage an. Sein Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen, ein dunkler Bartschatten zeichnete sich darauf ab und seine Augen blickten müde in die Runde.

„Sie können es nicht", seufzte er, als niemand seine Frage beantwortete und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Draco und ich hatten das Ganze beobachtet und ich atmete auf, als der gefährliche Moment vorbei war. Ich kannte meinen Vater, manchmal konnte er unberechenbar sein und er war nicht unbedingt ein Schwächling. In seiner Jugend spielte er selbst erfolgreich Fußball und auch jetzt trainierte er öfter mit seinen Jungs zusammen.

Und für Lucius galt das gleiche. Zwar reichte er an die körperliche Fitness von meinem Vater nicht heran, doch machte er dieses Defizit mit seinem Zauberstab wieder wett. Und ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn ohne zu zögern benutzen würde.

Ich seufzte. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Die Versammlung wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Küchentür aufflog und drei zerzauste und arg mitgenommene Zentauren hereingedonnert kamen.

Unwillkürlich fuhr ich zusammen und drückte mich tiefer in die Ecke. Die letzte Begegnung mit diesen Wesen war mir noch lebhaft vor Augen.

Schwer atmend blieben die Zentauren stehen, ihre Flanken glänzten vor Schweiß und ihre langen seidigen Schweife peitschten nervös hin und her.

Den einen erkannte ich sogar. Es war Bane.

Bane brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann ging er langsam zum Kopfende des Tisches und blieb vor Dumbledore stehen, in seinen Augen glühte es vor Zorn.

„Ich habe es Magorian schon immer gesagt, dass euch Zweibeinern nicht zu trauen ist. Aber dieser Narr wollte nicht auf mich hören und jetzt hat er den Preis dafür bezahlt, dass er Euch vertraut hat, Zauberer."

„Was ist geschehen?" Dumbledore ignorierte den beißenden Ton des Zentauren.

„Ihr habt die Frechheit zu fragen, was geschehen ist?" Bane tänzelte unruhig auf der Stelle. „Ihr wisst es doch selbst am besten!"

Dumbledore sah ihn streng an und Bane wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Magorian ist tot und das ist allein Eure Schuld. Hättest du den Dämon nicht erweckt..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht und spießte Michelle mit seinen Blicken auf.

Michelle wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore hob eine Hand und sie klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Bane, Ihr solltet nicht über etwas urteilen, von dem Ihr nur unzureichende Kenntnis habt."

Der schwarze Zentaur schnaubte wütend. „Mir reicht es, dass ich weiß, dass Magorian tot ist und das es Eure Schuld ist, Zauberer. Wir hätten uns niemals mit euch einlassen dürfen."

„Warum seid Ihr hier, Bane?"

„Das fragt Ihr noch. Ich bin hier um Magorian zu rächen."

„Dann räch dich auch an dem Richtigen", fuhr Jason aufgebracht dazwischen.

Auf einen unauffälligen Wink von Bane, machten die beiden anderen Zentauren einen Satz über den Tisch und Jason sah sich zwei scharfen Pfeilspitzen gegenüber.

Als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, knirschten die Sehnen gefährlich.

„Bane", ging Dumbledore scharf dazwischen. „Ich gestatte nicht, dass Ihr einen meiner Leute bedrohen lasst. Entweder Ihr hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an oder Ihr geht."

Bane dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann nickte er langsam. Seine beiden Leibwächter zogen sich zurück und nahmen an beiden Seiten der Tür Aufstellung.

Draco und ich waren neugierig näher gekommen. Wir wollten auf keinen Fall verpassen, was Dumbledore zu erzählen hatte.

Der alte Zauberer fasste die Geschichte kurz zusammen. Er erklärte, dass Michelle von Voldemort gezwungen worden war den Dämon zu erwecken und dass auch nur sie dazu fähig sei, ihn wieder zu verbannen.

„Dann soll sie es tun", verlangte Bane. „Bevor der Dämon unser ganzes Volk auslöscht."

„Könnten wir nicht zusammen arbeiten?" schlug Dad vor und handelte sich missbilligende Blicke seitens der Zentauren und den Malfoys ein.

„Wir mit euch?" Bane schüttelte sich und tat so, als hätte Dad ihn gefragt ob er ihn heiraten wolle. „Niemals!"

„Gut", meinte Sirius daraufhin. „Dann seht zu, wie ihr mit dem Dämon alleine fertig werdet." Er zwinkerte meinem Vater zu und dieser nickte unmerklich.

„Er ist doch in eurem Wald, oder?" setzte Dad noch eins drauf und ich konnte sehen, dass sich Bane mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Dad stand auf und in seine Augen trat ein Ausdruck, den ich nur zu gut kannte. So sah er immer aus, wenn er mit einem seiner Spieler sprach... nach einem Platzverweis.

„So wie ich das sehe, haben wir einen gemeinsamen Gegner. Und diesen Gegner können wir nur besiegen, wenn wir zusammen spielen, als Team. Sieh es doch mal sportlich, Junge. Wenn wir zusammen spielen, dann kannst du dich für deinen Kollegen rächen und ihr habt wieder euren Wald für euch. Und wir brauchen auch keine Angst davor haben, dass uns irgendein durchgeknallter Zauberer ans Leder will."

„Und wie hast du dir dieses Zusammenspiel vorgestellt, Zweibeiner?"

„Also, wir spielen mit einer Spitze. Michelle. Sie muss das Tor schießen. Unsere Zauberer spielen in der Verteidigung. Sie müssen unseren Stürmer von den gegnerischen Spielern schützen. Du und deine Leute, ihr spielt zunächst im Mittelfeld. Daß heißt ihr müsst uns in eine optimale Stellung bringen, aus der wir angreifen können. Klar soweit?"

Bane sah Dad nur verständnislos an und ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Dad?" Ich trat an seine Seite. „Ich glaube ein Zentaur versteht nicht viel vom Fußball."

Ich wandte mich an Bane. „Was mein Vater sagen will ist folgendes. Michelle muss den Dämon erledigen, damit sie das tun kann, müssen wir sie vor Voldemorts Schergen abschirmen. Ihr müsst uns durch den Wald führen, weil wir uns dort nicht auskennen."

„Kein schlechter Plan." Sirius klopfte meinem Vater anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Für einen Muggel ganz okay", ließ sich Lucius vernehmen.

„Mir gefällt das ganze immer noch nicht." Bane sah unschlüssig von einem zum anderen.

„Ich finde, wir sollten es tun", bekamen wir unerwartete Stützenhilfe.

Einer der anderen beiden Zentauren war neben mich getreten, sein weißes Fell glänzte wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

„Gorion, schweig!" wies Bane ihn scharf zurecht, doch Gorion dachte nicht daran zu schweigen.

„Magorian ist schon tot, willst du, dass noch mehr von uns sterben? Wir allein, können gar nichts gegen Voldemort und seinen Dämon ausrichten. Und ich spreche hier jetzt nicht nur für mich, sondern für unser Volk. Wenn dir so wenig an der Zukunft unseres Volkes liegt, Bane, dann bist du ein schlechter Anführer."

„Schön", knurrte Bane. „Bist du auch seiner Meinung, Raist?"

Der dritte Zentaur nickte nur.

„Also, Bane?" Dumbledore war aufgestanden und neben Bane getreten.

Bane stampfte mit seinem rechten Vorderhuf auf den Boden. „Schön", sagte er noch einmal. „Wir spielen mit."

**Michelle**

Die Diskussion war dennoch noch nicht beendet, denn nun fingen die Zentauren an mit Tashas Vater, Lucius, Jason, Edward und Sirius über eine geeignete Taktik zu diskutieren. Das Ganze hörte sich verdammt verrückt an, da Chuck ständig Fußball-Vergleiche anbrachte und die Zauberer bald dazu übergingen alles mit Quidditch-Ausdrücken zu beschreiben. Für Chuck war ich also ein Stürmer und für die Zauberer der Sucher, der das Spiel entscheiden würde. Nur die Zentauren schienen bei dem ganzen Taktik Gequatsche kaum etwas zu verstehen und schnaubten nur immer wieder zwischendurch. Total verrückt das Ganze.

Also zog ich mich in eine Ecke zurück, um meinen Zauberstab oder eher gesagt Slytherins Zauberstab zurückzuholen. Ich schloss die Augen und begann mit der komplizierten Beschwörungsformel, dabei hielt ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab auf meinen Handflächen liegend vor mich.

„Hey, was machst du da? Wieder eine von deinen Extratouren?" unterbrach Jason mich plötzlich. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er war wohl immer noch sauer auf mich.

„Hol mir Slytherins Stab zurück."

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das erfordert einen komplizierten Zauber und eine noch kompliziertere Beschwörungsformel."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du den Zauberstab selbst verhext hast?" Sirius sah mich ungläubig an. „Ich dachte, so etwas ist unmöglich. Andererseits hast du in letzter Zeit viele Dinge getan, die eigentlich unmöglich sein sollten."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So ungefähr."

„Aber ich dachte, einen Zauberstab selbst kann man nicht verhexen."

„Salazar Slytherin hat für seinen Zauberstab einen speziellen Zauber entwickelt… und ich hoffe, er funktioniert."

Jason war immer noch skeptisch und führte noch etwas anderes an.

„Moment mal. Wieso lassen wir Voldemort nicht einfach Slytherins Zauberstab benutzen? Ihr beide", dabei deutete er auf Eddie und mich, „habt doch gesagt, dass jeder der ihn benutzt stirbt oder durchdreht oder so ähnlich. Na ja, also alle bis auf Michelle."

Er sah zu mir herüber und knurrte dann leise: „Obwohl ich mir bei ihr da auch nicht mehr so sicher bin…" Keiner außer mir hatte das hören können und deswegen sah ich Jason nur giftig an.

„Das hab ich gehört", zischte ich ihm zu und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an.

„Erstens besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er mit diesem Zauberstab großen Schaden anrichtet in der Zeit, in der er ihn benutzen kann und zweitens könnte es ja vielleicht sein, dass der Zauberstab Voldemort nicht umbringen oder verrückt machen kann. Vielleicht kann man jemanden, der schon verrückt ist ja gar nicht mehr verrückt machen…"

Das klang für alle einleuchtend, sogar für Jason und Dumbledore kam mir auch noch zur Hilfe.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Michelle jetzt erst mal in Ruhe lassen." Sein Vorschlag klang mehr nach einem Befehl und die anderen wandten sich anderen Dingen zu, über die sie diskutieren konnten.

Leise hörte ich, wie Tasha Lucius nach einem bestimmten Todesser fragte und warum dieser ihn verprügelt hatte. Lucius antwortete nur widerwillig und dann bekam ich noch mit, dass plötzlich darüber diskutiert wurde, wie viele Todesser eigentlich zu besiegen wären. Die einzigen, die dazu überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles beitragen konnten, waren die vier ehemaligen Todesser Lucius, Eddie, Jason und Snape und die widersprachen auch ganz schnell den Gerüchten, dass es tausende wären.

„Außer", führte Jason mit einem breiten Grinsen an, „der dunkle Lord hat einen Werbespot gesendet und freie Mitgliedschaft ohne Beiträge versprochen, um neue Anhänger zu werben."

Lucius verdrehte die Augen.

„Kannst du denn nie ernst sein?"

In diesem Augenblick materialisierte langsam Slytherins Zauberstab neben meinem auf meiner Handfläche. Ich nickte mir selbst zu. Na bitte, es hatte funktioniert. Mit den zwei Stäben in der Hand mischte ich mich nun auch in die Diskussion ein.

„Über die Todesser würde ich mir weniger Gedanken machen… jedenfalls solange der Dämon noch da ist. Außerdem sollten wir jetzt schnell handeln, denn Voldemort wird sicher nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, dass ich ihn reingelegt habe. Ich hoffe, ihr habt schon eine gute Taktik ausgearbeitet." Die beiden Zentauren schnauften und Dumbledore fasste noch mal den Plan zusammen.

**Voldemort**

Zur gleichen Zeit betrachtete Voldemort in seinem Versteck ehrfurchtsvoll Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab. Wie lange schon hatte er nach diesem verlangt und nun war er endlich sein. Endlich. Und endlich konnte er anfangen damit… Plötzlich dematerialisierte der Zauberstab vor seinen Augen und kein noch so schnell hinterher geschickter Fluch, brachte ihn wieder zurück.

Voldemort heulte wütend auf und sofort kamen ein paar Todesser zu ihm gelaufen.

„Dieses hinterhältige Biest! Wie konnte sie nur! Wie konnte sie mich so reinlegen?"

„Wer?" fragte einer der mutigeren Todesser und zuckte zurück als Voldemort völlig haßerfüllt nur einen Namen sagte:

„Michelle!"

Während er Michelle mit den schlimmsten Beschimpfungen belegte, die ihm einfielen, entstand aus seiner Wut heraus ein neuer, zwar sehr riskanter, aber nicht hoffnungsloser Plan.

„Sammelt alle Leute!" Befahl er dann. „Wir werden Hogwarts angreifen."

„Und wie kommen wir dort rein? Dumbledore…"

Voldemort brachte den Todesser mit einem Wink zum Schweigen. Dann stahl sich eingehässiges, kaltes Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind die Kamine immer noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen…"

**Michelle**

Wir wollten uns gerade auf den Weg in den Wald machen, als plötzlich atemlos die restlichen noch verbliebenen Schüler in die Küche stürzten.

„In der ganzen Schule wimmelt von Todessern!" rief Fred außer Atem.

„Wie sind die hier rein gekommen?" fragte Sirius entsetzt und George sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen? Wir sind doch nur arme Schüler und können von Glück reden, dass wir uns mit Harrys Tarnumhang und ein paar unserer Zauberscherze hierher durchschlagen konnten ohne entdeckt zu werden."

„Scheint so, als wäre unsere Taktik über den Haufen geworfen worden", meinte Moody nun.

„Ja. Und in den Wald müssen wir wohl auch nicht mehr um den Dämon zu vernichten", schloss Tonks sich im an.

„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir uns schnell etwas neues einfallen lassen", meinte ich und schnappte mir die Anoriel.

Dumbledore wirkte ebenfalls geschockt, aber gewann schnell seine Fassung zurück.

„Als erstes sollten wir die hier rausbringen, die uns sowieso nicht helfen können und in Gefahr sind."

Damit meinte er eindeutig die Muggel und die Schüler.

**Natasha**

„Hey", empörte ich mich. „So haben wir aber nicht gewettet. Ich lasse mich doch jetzt nicht aufs Abstellgleis schicken!"

„Tasha hat Recht. Wir lassen uns doch nicht einfach so ausbooten", kam mir Dad zu Hilfe. „Wir stecken sowieso schon zu tief drin."

„Und ich habe geschworen, dass ich Tasha und Draco nicht mehr aus den Augen lasse", mischte Lucius sich ein. „Die beiden bleiben bei mir."

„Ich kann schon auf mich alleine aufpassen, Vater", protestierte Draco. „Außerdem kann ich mich ganz gut wehren, im Gegensatz zu ihr."

Widerwillig ließ Lucius Draco gehen. „Aber dann nimm den wenigstens mit!" Er warf ihm seinen Tarnumhang zu.

Draco grinste und winkte noch einmal, dann verschwand er zusammen mit Fred und George aus der Küche.

„Aber sie bleibt hier."

Dumbledore winkte resigniert ab. „Macht doch was ihr wollt, aber macht es schnell."

„Ich könnte mit den Zentauren Verstärkung holen", bot Dad sich an. „Und ich überlasse dir meine Tochter, Malfoy. Sollte ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, dann..." Er ließ offen, was dann passieren würde, doch verstand Lucius ihn auch so.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte ihm Gorion zu. Er ließ Dad aufsitzen und sprengte, gefolgt von Bane und Raist nach draußen.

„Also gut, Leute. Auf geht's! Todesser jagen!" Sirius sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und stürmte hinter den Zentauren her.

Lucius fasste mich bei den Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Tasha, du wirst immer in der Nähe von Jason, Michelle oder mir bleiben. Keine Einzelaktionen, verstanden?"

„Klar Boss, verstanden." Ich verdrehte die Augen, was dachte er denn, was ich vorhabe? Bestimmt nicht alleine gegen den Dämon antreten.

Lucius sah mich noch einmal durchdringend an, dann wandte er sich um und folgte seinem Bruder nach draußen.

„Komm, wir sollten auch gehen", meinte Michelle und ich folgte ihr aus der Küche.

Wir liefen die langen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang und ich hielt mich hinter Michelle. Ab und zu kamen uns ein paar aufgeregte Schüler entgegen, die von Michelle sofort nach draußen geschickt wurden.

Plötzlich blieb Michelle stehen. „Shh, da vorne ist jemand."

Ich drückte mich neben ihr an die Wand und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie das Weitguckauge von Fred und George hervorkramte.

„Zwei Todesser", raunte sie mir wenig später zu und verstaute das Auge wieder unter ihrem Umhang.

„Und nun? Wir können doch nicht einfach um die Ecke spazieren."

„Ja, bis ich den einen geschockt habe, hat der andere uns schon erledigt." Michelle zog die Nase kraus und überlegte angestrengt.

„Und was, wenn ich sie ablenke?" schlug ich vorsichtig vor.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, viel zu gefährlich."

„Aber dann wären sie von dir abgelenkt und du hättest etwas mehr Zeit, um beide zu erledigen", wandte ich ein. „Oder hast du vielleicht ne bessere Idee?"

„Lucius reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich dich gehen lasse. Und ich habe nicht die geringsten Zweifel, dass er diese Redensart wörtlich nehmen wird."

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren", grinste ich sie an. „Außerdem hat er mir befohlen immer in der Nähe von einem von euch zu bleiben und keine Einzelaktionen zu starten. Ich bin in deiner Nähe und die Ablenkung ist auch keine Soloaktion, also, wo ist das Problem?"

Michelle grinste zurück. „Na schön, aber sei vorsichtig."

„Immer doch."

Ich wartete, bis Michelle sich in Position gebracht hatte, dann machte ich einen Schritt um die Ecke.

Die beiden Todesser fuhren sofort herum, als sie meine Schritte vernahmen und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich.

„Hey", rief ich und hob meine Hände. „Ich bin unbewaffnet."

Die beiden musterten mich misstrauisch, machten aber keine Anstalten ihre Stäbe zu senken.

Ich spürte wie mir das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich brauchte mir um den Ausgang des Kampfes gegen Voldemort keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

„Äh... wie komme ich zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?" war das Beste was mir gerade einfiel.

„Gar nicht", gab der eine hämisch grinsend zurück.

„Oh."

Im gleichen Moment zuckte ein blauer Blitz an mir vorbei und einer der beiden Todesser brach zusammen.

Bevor der andere reagieren konnte, war Michelle auch schon aus ihrer Deckung hervorgesprungen und feuerte den nächsten Blitz ab. Auch der zweite Todesser sank geschockt zu Boden.

„Okay", meinte sie. „Zwei weniger."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden und ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als die Männer plötzlich begannen zu schweben.

„Ich schicke sie zu Dumbledore", erklärte Michelle und ich starrte mit offenem Mund den beiden Todessern nach, wie sie den Gang entlang schwebten und schließlich um die Ecke verschwanden.

Erst, als Michelle mich am Arm weiterzog, konnte ich mich wieder auf das konzentrieren, was vor uns lag.

Wir liefen weiter, doch begegneten wir keinem Todesser mehr.

In dem verrückten Treppenhaus blieben wir stehen.

„Dort hinauf geht es nach Gryffindor", erklärte Michelle mir. „Man muss aber aufpassen, die Treppen ändern willkürlich ihre Richtungen."

„Oh Gott, wie sollen wir jemals hier durch kommen?" stöhnte ich und drehte mich einmal im Kreis.

Michelle hatte schon einen Fuß auf eine der Treppen gesetzt und bedeutete mir zu folgen, doch mein Blick wurde von etwas aufgefangen, was auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war.

„Michelle", keuchte ich. „Sieh!"

Michelle sah in die angegebene Richtung und prallte zurück. Ich wusste nicht, was sie dort sah, aber für mich war der Anblick schrecklich.

Dort oben, auf einem der Treppenabsätze, stand mein Vater. Doch er sah grauenvoll aus. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und blutverschmiert, sein Gesicht war grau und eingefallen und seine Augen starrten leblos zu mir herüber. Aus einer Bauchwunde quollen seine Eingeweide und ich wusste sofort, dass er tot war.

„Daddy", flüsterte ich. „Nein!" Ich wollte zu ihm hin, doch Michelle zerrte mich zurück.

„Das ist nicht dein Vater", sagte sie, als sie begriff, was ich da sah. „Es ist bloß eine Täuschung."

Und wie auf Kommando verwandelte sich das Gesicht meines Vaters in das von Lucius und dann in Michelles und wieder in das meines Vaters.

„Wir müssen hier weg!" rief Michelle und zerrte mich grob mit sich.


	23. Chapter 23

**Michelle**

Als Natasha neben mir erstarrte und ich in die gleiche Richtung blickte, war ich ebenfalls wie gelähmt. Ich sah mein dunkles Ich auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. Sie lachte höhnisch, schon fast wie irre und hielt in ihrer linken Hand eine Weltkugel. Diese war von Flammen umgeben und was das bedeuten sollte, war wohl unmissverständlich. Ich wusste, dass das nicht real sein konnte und plötzlich stand auf dem Treppenabsatz nicht mehr mein anderes Ich sondern Jason, der verdammt tot aussah und dann wurde Jason plötzlich zu Eddie.

Ich sah zu Tasha und sie stammelte etwas über ihren Vater. Da wurde mir klar, dass es sich hier um den Dämon handeln musste und dass er für jeden eine andere Gestalt annahm um ihn zu erschrecken und praktisch zu lähmen.

Ich griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit mir. So konnte ich den Dämon nicht vernichten. In der Anoriel stand, dass man ihn nur verbannen konnte, wenn er seine ursprüngliche Gestalt annahm. Das würde also noch verdammt kompliziert werden.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Tasha mich im Laufen.

„Möchte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht drüber reden."

Sie nickte.

„Verstehe. Fands auch ziemlich unangenehm."

Wir warfen beide noch mal einen Blick zurück, um zu sehen, ob der Dämon uns verfolgte.

„Ach du Scheiße!" fluchte ich.

„Michelle, was ist das?" Tasha sah mich verängstigt an und ich erzitterte ebenfalls.

Der Dämon hatte sich in eine Art vierbeiniges Monster mit riesigen, metallenen Klauen und einem furchterregenden Maul verwandelt und setzte uns nach. Dabei tropfte ihm Speichel aus dem Maul, als ob er sich schon darauf freute uns verspeisen zu können.

Sofort richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf das tierähnliche Wesen und beschoss es mit Flüchen. Ohne Erfolg.

Tasha sah mich an und war schon auf dem Sprung.

„Was siehst du diesmal?"

„Ein sabberndes, ekelhaftes, riesiges Monstervieh?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich auch. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, rennen wäre eine gute Idee."

Wir rannten los, den langen Gang entlang, aber das Vieh holte immer mehr auf. Plötzlich stolperte Tasha und ich half ihr auf die Beine, bis ich sah, worüber sie gefallen war. Tasha stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und ich untersuchte den leblosen Körper auf dem Boden.

„Mein Gott!" Murmelte ich. „Professor Trelawney… Komm… weiter…"

Ich zog Tasha weg, die immer noch auf den toten Körper starrte.

„Denkst du das war der Dämon?" fragte sie dann.

„Nein. Ich denke, das waren Todesser."

„Aber sie sah so unverletzt aus…"

Ich schob Tasha durch eine große Tür und verriegelte sie, als unvermittelt ein Fluch neben uns in die Tür schlug.

Erschrocken drehten wir uns um und sahen einen vermummten Todesser mit seinem Zauberstab auf uns zielen. Sofort stieß ich Tasha zur Seite, als auch schon der nächste Fluch ankam.

Ohne nachzudenken zielte ich mit meinem Stab auf ihn.

„Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf ihn und er ging sofort zu Boden. Er war ohne Zweifel tot.

Ich half Tasha auf und zerrte sie an ihm vorbei.

„Was war das eben für ein Fluch?" Sie zitterte und starrte auf den toten Todesser. „Er sieht so unverletzt aus wie Trelawney…"

Ich schluckte.

„Das war einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Avada Kedavra… Der Todesfluch."

„T-t-todesfluch?" stotterte sie entsetzt. „Gibt es keinen Gegenzauber?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein… und ich setze ihn selbst im Notfall nur ungern ein, aber ich hatte keine Wahl."

Mir war selbst nicht wohl in meiner Haut, aber dann hörten wir ein heftiges Poltern an der verriegelten Tür.

„Es versucht durchzubrechen!" Rief ich und wir liefen zur nächsten Tür. Ich drehte mich noch kurz um und sprach einen Verstärkungszauber für den anderen Durchgang. Vielleicht würde er so länger standhalten und uns einen Vorsprung vor dem Monster beschaffen. Dann folgte ich Tasha durch die Tür und erschrak, als ich gegen jemanden prallte, der eindeutig nicht Tasha war. Ich wollte ihn schon ebenfalls verfluchen, aber dann erkannte ich Lucius Stimme.

„Lumos!" Rief er und es wurde heller in dem Raum, in den wir uns geflüchtet hatten. Lucius hatte Tasha an der Hand gefasst und jetzt erkannte ich auch mit wem ich zusammengestoßen war: Jason.

Er grinste wie immer, aber sah schon etwas mitgenommen aus. Schweißperlen rannen seine Stirn runter und er wirkte schmutzig. Wahrscheinlich waren er und Lucius schon einigen ehemaligen Todesserkollegen begegnet und hatten sich um Flüchen auszuweichen auf den Boden geworfen.

„Immer schön langsam, Ladies", meinte er und ließ mich dann los.

„Langsam?" fragten Tasha und ich beide ungläubig.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr vorhabt, aber in die Richtung würde ich nicht gehen."

Ich deutete auf die Tür, durch die wir in den Raum gelangt waren. „Ich würde eher sagen wir sollten rennen… und zwar in die andere Richtung."

„Und wieso?" Lucius wirkte überrascht und Tasha half mir.

„D-d-der Dämon… ein irres Monster…", stammelte sie.

„Wovon redet sie?" fragte Jason irritiert und ich suchte nach einer schnellen Erklärung.

„Wir sind auf den Dämon getroffen und ich konnte ihn nicht verbannen. Das geht nur, wenn er seine Ursprungsgestalt annimmt. Leider verwandelt das Biest sich ständig in die Dinge, die man am meisten fürchtet."

„Und zur Zeit ist er ein grauenvolles Monster!" Fügte Tasha noch hinzu.

Lucius und Jason sahen uns immer noch verwirrt an.

„Und wer von euch hat bitte schön Angst vor einem Monster? Ihr seid doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr."

Tasha und ich zuckten mit den Schultern, aber mir fiel eine Erklärung ein.

„Wahrscheinlich hat der Dämon unsere Ängste zusammengefasst und da ist dieses Monster entstanden."

Nun sah Tasha mich merkwürdig an.

„Und warum hat das Vieh Klauen aus Metall? Die Angst ist, glaub ich, nämlich nicht von mir."

Etwas verlegen druckste ich herum.

„Na ja, ich fand die Nightmare on Elmstreet Filme mit Freddy Krüger schon immer total grauenvoll…"

„Oh", meinte Tasha nur, aber Jason und Lucius wollten uns nicht glauben.

„So ein Blödsinn", bemerkte Jason und öffnete die Tür. Zusammen mit Lucius betraten sie den anderen Raum, kamen aber schnell wieder zurück. Schwer atmend lehnten sie sich gegen die Tür.

„Scheiße, ihr hattet Recht!" Entfuhr es Lucius. „Das Vieh frisst gerade irgendetwas auf dem Boden."

Tasha und ich wechselten nur einen Blick und sie wurde blass. Wir dachten wohl beide an den Todesser, den ich umgebracht hatte.

„Laß mal sehen", verlangte ich mutiger, als ich mich eigentlich fühlte und riskierte einen Blick durch die Tür. Das Monster fraß wohl wirklich gerade den toten Todesser, aber zum Glück war es in dem Raum so dunkel, dass mir nähere Details erspart blieben. Dennoch fiel mir auf, dass das Monster sich etwas verändert hatte. Statt einem peitschenden Schwanz hatte es nun ein Hinterteil, das wie ein riesiger Bienenstachel aussah und statt dem Maul mit Reißzähnen hatte es nun einen enormen Fischkopf der einem weißen Hai ähnelte. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum und schloss die Tür schnell wieder, bevor es uns entdeckte. Scheinbar hatte es unbewusst seine Gestalt verändert.

Ich sah die beiden Brüder an und ahmte Lucius spöttelnden Ton nach.

„Und wer bitte schön hat von euch Angst vor Bienen?"

Lucius trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn die um einen herumschwirren und bin eben nicht scharf darauf gestochen zu werden."

Jason feixte leise und grinste breit. Das brachte ihm einen boshaften Blick von Lucius ein.

„Na ja, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt auch alle, warum du so ungern im Meer schwimmen gehst…"

„Hey", versuchte Jason sich zu verteidigen, „Haie sind ja wohl auch gruselig, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall können wir nicht in die Richtung. Wir sollten dahin gehen, von wo ihr beide gekommen seit und uns etwas überlegen, um den Dämon in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zu verwandeln."

„Können wir ihn nicht verhexen?"

„Hab ich schon probiert. Funktioniert nicht."

„Na gut", meinte Jason dann, „wenn es euch nicht stört, dass es da, wo wir herkommen, wahrscheinlich von Todessern nur so wimmelt…"

Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber ein lautes Krachen gegen die Tür, ließ uns alle zusammenzucken.

„Scheint so, als haben wir keine andere Wahl. Lieber die Todesser, als das Monster…" Meinte ich dann und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.

**Chuck**

Eine unheimliche Stille empfing Chuck und die Zentauren, als sie die Grenze zum Wald überschritten.

Die Zentauren wurden langsamer, als sie durch das dichte Unterholz brachen. Chuck musste aufpassen, dass er nicht durch herunterhängende Äste von Gorions Rücken gefegt wurde. Sein Gesicht war schon ganz zerkratzt und jedes Mal, wenn ihn ein Ast berührte, fröstelte es ihn.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung blieben sie stehen und Chuck sprang von Gorions Rücken. Er hatte gehofft, dass es auf der Lichtung etwas heller sein würde, doch dem war nicht so. Selbst hier umhüllte ihn das graue Zwielicht des Waldes.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe", raunte Gorion ihm zu. „Fremde sind hier nicht willkommen."

Das ließ sich Chuck nicht zweimal sagen. Er blieb dicht neben dem weißen Zentauren stehen und harrte der Dinge die da kommen würde.

Bane trabte in die Mitte der Lichtung und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Der schwarze Zentaur war in dem halbdunkel kaum auszumachen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und rings um die Lichtung herum tauchten weitere Zentauren auf. Vollkommen lautlos traten sie auf die Lichtung und sammelten sich um Bane.

Chuck trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Für seinen Geschmack dauerte das alles viel zu lange. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Tasha. Hätte er sich doch bloß mitgenommen.

Gorion schien seine Sorgen zu spüren und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Dankbar erwiderte Chuck das Lächeln und staunte darüber, wie unterschiedlich Bane und Gorion doch waren und das nicht nur was ihre Fellfarbe betraf.

Mittlerweile drängten sich an die fünfzig Zentauren auf der Lichtung zusammen.

„Sind das alle?" fragte Chuck flüsternd. Er wusste nicht, wieso er die Stimme senkte, doch irgendwie schien es ihm angebracht.

„Leider", nickte Gorion. „Es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns. Und ich schätze, nach diesem Kampf werden es noch weniger sein."

Als keine weiteren Zentauren mehr erschienen stampfte Bane mit seinem rechten Vorderhuf auf den Boden und erhob sich kurz auf seine Hinterläufe.

Das aufgeregte Gemurmel verstummte augenblicklich und alle sahen gespannt zu ihrem neuen Anführer.

„Zentauren", erhob Bane seine Stimme. „Es herrscht Krieg zwischen den Zauberern. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was uns das angeht. Und ihr fragt euch zu Recht. Normalerweise würde ich euch antworten: Nichts. Es geht uns gar nichts an und es interessiert uns auch nicht. Doch vor langer Zeit ist etwas passiert, dass uns Zentauren in diesen Krieg unweigerlich hineingezogen hat. Damals als Magorian – möge er in Frieden ruhen – die Entscheidung traf, einer jungen Hexe zu helfen, ihre Last zu tragen. Und diese Entscheidung kostete ihn jetzt, so viel Zeit danach, das Leben.

Und aus diesem Grunde müssen wir uns an diesem Krieg beteiligen. Auch wenn die Zauberer und wir verschiedene Motive haben, so haben wir doch denselben Feind. Voldemort. Er hat das Grauen heraufbeschworen, welches uns so viel Leid gebracht hat. Ich weiß, wir können den Dämon nicht vernichten, aber ich weiß auch, dass wir viele Todesser ins Grab schicken werden." Bane machte eine wohl einkalkulierte Pause und sah seine Leute an.

„Zentauren, seid ihr bereit in den Krieg zu ziehen?" rief er dann.

Ein vielstimmiger Kampfschrei antwortete ihm. Chuck überlief es eiskalt. Banes Rede war so ergreifend gewesen, dass er unwillkürlich in den Schrei einstimmte. Und eine Faust gen Himmel stieß.

Als wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, winkte Bane Chuck und Gorion zu sich. Der weiße Zentaur bahnte für Chuck einen Weg durch die Menge und Chuck musste sowohl finstere als auch neugierige Blicke über sich ergehen lassen.

Als Chuck vor Bane angekommen war, musterte diese ihn von oben bis unten.

„Hast du schon einmal gekämpft, Zweibeiner?"

„Nein", antwortete Chuck wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wirst du mit uns kämpfen?"

Es wurde totenstill auf der Lichtung. Alle wussten, dass Chuck, sollte er die falsche Antwort geben, nie wieder kämpfen würde. Denn Bane hielt nicht viel von Feiglingen.

„Ja." Chuck gab seiner Stimme einen festen Klang und sah Bane in die Augen.

„Warum?" fragte Bane, nun schon etwas sanfter. „Warum willst du dein Leben opfern, für etwas, was nicht deine Sache ist?"

„Du irrst dich, Bane. Dieser Kampf ist durchaus meine Sache. Er ist es geworden, als Voldemort mir meine Frau genommen hat. Und mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, dass sie es war, die euch um Hilfe gebeten hat.

Aber nicht nur deswegen ist dieser Kampf meine Sache. Irgendwo dort im Schloss ist meine Tochter. Und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht wenigsten versucht hätte zu verhindern, dass Voldemort sie mir auch noch nimmt. Deswegen, werde ich tun, was du mir sagst, Bane."

Bane legte Chuck beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du beweist Mut und Tapferkeit, Zweibeiner... Chuck. Du hast meinen Respekt."

Er reichte Chuck seinen Bogen. „Kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Nein, aber ich werde schon damit klar kommen."

„Gut." Bane reichte ihm auch noch den Köcher mit den Pfeilen, dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.

„Auf dem Weg hierher haben wir gesehen, dass sich nicht alle Todesser im Schloss befinden. Ein paar sind in der Nähe des Sees, wahrscheinlich dienen sie als Rückendeckung. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ihnen eine unangenehme Überraschung bereiten?"

Die Zentauren johlten und schwangen ihr Bögen und Armbrüste.

„Dann los!"

Chuck schwang sich wieder auf Gorions Rücken und sein Adrenalinspiegel schoss in die Höhe. Er schnallte sich den Köcher auf den Rücken. Mit der linken Hand hielt er den Bogen, den rechten Arm schlang er um Gorions menschlichen Oberkörper um nicht herunterzufallen.

Dann setzte sich die Herde in Bewegung.

Kurz bevor sie den See erreichten, gab Bane der Herde einen Wink. Sie blieben stehen und warteten auf seine Anweisungen.

„Zentauren, verteilt euch. Seht zu, dass ihr sie zuerst bemerkt und nicht umgekehrt. Nehmt euch vor ihrer Magie in Acht."

Die Zentauren verschwanden lautlos zwischen den Bäumen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen nur noch Bane, Gorion und Chuck beisammen.

Bane maß Chuck noch einmal mit einem prüfenden Blick, dann verschwand auch er im Dunkel des Waldes.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe", wies Gorion ihn an. Chuck nickte und schwang sich vom Rücken des Zentauren.

Die beiden schlichen Richtung See, wobei Chuck weniger Mühe hatte sich durch das Unterholz zu winden, als Gorion.

Irgendwann bedeutete Gorion ihm stehen zu bleiben und Chuck presste sich mir den Rücken an einen Baum.

Vorsichtig lugte er um den Baum herum. Der See lag friedlich da, kein Lüftchen regte sich, doch es lag eine fast greifbare Spannung in der Luft.

Auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm konnte Chuck zwei Gestalten ausmachen.

Er sah zu Gorion hinüber. Der Zentaur hob eine Hand und zusätzlich noch zwei Finger der anderen. Seine wesentlich schärferen Augen hatten noch mehr Todesser ausgemacht.

Sieben also, dachte Chuck grimmig. Na, mir soll's recht sein.

„Und jetzt?" wisperte er.

„Wir warten auf Banes Zeichen, dann schieß."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und die Luft wurde erfüllt vom Sirren der Pfeile.

Die beiden Todesser, die auf dem Baumstamm gesessen hatten gingen sofort zu Boden. Chuck fragte sich, ob sie wohl tot waren. Jedoch wollte er sich nicht darauf verlassen. Auch verletzt waren sie immer noch gefährlich.

Als die Todesser sich von ihrer ersten Überraschung erholt hatten, begannen sie die ersten Schockzauber abzufeuern. Direkt vor Chucks Füßen spritzte die Erde hoch, als ein blauer Blitz einschlug.

Erschrocken tat er einen Schritt nach hinten. Sein Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel und er stürzte der Länge nach zu Boden.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er lautstark. Er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als er eine Gestalt vor sich auftauchen sah.

Schnell rollte er auf die Seite, riss einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und feuerte im Liegen ab.

Die Gestalt gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und sank auf die Knie, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Chuck.

„Avada Kedavra", rief sie und Chuck konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen. Der Todesser stand mühsam auf und zog sich den Pfeil aus dem Oberschenkel. Dann kam er auf Chuck zugehumpelt, erneut den Stab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Avada Keda... ughh." Wie von einem Baum gefällt, stürzte der Todesser nach vorne und blieb reglos liegen. Ein Pfeil ragte aus seinem Rücken.

Durch die Bäume sah Chuck etwas weißes schimmern, dann trat Gorion zu ihm.

„Für den Anfang nicht schlecht", grinste er und half Chuck auf die Beine.

„Danke."

Chuck klopfte sich das Laub von den Kleidern, dann sah er Gorion stirnrunzelnd an.

„Warum ist es so still?"

„Wir haben ne Pattsituation", erklärte der Zentaur. „Die können uns nicht sehen und wir können die nicht sehen. Ihre Flüche treffen nur die Bäume und unsere Pfeile und Bolzen fliegen auch daneben. Also belauern wir uns jetzt gegenseitig, bis irgendeiner einen Fehler macht."

„Gab es Verluste?"

„Hm." Gorion senkte den Kopf. „Ein paar Flüche haben ihr Ziel getroffen. Aber auch ein paar Pfeile", fügte er grimmig hinzu und stieß den leblosen Körper des Todessers mit einem Fuß an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Warten. Oder wie sagt man so schön bei euch Zweibeinern? Psychologische Kriegsführung?"

„Ich hasse warten", murrte Chuck. „War noch nie meine Stärke." Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Gorion trat neben ihn und beide beobachteten sie den See.

Irgendwann wurde Chuck es leid zu warten. Er kickte einen Stein davon und hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Wie er darauf kam, wusste er hinterher selbst nicht mehr.

Er hob einen weiteren Stein auf und warf ihn mit aller Kraft in den See. Als Antwort erhielt er einen schlecht platzierten Fluch, der ihn um Meter verfehlte.

„Chuck!" ermahnte Gorion ihn.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte er.

Wieder starrte er auf den See und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Veränderung bemerkte. Die Oberfläche kräuselte sich leicht. Sanfte Wellen schlugen ans Ufer. Und plötzlich durchstieß ein riesiger Berg die Wasseroberfläche.

Mit großen Augen starrte Chuck auf den Berg.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Gorbulas", seufzte Gorion. „ Du hast ihn mit Steinen beworfen, das mag er gar nicht gerne."

„Ach tatsächlich?" Chuck grinste und er hatte schon wieder eine neue Idee.

„Wer wagt es mich mit Steinen zu bewerfen?" donnerte der riesige Krake und hatte seinen Körper fast zu Gänze aus dem Wasser erhoben.

Staunend betrachtete Chuck die vielen Tentakel.

Einer der Todesser war so unvorsichtig und verließ vor Schreck seine Deckung.

„Das war er!" brüllte Chuck geistesgegenwärtig und fuchtelte mit den Armen in Richtung des Todessers.

„Tatsächlich? Und dann auch noch ein Todesser?" Ein Tentakel schoss vor und schon fand sich der Todesser ein paar Meter über dem Boden wieder. „Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Todesser nicht ausstehen kann?"

Chuck hätte schwören können, dass der Krake übers ganze Gesicht grinste.

Der Todesser kreischte vor Angst und versuchte sich dem Griff des Kraken zu entwinden. Gorbulas schnaubte und schleuderte den Todesser von sich.

„So", meinte er zufrieden. „Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt meine Ruhe."

Langsam begann er wieder im See zu versinken. Doch die Todesser waren schneller und wollten ihren verletzten Kollegen rächen. Fünf Blitze schossen gleichzeitig auf den Kraken. Doch Gorbulas sank unbeirrt weiter. Die Flüche konnten ihm nichts mehr anhaben, seit vor zwanzig Jahren ein paar vorwitzige Schüler ihr Können an ihm erprobt hatten. Daraufhin hatte er Dumbledore gebeten ihn vor jeglicher Magie zu schützen.

Als die Todesser bemerkten, dass ihre Magie nichts nutzte, war es schon fast zu spät. Denn die Zentauren hatten diesen kurzen Moment gut genutzt. Sie überrannten die Todesser einfach und keiner von ihnen konnte noch einen Fluch abgeben.

„Das hätten wir." Gorion rieb sich die Hände. „Auf zum Schloss!" Er wartete, bis Chuck wieder auf seinem Rücken saß, dann preschte er los.

**Natasha**

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir schon gerannt waren. Ich wusste nur, dass Lucius irgendwann meine Hand ergriffen hatte und mich einfach hinter sich herzog.

Hinter uns konnten wir das Brüllen des Monsters hören.

„Merkwürdig." Jason blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Nicht stehen bleiben", drängte Michelle und prallte gegen ihn, da sie nicht rechtzeitig abbremsen konnte.

„Vorhin wimmelte es hier doch nur von Todessern." Jason sah sich suchend um.

„Sei... doch... froh... dass... sie... weg... sind", keuchte ich und rang nach Luft. „Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Aber wo sind sie dann hin?"

„Vielleicht gibt es ja eine größere Bedrohung als uns", vermutete Lucius. „Im Schloss scheinen ja nur noch wir vier zu sein."

„Und der Dämon", erinnerte Michelle ihn. Und wie zur Bestätigung ertönte hinter uns wieder das ohrenbetäubende Brüllen.

„Weiter", drängte ich. Das Brüllen war schon ziemlich nah.

„Am besten raus aus dem Schloss", meinte Jason, packte Michelle am Handgelenk und rannte wieder los. Lucius sah mich auffordernd an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann echt nicht mehr, beim besten Willen nicht."

Lucius zögerte nicht lange, sondern packte meine Hand und zog mich einfach weiter, ohne auf meine Proteste einzugehen.

Als wir den großen Hof erreichten, blieb Jason erneut stehen. Er stützte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und holte tief Luft.

„Sie sind alle auf dem Quidditchfeld", meinte er dann und deutete nach vorne.

Jason hatte Recht, auf dem Quidditchfeld blitzte es in allen möglichen Farben auf.

„Dann los", rief Michelle und sprintete voran.

Als ich mich endlich in Bewegung setzte, oder besser gesagt, von Lucius in Bewegung gesetzt wurde, kam ich mir vor, als würde ich meinen letzten Gang tun.

Der große Showdown stand kurz bevor, das spürte ich.

**Chuck**

Als die Zentauren das Quidditchfeld passieren wollten, blieben sie so abrupt stehen, dass Chuck von Gorions Rücken purzelte.

Als er wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, sah er auch wieso sie gestoppt hatten. Auf dem Feld war eine Schlacht zu Gange, die nicht das geringste mit Quidditch zu tun hatte.

Die Herde stoppte nur kurz, dann stürzte sie sich mit einem Kampfschrei ins Getümmel. Als Chuck ihnen hinterher rannte, sah er, wie sich vier Gestalten von der anderen Seite her näherten.

Er erkannte Lucius Malfoy sofort. Und zu seiner Erleichterung sah er, wie Malfoy Tasha hinter sich herzog.

**Michelle**

Ich sprintete nach rechts und suchte Deckung zwischen den Holzpfosten einer Quidditchtribüne. Das Quidditchfeld war leer, aber trotzdem sah es aus wie bei einem Feuerwerk. Blitze in allen möglichen Farben wurden hin und her geschossen, obwohl man kaum erkennen konnte, wer zu welcher Seite gehörte. Nur die Herkunft der Flüche zeigte, wo sich jeweils eine Gruppe von Zauberern Deckung gesucht hatte. Jason lehnte schwer atmend an dem Pfosten neben mir und sah sich ebenfalls das Schauspiel an. Plötzlich fluchte er los.

„Lucius, dieser Idiot!"

Schemenhaft konnte ich in der Richtung, in die er sah, Tasha und Lucius ausmachen, die wohl in die andere Richtung gelaufen waren und bei einer anderen Tribüne Schutz suchten.

„Wir wollten doch zusammenbleiben", schimpfte Jason weiter, „aber das wieder typisch für meinen Bruder."

**Lucius**

Unter der anderen Tribüne sah Lucius rüber zu seinem Bruder, als ihm aufgefallen war, dass Jason und Michelle fehlten.

„Das ist wieder typisch für meinen Bruder", schnauzte er los. „Der braucht mal wieder ne Extrawurst und läuft in die andere Richtung."

**Michelle**

Zusammen mit Jason schlich ich zwischen den Holzpfosten hindurch, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich hier nicht auch Todesser versteckten. Dann hörte ich unerwartet bekannte Stimmen und wir näherten uns der Quelle.

Zwischen einigen Holzpfählen verborgen hockten Fred, George, Ron Hermine, Harry und sogar Draco zusammen mit noch ein paar anderen Schülern.

Wir näherten uns vorsichtig um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Als ich rief, fuhren sie herum.

„Hey Leute", meinte ich und trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Sofort sah ich in ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht."

George sah mich skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht stehst du unter dem Imperius-Fluch."

Ich schnaubte nur. Dieser Fluch brachte einen dazu, das zu machen, was derjenige, der ihn ausgesprochen hat, wollte.

„Imperius funktioniert bei mir nicht. Aber ich belege euch gleich alle mit Imperius, wenn ihr nicht eure Zauberstäbe runternehmt."

Die Schüler gehorchten immer noch etwas widerwillig, waren aber wohl überzeugt, dass ich auch ich selbst war.

„B-bi-bist du alleine?" stotterte Neville.

„Nein, ist sie nicht", meinte nun Jason und kam ebenfalls hinter einem Pfosten hervor.

Die Schüler fuhren erschrocken zusammen, als sie plötzlich seine Stimme gehört hatten und ich sah, dass einige und nicht wenige von ihnen zitterten. Die ganze Situation machte ihnen schwer zu schaffen.

„Und wieso hast du dich versteckt?" fragte nun Draco immer noch skeptisch.

„Ich wollte erst mal sehen, ob ihr Michelle nicht verhext", meinte er dann grinsend

Einige der Schüler beruhigten sich etwas und zitterten schon nicht mehr allzu stark. Scheinbar waren sie froh endlich erwachsene Zauberer um sich zu haben. Obwohl konnte man bei Jason von erwachsen reden? Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab, als Fred und George ein paar Schockzauber nach rechts abfeuerten.

„Da rechts unter der nächsten Tribüne haben sich noch mindestens vier Todesser verschanzt", erklärte Hermine.

„So wird das nichts. Vielleicht sollten wir uns darum kümmern", schlug Jason vor, aber ich lehnte ab.

„Wir können die Kids doch nicht hier alleine lassen", erwiderte ich und er nickte, als er sich die verängstigten Gesichter ansah.

„Allerdings", fuhr er fort, „bringen hier Schockzauber nicht sehr viel. Selbst wenn ihr sie schockt, sind sie in ein paar Minuten wieder auf den Beinen."

Fred und George sahen ihn böse an.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Er hat Recht", ging ich dazwischen, als Jason schon etwas erwidern wollte, „er meint nur, dass ihr eure Ausbildung noch nicht mal abgeschlossen habt und die Todesser entweder Schutzzauber verwenden und ihnen eure Flüche kaum etwas ausmachen… falls ihr überhaupt treffen solltet."

„Was heißt: Falls wir überhaupt treffen?" Empörte sich Fred.

„Habt ihr euch den schon mal ernsthaft duelliert?" fragte Jason nun und die beiden schüttelten ihren Kopf, etwas beschämt. „Das hab ich mir gedacht. Es ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach, jemand mit einem Fluch zu treffen. Jedenfalls nicht so einfach, wie ihr euch das vorstellt. Ihr verratet hier nur eure Position, wenn ihr wirkungslose Flüche durch die Gegend schießt."

„Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können", stimmte ich Jason zu, der aber noch nicht fertig war.

„Hat einer von euch schon mal einen unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet?"

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an, als die meisten den Kopf schüttelten.

„Aber ihr kennt die Flüche und Worte?"

Die meisten nickten.

„Jason, du willst ihnen doch wohl nicht vorschlagen die Unverzeihlichen einzusetzen! Wir reden hier schließlich nicht nur von einem harmlosen Imperius…"

„So wie es aussieht ist das hier und heute aber die Entscheidung darüber, wer den Krieg gewinnt und ich denke, da wäre es gut, nicht allzu zimperlich zu sein."

Ich sah ihn böse an, als Harry sich einmischte.

„Ich hab schon mal Crucio versucht." Scheinbar war es ihm unangenehm. „Hat aber nicht funktioniert."

„Und das ist auch gut so", bestätigte ich. „Die Unverzeihlichen funktionieren nur, wenn du wirklich den Willen hast zu foltern oder zu töten."

„Aber hier wimmelt es nur so von Todessern und die werden garantiert keine Rücksicht nehmen", argumentierte Jason.

„Du musst es ja wissen", gab ich schnippisch zurück und fing mir einen verächtlichen Blick ein.

„Und das Monster hab ich noch nicht mal erwähnt", fügte er dann hinzu. Die Kinder zuckten zusammen, aber in Dracos Gesicht konnte ich auch Neugier lesen. Klar, dachte ich, die Malfoys haben wohl alle diese komische Ader…

„Was für ein Monster?" fragte Ron ganz blass im Gesicht.

„Darüber macht ihr euch mal keine Sorgen", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Und ich will keinen von euch dabei erwischen, wie er einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt! Egal ob er funktioniert oder nicht. Ist das klar?"

Die Schüler nickten und Jason verdrehte die Augen. Er sah in die Richtung, wo Tasha und Lucius sich versteckten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine schattenhafte Bewegung hinter Hermine war und zog meinen Zauberstab.

„In Deckung Hermine!" Brüllte ich. Sie warf sich auf den Boden und hinter ihr erkannte ich eine Gestalt, die ihren Stab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Der Todesser sah zu mir und ich zögerte nicht.

„Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus meinem Zauberstab, direkt auf den Todesser zu und der Fluch riss ihn von den Füßen. Er blieb völlig regungslos liegen und die Schüler waren wie erstarrt. In ihren Gesichtern konnte ich lesen, dass sie sich fragten, ob wohl so das Ende aussah. Ein grüner Lichtblitz, der einen traf und dann nichts mehr. Nicht die Schmerzen, die Cruciatus verursachen würde und keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Ich atmete tief ein und Jason war sofort alarmiert an meiner Seite. Tröstend legte er eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Selbst Zauberer die sich duellierten benutzten den Todesfluch nur im äußersten Notfall, denn er erforderte ein großes Maß an Konzentration und Magie. Das war erstens anstrengend und zweitens gab es noch viele andere Flüche um einen Kontrahenten außer Gefecht zu setzen. Manche davon waren sogar sehr amüsant. So zum Beispiel der Riderusfluch, der dem Gegner unkontrollierte Lachanfälle bescherte.

„Oh man", murmelten Fred und George nur.

Mir war klar, dass ich nicht länger darüber nachdenken durfte.

„Ich musste es tun", erklärte ich kurz angebunden. „Wir haben die Order von Dumbledore jeden zu töten, der die Schüler oder Muggel bedroht."

Jason murmelte nur etwas Zustimmendes und blickte in die andere Richtung. Etwas schien seine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken.

„Oh shit, nein!" Rief er dann und ich sah, was er meinte.

Lucius ging von einem Schockzauber getroffen zu Boden und Tasha schaffte es gerade so den auf sie abgefeuerten Flüchen auszuweichen.

„Mein Bruder ist so ein Idiot! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Kommt mit", befahl ich der Gruppe und alle folgten uns geduckt. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns dem Ende unserer Holztribüne. Wollten wir oder einer von uns nun rüber zu Lucius und Tasha wäre derjenige völlig schutzlos.

Zwei Todesser näherten sich vorsichtig Tasha und Lucius. Sie waren sich wohl nicht sicher, ob Tasha auch zaubern konnte, schockten sie aber nicht.

„Los!" Rief ich Jason zu und wir sprinteten auf die andere Tribüne zu.

„Tasha, runter!" Schrie ich ihr im Laufen zu und sie warf sich flach neben Lucius zu Boden.

Die Schüler unter der Tribüne gaben Jason und mir Deckung in alle Richtungen und schossen auf gut Glück Flüche durch die Gegend, um Zauber abzulenken, die eventuell auf uns gerichtet waren.

„Stupor!" Riefen Jason und ich fast gleichzeitig mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und die beiden Todesser fielen bewegungslos um. Tasha rappelte sich auf und untersuchte Lucius.

„Er lebt", stellte sie erleichtert fest, als wir bei ihr ankamen.

„Wir müssen sie mitnehmen", meinte Jason. „Hier sitzen wir auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Warte", stoppte ich ihn. „Die Knolle…"

Er verstand sofort, holte die Heilungsknolle aus seiner Tasche hervor und drückte sie Lucius in die verkrampfte Hand. Der schien sich etwas zu entspannen und Jason riss ihn auf die Beine. Ich griff nach dem Ärmel einer etwas verwirrten Tasha und zog sie mit.

Wieder unter der anderen Tribüne bei den Schülern atmeten wir erst mal durch.

Lucius konnte sich immer noch kaum bewegen, aber die Knolle hob langsam die Wirkung des Fluches auf.

„Scheint so, als hätte ich deinen Hintern gerettet, Brüderchen", meinte Jason grinsend, als er vor Lucius hockte und da Lucius noch nicht wieder sprechen konnte, verdrehte er nur seine Augen.

Plötzlich hörte ich Fred und George, die das Quidditchfeld beobachteten, aufstöhnen.

„Oh… mein… Gott…!"

„Ach… du… scheiße!"

Jason und ich traten sofort zu ihnen und sie deuteten auf eine schwarze Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Feldes.

„D-d-d-das ist doch V-v-v Du-weißt-schon-wer, oder?"

Den beiden stand der Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, das ist er", meinte ich nur.

„Der hat aber ganz schön Nerven hier einfach so aufzutauchen", kommentierte Jason. „Scheinbar ist er sich siegessicher."

„Aber er hat ja auch den Dämon", gab Hermine zu bedenken, die nun mit Harry und Ron zu uns kam.

„Ja, und er hat einen irren Schutzschirm", fügte Ron bewundernd hinzu. Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Voldemort hatte einen starken Schutzzauber um sich herum gespannt, so dass es aussah, als ob ein weißer schimmernder Schleier ihn umhüllte. Alle Flüche, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurden, prallten daran ab und von Dumbledore war nichts zu sehen. Allerdings sah es auch so aus, als ob Voldemort durch seinen Schutzschild von innen heraus keine Flüche auf jemanden abgeben konnte.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Getose und Brüllen an unserer Tribüne vorbeirauschen. Tasha und ich wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Das Monster", flüsterte sie dann erstickt, als ob sie bloß nicht dessen Aufmerksamkeit, auf uns ziehen wollte.

Als die anderen das Vieh erblickten, zuckten sie erschrocken zusammen und Hermine neben mir erschauderte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Das Monster donnerte auf Voldemort zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und nahm plötzlich seine ursprüngliche Gestalt an.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit", meinte ich und umklammerte die Anoriel in meiner Tasche, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch da war. Ich musste sie bei mir tragen, um den Dämon zu verbannen.

„Moment mal", unterbrach mich Tasha, „heißt das, Voldemort hat vor gar nichts Angst?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab ich zurück, „aber er ist ja auch ein kranker Irrer."

Ich blickte in die Runde.

„Gebt mir Deckung, okay? Um ihn zu verbannen, muss ich näher ran."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Herrschte Jason mich an.

„Nein. Aber es endet hier und heute und ich werde dafür sorgen. Wünsch mir Glück."

„Warte." Er hielte mich am Arm zurück. „Pass auf dich auf… ich meine, ich… sei vorsichtig, okay?"

Ich nickte und schlich mich über das Feld. Zum Glück schien keiner mich zu bemerken und Voldemort und der Dämon besprachen scheinbar, wie er am besten alle Gegner vernichten konnte.

Vorsichtig zog ich meinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Shakra Tahn und begann die Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln. Der Dämon schien etwas zu spüren, denn mit einem Brüllen wandte er sich plötzlich zu mir um. Ein Sturm kam auf und umfing den Dämon.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort stand da und zögerte. Er konnte sein Schutzschild nicht fallen lassen um Michelle zu verhexen, denn er wusste, dass irgendwo links von ihm noch Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder lauerten, die nur auf diesen Moment warteten. Blätter, Äste und Gras wirbelte durch die Gegend und durch dieses Chaos, das der plötzlich aufgekommene Sturm auf dem Feld verursachte, waren aber seine Todesser auch zu weit weg von Michelle um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Voldemort wurde klar, dass er besiegt war. Er konnte den Dämon nicht retten und entschloss sich sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Das war zwar extrem unter seiner Würde, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Das Beste für ihn war, sich erst einmal wieder zu verstecken und neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Dann würde er erneut angreifen… und erfolgreich sein. Schließlich fiel ihm immer etwas ein…

**Michelle**

Der Dämon brüllte, aber er griff mich nicht an. Stattdessen schien sich seine schwarze, wolkenähnliche Gestalt aufzulösen. Sie wurde heller und dann stellte ein leuchtender Strahl eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und meinem Zauberstab her. Mein Zauberstab schien die helle Wolke praktisch aufzusaugen und als sie verschwunden war, legte sich auch der Sturm. Der Spuk war scheinbar vorbei. In einiger Entfernung hörte ich ersticktes Jubeln der Auroren… oder waren es Ordensmitglieder?

Egal, denn plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich ja völlig schutzlos auf dem Feld stand und hier immer noch Todesser lauerten… und nicht zu vergessen Voldemort.

Ich sprintete zurück zur Tribüne und spürte, dass mir Flüche hinterhergeschickt wurden. Die Zauberer unter der Tribüne gaben mir Deckung, und als ich sie atemlos erreichte, erkannte ich Dumbledore. Er war ebenfalls dort und zwinkerte mir.

„Gute Arbeit, Michelle… aber…"

„Bitte kein Aber", seufzte ich und er sah mich nachgiebig an.

„Aber Michelle, du kannst deinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen. Der Dämon ist in ihm."

Seufzend reichte ich Dumbledore meinen Zauberstab und holte Salazar Slytherins Stab hervor.

„Macht nichts. Ich habe ja noch den hier… Hey, was soll das!" rief ich dann, als ich links von uns eine dunkle Gestalt im Wald verschwinden sah. Ich wusste, dass das Voldemort war.

„Voldemort wird uns nicht noch einmal entkommen!" Fest umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Jason, obwohl er es in seinem Inneren schon wusste.

„Wie gesagt: Es endet heute!" Damit lief ich Voldemort hinterher.

„Warte!" Riefen Jason und Lucius. „Wir kommen mit."

Als sie mir jedoch folgen wollten, wurden sie von ein paar Todessern ins Visier genommen und beschlossen, dass es wohl besser war, mir den Rücken frei zu halten.


	24. Chapter 24

**Natasha**

Ich sah Michelle hinterher, bis sie im Wald verschwunden war. Erst als ein Fluch auf mich zugeschossen war und ich unsanft zurückgerissen wurde, konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das unmittelbare Geschehen.

Die verbliebenen Todesser versuchten ebenfalls in den Wald zu kommen, wurden jedoch von Jason, Lucius und Sirius zurückgedrängt.

Als sie merkten, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten zu entkommen, kapitulierten sie.

„Alles okay bei Ihnen?"

Ich drehte mich um und gewahr Snape hinter mir. Er war es also gewesen, der mich vor dem Fluch gerettet hatte.

„Ja und danke."

„Setzen Sie sich besser. Sie sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Snape hatte Recht. Ich sah nicht nur so aus, ich fühlte mich auch so. Langsam ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und lehnte den Kopf an den Stützbalken.

„Kann ich Sie alleine lassen?" Snape sah mich besorgt an.

„Ja, gehen Sie ruhig."

Snape entfernte sich, um den anderen mit den Todessern zu helfen.

**Chuck**

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!" jubelte Chuck und hielt Gorion die Hand hin. „Give me five, boy!"

Gorion starrte Chuck etwas befremdlich an. Chuck grinste und schlug Gorion kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Bist gar nicht so übel, für nen Zentauren. Aber jetzt muss ich meine Tochter suchen."

Er lief zu einer Gruppe Zauberer hinüber, unter denen er ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens erkannte. Unter anderem auch Lucius Malfoy.

Als er dort ankam sah er sich suchend nach Natasha um, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Und das konnte eigentlich nur eins bedeuten, Malfoy hatte nicht genug auf sie aufgepasst.

„Malfoy", knurrte er und packte den völlig überraschten Lucius am Kragen. „Wo ist sie?"

„Wo ist wer?" fragte Lucius und wunderte sich, warum Chuck so aufgebracht war.

„Tasha, wer sonst? Wo ist sie, verdammt noch mal!"

„Tasha? Aber sie war doch gerade noch..." Endlich verstand Lucius und fegte ärgerlich Chucks Hände von seinem Umhang. „Jetzt hör mal zu, du Supervater. Tasha geht es gut. Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzugreifen, nur weil dein geliebtes Töchterchen nicht an meinem Rockzipfel hängt. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und kann gehen wohin sie will."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst auf sie aufpassen. Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Und ich habe auch ganz genau das getan. Auf sie aufgepasst. Und auch wenn du es nur ungern hörst, es war auch nicht in meinem Interesse, dass sie vom Dämon gefressen wird. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich ne Auszeit genommen. Was wir im Schloss erlebt haben war nicht gerade schön."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Malfoy." Chuck richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und überragte Lucius damit um einen halben Kopf. „Ihr ist etwas zugestoßen. Und weil du es nicht zugeben willst, lügst du mich an. Einmal Malfoy, immer Malfoy! Du lügst doch wenn du nur den Mund aufmachst!"

„Also..." Lucius schnappte nach Luft. „Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen und schon gar nicht von dir!"

Gorion, der Chuck gefolgt war, hatte den Streit mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass Tasha etwas zugestoßen war. Denn auch wenn er Malfoy nicht besonders mochte, glaubte er seinen Worten.

Chuck ballte die Fäuste und starrte Lucius wütend an. Mittlerweile hatten sich die anderen Zauberer um sie geschart, das wollten sie auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.

**Natasha**

Ich schrak auf, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich einen Zentauren vor mir stehen.

„Gorion?" gähnte ich. „Was gibt's?"

„Du solltest besser mitkommen", sagte er und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Und wieso? Hab gerade so schön geschlafen."

„Na ja, wenn du nicht willst, dass dein Vater deinen Freund umbringt, solltest du dein Nickerchen etwas verschieben."

„Was!" Jetzt war ich hellwach. Schnell sprang ich auf und folgte Gorion.

Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Dads Faust in Lucius Gesicht landete.

„Oh nein", stöhnte ich auf.

Ich drängte mich durch die Zauberer durch und fiel Lucius in den Arm. Sein Fluch traf wirkungslos die Erde.

„Was sollte das?" fuhr ich meinen Vater an.

„Tasha?" Ungläubig sah Dad mich an.

„Vorhin war ich es noch", gab ich bissig zurück.

„Aber ich dachte..."

„Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, warum du ihn geschlagen hast?" unterbrach ich ihn wütend.

„Ja genau, das würde mich auch interessieren", fügte Lucius hinzu und betastete vorsichtig seine Lippen. „Schließlich hab ich dir nichts getan und auf Tasha hab ich auch aufgepasst."

„Und du, halt dich geschlossen", giftete ich Lucius an.

„Aber..."

„Soll ich euch mal was sagen? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist, kann es mir sowieso schon denken. Du, Dad, hast wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass mir was zugestoßen ist und ihn deshalb beschuldigt. Und du, Lucius, hast ihn wahrscheinlich noch provoziert."

„Aber...", wollte Lucius sich verteidigen.

„Stopp! Kein aber! Ich kenne dich doch. Könnt ihr nicht einfach wie normale Menschen miteinander reden?"

„Tasha, Liebes, er ist ein Malfoy!"

Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Ich denke, es ist meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich zusammen bin", meinte ich dann gezwungen ruhig. „Und du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht!"

Lucius grinste Dad siegessicher an.

„Und du könntest dein Verhalten auch ruhig noch mal überdenken", wandte ich mich an ihn und das Grinsen verschwand. „Nur weil du meinst, bei mir in einer sicheren Position zu stehen, musst du ihn noch lange nicht provozieren. Und jetzt hab ich genug von euch! Kommt meinetwegen wieder zu mir, wenn ihr euer Problem geklärt habt. Komm Draco, wir gehen!"

Ich drehte mich um, packte einen völlig verdutzten Draco am Arm und zog ihn mit mir Richtung Schloss.

„Wow", meinte Draco, als wir außer Hörweite waren. „Den beiden hast du es aber ordentlich gezeigt. So klein hab ich Vater noch nie gesehen."

„Geschieht ihnen recht, was verhalten die beiden sich auch so kindisch."

Draco grinste, doch als wir an einer Gruppe gefangener Todesser vorbei kamen, erlosch sein Grinsen.

„Warte mal kurz", sagte er und ließ mich stehen.

„Draco, warte, was hast du vor?" Ich lief hinter ihm her.

„Die haben noch etwas, was mir gehört. Ah... da ist er ja!"

Er trat vor einen Todesser und hob etwas auf, was vor ihm lag. „Mein Zauberstab!" Triumphierend hielt er ihn hoch.

„Hey, Junge!" Sofort kam einer der beiden Zauberer angerannt, die die Todesser bewachten. „Den kannst du nicht mitnehmen, der ist beschlagnahmt!"

„Aber das ist meiner!"

„Und wenn es der von Dumbledore persönlich wäre... du kannst ihn nicht haben."

„Ich lasse mir doch nicht mein Eigentum wegnehmen", beschwerte Draco sich. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, wenn Sie sich unbedingt beschweren wollen, dann tun sie das bei meinem Vater." Damit schob er seinen Stab in den Ärmel und rannte davon.

„Hey!" Der Zauberer sah ihm verärgert nach. „Ungezogener Bengel!" Wütend schwang er seinen Zauberstab und hatte daraufhin ein grünes Formular in der Hand.

„Füllen Sie das aus und entrichten Sie untenstehenden Betrag."

„Wieso ich, ich hab damit nichts zu tun", wehrte ich ab. „Übrigens, sein Vater steht da hinten. Lucius Malfoy, kennen Sie doch sicher, oder?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ ich ihn stehen und lief hinter Draco her.

**Lucius und Jason**

„Oh, Brüderchen, das hast du ja mal wieder fein hinbekommen." Jason war neben seinen Bruder getreten und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Lucius sah zornig zu seinem Bruder. „Wenn du auch einen Fluch abhaben willst, dann rede ruhig weiter. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich diesmal treffen werde."

„Und damit wären deine Probleme gelöst?"

„Jason, ich hab dich gewarnt..."

„Nur zu, Brüderchen, jag mir einen schönen kleinen Fluch auf den Hals. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es dir danach bestimmt nicht besser geht."

„Du bist unmöglich! Und so was schimpft sich Bruder!"

Bevor Lucius jedoch sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, kam einer der Auroren zu ihm.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ja, der bin ich."

„Ihr Sohn hat gerade wichtiges Beweismaterial geklaut. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte dieses Formular auszufüllen und mir den angegeben Betrag zu bezahlen?"

„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört."

„Nein. Draco ist doch ihr Sohn?"

„Nicht mehr lange, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme", grollte Lucius. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen studierte er das Formular.

„Was?" rief er dann. „Ich soll 100 Galleonen bezahlen? Sie haben ja wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!"

„Plus 50 Galleonen wegen Beamtenbeleidigung", fügte der Zauberer mit unbewegter Mine hinzu.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!"

„Doch mein voller und wenn Sie nicht sofort bezahlen, kommen noch mal 20 Galleonen Verzugsstrafe hinzu."

Hinter sich vernahm Lucius ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

„Und natürlich 30 Galleonen Bearbeitungsgebühr für Ihre Mahnung, die ich hiermit ausgesprochen habe. Das macht dann jetzt zusammen 180 Galleonen, bitte."

„Und was berechnen Sie mir, wenn ich Sie höchstpersönlich in die Hölle schicke?"

„Kommt auf die Reisekosten an..."

Wütend knüllte Lucius das Formular zusammen und warf es dem Zauberer vor die Füße.

„Oh, Zerstörung von Ministeriumseigentum, das macht dann noch..."

„Imperius!" brüllte Lucius und sah zufrieden, wie der Zauberer stocksteif wurde.

„So, du gehst jetzt zurück und hast den Namen Draco Malfoy noch nie zuvor gehört. Außerdem hat Draco keine Beweismittel geklaut und ich muss keine Strafe zahlen. Verstanden?"

Der Zauberer nickte abgehackt und marschierte mechanisch zurück auf seinen Posten.

Als Lucius sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, war dieser puterrot angelaufen.

„Du solltest das Atmen nicht vergess**e**n, wenn du mich schon auslachst", meinte er bissig und stolzierte davon.

**Michelle**

Meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert lief ich in den Wald. Schon bald musste ich mein Tempo bremsen, weil ich dichtes Geäst erreichte. So leise wie möglich schlich ich vorwärts und hielt nach Voldemort Ausschau… oder zumindest nach irgendetwas, was sich bewegte, da es immer noch dunkel war. Nur der Mond erhellte den Wald mit seinem fahlen Licht, das zwischen den Bäumen hindurch fiel und ich wollte nicht riskieren mit meinem Zauberstab für Licht zu sorgen. Das wäre fiel zu auffällig gewesen. Ich war schon kurz davor aufzugeben, als ich etwa fünfzig Meter vor mir eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine schwarze Gestalt schlich vor mir durch den Wald und schien in Eile zu sein. Das war eindeutig Voldemort.

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und sofort schoss ein blauer Lichtblitz auf ihn zu. Da ich den Fluch nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte um mich nicht zu verraten, bemerkte Voldemort erst mal nichts davon. Leider verschwand er aber gerade hinter einem Baum, so dass mein Schockzauber nur den Baum streifte und Voldemort sich ruckartig umdrehte und in Deckung ging. Als er mich sah, rannte er los. Ich musste ihm folgen, da ich keinen Fluch auf ihn abgeben konnte. Erstens waren zu viele Bäume und Büsche im Weg und zweitens war er in Bewegung. Ich holte schnell auf, obwohl es gar nicht so einfach war sich durch das Unterholz zu kämpfen. Gerade als ich über ein paar Baumstämme klettern musste, drehte Voldemort sich um und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Riderus!" Ein Lichtblitz schoss auf mich zu und vor Schreck verlor ich das Gleichgewicht. Der Fluch traf mich wohl, aber viel schlimmer war, dass ich ausrutschte und hart auf den anderen Stamm knallte. Der Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich blieb schwer atmend auf dem Rücken liegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Sterne vor mir tanzen zu sehen und mir fiel auf, dass ich meinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, aber irgendwie erschien mir das plötzlich völlig belanglos.

Zauberstab? Wozu? Die ganze Situation kam mir auf einmal furchtbar komisch vor. Ich dachte an meinen Sturz. Wie lustig das wohl ausgesehen hatte? Also richtete ich mich auf und fing herzhaft an zu lachen.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Fluch getroffen hatte, als er aber das Lachen hörte, war ihm klar, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Langsam ging er auf Michelle zu und traute seinen Augen kaum, als er Slytherins Zauberstab entdeckte. Sofort nahm er ihn an sich und trat auf Michelle zu.

**Michelle**

Hilfe! Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern, obwohl tief in mir eine Stimme zu schreien schien: Das ist nicht witzig, du schwebst in Lebensgefahr! Ich bemühte mich aufzuhören, aber dann sah ich den Mond und fing wieder an zu lachen. So saß ich auf dem Boden und spürte den kalten Waldboden unter meinen Händen. Plötzlich stand jemand vor mir und ich hörte eine kalte Stimme.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Michelle?"

Also deutete ich nach oben zum Mond und kicherte.

„Der Mond hat gar kein Mondgesicht!" Wieder gluckste ich vor lachen.

„Ja, das ist wirklich witzig, Michelle." Die Stimme klang aber nicht amüsiert.

Ich versuchte mich dazu zu zwingen, ernst zu bleiben. Prustete aber immer wieder los.

Als ich Voldemort ansah, musste ich noch mehr lachen. Der aber lachte nicht und hob nur Slytherins Zauberstab.

„Wirklich zu schade, dass ich dich nun töten muss, Michelle… und auch noch mit deinem Zauberstab, mit Slytherins Zauberstab."

Das Wort töten ließ einige Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf läuten.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf mich zu, aber ich hatte mich schon instinktiv zur Seite geworfen und er schlug in den Baumstamm ein. Schnell ging ich hinter dem Stamm in Deckung und langsam wurde mir der Ernst der Lage wieder bewusst. Der Fluch verlor langsam seine Wirkung, aber obwohl ich mich sehr bemühte, konnte ich mein gelegentliches Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Mir war klar, dass ich so gut wie keine Chance hatte und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff von Voldemort.

Aber es passierte nichts. Ich wartete noch etwas länger und hörte plötzlich merkwürdige Geräusche von der anderen Seite des Stammes. Es hörte sich an, als würde etwas über den Boden schleifen. Da ich wieder kichern musste, schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und riskierte einen Blick.

Was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren. Voldemort kroch über den Boden und schien etwas einsammeln zu wollen. Dabei summte er. Als er mich erblickte, wollte ich schon wieder in Deckung gehen, aber er dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Stattdessen sah es so aus, als würde er tatsächlich lächeln.

„Sieh mal, Michelle, all die schönen Blumen! Ich sammel einen schönen Strauß und dann können wir ein Eis essen gehen."

Völlig irritiert starrte ich ihn an. Da waren doch gar keine Blumen. Dann musste ich plötzlich laut loslachen und Voldemort tat etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes: Er lachte ebenfalls, nur klang es wie von einem Irren.

Als ich mich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, suchte ich nach einer Erklärung und fand nur eine: Slytherins Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn benutzt und war nun total durchgeknallt. Um zu sehen, ob es auch keine Falle war, sprach ich ihn an.

„Ja, das mit den Blumen ist ganz toll", meinte ich vorsichtig. „Aber bevor wir Eis essen gehen, magst du mir nicht die beiden Stöcke geben, die du da in der Hand hast?"

Voldemort sah auf die Zauberstäbe in seiner Hand… und reichte sie mir dann ohne ein Widerwort. Ich war völlig platt. Er war tatsächlich durchgedreht, weil er Salazar Slytherins Zauberstab benutzt hatte.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich ihn schocken sollte. Dann kicherte ich wieder los und beschloss, nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, dass er in seinem Zustand und ohne Zauberstab keine Gefahr darstellen würde.

Jetzt musste ich ihn nur noch zurückbringen, was sich aber als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, da er rege mit seinen imaginären Blumen beschäftigt war.

„Aber ich bin doch noch nicht fertig", weigerte er sich mitzukommen und ich versuchte ihn, wie ein Kind zu überreden.

„Du kannst nachher weiterpflücken, Voldemort. Aber jetzt wollen wir doch erst mal ein Eis essen gehen, oder?"

Voldemort sah mich verwirrt an.

„Wer ist Voldemort?"

„Ähh, ich meinte Tom. Du bist doch Tom, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Die Eisdiele ist dahinten und du darfst dir aussuchen, was du willst."

„Wirklich?"

Das schien ihn zu überzeugen und damit er sich nicht wieder auf den Boden werfen konnte, um Blumen zu pflücken, nahm ich ihn beim Arm und zog ihn mit mir. Unterwegs musste ich ständig auf ihn einreden, damit er keine Dummheiten machte. Wie ein Kind, dachte ich und seufzte.

Als ich endlich mit ihm bei den anderen ankam, starrten die uns verwundert an. Ich machte eine eindeutige Geste, die ihnen zeigen sollte, dass er durchgeknallt war und deutete dann auf Voldemort.

„Krieg ich jetzt mein Eis?" fragte dieser dann und ich nickte.

„Der Mann hier, bringt dir eins", erklärte ich und überließ ihn dann den Auroren.

Jason, Eddie und Snape wirkten verblüfft und unter meinem ständigen Kichern erklärte ich ihnen und den anderen, was im Wald passiert war.

„Er hat Slytherins Zauberstab benutzt und danach wurde er ganz komisch." Ich kicherte wieder. „Hatte Probleme ihn überhaupt mit hierher zu kriegen, aber als ich ihm eine großes Eis versprochen habe, ist er mitgekommen."

Ich prustete los und Snape sah mich schief an.

„Geht es ihnen gut, Miss DeWiltshire?"

Er wirkte so ernst und ich musste wieder lachen.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber er hat mich mit dem Riderus-Fluch getroffen und die Wirkung lässt nur langsam nach… Ach ist das alles witzig hier!"

Die anderen wechselten vielsagende Blicke und brachten mich zum Schloss. Unterwegs fielen mir lauter lustige Sachen auf und ich merkte gar nicht, dass die anderen genervt die Augen verdrehten, wenn ich wieder einen Lachanfall bekam.

Im Schloss trafen wir auf Tasha und Lucius. Natürlich lief ich sofort zu ihnen… und kicherte vor mich hin.

„Leute", gluckste ich dann los. „Ich muss euch was erzählen: Voldemort hat Slytherins Zauberstab benutzt und ist total durchgeknallt!" Bei meinen letzten Worten fing ich wieder an unkontrolliert zu lachen.

Tasha und Lucius legten ihre Köpfe schief und Tasha sah zu Jason und Eddie.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte sie dann leise und die beiden verdrehten nur die Augen.

„Ist sie auch durchgeknallt?" Schloss Lucius sich an.

Jason sah ihn böse an.

„Nein, aber Voldemort hat sie verflucht…" Meinte er dann seufzend.

„Mann o mann." Tasha sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich kicherte wieder.

„Ich hoffe, ihr kriegt das mit dem Gekicher in den Griff. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten", meckerte Lucius in Richtung Eddie und Jason, der seinem Bruder keine Antwort schuldig blieb.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Lucius! Immerhin hat sie uns allen, einschließlich dir, das Leben gerettet!"

„Du nennst mich Lucius? Was ist denn mit dir los, _Brüderchen_?" Lucius sah Jason triumphierend an. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, seinen Bruder zu reizen, so wie dieser es sonst mit ihm machte. So so, dachte Lucius dann insgeheim, Michelle ist also dein wunder Punkt…

„Laß sie einfach in Ruhe. Uns fällt schon was ein, um den Fluch loszuwerden…"

Lucius Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Kann es sein, dass mein so geschätzter Bruder also doch eine Schwäche hat? Aber nein… oder doch? Kann es sein, dass mein Bruder vielleicht verliebt ist?"

Jason starrte Lucius finster an und wollte schon auf ihn losgehen. Eddie hielt ihn aber zum Glück zurück.

Ich hingegen bekam so gut wie gar nichts davon mit und kicherte einfach weiter vor mich hin.

**Natasha**

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich Michelle an.

„Und das ist wirklich ein Fluch?" wandte ich mich an Lucius und lenkte ihn so von seinem Bruder ab.

„Ja. Der Riderus-Fluch. Wirst du von ihm getroffen, empfindest du alles, was um dich herum passiert als urkomisch und bekommst einen Lachanfall nach dem anderen. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, aber das ist nicht gerade schön. Nicht nur, dass du deinen Mitmenschen gehörig auf die Nerven gehst. Nein, wenn der Fluch vorbei ist tut dir alles weh vom lachen."

„Das klingt so, als hättest du diese Erfahrung schon mal gemacht."

„Oh ja, mein feiner Herr Bruder hat mir zu dieser Erfahrung verholfen. Damals waren wir noch in der Schule und er musste seine Zauberkünste ausgerechnet an mir ausprobieren."

„Ihr mochtet euch noch nie, stimmts?"

Lucius antwortete nicht. Nachdenklich sah er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Er ging zu Michelle und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, daraufhin bekam Michelle wieder einen Lachanfall und ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?" wollte ich wissen.

„Nichts."

„Nichts? Dann muss dieses Nichts aber wahnsinnig komisch gewesen sein. Sieh sie dir an. Sie heult ja schon vor lachen."

Lucius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, doch ich hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Nicht so schnell. Du kommst hier nicht eher weg, bis du mir gesagt hast, was Michelle so witzig findet."

Er wich meinem Blick aus und sah statt dessen zu Jason.

„Verstehe, du hast ihr irgendetwas über Jason erzählt. Schön, ich will lieber gar nicht wissen was. War bestimmt nichts nettes."

„Genau und deswegen sollte ich jetzt schnell verschwinden, bevor Jason das herausfindet."

Lucius nahm meine Hand und zog mich einfach mit sich.

„Ich wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen", meinte er dann, als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin waren. „Hast du schon eine Vorstellung, wie es jetzt, wo das ganze vorbei ist, mit uns weitergeht?"

Das war allerdings eine gute Frage. Wirklich Gedanken hatte ich mir darüber noch nicht gemacht.

„Na ja...", meinte ich gedehnt. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich noch nicht die Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen."

„Gut."

„Gut?"

„Ja, dann lehnst du meinen Vorschlag wenigstens nicht von vornherein ab."

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich ihn an. Worauf wollte er bloß hinaus?

„Du kennst doch meinen Landsitz?"

„Ja, besonders der Keller hat es mir angetan, das war so schön gemütlich da unten mit all den Spinnen."

„Kannst du das nicht einfach vergessen? Ich meine, du kennst mich doch jetzt."

Ich musste grinsen, denn ihm war dieses Thema sichtlich unangenehm.

„Ja, langsam kenne ich dich wirklich ganz gut. Also, was ist jetzt mit deinem Landsitz?"

„Na ja, der ist ziemlich groß und alleine dort zu wohnen macht irgendwie keinen Spaß."

„Aber du hast doch Jason und Draco." Langsam ahnte ich, was er wollte, doch sollte er ruhig noch ein wenig zappeln.

„Pah, Jason soll sich gefälligst was eigenes suchen. Seine Tage auf dem Landsitz sind gezählt. Und Draco ist ja nur in den Ferien da..."

„Du schmeißt deinen eigenen Bruder raus?"

„Allerdings. Soll er doch jemand anderem auf die Nerven gehen."

„Und was hast du vor? Willst du dir einen Hund anschaffen, damit du nicht mehr so alleine bist?"

„Wieso Hund? Meine Güte, so einsam bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, außerdem stinken die aus dem Maul." Lucius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wenn schon Haustier, dann Katze. Die passt besser zu einem Zauberer. Aber mal im Ernst. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen und sah mich abwartend an.

„Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?"

„Was ist denn daran so abwegig?"

„Und was sagt Draco dazu?"

„Draco hat dazu nichts zu sagen. Es ist mein Haus und ich bestimme wer dort wohnt."

„Ah ja."

„Also?"

Ich grinste ihn nur an und küsste ihn.

„Ich fasse das mal als Ja auf", meinte er dann selbstsicher. „Aber wo wir gerade von Draco gesprochen haben... Wo ist dieser Bursche?"

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich versteckt er sich vor dir."

„Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege", knurrte Lucius. „Dann kann er sich auf was gefasst machen. Ministeriumseigentum klauen. Das hat er nicht von mir gelernt. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon viel zu viel Zeit mit Jason verbracht."

„Schieb doch nicht immer alles deinem Bruder in die Schuhe. Draco ist sechzehn, da macht man schon mal solche Sachen. Außerdem wollte er doch nur seinen Zauberstab wiederhaben."

„Jetzt sag nicht, du wusstest davon!"

Ich zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten. Lucius musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich dabei gewesen war.

„Ist ja auch egal. Spätestens morgen erwische ich ihn."

„Was ist denn morgen?"

„Morgen ist das Turnier um den Hauspokal."

„Quidditch?"

„Natürlich, was denn sonst?" Er verdrehte die Augen und handelte sich dafür einen Boxer in den Bauch ein.

„Ach ja", fiel mir wieder ein. „Deswegen sind Michelle und ich ja eigentlich hierher gekommen."

Ein aufgebrachter Jason unterbrach uns und stampfte wütend in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lucius!" rief er und packte seinen Bruder am Umhang. „Was hast du ihr erzählt!"

„Was hab ich wem erzählt?" gab Lucius scheinheilig zurück und machte sich von seinem Bruder los.

„Du hast Michelle etwas über mich erzählt."

„Dann frag sie doch."

„Würd ich ja, aber sie bekommt vor lachen keinen Ton raus. Also, was hast du erzählt?"

„Keine Sorge, ich hab keine Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert. Zum Beispiel, als du damals in den See gefallen bist..."

„Ja ja, schon gut", unterbrach Jason ihn und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu.

„Er hat geschrieen wie am Spieß, weil ich ihm vorher erzählt habe, dass es dort unten nur so von Haien wimmelt", erzählte Lucius seelenruhig weiter. „Aber keine Sorge Jason, das Detail mit der Hose hab ich weggelassen. Das kannst du Michelle dann selbst erzählen."

„Was war denn mit deiner Hose?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Lucius wird es dir ja sowieso erzählen", seufzte Jason und warf seinem Bruder einen giftigen Blick zu. „Er hat sie mir weggezaubert, als ich versucht habe ans Ufer zu schwimmen. Und dann ist er einfach verschwunden und ich durfte den ganze Weg zurück zur Schule ohne Hose gehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich das war? Aber ich habe es ihm heimgezahlt. Wir hatten gerade den Riderus-Fluch gelernt und Lucius war somit ein willkommenes Opfer für mich. Nicht wahr, Brüderchen, das war doch ganz lustig."

„Könnt ihr eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes außer streiten?"

„Nein", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Na wenigstens da seid ihr einer Meinung", seufzte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Hoffentlich ist Michelle bis morgen wieder fit. Wäre ja nicht sehr schön, wenn Slytherin verliert und Michelle lacht sich darüber kaputt."

„Wir verlieren schon nicht. Schließlich ist mein Sohn in der Mannschaft", brüstete sich Lucius und Jason stimmte ihm da ausnahmsweise zu.

„Ja, stell dir vor Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff würden den Hauspokal gewinnen. Nicht auszudenken. Das sind doch keine richtigen Gegner für uns."

„Und was ist mir Gryffindor?" wollte ich wissen.

„Wer ist Gryffindor?"

„Ha ha, das ist gut! Wer ist Gryffindor! Ha ha!" wurden wir von Michelle unterbrochen.

„Michelle? Geht's dir gut?" ich lief zu ihr und musterte sie besorgt.

„Ja ja", keuchte sie. Doch als sie Jason ansah, brach sie wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Danke, Bruder", knurrte dieser.

„Ich bring sie besser auf unser Zimmer."

„Ja, mach das und ich besorg ihr ein Schlafmittel. Dann ist sie bis morgen hoffentlich wieder fit."


	25. Chapter 25

**Michelle**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte ich mich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn aufstehen. Ich sah auf meinen Wecker und realisierte, dass die anderen wahrscheinlich schon beim Frühstück waren. Mühsam zog ich mich an und beschloss Professor Snape aufzusuchen.

Wenn einer etwas gegen höllische Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen zusammenbrauen konnte, dann der Zaubertränkemeister. Er erwies sich wirklich als sehr hilfsbereit und nachdem ich seinen Trank, der leider ziemlich übel schmeckte, runtergewürgt hatte, ging es mir schon etwas besser. Zumindest musste ich nicht mehr über jeden Scheiß lachen.

Ich ging zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter von Tasha, Lucius, Jason und Eddie. Ich fing an zu kichern und alle verdrehten die Augen. Dadurch musste ich noch mehr lachen. Die anderen drehten mir schon ihren Rücken zu und ich musste grinsen.

„Hey Leute, schon gut! Ich wollte euch nur ärgern, ich muss nicht mehr über alles lachen."

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt?" Tashas Besorgnis war nicht zu überhören.

„Besser. Ich hab mir von Snape einen Trank geben lassen, gegen die Schmerzen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass lachen so anstrengend sein kann."

„Und nervig…" Ergänzte Lucius, worauf Jason ihm schon wieder einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Hab ich beim Frühstück was verpasst?" fragte ich Tasha um abzulenken.

„Nee, nicht wirklich. Professor Dumbledore hat eine Rede gehalten und erklärt, warum er dafür war, das Quidditchspiel heute stattfinden zu lassen, trotz der letzten Ereignisse. Na ja, das übliche eben…"

Mittlerweile füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum mit Schülern, die alle in grün und Silber gekleidet waren und man konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sehr beeindruckend aussah.

Hier und da wurde über Quidditch Taktik diskutiert und man spürte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Heute war das entscheidende Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Gryffindor war nach seiner unglücklichen Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff aus dem Rennen und Fred und George behaupteten immer noch, dass bei diesem Spiel der Quaffel verhext war. Nichtsdestotrotz würde aber der heutige Sieger den Pokal für sein Haus gewinnen und natürlich waren die Slytherins siegessicher. Auch Jason, Eddie und Lucius sprachen über das Spiel, bis Jason seinen Bruder auf Latein mit einem süffisanten Grinsen des intellektuellen Snobismus beschuldigte und dieser mit einem griechischen Zitat darauf antwortete. Ja, diese Atmosphäre musste man genießen. Es war typisch Slytherin und so etwas gab es nur bei uns. Als wir das Spielfeld erreichten, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Diesmal überwogen eindeutig die Farben grün und silber. Das war sonst nie der Fall und Eddie grinste, als ihm auffiel, dass sogar nicht wenige Gryffindors unsere Farben trugen.

„Ich wette, dass machen die nur, um dich zu ehren… weil du Voldemort besiegt hast. Kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass die uns den Pokal gönnen…"

Als das Spiel allerdings beendet war, herrschte auf der Slytherintribüne schockiertes Schweigen und Ravenclaw jubelte. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft uns mit dem nötigen Vorsprung zu schlagen. Es kam mir so vor, als wären Jason und Eddie den Tränen nahe, denn die beiden standen Arm in Arm da und stotterten so vor sich hin.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", lamentierte Jason. „Das erste Mal seit Jahren können wir uns die Entscheidung ansehen, Slytherin hat es in der Hand… und was machen die? Sie verlieren einfach gegen Ravenclaw… Ravenclaw! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Eddie erwiderte etwas, dass sich anhörte wie: Ravenclaw hat bestimmt den Schnatz verhext oder sonst wie manipuliert; und ich trat zu den beiden, um sie dazu zu bewegen mit uns die Tribüne zu verlassen. Lucius verzog keine Miene und sah wie versteinert aus, wohingegen Draco, den wir unten trafen, alle möglichen Emotionen ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er fluchen oder heulen sollte. Allerdings wurde er bald von seinen neuen Freunden aus Gryffindor getröstet und wir machten uns auf um den Gewinnern zu gratulieren.

Jason und Eddie schienen an den Worten geradezu zu ersticken und Lucius schien sich ebenfalls zu bemühen, die Fassung zu behalten.

Irgendwann hörten wir eine bekannte Stimme. Es war Jack, mein alter Bekannter aus Ravenclaw.

„Leute, Leute!" Rief er. „Seid mal kurz leise! Zur Feier des Tages… und wir haben ja nicht nur den Pokal zu feiern, sondern auch das Ende des Krieges gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer… steigt heute Abend in Ravenclaw eine Riesenparty… und zwar für alle! Hiermit laden wir auch alle aus anderen Häusern ein, heute Abend mit uns zu feiern!"

Die Menge jubelte wieder und nur die Slytherins hielten sich zurück. Wahrscheinlich würden nur wenige diese Einladung annehmen. Der Krieg war zwar gewonnen, aber die Schmach der Niederlage saß wohl tiefer.

Jack kam dann auf uns zu.

„Hey Michelle, ich hoffe doch du kommst auch! Wärst schließlich einer der Ehrengäste!"

Ich lachte nur und er verschwand um mit seinem Haus zu feiern. Wahrscheinlich würden die bis heute Abend schon mal vorfeiern.

Abends machten Tasha und ich uns fertig, um die Party zu besuchen und trafen dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die anderen, die uns überrascht ansahen.

„Was habt ihr denn vor?" fragte Jason und Tasha und ich antworteten fast gleichzeitig:

„Na wir gehen zu der Party, was sonst!"

„Ihr könnt doch nicht mit den Ravenclaws feiern!"

„Doch natürlich!"

Daraufhin zog Jason mich zur Seite und Lucius redete auf Tasha ein.

„Was soll das?" herrschte er mich aufgebracht an und ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Was soll was?"

„Ich verstehe", meinte er daraufhin. „Eine Einladung von Jack kannst du wohl nicht ausschlagen, was?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Oh bitte! Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Und wenn ich es wäre?"

„Ich hab dir doch schon mal erklärt, dass du dafür keinen Grund hast."

Das beruhigte ihn aber nicht im Geringsten.

„Ach ja? Dann bleib doch hier."

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun."

Jason war völlig uneinsichtig.

„Schön! Bitte, dann geh doch mit deinen Ravenclaws feiern!" Rief er nun so laut, dass alle im Gemeinschaftsraum es mitbekamen.

Mir war das Ganze zu blöd, und peinlich war es auch. Ich ging nicht davon aus, dass ich noch eine vernünftige Diskussion mit ihm führen konnte und ließ ihn daher einfach stehen.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte ich Tasha, als ich zum Portrait ging und sie ließ Lucius ebenfalls stehen.

„Klar", meinte sie und folgte mir dann.

Draußen seufzten wir beide.

„Ich kenn mich mit diesem ganzen Hauskram zwar nicht so aus, aber ich finde, man kann es auch übertreiben", stellte sie fest.

Ich nickte nur.

„Allerdings. Aber die werden sich schon wieder einkriegen und ich hab jetzt Lust auf ne Party", gab ich zurück und wir machten uns wieder besser gelaunt auf den Weg nach Ravenclaw.

**Natasha**

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass jetzt alles vorbei sein sollte, aber es war tatsächlich so. In den letzten Tagen war auf Hogwarts und unter den Zauberern wieder Ruhe und so etwas wie Alltag eingekehrt. Und auch Dad und ich hatten uns einigermaßen wieder erholt.

Michelle und ich hatten die Party der Ravenclaws genossen, es war wirklich lustig gewesen. Die drauffolgenden Nörgeleien von Lucius und Jason hatten wir nur mit einem Grinsen quittiert und ihnen geraten sich nicht so anzustellen.

Im Moment lief ich durch meine Wohnung und versuchte ein wenig Ordnung in mein Chaos zu bringen. Ich musste die Wohnung unbedingt noch sauber bekommen, bevor meine Gäste eintrafen.

Draco half mir so gut es ging und wenn ich für meinen Wohnungsputz nicht einen Liter Wasser verbrauchen musste, so hatte ich das ganz allein Draco und seinem Zauberstab zu verdanken.

Auf meine Frage hin, ob er denn überhaupt zaubern dürfe, grinste er mich bloß an und meinte, das Ministerium hätte sowieso genug anderen Kram zu erledigen, als sich um einen minderjährigen Zauberer zu kümmern, der in der Muggelwelt herumzauberte.

Mit seiner Hilfe war ich sogar schneller fertig als geplant und konnte so noch überlegen, was ich meinen Gästen denn an Essen auftischen konnte.

Meine Kochkünste wollte ich ihnen nicht antun, denn diese waren, falls überhaupt vorhanden, miserabel.

Also griff ich zum Telefon und bestellte bei meinem Lieblingsitaliener ein gemischtes Buffet.

Als die ersten Gäste an der Tür klingelten, war alles fertig. Ich hatte sie extra gebeten die Tür zu benutzen und nicht den Kamin, denn meinen letzten Ausflug mit Lucius und Draco in meinen zugemauerten Kamin hatte ich noch nicht vergessen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und begrüßte Michelle und Jason. Michelle drückte mir augenzwinkernd eine Flasche Xuxu in die Hand. Wir ließen Jason und Draco allein und verzogen uns in die Küche.

„Wo hast du denn Lucius gelassen?" wollte sie wissen, während sie die Flasche öffnete.

„Der wollte zu Hause noch was vorbereiten", gab ich Auskunft und reichte ihr zwei Gläser. „Irgendeine Überraschung."

„Sagtest du eben zu hause?" argwöhnisch musterte sie mich.

„Hm...na ja... er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht zu ihm auf seinen Landsitz ziehen möchte."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Ich grinste sie nur an.

„Und? Machst du es?"

„Ich denke schon. Dad ist davon zwar gar nicht begeistert, aber er wird es schon überstehen. Er hatte Lucius sogar schon die Bedingung gestellt, dass ich seine Erlaubnis bekomme, wenn er ebenfalls mit einziehen darf."

„Das fand Lucius bestimmt gar nicht toll."

„Überhaupt nicht. Und er hat es ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht. Ich will jetzt nicht in Details gehen, aber du kennst doch Lucius. Wenn ihm was nicht passt, hat er ziemlich schnell seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Er ist nicht besonders gut darin, Probleme auf normale Art und Weise zu lösen."

Ich nippte an meinem Glas und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Na ja, das Ende vom Lied war ein Megakrach. Bis ich ihnen mal wieder damit gedroht habe, dass ich mit keinem von beiden jemals mehr ein Wort sprechen würde, wenn sie nicht endlich mit der dämlichen Streiterei aufhören würden. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das hat echt Wunder gewirkt. Dad mischt sich nicht mehr bei mir ein, auch wenn ihm mein Einzug bei Lucius nicht gefällt. Und Lucius stichelt auch nicht mehr gegen meinen Vater. Im Moment herrscht wohl so eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen den beiden. Aber eins sag ich dir. Mit den beiden werde ich noch richtig Spaß bekommen." Grinsend kippte ich den Rest meines Glases hinunter.

„Und was ist jetzt mit euch beiden?"

„Och, Eddie und ich werden den alten Landsitz unserer Familie etwas aufmöbeln. Wäre doch schade dort alles verkommen zu lassen. Und Jason und ich haben es endlich geschafft uns zusammenzuraufen. Aber glaube mir, ich musste mit Engelszungen auf ihn einreden, damit er nicht mehr so eifersüchtig ist. Wegen der Party, du weißt schon."

Wir sahen uns an und mussten lachen.

„Wen hast du denn noch alles eingeladen?" fragte Michelle mich dann.

„Wirst du gleich sehen, die müssten eigentlich jeden Moment auftauchen."

Eine Stunde später saßen alle versammelt in meinem Wohnzimmer. Dad hatte sich angeboten die anderen Zauberer auf Muggelart hierher zu bringen, da ich ja keinen Kamin hatte.

Auf der Couch saßen nun Sirius, Snape und Lupin. Lucius saß neben ihnen in einem Sessel, auf dessen Armlehne Draco es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Außerdem waren da noch Michelle und Jason, Eddie, Dad und selbst Dumbledore hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu kommen.

Wir waren mitten beim Essen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Nanu, wer kann das denn jetzt sein?" ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass Lucius sich ebenfalls erhob und mir folgte.

Unauffällig blieb er im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah mich einem Mann gegenüber.

„Miss McDougan?" fragte er.

„Ja."

„Ich bin Detective Maurice Young von Scotland Yard. Ich hätte ein paar Fragen an Sie. Darf ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drängte er sich an mir vorbei.

Ich dirigierte ihn in die Küche, wo Lucius schon auf einem Barhocker am Küchentresen saß.

„Kennen Sie dieses Auto?" Young hielt mir ein Foto unter die Nase.

„Das ist meins", antwortete ich, denn ich wusste, dass leugnen wahrscheinlich nichts nützen würde.

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Mir wurde ein weiteres Foto unter die Nase gehalten und ich bekam große Augen. Das war der tote Todesser aus meinem Kofferraum, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen.

„Nein", sagte ich und konnte ein Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht verhindern.

„Und wie können Sie es dann erklären, dass wir diesen Mann in Ihrem Kofferraum gefunden haben. Tot."

„Gar nicht", antwortete Lucius an meiner Stelle.

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Lucius Malfoy."

„Also, Mr. Malfoy, was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass wir es nicht erklären können, weil der Wagen schon vor geraumer Zeit gestohlen wurde."

„Gestohlen?" Young sah ihn skeptisch an. „Warum gibt es dann keine Anzeige?"

„Weil wir noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, Tasha und ich waren verreist."

„Verreist? Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Ich habe hier ein Phantombild von einem Zeugen und das sind eindeutig Sie", wandte er sich wieder an mich. „Ich denke, Sie sollten mich aufs Präsidium begleiten, Miss McDougan."

„Aber..." Ich spürte Lucius Hand auf meiner Schulter und verstummte.

„Imperius!" murmelte er leise.

„Das denke ich nicht", meinte er dann scharf. „Der Wagen wurde gestohlen und der Mann von dem Dieb umgebracht. Wir haben nichts damit zu tun. Und wo wir gleich dabei sind, wir erstatten Anzeige. Unser Auto wurde gestohlen."

Young blinzelte verwirrt, dann sah er mich schon etwas freundlicher an.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Umstände machen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war atmete ich auf.

„Meine Güte, der wollte mich doch glatt wegen Mordes verhaften."

„Sein Glück, dass er es sich noch mal anders überlegt hat", grinste Lucius.

„Ich hab es doch gleich gesagt, wir hätten das Auto nicht einfach so stehen lassen sollen."

„Es ging aber nicht anders." Lucius nahm mich in den Arm. „Aber du hast recht, wir hätten zumindest den Todesser mitnehmen sollen. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden, wir müssen zusehen, dass wir die Leiche verschwinden lassen, bevor die herausfinden, dass der Typ gar nicht existiert in eurer Welt."

Wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir schon von neugierigen Blicken empfangen wurden.

Lucius sprach leise mit Dumbledore, während ich die anderen unterrichtete.

„Ich wusste es", meinte Dad und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand aufs Knie. „Der Typ macht dir nur Ärger."

„Laß gut sein, Dad, ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust wieder mit dir zu streiten."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, hielt es dann aber doch für besser zu schweigen, als ich ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Dumbledore erhob sich und gab Lupin und Sirius einen Wink ihn zu begleiten.

„Wir kümmern uns darum", versprach er Lucius und mit einem Knall waren die drei verschwunden.

Lucius ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in den Sessel fallen und widmete sich wieder seiner Pasta. Ich bemerkte, wie Jason ihn mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtete und als Lucius plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und ins Bad stürzte, verbreiterte sich dieses Lächeln zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

Ich lief Lucius hinterher, doch er hatte das Bad abgeschlossen.

„Lucius? Alles in Ordnung?" rief ich und als ich keine Antwort bekam horchte ich an der Tür.

Aus dem Bad konnte ich Würgegeräusche hören und als die Toilettenspülung betätigt wurde, lief ich schnell zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Wenig später kam Lucius zurück, noch blasser als sonst.

„Alles okay?" fragte ich ihn.

Er sah mich nur an, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sprintete zurück ins Bad. Die nächste Stunde blieb er verschwunden und als er endlich wiederkam sah er ziemlich wütend aus.

„Jason!" schrie er seinen Bruder an. „Es reicht, das war eindeutig zu viel!"

„Was hast du denn?" gab Jason zurück und setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf, die jedem Schauspieler das Wasser gereicht hätte.

„Du hast mir was ins Essen getan."

„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?"

„Weil du mein Bruder bist und du in letzter Zeit keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hast mir einen mitzugeben."

Jason grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Anscheinend habe ich eine von Fred und Georges Kotzpastillen erwischt. Tut mir leid, Brüderchen."

„Es hat sich ausgebrudert. Mit deinen ständigen Beleidigungen und Sticheleien kann ich ja noch leben, aber mit solchen kindischen Streichen nicht. Ich dachte aus dem Alter wären wir längst raus."

„Meine Güte, es war doch nur ein Spaß."

„Gut, dann wirst du meinen Spaß gleich sicher auch verstehen."

Lucius packte seinen Bruder am Arm und apparierte mit ihm.

Ich sah Michelle an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und dachte wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie ich.

„Waren die schon immer so?" fragte ich Snape.

„Wie Feuer und Wasser", bestätigte dieser.

**Lucius und Jason**

Lucius war mit seinem Bruder zum Landsitz appariert.

„Was sollen wir hier?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Lucius lief nach oben in Jasons Räume und stopfte sämtliche Sachen von ihm in einen überdimensionalen Koffer.

Dann begab er sich wieder zurück ins Kaminzimmer, wo Jason ungeduldig wartete. Den Koffer ließ er vor sich herschweben.

„Was soll das? Sind das meine Sachen?"

„Ganz genau. Und das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Tasha hatte mich ja bereits so weit, dass ich dich nicht rauswerfe. Aber dein kleiner Spaß vorhin war zu viel."

„Du schmeißt mich also wirklich raus?" Jason starrte immer noch ungläubig auf den Koffer. „Mich? Deinen eigenen Bruder! Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Und ob ich das kann!"

„Aber wo soll ich denn hin?"

„Frag doch Michelle, sie gewährt dir bestimmt gerne Obdach. Ich will dich hier jedenfalls nicht mehr sehen."

**Natasha**

„Du hast ihn rausgeworfen", stellte ich fest, als Lucius alleine wieder auftauchte.

Wir waren mit Draco alleine, da sich die anderen bereits auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatten.

„Er hat es nicht besser verdient." Er sah Draco und mich an. „Wir sollten auch gehen. Um den Verkauf deiner Wohnung kannst du dich auch von zu Hause aus kümmern."

„Aber den Fernseher verkaufst du nicht", flüsterte Draco mir zu. „Den müssen wir irgendwann heimlich nach Hause schaffen, damit Vater davon nichts mitbekommt. Du weißt ja, er hasst Muggelsachen."

„Was gibt es da zu flüstern?"

„Och, nichts, Vater."

„Nein, nichts."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dann disapparierten die beiden mit mir nach Malfoy Manor.

**Michelle**

Nachdem die Party bei Natasha zu Ende war, apparierte ich mit Eddie zu unserem Landsitz. Wir wollten uns mal ansehen, was wir dort so in der nächsten Zeit zu tun hatten. Schon in der Eingangshalle wurde uns klar, dass das einiges sein würde. Überall hingen Spinnenweben und eine dicke Staubschicht überzog einfach alles, was sich dort befand.

„Igitt", meinte Eddie, als er mit dem Finger am Brunnen entlang fuhr, der in der Mitte der Halle stand. „Hatte wir nicht mal Hauselfen, die sich darum kümmern sollten?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als mit einem plötzlichen Plopp einige Hauselfen erschienen. Also lebten sie noch und Eddie warf ihnen einen mißbilligenden Blick zu.

„Wie siehts denn hier aus? Habt ihr euch nicht um das Haus gekümmert?"

Ein Hauself trat vor. Ich glaubte mich daran zu erinnern, dass ihr Name Tinky oder so ähnlich war.

„Tinky ist untröstlich", jammerte sie und duckte sich, als befürchtete sie eine Strafe. „So lange waren Master Edward und Lady Michelle nicht hier… so lange und so lange war niemand hier um uns Befehle zu geben…"

„Schon gut", mischte ich mich ein, „allerdings sollten wir mal anfangen und hier alles auf Vordermann bringen. Edward und ich werden hier wieder einziehen."

„Oh Tinky freut sich… Tinky so glücklich. Wir werden sofort anfangen und alles in Ordnung bringen."

Damit verschwanden die Hauselfen. Alle bis auf einen, der sofort anfing in der Eingangshalle zu putzen. Edward und ich sahen uns ratlos an und beschlossen abzuwarten, ob wir schon heute Nacht hierbleiben konnten.

Wir trugen mit einigen Putzzaubern auch etwas zum großen Früjahrsputz bei, als plötzlich Jason in der Tür stand.

„Oh, wie siehts denn hier aus?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd und wir seufzten.

„Na ja, wir müssen mal ein bisschen aufräumen", erklärte Eddie und Jason deutete auf eine dicke Mauerspinne, die über den Boden krabbelte.

„Und putzen wohl auch, oder?"

Ich stimmte ihm zu.

„Allerdings. Sag mal, wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit?" wollte ich dann wissen und er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ich mußte packen. Lucius hat mich tatsächlich rausgeworfen. Nur wegen dieser kleinen Kotzpastillen Geschichte. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"

Ich nickte und Eddie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na ja", fuhr Jason dann fort, „auf jeden Fall hatte ich mich gefragt, ob ich wohl bei euch unterkommen könnte? Platz genug habt ihr ja wohl…"

Grinsend sah ich Eddie an.

„Heißt das, du willst mit mir zusammen ziehen? Das muß ich mir aber schwer überlegen…"

Um mich zu überzeugen, kam Jason auf mich zu und küsste mich stürmisch.

„Wenn dich das nicht überzeugt, dann zieh ich halt mit Eddie zusammen…"

Das typische Malfoy Grinsen kam zum Vorschein.

„Um Gottes Willen!" wehrte sich Eddie. „Da weiß ich nicht, ob mir _das_ lieber ist oder ob du lieber mit meiner Schwester zusammen wohnen sollst…"

„Nun ich glaube, ihr habt noch ein bisschen Zeit euch darüber zu einigen", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore und wir zuckten zusammen.

Milde lächelnd kam er ebenfalls durch die großen Eichentüren in die Halle.

„Und warum?" fragte Eddie sofort.

„Leider gibt es eben immer noch viel zu tun für den Orden."

„Aber ich dachte, Voldemort sitzt in der Klapsmühle?" Warf ich ein und Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber es gibt noch genug Dinge um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Gerade eben erreichten mich beunruhigende Gerüchte über gefährliche Werwölfe und Gargoyles in Irland… und ich wollte euch eigentlich fragen, ob ihr euch das mal ansehen könntet. Professor Snape, Moody, Tonks und Remus sind schon unterwegs, aber ich denke, etwas Verstärkung kann nicht schaden." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ebenso wie ich waren Eddie und Jason nicht abgeneigt.

„Na dann los", meinten die beiden und ich stimmte zu.

Mit Dumbledore machten wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen, da er uns noch einige Informationen geben wollte und auf dem Weg nahm Jason mich an die Hand.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du dich nur ums putzen drücken willst", grinste er und ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Oh bitte, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich stimme dir zu", mischte Eddie sich ein.

„Und ihr?" antwortete ich. „Hattet ihr denn auch noch nicht genug Abenteuer die letzten Monate?"

Die beiden wechselten vielsagende Blicke und ich mußte lachen.

Dumbledore schickte uns auf unsere neue Mission und irgendwie war es schön sich eine Zukunft mit Jason, meinem Bruder und dem Orden vorzustellen…


End file.
